Fright Night (1985) Series Season 1
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Young Lily is left on her own with Mom and Dad away. Curiosity gets the best of this kitty-cat when the legendary neighboring house, 99 Oak, is purchased after 30 years. By who? A man, mysterious and darkly handsome with some serious issues. Will curiosity again bring consequences of a supernatural nature? The truth behind the 99 Oak St. urban legend bleeds out into Lily's reality.
1. Chapter 1 Monster of 99 Oak

**Fright Night 2015 Series ****by H.L. Saily**

Note from Author:

I just wanted to do a simple intro. The 1985 true version of Fright Night has always been an inspiration for me and my writing. I am a devoted Fright Night fan which you will see by what you are about to read. I am open to comments, criticisms, and anything else that might come to mind once you read this. I decided to make this a series and there is currently 142 pages written and is an ongoing fanfiction project. I do hope you enjoy what has been written so far. Just know I LOVE FRIGHT NIGHT! And I hope you read my love for the fabulous 80's Horror classic!

Fright Night Forever,

H.L. Saily

The city skyline illuminated in the distance as a powerfully bright full moon loomed within the summer night sky which was dramatically clear yet the city lights affected the twinkle of the stars in the horizon. The older suburban Oak Street was quiet with many of its original homes bound with new siding and stretched with add on additions while some neighboring homes had fallen in response to the expansions and modernization. Though the street and its homes had changed with the decades one particular home remained untouched and neglected; the object of scandal and mystery. The eldest structure on the street having prevented it to be demolished as the secondary older homes; standing like a freak amongst the transformed old almost in likeness of elderly man allowing himself to grow old and rickety while the others around him indulged in nips and tucks and youthful injections. The only sign of new was the realtor 'For Sale' sign stabbed into its overgrown lawn, perhaps giving hope that someone would save the historical home from a wrecking ball demise.

Beside the Victorian elder was an almost unrecognizable home that too was expanded and modernized. Much of the house was unlit with just the upstairs window facing the much older home lit. Even that particular window had been redesigned; a larger double window had replaced the once single frame. Passed the new glass and the drawn black drapes was an expanded bedroom with walls and ceiling covered in a new age display of a unique individual's taste. Posters upon posters pasted covering every inch of the ceiling and walls with images of Industrial Gothic bands; grotesque images of purposely distorted and gas mask covered faces, flowing dread falls, elaborate industrial fashioned costumes, and much, much more.

On the nearest wall to the double window was a mounted flat screen which played one of many classic vampire Hammer films with its sound muted to accommodate the loud thumping Industrial music. The hardwood floor pulsed in rhythm to the electronic music; the floor much larger than the original with a wall tore down to give much needed space to the resident. Two sets of bare feet, one male and the other female but with all toes painted, moved in rhythm to the music side by side. In fashion of a freakish line dance, the two moved with precision and sync in movement of their arms, legs, and feet. Before a camera they performed recording their eccentric dance moves which would soon be posted on the internet for all their fans and friends to watch then probably ridicule.

The young woman danced with her lengthy artificial dread-falls, disguising the natural black hair beneath, tossed with each precise move as her perfectly styled and shaped bangs unmoving. Her face covered from the nose down by a specially made Industrial gas mask dashed with electric green spikes while her exposed blue eyes displayed concentration through the thickly painted black liner. Even her jagged cut skirting swayed and moved with each of her dance steps while her corset bound bust barely shifted or bounced. Her electric green and black striped covered arms moved smoothly and perfectly in the Industrial dance fashion. Beside her was her male dance partner dressed head to toe in black with his black hair jaggedly cut and swept forward, he too wearing a signature gas mask with silver studded spikes. His movements matched hers as his bondage pant covered legs tossed and swayed their chains and straps while his black tipped bare feet moved in rhythm to hers with the pant legs snug about his ankles.

That had become a ritual for the two best friends on their weekends but that evening of ritualistic performance was part of a very important summer. Both graduates from the local high school; bonded the moment they met in sixth grade and developed their unique looks together. Their lives were now changing; the fun of high school ended the moment they received their honors and diplomas sharing the podium to give the final speech to their classmates who had, in all those years, saw them as indifferent not unique. In honor of their graduation ceremony they were allowed to give a final performance to display their unique talent choosing a specific Industrial song to perform to; Not the World I Remember by the Industrial duo FGFC820. It was the first time in their high schools years they were accepted by their more modest peers who had cheered their elaborate dedication to the class of 2015.

Now they performed feverishly for their big summer finale; once summer ended they would have to step out into a more unforgiving real world. The recording of their final entry into an Industrial Dance contest. They had to vigorously record three different entries, each with their own unique interpretations of certain songs and with original dance moves. They were finishing their second entry anticipating the third which they decided to have more of a strange romantic and sexual feel which both were nervous about performing. The song ended as did their dance.

Lily darted in a rush to turn off the camera and save their entry to the desk top computer while Bryce flopped directly onto his rear onto the hardwood floor. Lily sat down on the swivel office chair preparing to begin the editing process of their entry. Bryce panted as he lay back onto the floor staring up at the electric green painted and Industrial poster covered ceiling. "Please tell me that's the last take." He breathed with the gas mask as his arms spread outward across the wood floor along with his legs while he wiggled his painted toes, "I don't think I can do it not even one more time."

"We got it," Lily smiled as she removed her gas mask revealing her labret piercing centered below her bottom lip, "All I gotta do is put this all together and we have our second entry."

"Yay," Bryce mumbled as he too removed his gas mask unveiling his own array of lip rings, "Then we have to do the third." He huffed feeling exhausted while continuing to stare up at the group image of Psyclon 23. He lifted his head off the floor and looked to Lily, "We better fucking win or place or something after it's done and over with."

Lily nodded in agreement, "We have a big shot at winning."

Bryce rose up seated, dropped his hands to his bondage pants covered thighs and began to rub out the soreness. "So, we're doing the third when?" He asked, hoping he could have at least one day to loosen up his sore limbs.

Lily spun around to face her friend, "Well, we have until the end of the summer to get the final entry in. So, we have to work on it in the next few weeks to get it recorded then edited in order to enter it." She smiled watching him flop backwards again against the floor with a loud huff of exhaustion. "Hey, you're doing great so don't worry." she commented though in the back of her head she wasn't sure if they could really pull off a more sexual theme dance.

"Yea, I know." he commented then again lifted his head off the floor to look at her confident smile, "You gonna be able to handle all this." He waved his hands down his frame.

"I'll try," she laughed then spun back around to begin the editing process.

Bryce rolled onto his side propping his head with his hand while his elbow was against the floor; he looked to the flat screen seeing the classic B-Horror film. "Why do you always have this crap on?" he asked knowing that Lily had a thing for old horror which he did too but he didn't care much for the old Hammer vampire flicks.

"I love it," Lily commented as she her eyes focused on the computer monitor, "There's just something beautiful about the old Hammer films; romance and seduction and Gothic scenery." She smiled, always was a sucker for the more romantic side of vampire mythology which the Hammer films portrayed to perfection.

"But you always have it on but you never really watch it." he commented.

"I've seen every Hammer film mentionable and Dad's Fright Night collection." she stated while her finger worked the mouse in a rapid pace.

"Yeah, my point exactly." He shook his head, "I want a cigarette." he changed the subject not wanting to get into a detailed discussion about what he thought were tasteless low budget films from the sixties and seventies, even eighties. He scrambled onto his feet and went to Lily's dresser where she hid her pack of cigarettes in the top underwear drawer. Once the drawer was slid open he rushed to dig through the layers of petite panties and found the half smoked pack at the bottom. He shut the drawer then turned around, "You gonna smoke too?"

Lily quickly nodded then darted up from the chair and shouted, "Let me throw on something comphy!"

Bryce's shoulders slumped then he plopped his rear on the foot of her bed, crossed his legs then sighed predicting it was going to be a while before he could enjoy a much deserved cigarette. He sat there bouncing his crossed leg impatiently waiting for his friend to get comphy. His eyes watched her as she moved about the room wearing only her boy short panties and bra; it was something he had grown used to, seeing her half naked. He rested his elbow on his knee then propped his chin atop his palm while watching her practically leap into her walk-in closet. He had no clue how long she was going to take and how long he would have to suffer without a smoke. His lips puckered with impatience then finally she bounced in front of him wearing a simple pair of black cut off sweat pants rolled high up onto her thigh, a plain black and neon green zebra print tank top, and a pair of flip flops with her industrial dreads removed. He had waited for her to put on that?

"Okay, let's go." Lily sang with a piercing glistening smile. She spun around and moved towards the bedroom door while pinning up her rich black hair into a half pulled sloppy ponytail.

Bryce rolled his eyes, "About time." He stood up and followed her.

The friends strolled down the stairs then moved through the house towards the back porch door. They moved out the back door then sat beside one another on the back porch steps. Their cigarettes were lit and together they enjoyed their secret pleasure knowing they couldn't be caught since Lily's parents were on an anniversary honeymoon leaving her alone in the family home for the past month to the near end of the summer. Lily slowly exhaled while her black painted eyes shifted direction towards the sore thumb Victorian next door. She had lived next door to the house for several years and not once had anyone attempted to live in it which made the mysterious claims much more valid. She had always wondered if stories were true about the old place. "You think it's true what they've said about 99 Oak?" she asked followed by taking another drag.

"What?" Bryce asked; he had heard plenty urban legends about the freakishly dark house.

"That it's haunted?" she asked more specifically.

"Have you seen any ghosts?" he asked while smoke streamed passed his pierced lips.

"No," she looked to him and watched his one pierced brow lift.

"Then I guess it ain't." he responded.

"Have you ever wanted to go inside?" she asked him.

"No," he stated having a hint of what she was getting at.

"You never wanted to find out if all that guy's stuff is still in there?" She asked him; her curiosity about the place sparking.

"Nope," he replied followed by puffing a few smoke rings.

"Oh come on," she whined, "You're telling me that not at one point in all these years you were curious about the inside?"

"Yep," he smirked continuing to puff smoke rings.

"Well," she shifted her head to look at the neighboring dark shell of a house, "I've always wanted to go in and see if any of the stories are true."

"Good for you." he wasn't about to get involved in some kind of haunted house ghost hunt.

"It would be so awesome to go inside before we go to college." she stated with an intrigued grin, "One last chance to finally soothe my curiosity."

"Nope," he shook his head slightly, "Ain't gonna happen."

"It could be our big bang before the end." she again looked at him with hopes he would go along with her scheme, "Our one last adventure together."

He looked at her with disbelief, "Idiot, we are rooming together in college. You make it sound as if we aren't going to see each other again."

"Shut up. You know what I mean." she grimaced, "We have to grow up after this summer and I want to have a bit more fun than the Industrial Dance contest."

"I'm not going into some house that is probably on the verge of collapsing." he argued, "I'm not taking a chance of breaking my fucking leg and ruin our chances to do the final entry. You're freaking mad if you think I'm going in that shit pit."

"Fine," she stood up, tossed her cigarette on the ground then stomped her foot atop of it smudging it into the dirt, "I'll do it by myself, chicken shit." She gave him a mocking smile then marched back into the house.

Bryce sighed with a thick stream of smoke exhaling. He was desperate to convince himself that it wasn't going to happen; no way in hell he was stepping one foot in the crumbling structure next door. He heard the back door open and close, listened to her flip flops move across the porch then saw her march down the stairs carrying a large flashlight. She didn't look back as she marched toward the bush hedges that separated the two property's back yards. His lips pursed together and eyes narrowed finding her stubbornness annoying. His eyes kept watch as she scooted sideways through the bushes then disappeared onto the other property. With a grumble, he tossed his cigarette, stomped it with his platform boot sole and rose up knowing he couldn't let his best friend enter that decrepit old house alone. He stood up and hurried towards the fence.

Lily used the light from the moon and the beam from her flashlight to guide her through the overgrown lawn which nearly waist height. Her eyes focused forward seeing the looming dark structure of the old Victorian, 99 Oak. She heard the distinct sound of her dear friend, he having caved into her idea of exploration. The moment he reached her, he was winded after that cigarette. She smiled then aimed the flashlight in his face, each of his facial piercings glistened against the glare of the beam. "Change your mind, huh?" she smirked, satisfied that he followed.

He grumbled then pushed the light out of his face, "Yeah, well, you better keep on moving before I change my damned mind again."

She chuckled then returned to the small trek through the overgrowth. So far it was the closest she had been to the house besides standing on the sidewalk in front of the property. Since the day she had moved into the neighborhood, there was always a little fascination with the old home; especially having heard the stories told about it. The story surrounding 99 Oak began in 1985. Throughout the thirty years names concerning the incident were forgotten or changed but the story told of a teenage boy who it was said had lived in the house she had lived in for several years and on one night the kid became obsessed with his new neighbor. It was said the kid saw things, horrible things that made him go into some kind of shock which distorted reality making him believe his new neighbor was a vampire when in actuality the neighbor was a serial killer. Several people were involved, including the old horror host she and Bryce just saw on her television. The story ended one evening, believing a show of mass hypnosis or something along those lines which made the group believe the man was a vampire. It was also said that the neighbor actually believed himself to be a vampire. No one really knew what was the truth about the neighbor, the only name truly remembered, Jerry Dandridge had completely vanished leaving behind all his collectable belongings which were rumored to still be inside the home; an antique coffin one of the items.

"So, what do you think happened in there?" she asked Bryce who kept close to her; she aimed the flashlight against the side of the old house. Her eyes looked up the three story height, windows boarded and the exterior shedding paint with siding having fallen away from their rusted nails exposing the flesh beneath. "Do you think it's true what they say about the Dandridge guy? That he thought he was a vampire?" she asked then slowly brought the flashlight back into Bryce's face, "Or was he really a vampire?" She watched Bryce's eyes narrow through the glare of the flashlight. Her left pierced brow perked in curiosity. She shifted the flashlight and aimed it under her chin which illuminated her face with light and shadows; each facial piercing glistened. "Had Jerry Dandridge truly sleep the sleep of the undead within his ancient coffin hidden in the basement," she sang with a spooky tone then swung the light aiming it to the poorly boarded entrance into the basement, "there? The same confinement that where his sunlit demise had taken place. Where a simple teenager ended the monster's reign of terror over our humble suburban neighborhood."

"Oh my god," Bryce whined, "Give me a fucking break. You sound just as bad as that old dude host of Fright Night." He gave her a shove, determined to prove to her that her antics weren't going to scare him. He snatched the flashlight and paid her back by glaring it in her face, "You've watched that shit too much, you fuck-tard." He swung the flashlight back to the basement entrance then marched his platforms towards it. "Come on!" he yelled back to her then heard her rush up behind him, her hands grabbed both his shoulders just as he reached the decrepit wooden doors. He gave a loud grumble and wringed his shoulders pushing her hands away. He handed her the flashlight, "Keep it aimed on the lock." He ignored his friend's giggles then lifted one of his platform heavy feet. With one swift downward kick the brittle and rusty chain to the lock snapped but his foot swiftly collapsed the rickety wood. Immediately he went crashing down onto his rear followed by a bellow of laughter from Lily. "Mother fucker!" he shouted then struggled to free his foot from the splintered wood, Lily continued to laugh, "Shut up, whore, it's not funny!"

"Oh hell if it ain't," Lily said through her laughter then proceeded to jerk her friend's foot free, "It was hilarious." With a few jerks his foot was freed, she quickly, one by one, swung open each semi broken doors. She looked down at her grumbling friend again blinding him with the flashlight, "Get your ass up off the ground and follow me into the depths of hell." He responded by flipping his black tipped middle finger at her; she chuckled and shook her head. She shined the light down a set of stone stairs that led into the unknown that was the Victorian's basement. All the stories, urban legends about the house repeated in her mind. What will they discovered in the deepest pit of the house? Will there be any type of truth to any of the many tales? Her heart thumped quickly with anticipation; excitement and nervousness moved over her from head to toe. She smiled then moved onto the first step leading down into the unknown.

Bryce continued to curse and grumble as he dusted off his rear. "Not even a fucking thank you?" he moaned as Lily slowly crept down the basement steps. He stepped up to the gaping mouth and peered down as Lily was halfway.

"Thank you," Lily called up to him "Now get your chicken shit ass behind me!"

She heard him give a little whine as she followed the beam of light. Immediately the light cast over a quite thick veil of cobwebs draped over the actual entrance into the basement. She paused before the thickly dust weighed cobweb curtain and grimaced. Firstly the light was scanned throughout the cobweb and determined no sign of creepy crawly spiders then she reluctantly punctured her fingers into the sticky mess and tore down its center. Once a seam was opened up, she slowly moved both arms through then parted the cobweb curtain. Her body followed and soon she was on the other side with the light beamed forward through a mess of everything imaginable and every bit of it cloaked in thick dusty cobwebs, almost mimicking drapes of white linen. A bit of ruckus sounded behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see poor Bryce struggling through the opening she had made. She giggled, he spat and sputtered with arms flaying at the cobweb curtain. She shined the light on him and immediately laughed upon seeing him almost a fly caught in a spider's web. She turned and decided to rescue him.

After a few moments of pulling away the sticky cobweb, Bryce was freed of his sticky situation though strung over like silly string. He kept moaning, whining, spitting and spattering as his hands worked to pull away all the cobwebs. Lily laughed; he always made her laugh with his sissy ways. "Hey," she spoke up "At least there are no spiders." she turned forward "Well, that I know of." He made a squeal which caused her to chuckle. She proceeded forward having rescued Bryce, somewhat. She slowly scanned the light back and forth throughout the basement. It had a stale, old aroma thickened by decades of dust and neglect. Through the layers of cobwebs ceiling high shelving could be made out along with scattered items throughout the concrete floor. She carefully stepped over items while working further into the depths of the unknown. Bryce's hand gripped the back of her tank top; she briefly glanced over her shoulder at him and could see his apprehension through the shadows. She guessed she had to be the man in that situation.

"Have you seen enough yet?" Bryce asked with a whisper "I know I have."

"No," Lily didn't whisper, no reason, "And why are you whispering?" She again looked over her shoulder quickly flashing his face with the light, "You afraid a ghost will hear you?"

"Fuck you," he snapped at her, still whispering.

"Quit being such a bitch, Bry." She scanned the flashlight forward, "There's nothing here but dust, cobwebs, and a shit load of junk."

"And bugs," he quickly finished the list, "Probably big bugs."

"The bugs probably relocated a long time ago." She attempted to ease her friend's anxiety, "No one's lived here in like thirty years, including the insect tenants."

"Yeah, well, for my sake I hope you're right." He commented while keeping a tight grip of the back of Lily's tank.

She paused and moved the light slowly; lighting the many shelves. The light reflected off something hanging from the ceiling. She quickly moved forward, stepped over the objects scattered over the floor. She felt Bryce's struggle as the back of her tank was stretched and heard him stumble bumping into the stuff on the floor. The light remained focused on the reflective object and soon she saw it was a dangling light fixture. She thought for a moment, was the power still on in the house? She reached her hand but was interrupted by Bryce, "Don't be stupid," he said, still whispering, "There ain't been power in this place for decades, moron." She frowned, "You never know if you don't try." She snatched the dangling chain and tugged. Presto! There was power to the old house. The basement became slightly illuminated.

"Well, fuck me," Bryce said with surprise then took a look around, "This place is huge, look at all this shit." He did a little spin trying to take on what could be seen from the ceiling light.

"They say all his stuff was left behind and it sure looks like it." Lily spoke of the urban legend, "Said he collected antiques but some say they were collected throughout all the centuries he was living as a creature of the night."

Bryce grimaced, planted his hands on his hips then turned around staring at the back of his annoying friend's head. "Don't go talking like that again!" he grumbled a bit louder, "The dude was no vampire and he may not even been a fucking serial killer. No one knows nothing about the guy. They know more about the crazy person that used to live in your house; maybe there's some kind of craziness that is contagious cause you sure sound crazy as fuck." He glanced around, "Now what, nut-fuck?"

Lily looked over her shoulder at her insulting friend and smirked, "We look for the coffin."

"Oh what the hell?" he whined and stomped his foot, "There is no fucking coffin, shit brick. It's all bullshit." He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and planted his feet firmly, "You can go ahead and look. I ain't moving one more step in this shit hole. I'm staying right here. Gimme a yell if you find your coffin then I'll put your stupid ass in it."

"Suit yourself, pussy." She shrugged her shoulders and stepped passed the glow of the ceiling light allowing the flashlight to guide her into further parts of the unknown. Side to side she shifted the light while cautiously moving her flip flops over the concrete; her toes felt crummy from the thick dust. She found a crossroads within the maze of shelving and aimed the light down the left path which revealed the cinder wall that was strangely stained ashen black. She swung the light and shined it down the right path. Her eyes grew wide and heart raced. The urban myths surrounding the house and its last owner were true. "Holy shit," she mumbled as her eyes stared where the light illuminated what definitely looked like something that could be a coffin. "Bry," she spoke up, "Bry, you gotta see this. You ain't gonna believe it." She heard a loud huff of doubt echo within the basement. "You gotta see this." She called louder then swung the light down the way she had come, "Come here!"

Bryce stomped his foot, "Jesus!" He reluctantly left the comfort of the hanging light then moved towards the flashlight. He reached where she stood then she swung the light and his head turned with eyes following. His pierced mouth gaped and eyes widened in disbelief. "No fucking way." He mumbled, "That's not what I think it is? Is it?"

"Looks like its all true." Lily commented then gripped Bryce's arm and moved towards the suspicious possible coffin. She felt Bryce's reluctance but jerked his arm forcing him beside her.

Slowly they shuffled forward side by side; both becoming fearful of what was discovered. "I don't like this." Bryce commented, again whispering as he clung to his friend's arm. The closer they came the more it looked like a coffin set up on a platform. Within the beam of the flashlight a soft sheen could be seen from beneath the thick layers of dust and cobwebs. Cobwebs stretched from the surface up to the ceiling. Both moved in sync with each other's steps. Both with their eyes focused on the mysterious coffin looking object. Both feeling as if their rapidly pounding hearts were going to leap right out of their heavily heaving chests. They both were having the same sense that the situation had gotten truly creepy. Years and years they heard the stories and doubted there were any truths. Even Lily doubted though she played a good game in effort to scare her friend. Every kid in the neighborhood was terrified to go near 99 Oak and now two of those kids were in the bowels of the monster they were told time and again to stay out of and away from.

They paused, turned in sync facing the length of the coffin looking thing. They were glued to one another as the flashlight beamed brightly at the center. They looked at one another's face. "Do you think it is?" Lily asked her pale faced friend. "It looks like it is." Bryce answered then, in sync, they again turned their eyes to the ominous thing in front of them.

Lily took a deep breath. She wanted to know just like every generation of teens before her; was there a coffin inside the house, inside 99 Oak? She put on a brave face then put the flashlight in Bryce's hand. "Lily, don't do it." She listened to Bryce fearfully whimper. "I gotta." She responded, "Just keep the light on it." She listened to him further his whimpers as her hands dug into the thick blanket of cobwebs and dust. Each movements she made, Bryce whimpered and made ewe sounds. She worked the blanket from over the object and unveiled it was indeed a coffin, a quite old one. For a moment she was in awe of the actual beauty the cherry wood coffin radiated within the glow of the flashlight. It was uniquely carve, rising ripples created the unique shape of the lid and silver fixtures lined the seaming. "It's kinda pretty." She spoke her interest in the uniqueness of the fabled coffin. A loud 'ewe' came from Bryce. She looked to him, "Should I open it?"

"No," Bryce quickly answered, "I don't know." He was confused, not sure if he really wanted to see the inside of the so called death bed.

"I'm gonna open it." Lily shook her head then turned her attention back to the coffin.

Bryce nervously took a step backwards then another as he watched Lily run her hands about the seam of the coffin lid. His face twisted into disgust mingled with heavy fear of what might be inside, if anything. He halted upon the back of his calves bumping into something. He gasped then slowly moved the flashlight as his body shifted to the side. His lips gaped as the light revealed something that was never said in the stories; a second coffin. He stumbled spinning around facing the secondary coffin then rushed backwards roughly ramming into the first coffin. With a loud screech of panic he felt himself drop backwards followed by a thunderous crash as the elaborate coffin was toppled off its platform. He froze; lay bent backwards over the side of the coffin resting on its side. His eyes were wide; hand ached as it held tight the base of the flashlight. Terrified and pale he looked up at Lily who was horrified by what he had done. "I wanna go now." He practically begged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily asked in shock of him freaking out. Bryce simply aimed the flashlight behind her; she turned to see the secondary coffin. "That's not right." She commented having never heard of a second coffin.

Bryce quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to pull off more sticky cobwebs. "Damn right it's not right!" he shouted, "None of this shit is right! This is some fucked up shit! Everything about this is fucked up! Who in the hell has two coffins in their basement? There was something seriously wrong with that guy! I've seen enough!"

"Shut up," she snapped at him, snatched the flashlight from his hand and continued to aim it at the second coffin. There was no lid to the coffin which made her curious. She stepped up to the coffin ignoring Bryce's every protest. She shined the light inside the coffin then reached down pulling away the stretched layer of cobwebs. "Don't do that!" she heard Bryce cry and again she told him to shut up. Her eyes scanned where the light lay; the bottom of the coffin was filled with black dirt. All the episodes of Fright Night she had watched were adamant that vampires lined their coffins with homeland dirt. She had the urge to touch; Bryce quickly protesting but again she ignored him then grabbed a handful of the dirt. The dirt was dry and chunks crumbled through her fingers. "This is weird." She stated the obvious.

"No fucking shit!" Bryce snapped with anger now sounding in his voice, "Let's get the fuck out of here, Lily!"

"Chill," she snapped back at him dropping the gathered dirt back down into the coffin then turned to the toppled coffin. She moved around the coffin, the lid had been dropped open by it falling. The light revealed that the inside of the lid was spilled over by dirt that had lined the inside of the coffin; just as the secondary coffin. "It's just like the old vampire legends." She spoke with a tone filled with curiosity, "Vampires always line their coffins with dirt from their homeland; that's the only way they can travel and sleep. I really think that guy thought he was a vampire."

"Yay, you solved the mystery." Bryce said sarcastically, "Now can we get the hell out of here?"

Lily swung the light to the secondary coffin, "But not once was it said that there were two vampires. Who's that one for?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Bryce snapped, growing angrier with his friend not wanting to get out of there, "Let's leave, Lily!" He stomped up to her, "That's enough hunting for ghosts from thirty years ago, Lily! We've had our little adventure so, now, let's get the fuck out of dodge!" He grabbed the flashlight and jerked it out of her hands then grabbed hold of her hand. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, he had enough adventure for one evening. With determination he pulled Lily through the maze of shelving; taking control. He marched steadily towards the basement steps, their exit out of an adventure he didn't want to have again. Up the steps he dragged his friend then jerked her up and out. Once outside he sighed with relief being out of a dungeon of mystery.

"Wait, we forgot to switch off the light." Lily announced then took back the flashlight, "You wait here and I'll go back in and turn it off."

"Oh, leave it alone, will ya, Lily!" Bryce shook his head.

"I'll be right back." She said then turned back to the basement entrance.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the house and have a fucking smoke." He shouted to her as she stepped back down where he had just dragged her from, "I'll be on the porch and if anything gets you…well, I'll miss you." He tossed his hand then moved through the overgrowth. He was tired of playing investigator and let her have at it if she decided to continue on with her little creepy adventure into a fucked up world of urban legends.

Lily poked her head up for before continuing back down, "Save me a cig, will ya?"

"Whatever!" Bryce yelled back as he was at the fence.

"Thank you!" she shouted, "Love you!" She smiled then returned to once again move down into the mystery that was 99 Oak. Perhaps it was best that Bryce didn't follow, she would have ample time to do a little more poking around. She reached the bottom and stepped onto the concrete floor. She followed the glow of the hanging light fixture. At first she was just going to turn the light out but her curiosity was a tad more powerful than a need to have a cigarette with Bryce. She didn't move towards the direction of the coffins; there was only so much that could be guessed about their purpose. She knew there had to be more to 99 Oak than its basement; two more floors to be exact and the only way to continue on with discovering the truths about the neighborhood mystery was to find her way upward. She was in the bowels of 99 Oak and now she had to get to the heart of it. She moved through the maze of shelving using the flashlight as a guide.

As she slowly made her way through the twists and turn and stepping over strewn objects while avoiding being caught up in sticky cobwebs; she looked about the trying to guess what some dusty objects were. There seemed to be hundreds of random antiques; everything from clocks to the simplest tea cup. There huge items too draped in layers of time which made them impossible to really figure out until she came upon something intriguing, it had a human shape to it. She approached this standing figure which looked headless. Its shape was similar to that was a woman's and she guessed it had to one of those old seamstress dummies. It was obviously coated in webbing and dust but beneath that there was draped a protective linen. She curiously gripped both the dust weaved webbing and the linen beneath then slowly, carefully drew it back. Her eyes stared, focused as the linen dropped creating a slight dust cloud. After releasing the linen she fanned away the dust then focused her eyes and flashlight on the seamstress dummy.

She moved the light slowly over what the dummy wore. An elaborate gown with a hem hung just above the concrete dressed the dummy; she had seen something similar in history books, medieval movies, and some industrial conventions. Her blue eyes grew large as they studied the beautiful design of the gown. It looked as if it had come out of a fairytale; something a princess might have worn. Rich blue satin everywhere with intricate silver embroidery throughout the entire gown, top to bottom. It was obvious it had a bust separate from the full skirt but it melted perfectly creating an almost seamless complete gown. The sleeves were made of two parts, the upper arm drawn together by silver ribbon attaching it to the bodice and more silver ribbon drawing the two parts together at the elbow. And a hint of shimmery silver fabric poked from beneath the top of the bodice. She was practically enchanted by the one of a kind gown and reached out to lay her hand against the lovely material. Her lips spread into a silver pierced smile; awed by the gown.

She scanned the flashlight over the surrounding area. A wooden crate caught her eye, something poked out from its interior. She stepped to the side then forward. It looked as if the top of a massive picture frame poked from out of the dust covered raw packing material. There was a sense that she was on a treasure hunt or some type of mystery investigation, having discovered a few unique clues surrounding the urban legend known as 99 Oak. She reached and grabbed hold of the dust coated frame; with a grimace she slowly raised the heavy frame. Both hands needed, she set the flashlight down momentarily then eased the large frame from the crate. It was indeed heavy forcing her to quickly set it down in front of its packaging crate. She fetched the flashlight then aimed it at the frame; a painting. Again she was in awe; her eyes looked down at the image painted in oils, an image of the very gown she just discovered. Her desire to study it more brought her knelt down before the painting which was at least three feet in height and two feet in width.

The beam of light from the flashlight was slowly moved over the entirety of the painting. It was a very vividly painted portrait, the colors of the gown identical to that of the real life gown; obviously the painting, just as the gown, had been well kept and protected from fading. The painting was odd; it was a portrait of not just the gown but also that of a woman wearing it. There was no face, just the backside of the woman with just a slight glimpse of the woman's face; only a very sliver of the side of the woman's face was captured in oil paints, quite pale flesh, pale against the brilliant blue of the gown and the rich black hair which hung down to her waist. But what made the portrait odd was the painted image of an oval mirror set before the woman; in that mirror was no reflection. The woman was seated upon a padded bench with the gown spread out over its sides. It seemed she faced the mirror but for some reason, the artist hadn't painted a reflection. Lily tilted her head in study of the portrait; she felt enthralled, captured mentally by the unique portrait and its artist portrayal of a woman of mystery. "Who are you?" she asked aloud.

She rose up, eyes still staring down at the portrait. She knew that new clue would just remain a mystery, just as 99 Oak. She shifted her attention and left her findings then found the stairs that led to the main floor of the old house. She moved up the concrete stairs swiping the air to remove any cobwebs. Once at the top of the stairs she found the basement door left wide open. For the first time in her life she was in the heart of the house having left behind the mysteries of its dark bowels. She used her flashlight as a guide as she moved further over the original hardwood flooring, it too coated in decades of dust. Left to right she moved the light, more treasure hung on the walls of the hallway that led her away from the interior mouth of the house's bowels. Into a large room she stepped, the beginning of the house's dark heart; treasures upon treasure decorated the walls, all cloaked in cobwebs weighed by dust. Paintings hung here and there. Dust painted tapestries, like those in medieval castles, hung tattered and faded. She felt as if she had stepped into multiple portals of time; each unique object from a different decade or century, so they seemed. It was true about the last owner being a collector of antiques. There were bits of modern art; well modern in the twentieth century.

She made her way through the house, took in every detail possible. Then she came upon something that made the mystery even thicker in oddness; two walls creating a corner with both walls clustered with clocks of all types. Her eyes frowned as she followed the light as she scanned it over the many different styles of clocks; coo-coo clocks, a standing grandfather clock, and many-many others that seemed to come from all sorts of countries and ages. Some clocks seemingly centuries old and others perhaps just over thirty years old. The man was certainly a collector. She left the weird walls of clocks and found the main staircase that led to the second floor. She never imagined she would have gotten that far inside the old house.

Firstly she shined the light on the two statues which stood atop the end of the banisters; both curvy women draped in what looked like Grecian gown and both holding up torches with lanterns set atop. Just as everything else in the house, the statues were draped in cobwebs and dulled by dust. She shifted the light and aimed it up the stairs. There at the top, boarded up on the exterior, a massive circular window having been shattered. Her feet moved, up the stairs she followed the guiding light upward towards the window. The closer to the top she came, the bottoms of her flip-flops cracked down atop shards of glass. At the very top she stood atop thousands of stained glass fragments that once created the unique window. She looked down at her feet, shined the light and saw the stained glass sparkle like precious colorful gems. "What a shame." She commented to herself about the tragedy of such a lovely piece of art having been mercilessly demolished and left in pieces on the floor. She turned her attention to her right, aimed the light which illuminated partially open double doors. Down the guide of the wood banister she moved.

She paused at the doors, the light revealed that it seemed the door latches had been busted and the doors' center wood splintered as if someone had broken out of the room. She carefully opened one door far enough for her to slip through and found herself inside the very room that faced her window. She was firstly drawn to the very window that looked to hers; she smirked finding it amusing to see her house and bedroom window from that angle. She turned around, swung the light around the room. A marble fireplace was across the room and, just as the rest of the house, the room was decorated with centuries of interior design brought together almost with an elegance. Her light stopped on a painting which was one of many; another woman. Had the man collected not only antiques but had a collection of women, all captured in painted portraits?

Bryce stood near the picket fence enjoying a cigarette after such an intense and somewhat fearful adventure. He saw the flash of Lily's flashlight from the second floor window that was directly across from hers. He shook his head; his dearest best friend was crazy for having gone that far into the house. He never doubted that she would have ended up further into the house which prompted him to stay away. A totally different type of light quickly caught the corner of his eye; headlights moved and stopped just in front of 99 Oak. A panic began to creep inside him. He looked to the window then to the front of the old house; a second set of headlights stopped before the house, parking across the street. Both headlights turned off. "Shit," he mumbled, someone was about to look at the house with his friend inside it. He quickly tossed the cigarette over his shoulder and rushed to rescue Lily before she was busted followed by serious trouble for trespassing. He moved through the overgrowth hearing the distinct sound of vehicle doors shutting followed by multiple voices. He had to get to Lily before she was caught.

Lily had noticed the set of headlights. She quickly turned off the flashlight then rushed to the road facing window. A black SUV was parked across the street and a gold four door car was parked right at the curb in front of 99 Oak and on its door was the distinct reality company insignia. "Shit," she whispered to herself, "Who the fuck shows a house after nine at night?" She quickly ducked down and peered over the window sill. Below standing on the sidewalk in front of the house was the middle aged woman obviously the realtor agent for 99 Oak, dressed in a pricy red suit, matching blazer and pencil skirt. From across the street walked a man joined by a woman dressed pretty damned fashionable for someone looking to purchase the suburban wreckage. She couldn't risk spying any longer and quickly darted for the door. She slipped out the way she had come into the room then quickly but sneakily moved for the stairs; everything a tad darker and overshadowed without the flashlight.

Once at the stairs she was quickly startled by Bryce, practically slamming into him. "Jesus!" she gasped under her breath.

"There are people outside." Bryce quickly stated the obvious with a whisper.

"No shit," Lily commented quietly "Let's get the hell outta here." She grabbed Bryce's hand.

They moved down the stairs quickly and as quietly as they could. Bryce reached the bottom first moving around the right banister statue, lost grip of Lily's hand. Near the bottom Lily caught the tip of her flip flop on the tare in the stair runner which sent her tumbling down the last few steps. Bryce failed to catch her but she managed to prevent a loud fall to the floor by grabbing the nearest object which was one of the intricate gold spirals set between each large banister post. She managed to grab hold of the spiral yet a snapped protruding metal tip just below her grip cut directly across her wrist. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and stopped herself from crying out. Bryce stepped up in response to her muffled whines of pain but the sound of people on the porch directed him to again grab her left wrist, immediately tugged her from the stairs.

From the heart of the house the scurried and again into the bowels they rushed. Through the darkened maze of shelving they hurried, Bryce snatched the hanging light's chain jerking it as they passed, again the basement was dark. Up the stairs and out the exterior basement entrance they darted. Through the overgrowth they ran, both out of breath and hearts racing. Back through the broken fence and to the safety of the back porch they ran. The moment they reached sanctuary both dropped onto their rears on the porch steps. Bryce breathed frantically feeling as if he had been drained of every bit of his strength from the heart pounding rush to escape capture. He looked to Lily who too was out of breath and exhausted from the rush. His eyes looked to his friend's injury; she had her left hand clasped over her right wrist, evidence of blood seeped through her clasped fingers. "You okay?" he asked, took breaths between words.

"I think so," Lily nodded then lifted her hand from the injury "Looks nastier than it is. Just a flesh wound." She started to giggle while catching her breath, "That was fucking awesome."

"No it wasn't." Bryce disagreed "Do you have any damned clue what kinda trouble we would've been in if we were caught? You're such a dumbass!"

She continued to giggle, "Well, we weren't caught so it's cool."

"No it's not cool, you shit." He scolded her, "One minute later and they would've come strolling in and we would've been busted. That's all we needed, get arrested for trespassing."

"Will ya chill out, you big baby." She giggled louder, "It's alright. We're alright. But what a fucking head rush!" She leaned back against the steps, again clasped her hand over her wrist. She looked over at her exhausted and frustrated friend as he too leaned back against the steps. "You should've seen your face." She commented with more giggles, "You're paler than normal."

"Shut the fuck up." He grumbled, "I saved your ass."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue." She said with almost sarcasm.

"Screw you," he responded with a little smile perking the corners of his mouth "You owe me big time, bitch."

Lily continued to laugh, smiling at her friend but not noticing lights bringing new life to 99 Oak.

The main floor light were turned on one by one within the house at 99 Oak; the first time in thirty years. The realty agent had the electricity restored the moment promising interest was shown towards the neglected property. The lights were turned on one by one, room by room throughout the main floor; the neglected state of the house illuminated. She approached the interested party, "My apologies on the state of the place. It has been vacant for thirty years and any type of real upkeep was never decided. It took nearly ten years to even get it back onto the market." She smiled at the man and woman before her, "It had to be established that there were no relatives of the previous owner to take over the mortgage. Once none were found the original realty company put it up for sale and after another ten years of no interest my company purchased the mortgage and, well, ten years later you are the first to show any interest." She continued to smile at the stone faced persons in front of her, no real expression given, "The structure is still pretty stable and with some attention it could again be livable. It has so much potential. Everything you see in here comes with the house; the previous owner left everything, abandoned it all. Much of it is pretty old, antiques. You could make a pretty good profit off any of it."

"I have no intension of selling any of it." The man finally spoke. He stood with his hands tucked into his pants pockets. From behind dark sunglasses his eyes moved scanning everything surrounding him.

"Well, that's your option if that's what you would like to do." The agent commented, "All the furniture is reusable, maybe need some reupholstering, but salvageable." A moment of silence made it somewhat awkward. She decided to break the silence, "Would you like me to show you the rest of the house?"

"Not necessary." The man quickly shut down the agent's offer, "I will take it as is."

"Are you sure?" The agent spoke up, surprised.

"He will take it," The woman spoke up on the man's behalf, "As is."

"Well, um," the agent mumbled a bit, "Well, great." She looked to the woman then the man and back to the woman, "How would you like to purchase the property? What bank will you be mortgaging through?"

"No bank," the woman said firmly, "Cash."

"Excuse me?" the agent asked with uncertainty of what she just heard, "You want to purchase with cash? Two hundred and fifty thousand cash?"

"Yes," the woman replied, "Is that a problem?"

"No," the agent shook her head, "No problem just a bit unusual." She smiled, the idea of her commission growing in her head, "Okay, well, what would be a good date and time to finalize your purchase?"

"Right now." The woman said calmly, coolly, "If there's no problem."

"Um, well," the agent was stunned, never having dealt with such a quick sale, "Allow me to step outside and fetch the paperwork and get everything signed then we can discuss a good time for you to give the full purchase price of the house. There will be tax of course."

"Of course," the woman said, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Well, just excuse for a minute." The agent smiled wide then slipped between the man and woman leaving them alone near the main staircase.

"I hate dealing with idiots." The woman said with a grimace having watched the agent disappear. She faced the man; his attention was drawn to the staircase having stepped up to its beginning. "What is it, my Brother?" she asked with a softer, sweeter tone, "Sensing something familiar, are you?"

"Yes," the man responded "It's strange; feels unreal." His shade covered eyes followed up the length of the stairs and looked upon what once was a beautiful stained glass window which now lay in pieces. An echo shuttered through his ears, the distinct sound of glass exploding; he closed his eyes with a frown etched across his brows. A flash, an image burst within his mind; a distorted sight of the massive circular window exploding inward by force of a figure thrusting through it from outside. His eyes snapped open as the echoes and image faded as quickly as they came. A touch of the woman's hand against shoulder caused him to jerk his head to the side and peered over his shoulder.

"It's difficult at first, I understand." She spoke with a soothing voice, "It gets much easier with time, dear Brother. All will come in time. Be patient."

"Feels almost confusing," He confessed, "As if none of this is mine. I don't know how to explain any of this."

"No worries," she stepped to his side and rested a hand against his right cheek, "Everything will come to light and all will be just as it was and should have been. Time, my sweet Brother, all in good time." She rested her other hand against his left cheek then leaned forward and pressed her red painted lips gently against his.

The agent cleared her throat, attempted to ignore the strange display between brother and sister. She put on a huge smile as the siblings faced her. "Well, shall we?" she asked, "And who is signing?"

"I am," the sister stated and approached the agent but paused, turned to her brother, "Why don't you look around and see if there's anything else of interest." She smiled for a moment at her brother then it faded as she turned to face the agent.

He again turned to the stairs as the sound of his sister and agent's footsteps faded behind him. He stepped one foot up onto the first step, his left hand reached for the beginning of the banister but something came over him; not as before, something totally different and more unexpected. He reached up and slipped the shades from his eyes; one eyes half consumed by dark brown with a fleck of blue and the other eyes completely brilliant blue. A very distinct sheen captured his vision. He moved his hand to the metal base of the statue, brought his well manicured fingertip to the metal edge then wiped the pad of his finger against the metal. Once his hand pulled back his eyes studied a peculiar stain of red coating the pad of his index fingertip. Instinctively he knew what he studied then another instinct arose. He quickly brought his fingertips between his lips and tasted something so familiar, so sweet, and so tantalizing. He sucked his fingertip clean then licked his lips, his eyes fluttered as he savored the many distinct flavoring elements woven within the red substance. A soft hum released from his mouth; there was no other taste in the world that was comparable to that unique taste.

His eyes opened, the brown within the left eye became partially tainted with bright red. His eyes searched looking down at stair runner, distinct speckles of the same red could be seen absorbed into the old material; a sheen still visible. His eyes shifted, swiftly followed what was look to be a trail speckled from the stairs moving from the room into the hallway that led to the basement. He left the staircase, eyes focused on the trail. He followed the trail but at the basement entrance it had faded and ended. But his mind quickly left focus of the trail and something more powerful hit his mind. His face distorted into a fowl grimace and slowly he stepped away from the source of the fowl sense, the basement. Echoing sounds from the past filled his ears; hideous monstrous screeches, inaudible voices, thundering crashes, and then a multitude of images flashed before his wide eyes. He continued stepping carefully backwards wanting it all to stop. There was something greater he was not yet prepared to face; an abrupt ending to something that spanned centuries. And in that basement is where that ending had come. He spun around turning his back to the past which ceased the sounds and images.

He took a few breaths then felt the need to retreat from the house. He hadn't been prepared for such overwhelming events; sure he was informed of such things happening but at that moment he needed an escape. Leaving his sister inside with the agent he marched out onto the neglected front porch then made a few stumbling steps onto the short walkway then moved onto the sidewalk. He leaned his head back, took several deep breaths of summer air. He brought his hands over his face then moved his fingers up and through the length of his ebony bangs. Voices brought him back from the troublesome state, they came from his left. His head turned and he saw two young people move down the front steps of the house next door; a young man stepped onto the sidewalk, dressed strange and in all black and was followed down by a young woman. He stared, watched them and listened to their friendly banter.

Lily had followed Bryce onto the sidewalk, still amused by her friend's lack of enthusiasm towards their evening's high adventure. "Are you gonna be alright?" she asked him as he lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Bryce nodded "Once I'm away from your stupid ass." He shook his head as smoke billowed from his mouth, "I refuse to ever do that again. That was the last time." He pointed his two fingers at her with the cigarette tucked between them. He finally smiled then leaned forward, "Night-night, whore." He chuckled then presented his friend with two, non-touching kisses to both sides of her face and she did the same.

"Nighty-night, pussy." She teased then waved him off as he strolled down the sidewalk to return to his home on the next street over. She shook her head finding her dear best friend the most amusing gay guy she had ever known. She turned and as she did she caught glimpse of someone standing on the same sidewalk right in front of 99 Oak. She blinked, not sure if she saw what she saw then leaned back a bit looking passed her mother's rose bush. Sure enough, the guy she saw from the second story window of the old house stood in front of that house looking at her. She frowned wondering why the guy was staring at her. She was a friendly person and sort of wanted to cover up the fact she had earlier been inside the house. She lifted her right hand; wrist now bandaged, and waved her petite fingers at the stranger. She took a step backwards waiting for the guy to be polite and wave back. She stared back at him for a bit then finally he somewhat raised his hand then gave a quick wave; she smiled. "Hi," she sang politely; more curious about whom would buy 99 Oak with its mysterious history. Her now bare feet shifted on the concrete sidewalk and she took a few steps forward near the boundary line between the two properties. "Hi," she repeated, perhaps he hadn't heard her before.

He blinked, his eyes trying to make out the young woman who had made a polite greeting. The street lights made it difficult to really see her completely in detail. "Hello," he finally responded to her neighborly greeting.

She took a couple more wide steps forward. "So, you buying the place?" she asked, perhaps a bit to forward with her curiosity.

"Yes," he responded quickly with his tone soft.

"Well, congrats," she sang, "You just bought the most notorious house on the block."

He frowned a bit, "Thank you?" He, of course, knew the house's history and wasn't positive to the sincerity of her congratulations. "Most notorious, hmm?" he hummed as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, "Why do you say that?" He tucked a cigarette between his slightly full lips then lit it with a silver flip lighter.

She dared a couple more steps forward as she watched the end of his cigarette glow enough to illuminate some of his features. He was cute, in a dark and mysterious way. "No one tell ya why it's been vacant for thirty years?" she asked, instead of answering his question, "You're not a little curious to why no one hasn't bought it in all that time?"

"No," he responded, "I don't really care." He exhaled from the corner of his mouth as the young woman approached a bit more closely.

"Well, if at some point you do wanna know," she spoke, "You can ask just about anybody in this neighborhood, even this entire town, or me. Any of us will gladly tell you what you really bought." She looked to the house; it looked so ominous with the main floor lit up. Her attention returned to the stranger, "What's it like in there?" She had to cover up the fact she sort of knew what it was like.

"Maybe one day I'll allow you to find out for yourself." He replied with a little perk at the right corner of his mouth.

"Really," she was surprised by his somewhat offer, "Actually that would be awesome. Every kid who has lived here in the past thirty years has always wanted to see the inside." She again looked to the house then back to him, "I've wanted to ever since we moved next door."

He watched her lift her right hand and brush her thick cut bangs to the side; the bandage around her wrist prominent and evident it was fresh by the blood beginning to seep into the white material. "How did you manage that?" he asked; eyes shifted from the bandage to her face. Quickly he picked up on nervousness which was evident in her eyes as they shifted back and forth from the house to her bandage; she avoided eye contact. His instincts immediately told him that the little trail inside was her blood. He could almost smell the taste he had the pleasure of sampling.

"Oh, wasn't a suicide attempt," she giggled nervously, "Nah, it's nothing, a little accident being stupid." She took a step back, afraid of being caught in a lie. "Well, it was nice meeting you, new neighbor and owner of 99 Oak." She said nervously.

"Wait," he stepped forward and offered his right hand, "I'm Jonathan."

She hesitated as her eyes focused on his offered hand. She smiled then clasped her hand with his, felt his fingertips brush against the bandage. "Lily," she introduced herself, "Welcome to the neighbor, Jonathan." She pulled her hand back then turned.

"Thank you," he called to her, "Lily." He watched her give a wave then disappear into her house. His eyes stared at the front porch of the neighboring house. He brought the fingertips of his right hand just near his nose and inhaled; indeed it was her blood trailed from the staircase to the basement entrance. His eyes closed as he indulged in the familiar aroma. Slowly his eyes opened then stared at her house. He knew that house, even its interior, though it had been changed throughout the past thirty years. One by one the lights next door diminished until only second floor window facing his house was left on. The window had changed but he knew that room, a bedroom. Again, without the interior of 99 Oak, those frustrating echoes return along with flashes of images. It wasn't the house behind him that invaded his mind but her house, the neighboring house. His eyes fluttered against a growing pain that slowly consumed his head. His face wrenched and twisted into a pain induced grimace. The cigarette fell from his hand then both hands clasped to his temples.

"Oh dear," came his sister's voice. Soon she was at his side and grabbed his wrists as he practically hissed from the agony pounding in his head.

"Is he okay?" the agent's voice followed.

"Yes he will be." The sister said then looked to the agent, "Just leave the keys inside. We will see you tomorrow with the full payment." She brought an arm around her brother and carefully led him up the front steps. She escorted him into the house just as the agent set the keys down then quickly departed. She urged him to sit down on one of the many antique lounges, coated in dust. "It will pass." She promised him, "You must relax."

He gritted his teeth together, unable to open his eyes as the pain pounded like hundreds of probing needles. "Relax!?" he shouted through his gritted teeth, "How?!"

"It will pass, Brother." She again promised, "The pain is strong at first but gradually, each time it will grow less and less." She attempted to embrace him but in his agony he knocked her arms away. "Lean back, please." She urged him.

Finally his eyes opened, they were wide and filled with agony. Again that red had swallowed the brown within his left eye. His eyes strained to look at his sister's concerned face. "How is this pain worth anything?" he asked, confusion still rattling him, "How is any of this worth anything? Why is it any of this worth going through? Answer me, why?"

"It is, it just is," she vaguely answered, "We never deserved what happened. Now we have second chance to see that it never happens again." She rose up and fetched her clutch purse then retrieved her cell phone. "I will call the boys so you don't have to drive." She explained then proceeded to make the call.

His eyes stared at his sister, slightly swollen in response to the immense pain still plaguing his head. Each breath, breaths once thought impossible, flared his nostrils. Every thud of his heart, never believed to be felt, throbbed inside his chest. He rested a hand against his chest feeling that once forgotten sensation. Everything that was happening to him made him confused, frustrated to the point of anger. His lips twitched as his teeth remained clenched, jaw flexing. He had doubts about the worth of going through such agonies. It wasn't just the excruciating headaches; the damned sounds and images that triggered them were agony enough. His eyes shifted away from his sister and looked about the ill kept house; every object that once was beautiful and well maintained seemed decayed from decades of lack of care or devotion to their well being. It made him disgusted seeing all those lovely collectables, antique, and many works of art left to rot along with the house. He was mournful of the state of his surroundings.

The sister tucked the cell back into her clutch then spun around and again sat down beside her brother. She again put an arm around him noticing he was a bit more at ease though there were obvious troubles exposed by the expression of his eyes and face. "They will be here shortly." She spoke with a soft tone, "We will return to my place and you can rest. We have plenty of time to continue. I am starved and you are obviously exhausted." She squeezed his arm tenderly, "I am here and will be here through every step, my darling Brother." She gently brushed back his bangs to expose his eyes, "Everything will come together, you will see. Then all will be as it should have been. I promise."

He didn't look to her; the doubt smoldered inside him. His mind turned focus from the pain and that pain soon faded as his thoughts turned to the petite little neighbor. His eyes closed as he gathered the memory of the taste of her youth infused blood but the focus became just her. There was a familiarity about her which he couldn't understand having never met her before. He wished he could have had a better look at her. Only the shapes of her face and figure were more prominent; no true details of what she truly looked like. He knew her hair was rich ebony but what was the color of her eyes? Her face was a blur of shadows and shapes. But there was one detail he remembered, able to capture; a glisten of metal about her face, particularly the center just below her bottom lip. There was definite curiosity building about the young woman who politely greeted him. Also, he was curious about what she might have discovered when she was in the house; in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2 Beast of Burden

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 2

Days came and went; Lily went along with her usual business which was her part time job at the local mall working one of the happening stores there, especially for her type of people. Working alongside her was Bryce; the two seemed tied to one another all the time and honestly had no care who noticed. They loved their job which allowed them to associate with others with the same interests and fashion sense. They stocked shelves, ran the registers, and did plenty customer service. And, most of the time, they were joking with one another; called each other profane names and everything else two best friends would do to one another. After work they would return to Lily's house where they would work on their final entry into the dance contest; having picked the right song, Parasite, now they had to work on the choreography and costuming.

Inside Lily's bedroom, the two friends hung about the room; Lily seated at the foot of her bed while Bryce lay on his stomach along the length of the bed. Both were concentrating on the concept for the final entry. They both knew the song well and its meaning and desperately wanted to portray it in every detail. Bryce dropped his pen then propped his chin with his hand, "So, you say your new neighbor is cute or hot?" Lily had informed him about her short introduction to the man who bought 99 Oak.

"Well, cute I guess." Lily answered as she continued to write down concepts, "I don't really know it was dark. I could only see his face a little when he took a drag of his cigarette. You know the damned street lights are worth shit here."

"What about his voice?" Bryce continued probing, "Did he have a cute or hot voice? Any chance he sounded gay?"

Lily giggled a little, "He had a nice voice. Gay? I have no clue. You know not every gay man sounds like you."

"That's offensive to my nature." He smirked, "Really? I sound gay?"

"Well," she stopped her writing "Sometimes, when you get really excited. You get that crazy bitchy slang going."

"Huh," he sighed "I did not know that."

"Then again," she looked at him "You do seem bi. Why do you think you have both guys and girls hitting on you at work?"

"I'm fine with that." He grinned, his ego oddly stroked, "So, you gonna take the guy up on his offer and see the inside…again?"

"He doesn't know I was in there." She quickly responded, "And I don't know. It would be nice to have a better look inside but I don't know."

"If he turns out to be hot instead of cute," he began his suggestion "Do it."

"We'll see." She simply commented, "Let's keep working."

By late afternoon Bryce had to leave, a dinner date with his parents. As usual, Lily escorted Bryce onto the sidewalk; the sun was high in the sky. Both noticed a ruckus next door; a construction crew had begun work while they were busy inside. They stood side by side. "Wonder where the guy… what's his name?" Bryce asked, "Oh, yeah, Jonathan. Wonder where Jonathan is."

Lily simply shrugged her shoulders then faced her curious friend. "Well, tell the mommies I said hi." She said.

"You sure you don't wanna come over for dinner?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna work on my costume." She lifted up on her tip toes and they did their traditional non-touching cheek to cheek smooches. "Love you, bitch." She sang playfully.

"Love you too, hooker." Bryce sang back then started his little trek home after blowing his friend a sweet kiss.

Lily blew a kiss back with a smile then turned but paused to take a quick study of the action next door. There were a few pickups loaded down with construction equipment. She heard plenty hammering, sawing, and other sounds that the old house was being revived. She had her own curiosity concerning the new neighbor and his whereabouts; admitted to herself that she honestly wanted to know if he was just cute or hot. Step by step she moved passed her mother's rose bushes then stood at the boundary line. She looked to the front porch where the doors were wide open and occasionally a dusty crew member strolled out then back inside. Much hadn't been done to the outside yet, it looked just as creepy during the day as it did at night. She took a couple more steps then peered down the drive that led to the back of the house; the overgrowth had somewhat been flattened by vehicles moving in and out. She caught a little glimpse of what looked like the rear end of the SUV. Perhaps the new owner was there overseeing his crew's work.

Her eyes were drawn to the very entrance she had taken that night and noticed brand new wooden doors, the newer wood tone conflicting with the rest of the entire house. There also was a bright and shiny new padlock and chain securing the exterior basement entrance. She leaned forward bending at the waist trying to spy anything else worth seeing. "Can I help you?" a man's voice asked with a firm tone. She startled and jumped back a step. Her wide eyes looked to the face stone; a middle aged man with narrowed gray eyes and thick brown brows peering down at her through wire framed glasses. She grimaced; she detected an asshole. He was dressed in a button down shirt with short sleeves, terrible kakis, and a clipboard tucked under his arm. Instantly he reminded her of the principle of her high school.

"Can I help you, miss?" the man repeated with the same firm tone; sounded as if she were invading his space.

"No," she crossed her arms over her chest feeling defensive, "I was just looking."

"Well, look elsewhere." The man snootily suggested.

"Jeez, mister, don't get your tidy-whities in a bunch." She snapped back at the rude man, "You know the sidewalk is public property and I can stand here all I want."

The man's eyes narrowed into fine slits.

"There ain't a law that says I can't look." She again snapped in response to his glare. She watched the man wrap his arms tightly hugging the clipboard to his chest. She held her bare feet firm to the concrete and kept her arms wrapped tightly. In mock of his sour expression she too narrowed her eyes and glared up at him from her five foot four stance; he being at least six foot two. "You don't scare me with that meanie look." She commented, "Standing there all pissy looking like you have that clipboard shoved up your crack. Why don't you go boss around someone else."

"You should be." The man stated with a threatening tone.

"Should be what?" she asked leaning forward but her neck posture straight as she looked up at his twisted face, "Scared of a clipboard wielding ass puckered jerk?" She suddenly heard a low grumble come from the towering geek.

"Alastair!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the man.

The man, Alastair, quickly eased up then spun around. "Sir, I was just…" he began to explain himself and justify his actions but was abruptly interrupted.

"Alastair, go inside and oversee the removal of the furniture." Jonathan ordered, "I don't want them sending the furniture to the wrong reupholsters."

Lily smugly looked to the sour puss then flashed him a smile. "See ya, Alastair." She sang with a smug tone then waved goodbye to the geeky brute. She looked to her rescuer, her curiosity of his looks quickly cured. Though he wore a pair of really dark sunglasses, his face was entirely hot. "Thanks," she politely said while making a quick study of his facial features which were quite lovely to study. His face was carved nicely, masculine with subtle softness about his semi full mouth which was accentuated by a soft line that moved from the left of his now and outlined the left corner of his mouth. He didn't look that old, not too much older than her; ten years at the max. His hair was possibly darker than hers and neatly cropped just below his ears with his bangs swept to the right, the length brushed behind the right lens of his shades.

"I apologize for Alastair's rudeness." He spoke, "He's pretty protective over his work. Well, over their work." Through the darkness of the lens, his eyes finally were given the details of her face, lit by the high sun. She was a unique beauty, highlighted by the numerous piercings. Even the details that were her prominent dimples were heightened by the silver studs punctured through the thickness of her cheeks, directly in the center of each cheek's dimple. The dainty labret piercing just below her full bottom lips gave a unique but lovely beauty that heightened his intrigue. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and the shade heightened by a lining of black eye liner and thick dark lashes. She still bared innocence through the decorative piercings; exposed through her eyes and smile.

"It's okay," she responded, "I know there's a big old teddy bear under that Sasquatch exterior of his." She gave a little laugh and saw his mouth curve into a subtle smile. "I really didn't mean anything by taking a peek." She defended herself.

"I know," he nodded, "Ignore him. He's good at what he does and that's bossing everyone around but other than that, his social skills are just horrible. He doesn't like distractions to his crew."

"I wasn't doing anything." She again defended herself.

His smile slanted into a grin, "I meant that a lovely creature like you would be a sure distraction to his crew."

She quickly caught his meaning and felt her face begin to blush. "Well, in that case," she tried to hide her embarrassment, "I understand." She took a step backwards; not really used to such compliments. "I guess I should go then." She said with a stumble in her voice, "Don't wanna be responsible for something getting broken." She slowly turned, "See ya."

"Lily," he spoke just as he took a quick scan of her backside shape.

"Huh?" she stopped and turned to the side.

"You're welcome to stop by. In fact," he said with a calm tone, "Stop by any time you feel like it."

She smiled a thank you then turned after giving him a wave. She vanished back into her house. She closed the door then leaned back against it. He was definitely hot, maybe even more than hot. "He is fine as hell." She sang to herself then sighed in awe of his looks, even his calm and cool demeanor, "I can't wait to tell Bry." She darted for the stairs and ran up them. She hurried to her room and fetched her cell and immediately thumbed a descriptive text about her second meeting with the new neighbor, Jonathan. She sent to Bry and waited for his reply.

Bry was more than half way home, on his street when his cell sang out its Industrial ringtone that was specifically for texts or calls from Lily. He paused, retrieved the cell from his tight pants pocket then immediately read the text. He smiled upon reading her description of Jonathan but grimaced upon reading that the guy had made a pass at her which soured his hopes that the man was gay. "Lucky bitch," he said to himself then quickly thumbed the same comment in his response text. He continued walking while texting. He gave the advice that she should stop by her neighbor's as soon as possible; it had been years since she had even came close to having a boyfriend. He came to the assumption that her new neighbor was a distinct possibility to get back into action when it came to the opposite sex; especially the sex part.

Lily received her friend's explicit response as she sat on the foot of her bed. She laughed aloud then quickly texted back calling him a pervert. She set her cell down and stepped up to the double window that was directly across from the old house then sat down on the padded window bench. She peered out the window looking down seeing the men moving about hauling things in and out of the back of the house. Then she saw him again, he stepped out the back door of the house lighting up a cigarette. He turned facing the crew members as they worked nonstop. As she stared down at him she bit down on her bottom lip. There was something mysterious about her new neighbor which made even more interesting to stare at. It had been a long time since she found any guy remotely attractive with exception to the singers of her favorite Industrial bands. He was definitely not Industrial but was most definitely sexy. Her eyes squinted as they focused on his rear which was just as pleasant to stare at as the rest of him. But he was somewhat intimidating being a bit older, more mature than any guy she had met in the past. Her face grew solemn; someone like him couldn't possibly be attracted to someone like her. Her head dropped and she left the window then plopped down on the foot of her bed and turned on her stereo by remote. When in that particular type of mood she indulged in Rammstein and their German lyrics.

A blare of music caught his attention and caused him to turn around. His attention was drawn by the music bringing him to look up at the double windows that he knew was Lily's bedroom window. He hadn't heard music such as that before; German sang and quite interesting in its musical composing. He took a length drag from the cigarette; the song seemed solemn with its loudness. Though the voice that sang was gruff and deep it worked beautifully with the meaning of the German words and its illuminating music. There was an intelligence about the young woman; a depth unlike most her age. She obviously had a broad taste for music. He loved music. His eyes strained as another composition of music moved over that of what was coming from the neighboring house. That pain again grew as images began to flash within his mind. He dropped the cigarette and turned to retreat inside the house wanting the pain and everything with to end, to stop their plague.

He stumbled up onto the steps then grabbed hold of the beam holding up the back porch. He snatched away the sunglasses then in desperation he slammed his forehead against the beam; his jaw clenched and flexed. "Stop," he pleaded through his clenched teeth. His forehead remained pressed firmly against the beam. Again he felt the beating of his heart pound against the cavity within his chest; his chest heaved with heavy breaths. His eyes squeezed tightly in desperation to push back the frustration, the confusion, and the pain of drastic changes. He felt the tension ease, his grip of the beam eased, and slowly his body relaxed. He sighed heavily and slowly knelt down, hands slid down the rough exterior of the beam. He sat down on the top step leaving his head rested against the beam. None of it felt worthy of suffering through. He despised all of it, all of the pain. There was an uncertainty if he could continue through those painful trials. His sister's confidence seemed more than his; he was burdened with doubt at any type of real success. Again he rested his hand against his chest feeling that peaceful and calming sensation of his heart beating.

By nightfall the neighborhood had become quiet with all the families nestled in the comfort of their homes. 99 Oak was again silent, the crew having left for the night then returning at the break of dawn to continue the massive overhaul of the neglected house. The neighboring house, Lily was alone in her bedroom seated in front of her desktop computer doing a few tweaks of she and Bryce's last recorded entry. She condensed the file and promptly submitted to the website where the dance contest was being hosted. She turned off the monitor then stretched her arms high above her head. After a long yawn and good stretch she left the computer then went to her underwear drawer fetching the hidden pack of cigarettes; a fresh back recently bought at the mall the last day she worked. She snatched the hidden lighter from her jewelry box then left her bedroom. Down the stairs then through the kitchen she strolled. She stepped out the back door without turning on the porch light then sat down on the top step.

Once the plastic was pulled from the pack she opened it, took out a cigarette, tucked it between her lips then lit it. It was more fun smoking with Bryce; smoking alone was just, well, lonely for her. She knew she was soon to be nineteen and shouldn't have to hide her secret addiction from her parents but they had survived through all her little quirks and felt they didn't need to know about her bit more substantial quirk which was smoking menthol lights. She and Bryce had sneaked around with their smoking habit for nearly three years and came close to being caught a several times. It was one of their more severe secrets; now their trespass inside the house next door was another to add on to their list of secrets. He was her dearest friend, only friend really. They decided they couldn't live without each other and would spend the rest of their lives with each other. Not a single soul could come between them. She smiled at the thought of her equally crazy friend and all his little quirks that made him who he was.

Her eyes guided her head to turn; she looked over at the neighboring house. A few lights could be seen dimly glowing in several windows. She continued to smoke, small drag after drag with smoke exhaled out her nostrils. She was definitely interested in her neighbor; that interest prompted her to stand up and step down onto the ground bare footed. She approached the picket fence spying over seeing that his SUV was still parked in the back. Her head turned looking down the drive and noticed a pretty spiffy and expensive looking car was parked out front; the neighbor had visitors. She moved along the fence continuing her smoke, eyes focused on the house. The sound of voices caused her to pause; coming from the front of the house. She continued her stroll and the voices slowly became audible. She heard the distinct voice of a woman followed by his. She stopped at the hedge made up of her mother's rose bushes. Perhaps she was being a tad bit nosy but eavesdropped anyways on the conversation.

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Jonathan's sister asked as she stood on the sidewalk before the red sports car, "You are more than welcome to stay with me until the house is finished." She smiled softly at him.

"How is anything to get done if I stay with you?" he asked, not feeling comfortable staying at his sister's who spent much of her time feeding her hunger while he suffered through confusion and doubt. "You know as well as I do that it is here where it will happen." He smiled at her trying to convince her he was correct. He touched the side of her beautiful face. "Sister, don't worry." He spoke sincerely, "As you said, it takes time and obvious effort. This is my effort."

The sister cupped her hand over his, "If there is anything you need, Brother, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't." he held his smile then leaned forward pressing a kiss against her cheek. He stepped back, his hand slipped out from under hers. "You have a good night and I will see you tomorrow evening." He said confidently, "I promise, I will call you if I need anything even if it's just to hear your sweet voice."

She stepped forward, cupped his face between her hands. "Everything will be wonderful, you'll see. You have my word." She said sweetly then leaned oddly pressing her lips against his. She pulled her lips lightly away from his and looked into his eyes; the change evident in the brown within his left eye. "I love you more than anything in this world and there isn't one thing I wouldn't do for you." She was devout to her words, "I will call you later and see how everything is going. Just don't be afraid. Be the fearless man I know you are and you will sail straight through."

"Your confidence makes me fearless." He strengthened his smile then stepped back and her hands fell from his face, "You go and do what you love and do best."

"Of course, Brother." She smiled smugly as the driver of her sports car started the engine. Her brother politely stepped to the passenger door and opened it for her. She moved around the car, pressed her fingertips to her lips then pressed her fingertips against her adoring brother's cheek. "Good night," she sang then got into the car, he closed the door.

He stepped back and allowed the car to pull from the curb then watched its taillights disappear down the street around the corner. He looked up at the looming structure before him. It was to be his first night alone in the home; first night being alone in a long time. He took a breath, tucked his hands into his pants pockets then stepped back up onto the sidewalk. As he took a step up onto the porch steps the distinct rumble of distant thunder caught his attention. His head bent back and he looked up at the evening sky; the stars were slowly being fogged over by a drawing storm. The smell of rain thickened the summer air, created heaviness within the summer night air. He caught sight of a flash of distant lightening which followed the distant rumble of thunder. His first night alone in that house and a summer thunder storm decided to arrive.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Lily's voice came from nearby.

He looked to find his young neighbor moving down the sidewalk. "Yes, it does." He agreed, she was actually a pleasant surprise, "And hello."

"Hey," Lily greeted as she stepped passed the boundary but paused before reaching the short walkway leading up to his house. Though she caught bits and pieces of the conversation between her new neighbor and who she believed to be his sister; there was enough to make their relationship sound a little on the weird side.

He took a step back and faced her. He quickly noticed she was about finished with a cigarette. "You wouldn't mind lending me one of those, would you?" he asked, "So much was going on today I didn't have the time to leave and buy more." He watched her nod then reached the pack of cigarette to him. He stepped onto the sidewalk and took the pack then retrieved a cigarette. He removed his lighter as he handed the pack back to her. "Thank you." He thanked her then lit the cigarette. Another rumbled of thunder sounded in the air followed by a closer flash of lightening. "It's going to storm." He commented while exhaling.

"Yeah, it's about that time of year for storms." Lily nodded as she flicked her smoked up cigarette onto the street, "But it's cool. I sorta like storms. Accept when the power goes out."

"Don't like the dark?" he asked standing with one hand holding the cigarette and the other tucked into his pants pocket.

"It's not that." She shook her head, "It's different if the power goes out and you're not alone. Gets so damned quiet around here and when the power's out it's even quieter. When you're not alone when that happens, it's easier to handle. Everything gets dark and the shadows play tricks on you." It was strange having that conversation with him but it was nice in a strange way.

"Why not call your boyfriend and have him come over to keep you company." He suggested, mostly prodding for information about the young man he saw her with.

She responded with a quick chuckle, "Boyfriend? Nah, don't have one of those."

"What about the young man?" he asked, still prodding but liking the information he was sneakily retrieving.

"Bry?" she laughed a bit louder and longer, "Oh, no, he's my best friend. Besides, I'm not exactly his type." She hinted about her friend's sexuality.

"Oh," he smiled then took another drag, "Still, he could keep you company just in case the power does goes out." Another rumble of thunder came, louder than before followed by an earlier flash of lightening which lit up the sky behind the neighborhood.

"Well, he's what you call a sissy." She stated with a laugh, "He'd prefer the safety of his own house where his mommies can protect him from the big bad weather." She didn't understand why she was spilling so much information to a man who still practically a stranger.

He responded with a laugh huffed through his nose, "Mommies?"

"Yeah, he has two mommies instead of a mommy and daddy." She explained the lesbian status of Bryce's parental situation.

"You have an interesting friend." He commented, intrigued by the young woman's broad knowledge and spectrum of relations, "So, what will you possibly do if the power happens to go out?"

"Hide in my closet with a flashlight." She quick wittedly responded, "That's pretty much it."

"And what of your parents?" he asked, prodding more, "They should be home tonight?"

"Parents are on a vacay." She strangely willingly informed the neighbor, "A second honeymoon of sorts."

"So, you are totally alone and not a single soul to protect you from a power outage." He stated, "You poor dear."

"Nah, don't worry about me." She waved her hand at him, "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself if I have to. Now, what are you going to do when the power goes out and you're all alone in the most notorious house in this entire suburban town?"

"Hmm," he hummed with false thought, "I'm not sure. It's not going to pleasant to spend my first night alone in this notorious house if the power happens to go out. What will I do?"

"Take a flashlight and hide in the closet." She suggested sarcastically then laughed; he laughed as well.

"You have a wonderful sense of humor, Lily." He commented as his laugh eased, "As of lately, you have been quite a pleasantry. I am positively happy that we've met."

"Well, you're okay too." She stated feeling her face again blush.

"Oh, just okay." He commented with a false tone of disappointment.

"Well, maybe a little bit more than okay, so far." She heard her tone become lined with a hint of flirtatiousness, "Okay, so far you're better than okay."

"Well, that's good, I guess." He dropped the cigarette then snuffed it out with the sole of his leather boot. He lifted his eyes having heard the little quip of her attempt to flirt which he found adorable. "You don't take compliments well, do you?" he asked curiously.

"In my opinion," she spoke sincerely, "To get used to compliments one must receive them more often than I do. And, I really don't give them very well neither. I'm flawed."

"No you're not." He disagreed, "You seem quite perfect to me. You're only human. And, in my opinion, you deserve many more compliments."

She laughed nervously, perhaps shyly, "Where did you come from? Not from here that's for sure."

"No, I am not." he agreed, "I've come from somewhere far, far away from here."

"Well, that's a good thing." She attempted a compliment, "A really good thing. And soon every single and not single woman in this neighborhood and the surrounding neighborhoods will come knocking on your door giving you all the compliments they can to seduce you. You're the first real available guy to move in around here. Well, one that's, well…" She had to stop herself before she put her foot right smack in her mouth.

"Well, what?" he tucked his other hand into his pants pocket, "Finish what you were saying."

"Well," her nervousness grew and felt the heat fill her cheeks, "You're obviously good looking and not old so you're gonna be a magnet for every woman here."

"So, you think I'm good looking?" he asked with his lips curved into a slanted grin.

"I'm not blind." She laughed nervously, "And, yeah, I've seen you, you're pretty damned good looking." She was surprised about her bluntness. Her nervousness was heightened as he took a couple steps closer. Her feet felt melded into the concrete sidewalk, unable to step back as he approached. A flash of lightning caused her to startle which pried her feet from the sidewalk; she finally stepped back. "So, I guess I should get inside before it starts raining like a bitch." She wanted to escape the awkwardness he was making her feel, "I might melt." Her stupid quips made her want to bury her head in the bed of the rose bushes.

"Here's an idea." He spoke up, sensed her difficulty with their conversation, "You're alone, I'm alone, why don't we ride out the storm in each other's company."

"Um," she mumbled, unsure what to say. She didn't know how to respond to such a suggestion. She was never really risky when it came to the opposite sex. Could she really be alone with the man in front of her, someone she just met a few days ago? What if he turned out to be another psycho having bought 99 Oak? But, what if he was a genuine guy and she blew him off and may ruin an opportunity that may never come again? She took a deep breath and made her decision, "My house or yours?"

He smiled, "Well, you said you wanted to see the inside of the most notorious house on this block."

"Okay," she nodded, more so trying to reassure herself she was doing the right thing.

He stepped aside and raised an arm offering her to go ahead of him, like a gentleman. His eyes followed as she moved passed him, fidgeting as she walked. He wasn't sure about himself either, not sure if allowing her inside was a good idea. There was something about her that forced him to set aside the recent frustrations; he wanted to know her in ways he had never taken the time to know most women, most people. He followed her up the porch steps then moved ahead to open the door. In his gentleman nature he allowed her to step inside first just as heavy rain began to fall over the entire neighborhood.

Lily nervously entered the house and saw it completely in the light. She was surprised with what had been done already to restore the house. There was no longer a coating of dust and cobwebs, though she hadn't ever been in the actual foray. Her eyes scanned around as the door closed behind them. "The rain started." She heard him say. She looked to her left as he stepped beside her. "Well, I guess we got inside just in time." She commented followed by a nervous chuckle. In the light she stared at him; he wasn't wearing the shades and she saw something truly remarkable about his eyes. One eye was mostly brown and the other was blue. He caught her staring and she promptly apologized, "Sorry, it's your eyes."

"Oh," he felt a bit self conscious.

"No," she quickly went into explanation mode, "No, they're different but in a good way. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that. Well maybe with contacts doing the job."

He simply nodded, unsure how to feel.

"I like them." She quickly spouted, "They're actually pretty."

"Thank you," he politely replied then stepped forward, "Follow me."

She grumbled under her breath feeling as if she had just insulted him instead of complimented him. She followed behind him feeling against the bare soles of her feet the smooth transition from the marble in front of the doors to the hardwood floor. As she walked she looked at everything she hadn't seen that night. Everything was dusted, cleaned, and polished. "So, you decided to keep all the stuff?" she asked then realized she may have given it away that she had been inside before; prayed he wouldn't notice, "I mean, they said all the previous owner's stuff was still in here, abandoned."

"Yes, I decided to keep it all." He responded as he led her to the main staircase, "I couldn't see any reason to throw any of this out."

She paused upon seeing the two walls of clocks, "Don't you think all those clocks are weird?"

He turned around and looked to the walls. "How so?"

"I mean, who has that many clocks in one space?" she asked, "I can see spreading them out every where throughout the place but just on those two walls. It's kinda weird to me."

"I guess they have a purpose being where they are." He commented, tucked his hands into his pants pockets.

"Maybe," she didn't totally agree, found it all too strange then she decided to ask something she was truly curious about. "So, the rumor says that there's a coffin in the basement." She knew there was two, "Is it true?"

He frowned, "I don't know, I haven't been in the basement."

"Really?" she was surprised, "Why not?"

His head tilted to the side; curious about her questions she obviously knew the answers to; concerning the coffin. "Just haven't gotten around to it yet." He explained, though it wasn't the truth. He knew stepping into that basement will trigger something he wasn't prepared to face yet.

"Did they tell you anything about this house?" she was preparing to give him the entire lowdown about every legend surrounding 99 Oak.

"What is there to know?" he asked having the distinct sense she was going to tell him things that were already known, "It's been vacant for thirty years. The previous owner abandoned the property. That's all there is to know."

She shook her head, "No, that's just the runaround they gave ya to get you buy it."

"I bought it because it's a beautiful old house that obviously needed some love and attention." He countered her with a false reason for him purchasing the house, "I see houses like this and feel ashamed that anyone would let it die and decay. It's one of my many passions."

"The guy, the previous owner, vanished." She ignored his explanation having desired to tell him everything that had been rumored about the house, "They have no idea what happened to him, he up and disappeared. But they believe he left because he was a suspect in some murders that happened when he moved here, right when he moved into the neighborhood."

The words she spoke, there were truths beneath the urban legend which he wasn't prepared to relive. "My house," he heard her continue; his eyes stared to the floor as he reached a hand grabbing the staircase banister, "A teenager lived there. They say he believed that his neighbor, Jerry Dandridge, was a vampire and was determined to stop him before he killed anyone else. They even say that Dandridge even believed he was a vampire which is the cause of teen believing that he was. That's why they say there's a coffin in your basement." He couldn't look at her as the words she spoke began to plague flashes of images. "After the man vanished, the kid's friend was missing too. And because of the whole vampire thing, eventually the actor Peter Vincent was locked up in an asylum and that's where he died. That's sad because I love his old show Fright Night." He listened to her continue on; the pain began inside his head. "That's why this house hasn't been sold in thirty years. No one wanted to buy something with a past like that. Well, until you bought it. I just thought you would like to know some of the details that they left out." His eyes squeezed tightly fighting back the pain and any images her words triggered.

Lily stopped her verbal spewing upon noticing the expression on his face, an expression of pain. "Oh shit," she mumbled, "Are you okay? Was it something I said? Oh, god, I'm sorry." She stepped up to but he quickly extended his arm.

"Just give me a minute." He said with strain in his tone, "It will pass."

"What's wrong?" she asked with real concern.

"I suffer from migraines." He spoke little truth; they were migraines but of another sort and from another cause. He pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead desperately wanting the pain to subside.

"Can I get you anything, an aspirin?" she asked feeling guilty that she may have triggered his migraine.

"No, just give me a minute." He shook his head then slowly brought himself seated on the staircase keeping his hand pressured against his head. "Tell me something about yourself; it will take my mind off it." He pleaded, "Please."

"Um, well," she scrambled her brain for something, "I'm eighteen, gonna be nineteen in September. I recently graduated from high school and planning on attending college in Chicago with Bry. I'm a huge Industrial music fan; you probably don't know what that is. Bry and I are doing this online Industrial dance contest and we have one more entry to do before the end of August." She continued to ramble on while cautiously stepping up to the staircase, her eyes watchful of him. "I've lived next door for seven years, moved here with my parents from Wisconsin, that's why I say ya a lot. My Dad's a high school teacher and my Mom's a nurse at the local memorial hospital." She paused and looked down at him with desperation. "I lied, I've been here before." She finally confessed, sensed it was the right thing to do, "I was in here the night you came to look at it. I didn't touch anything or break anything. I've always wanted to come in here since I moved here but it's like some kind of forbidden fruit or something. Actually we did break those outside basement doors but that's it. I never thought anyone would buy this place."

"I know," he confessed having already guessed she had been inside the house before.

"You know?" she asked, heard a bit of ease in his tone.

"I knew you were in here." He lifted his head and looked up at her, eyes slightly swollen, "It's okay that you were."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Bry and I, well; I wanted to see what it was like in here. I sorta dragged him along; practically kicked and screamed."

He smiled then patted his hand against the step beside him encouraging her to sit. He saw her reluctance then she finally sat down beside him; she was fidgety and obviously ashamed of her actions. "Don't be sorry." He sincerely said, "You were only curious and that's perfectly fine. No damaged done." He rested his hand on his forehead then brushed back his bangs. "So, what did you discover during your adventure inside this house?" he asked, the pain had subsided and his focus turned to her.

"A bunch of dust and cobwebs for one." She cracked a smile.

"I believe that." He held his smile, "What else?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated about the two coffins.

"Tell me." He urged her; already guessed what she discovered in the basement.

"Not only one coffin but two." She blatantly said, tired of being deceptive; wanting to tell him the truth.

"So, part of the legend of this house is true and then some." He nodded, "Is there anything else that you discovered of a less morbid nature?"

"Well, actually there was." She nodded in agreement with herself, "I found this dress set up on a tailor's dummy, one of those old ones from back when. It's really beautiful and looks old, like Queen Elizabeth old."

He frowned, surprised by her discovery, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's this really rich shade of blue with silver embroidery." She explained from the memory of what she saw, "And I think it's made from real satin or silk. But another thing I found next to it was really interesting. I pulled out this huge painting from a wood crate and in that painting was that dress."

What she explained confused him, "Was someone wearing it?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a bit of excitement, "It was sorta a strange portrait. A woman wearing that dress sitting down with only her backside showing; you can't see her face. But what was really interesting was the mirror in front of her; you can't see her reflection in it."

He searched his thoughts, desperate to grab onto anything remotely close to what she had just described. "That's strange," he commented not on her description of the painting but the fact that nothing was triggered.

"I know, right," she agreed, "You have to see it."

He slowly nodded.

"Want me to go get it?" she quickly asked but the moment she stood a loud bang of thunder and a bright flash of lightning brought her plopping back down on her rear beside him, "Second thought, I ain't going down there and have the power go out."

"Perhaps tomorrow, during the day." He had no desire to go near the basement, not yet.

"Yeah, that'll be better." She agreed then grew quiet for a minute. She turned on her rear and looked at him, he looked better than before. "You feel better?" she asked with a sweet tone.

"Yes, much, thank you." He smiled back at her; she had done him a favor by distracting him from the pain and all that followed it. He reached and patted her hand, "Thank you very much."

"Um," she glanced down at his hand over hers which rested on her knee, "You're welcome though I probably helped give you the damned migraine in the first place with all that word vomit about the house."

"No, don't concern yourself." He shook his head and found himself squeezing her hand, the very hand attached to the bandaged wrist. He looked down at her wrist, "Did you happen to do that inside here?" His eyes lifted and looked into hers.

"Yeah," she again felt ashamed, "But I guess that's what I get for trespassing." She perked a slight smile, again glanced at his hand as it lightly squeezed hers. Her eyes lifted and found him still looking at her. "I was being sincere when I said you're eyes are beautiful." She found his eyes heavenly to look at; so unique they were.

"I know you were." He gave a short nod, "And, if I may, you're eyes are truly beautiful."

"They're just blue." She commented finding her eyes ordinary compared to his.

"No," he softly shook his head, "They are the loveliest shade of blue. I haven't seen eyes that shade of blue."

"You are so weird." She found herself commenting finding his way of words almost old worldly, "No one talks like you, no one I've ever met."

"Does that make me special?" he asked as his mouth again curved into a slanted grin accentuating the line at the corner of his mouth.

She smiled softly, "I guess it does." She didn't know what was about to happen. Images of one of magical kisses bounced in her inner hopes. She had kissed before but nothing remotely magical or romantic. A graduation party got her intoxicated enough to make out with an unlikely football star who thought it would be interesting to kiss the weird girl; didn't end well. She felt nervous again, awkward and unable to give him eye contact. The house became silent with just the distinct sounds of the storm growing stronger outside. The rain could be heard pounding on the roof as the thunder grew louder and louder and more frequent with its following flashes of bright lightning. She would look around after each flash of lightning and give a little jump in response to each burst of floor trembling thunder.

"Lily," he spoke her name softly which prompted her finally look him in the eyes, "Would it be wrong if I were to kiss you?"

She had no idea how to answer that question as her eyes were drawn into the depths of his oddly colored eyes; the slight fleck of blue could be seen within the majority of his left eye's brown. In response to her indecision she chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to look away but his eyes were captivating, almost hypnotic. Now speechless for the first time in her life, her head slightly gave him a nod. Her heart begun to race as her face again blushed. His hand rested against the side of her face which made her instinctively hold her breath to the upcoming moment she thought would never happen. Her eyes held with his as he leaned closer. Head to toe her body grew numb as the sound of her racing heart drowned out the brooding storm. It was a strange sensation having her eyes fasted with his as he neared those semi full lips to hers. She continued to hold her breath waiting for the moment his lips touched hers. Then they touched and a rushing sensation flooded over her. His lips were gentle as they suckled hers; it was within a short moment she kissed him back. She finally released her breath and her body relaxed and every inch of her tingled.

As she experienced a first time moment; it seemed he had as well. The manner his heart raced was new to him; a response long forgotten. He didn't just feel the warmth of her lips but his too. He was discovering sensations long thought to have been buried beneath a darker world. No pain plagued him; his mind consumed by the simplest action that was forever taken for granted. No images suffered him; only the sight of her eyes gently closing in response to his kiss. She became his ease and soother. In that moment he indulged in something never known to him, forgotten and dead. In that very moment he savored in a taste of humanity. Wondrous was the feel of his heart and deep breaths. Warmth flooded him; a cradle of mortality that once was denied but now offered in the form of a kiss. He indulged further desiring more, to step across a threshold once barred from his life.

Suddenly an extreme scream of thunder rocked the house followed by a fierce powerful thrash of lightening. An explosive boom shook the house and all lights went out. Lily's eyes snapped open as her magical moment ended with a sudden bang. Her lips perked a little smile and a soft giggle came between her and Jonathan's parted lips. Her eyes looked side to side then she attempted to look into his eyes through the darkness. "Well," she spoke up in the dark, "All we need is a flashlight and a closet." She heard him give a soft laugh. Her hands fumbled a bit as they fondled the darkness then they found his face, "There you are." His hands found hers and she smiled.

Unbeknownst to his lovely guest, he had no problem seeing in the dark and saw her clearly in a different shade. He smiled softly; she was lovely in any sight. "I don't have a flashlight but I do have candles." He stated and rose up keeping hold of her hands; she followed his lead. He led her up the staircase, each of his steps at ease while her footing seemed to stumble here and there. The lightning continued at a frequent pace illuminating the space with quick flashes. At the top of the stairs he led her to the right towards the double door at the end of the corridor. He opened one door and escorted her into the room then led her to the center of the room where he prompted her to stay put until he got the candles lit. With his flip lighter he lit the array of candles set atop the fireplace mantel. "There is no power to this floor yet." He explained continuing to light the candles one by one, "I already had candles set up." He lit the last candle atop the mantel then moved to a table set beside a black linen draped post bed and lit the lantern.

Lily blinked against the growing light and looked upon the fireplace first. The scenario had become almost unreal; first the magical kiss on the stairs and now a room filled with warm candle light. She caught Jonathan's movement as he moved to the other side of the large post bed lighting the other lantern. She was standing dab smacked in the middle of his bedroom, the last room she was able to enter that evening of trespassing. "Your bedroom window is right across from mine." She stated then looked to the window adjacent from hers but unable to her house in the stormy darkness. Again she looked to him as stepped from the bed.

"Really?" he smiled, yet he knew her bedroom window was across from his.

"Yeah," she nodded then her attention was drawn to the paintings she didn't have the chance to investigate last time. Her eyes squinted against the dim glow of candles trying to see the array of feminine portraits.

He noticed where her attention was drawn. His eyes looked from portrait to portrait; to his dismay that pain again began to arise within his head. A song, instrumental, soft, and sensual began to echo within the pain. His eyes squeezed tightly as images flashed quickly. A youthful face etched with fear and confusion. Lips kissed softly with growing passion and intensity. The pain grew as the images heightened. No more fear or confusion, entranced daze in her eyes. Again lips kissed but the passion was more. He stumbled, grabbed hold of one of the bed posts. His breaths quickened as did the beating of his heart; a strange pain was triggered within his chest as his heart pounded and pounded. A gasp of pain pulsed through his mind as trails of blood streamed down the youthful flesh.

Lily rushed up to Jonathan fearing another migraine; he clung to the bed post as if for dear life. She knew there was something seriously wrong, him having migraines come and go like they were. "Jonathan," she said his name with concern. She dared placing her hands gently on his shoulder and arm, "Jonathan."

The name cut through the pain and he murmured it, "Jonathan?"

She frowned hearing him say his own name with question. "Hey, sit down." She urged him to sit on the foot of the bed. She felt his body tremble against her touch as he quickly pressed the heels of his hands against both temples. There was desperation to help him; she climbed up onto the bed then maneuvered herself behind him. She gently rested her hands on both his shoulders, "I want you to lean back against me, okay." He hesitated, consumed by the pain, but eventually he did as she urged and leaned back resting his head on her lap. She gently gripped his hands and pulled them from his temple then replaced them with her own. "Try to relax," she spoke with a soft soothing tone while pressing the pad of her thumbs against his temples then kneaded in light pressurized circles. "I want you to listen to the sound of my voice; focus on my voice." She continued to speak using the soothing tone. She pressed pads of her fingers against his forehead and kneaded in rhythm to her thumbs. She started to hum a softer version of her favorite Rammstein melody.

He listened, his attention gradually focusing on the peacefulness of her gentle humming. The strange pain in his chest slowly faded as his heart rate became normalized by the sweetness of her hummed melody. He recognized the melody, heard it that day coming from her window but hummed by her it made it much gentler which slowly pushed back the pains. The tension throughout his body lessened with each softly hummed note. The strain across his eyes subsided as the warmth radiating from her fingertips and thumbs massaged into his forehead and temples; the pain drifted far beneath until it had totally vanished. His entire mind and thoughts became consumed by the melody which hummed passed her soft full mouth. His eyes fluttered open then looked up at her beautiful face illuminated by the glow of candlelight; even the details of her dainty piercings elevated her beauty. Her attention, gentle demeanor was unexpected but grateful to receive. Surely he experienced kindness and a strange love from his eccentric sister but what Lily showered over him was unknown by him. He had always known want, desire, and lust; she wasn't any of those. There was a simplicity about her mannerisms, actions, and words which made her almost hypnotic; her nature was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Perhaps, in the past, he never had the desire to know such traits and not once noticed them when they came near. Now he had the desire.

"Thank you," he finally spoke while staring up at her. Her eyes looked down at him with such gentleness and her lips gifted him a soft sweet smile.

"You're very welcome." She broke her humming then eased her massaging to almost barely moving, "It's something my Mom does for my Dad when he has headaches or when he's just stressed out."

"What were you humming?" he asked, unable to turn from staring up at her.

"Amour," she replied, "I listen to it when I'm bummed out."

"It's beautiful." He commented.

"Well, it's an acquired taste. Not a lot of people listen to Rammstein." She explained, "I don't even understand a single word of it but I love the sound. But in ways I think I understand it, in my own way."

"I must have that song." He smiled up at her.

"I'll burn it for you." She brushed her fingers back through his hair.

"Thank you." He said, "Thank you for everything."

She again blushed, "No need to thank me."

"I can still see you blush in this light." He commented, "You're even more beautiful."

She laughed shyly. "There you go again," she shook her head, "Getting weird with your fancy talk."

"It's called the truth." He responded to her lack of confidence which was one of her charms. He lifted up then turned facing her, sitting on his knees. "And it's the truth that you are beautiful." He again complimented her with great sincerity, "Don't tell me that at any moment in your life you haven't felt beautiful."

"Well," she nervously looked down then returned her eyes to his, "Truthfully, not until you kissed me." She felt awkward making such a confession but her comfort with him had grown. It felt as if she had known him more than just a few days. "And not until you said it. You say it so convincingly." She confessed more. She honestly felt beautiful, attractive for the first time in her life. Nothing compared to the compliments from an actual man, even the typical compliments given by her parents weren't any comparison. "You're different," she wanted to say everything that she thought about him, "I knew that when we met a few days ago. I guess when you've spent all your life feeling different, being told your different, you sorta have the ability to sense someone who's different too. I'm probably making no sense." She looked down.

"You make complete sense." He brought the tips of his fingers under her chin and lifted her head as to again look into the richness of her hypnotic blue eyes, "As strange as it sounds, I feel the same way."

She smiled, "Really?"

"You're very special, Lily." He said with seriousness, "I'm practically a stranger to you and yet you treat me as someone you've known for a good while. I've been part of this world for what seems an eternity and in all that time I hadn't met a single soul who made me feel as welcomed as you have. Of all the faces I've seen come and go, yours I will never forget. Whatever becomes of any of this, I won't forget your beautiful face." He watched her eyes frown with confusion.

It was as if he spoke in riddles; sounded as if he had been alive longer than his age. Yet, his face expressed the truth and his eyes seemed to harbor so much wisdom beyond his years. The manner he spoke of not forgetting her made her uneasy, uncertain about how long he was going to be living there. Was he going to renovate the house, sell it then up and leave? She was becoming uncertain about him; uncertain about the situation and its outcome. "I don't understand." She confessed her confusion with her tone filled with uncertainty.

"I don't expect you could ever understand," he stated, "Not completely, fully. There is much about me that isn't understood. And right now, I'm struggling to understand any of this. I'm having the damnedest time trying to understand if anything, as of lately, is worth doing. But," he lifted his thumb and traced it down the center of her lips, over the smooth surface of her labret ball piercing, and to the tip edge of her chin, "I have discovered a worth in you, as strange as it sounds."

She responded by scooting back breaking his touch. "Yeah, it does sound strange." She felt a sudden bout of defensiveness, as if a game of sorts had conspired against her, "I don't understand any of this. I don't know why you're doing this." She had the sense of past events; being a pawn in a game of amusement. She scooted to the side of the bed then stood up and turned around looking at him with hurt in her eyes. "I thought you were different." She stated firmly with the hurt cracking her tone, "I'm not what you think I am. You can't say things like you did then twist them around. That's just cruel." She may have been assuming the worse but that was one of the flaws of her nature; no worth. "I really believed the things you said but," her eyes wanted to tear as she saw his face distort into confusion, "They were nothing but lines, lies. You're just as much of a monster as the guy who lived here before you." She pressed her lips together to stop herself from sobbing then darted away hurrying out of the room. He called to her but she kept running, rushed down the corridor then the staircase. To the front door she ran, jerked it open and ran out onto the porch then down the steps immediately being drenched by the pouring rain. The tears finally came but blended with the rain streaming down her face.

On bare feet she ran down the sidewalk, up the front porch steps of her house then barreled inside slamming the door behind her. She locked the door then raced to the sanctuary of her bedroom; the house dark and powerless. Soaked head to toe she collapsed onto her bed burying her wet face into her pillow. She sobbed and mourned the magical moment that felt imagined. That was what seemed to happen when she caved into her desire to have someone find her attractive, desirable. She had swore that she wouldn't again allow herself to be some stupid pawn in someone's game to conquer her just for the praise of conquering the weird girl. She hated herself for falling for the cunning wiles of the handsome man next door. Inside she yelled at herself for being so gullible, believing that he really was interested in her beyond just an easy play. She pounded her fist into the bed then released an angered and hurt filled muffled scream. Soon her sobs faded as she dropped into a deep sleep triggered by emotional exhaustion.

His eyes peered through the window pane staring at the dark double window directly across. His eyes didn't blink as they were focused and troubled with misunderstanding. Now the fondest of those forgotten sensations and emotions seemed to fade. Now he remembered the toils of being of life. All those emotional torments that caused only internal pain in the depths of one's very spirit were remembered. Never had he spoken his inner thoughts to a living soul until her and in that moment of weakness, he suffered the consequences of revealing parts of himself. His head rested over the pounding of his heart and slowly his fingers fisted tee shirt, clenched tightly wishing it were his heart he held in his grasp; desiring to stop its dreaded emotional beating. If he were truly himself he wouldn't have been so troubled over her reaction. If he were the true him, not a truthful word would have been spoken, only words of seduction, and indeed she would've been a single pawn in a game that spanned centuries. Perhaps, just perhaps, his struggles and pains into transition were worth suffering if it meant the nature of being mortal would die which would leave me hollow and filled with only lust for the unnatural tastes of the one world he had known.

His hand reached and grabbed hold of the dangling string of the window blind. Slowly he drew the blind downward; his sight of her bedroom window blocked from his staring eyes. He turned his back to the window. His eyes stared into the flickering flame of one of the many candles lining the fireplace mantel. Within his left eye the final fleck of blue was swallowed, blacked out by the dark brown. He blinked; his heart paused for several beats, his breathing also paused, then again his chest returned to life. He turned towards the bed; the candles died one by one until the room was doused in complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Sympathy For the Devil

Fright Night Series Chapter 3

Lily dreaded the moment her eyes opened; they immediately looked to the bedroom window. The sun brightened her room though a lingering shadow remained hung over her. Her clothes were still damp after having been drenched by last night's pouring rain. She pried herself from the pillow and sat up. Her entire body felt drained as did her mind. There was never any understanding why she got so emotionally drained so quickly having only known the guy for just a few days with one true moment of intimacy. Perhaps her hopes had gotten raised too high which helped make them crash down so violently and quickly. She twisted her fists against her eyes in effort to relieve them from again swelling and forming stinging tears. As she blinded herself, memories of that staircase moment came; she could almost feel the tender moment his lips touched hers. She growled and slammed her fist to the bed. "You have to stop that." She scolded herself for remembering such a recent moment of weakness on her part.

Finally she rose out of bed and looked to the alarm clock which was blinking. She scrambled and fetched her cell phone to check the time. It was already passed noon and she had to be at work by two. She rushed to gather her typical eccentric work attire then turned on the computer music player. Into the bathroom she hurried to shower. Desperate to forget what happened, to put that painful night behind her, she indulged in the hot shower while blaring a whole other type of music that was more violent in sound and meaning. After the shower she did the typical blow-dry and styling of her hair covering the deep black with fake woven dread-falls twisted with bright neon blue. She painted her face in her usual style with a line of neon blue highlighting the black liner. She dressed in her unusual yet usual fashion. Her music was turned off and she went outside, locked the house up first, and waited under the shade of the porch for her co-worker, best friend, and ride to arrive.

She sat on the porch swing, looked standout-ish dressed as she was, decked in black and neon blue. From her toxic emblem dotted purse she removed a pack of cigarettes, lit it up, and attempted to relax though she heard the ruckus of construction coming from next door. She was desperate to get away from it all; hated knowing he was right next door continuing on with the renovation of the dreaded 99 Oak. She stood up on her thick soled platforms and marched down the steps. Her boots stomped the sidewalk as they crossed the boundary. As she marched, her cigarette rapidly shrunk and her eyes glanced at the house as a few frontal construction crew members gave her a whistle and a hoot. She skidded to an abrupt halt and looked to their ogling eyes; hers narrowed. "Take a fucking picture," she shouted at them, "It'll last longer, you fuck-tards!" Before she turned away she caught sight of him as he stepped into view on the balcony above. The hurt and disappointment could again be felt the moment she saw him looking down at her with a strange stone expression over his entire face, eyes expression blacked out by the dark shades. Her red painted lips pressed together and she turned away then continued her march of distance moving quickly on her thick soles down the sidewalk.

He stepped closer to the balcony rail; leaned forward with his hands gripping the paint chipped rail. His eyes peered through the dark sunglasses watching Lily marching away. He wanted so badly to set her aside as if she never happened. In times past it was easy for him to discard anyone that came across his path; even those captured in the many portraits hung on his bedroom wall. It was the truth when he told her he could never forget her face. His thoughts trailed to her mention of that particular portrait that seemed to have been forgotten. He turned and reentered the house. He moved to the staircase then called out for Alastair. Again he called for his assistant while moving down the staircase. Alastair met him at the bottom. "I want you to go to the basement and fetch something for me." He practically ordered, "There's a painting set near a dressed tailor dummy. Bring it to me."

"Yes sir." Alastair obediently agreed with a nod. He hurried to do as ordered.

He stood before the staircase waiting for Alastair to return. Within several minutes the foreman returned struggling to carry the large portrait framed in elaborately carved silver. "Set it there." He pointed to the right banister and waited for the man to lean it against the banister, "Thank you, Alastair, you may go." As Alastair left, he stepped up to the portrait his eyes focused on the painted image. It was as she said, unique in its content, unlike the other portraits upstairs. He crouched down before the portrait studying its uniqueness, the content so unusual for it didn't capture a direct image of the woman and, as Lily had explained, the woman faced a mirror vacant of any reflection. He attempted to drag his mind for any reason for the portrait, how it had come to be amongst all the items in the basement and why it had been kept there instead of being hung with the other portraits.

His eyes drifted down to the paintings corner, familiar artist initials; J.D. His eyes again shifted back to the painted image. Unlike everywhere and everything that was part of that house, that one particular object seemed lacking the ability to trigger what all else had. He felt more confused. His hand reached and brushed his fingertips along the textured oil paint, traced down the length of the waist long black hair. With his index fingertip he traced over the curve of the painted shoulder and the line of her waist then the outward drape of the painted gown's skirt. Yes, he felt something familiar but it wouldn't come full circle like others had. He rose up then bent down grabbing the painted by the framed sides then up the stairs he went going into the bedroom. He leaned the painting against the fireplace then lifted his eyes to the portrait that captured a familiar face, one he had seen the previous night in those pain inducing images. He promptly remembered seeing two faces the same, the woman in the portrait and another from thirty years prior. His eyes dropped to the unusual portrait. He removed the familiar woman from above the fireplace then hung the confusing portrait. His eyes stared into the many depths of the odd portrait; she he never met.

Lily was eventually found and picked up by Bryce. She wasn't in her typical cheery mood and kept to herself though it didn't stop her friend attempting to ask a million questions why she was so damned moody. Throughout their day at the unique shop in the mall she was constantly asked what was wrong but she simply replied by saying nothing was the matter. Typically she could tell her best friend anything but what plagued her was something she had no desire to share. Eventually her avoidance got to Bryce which sent him into a catty mood resulting in a very somber work place. The mood never changed even when they closed the shop down together. They walked side by side through the mall but didn't speak and the same was the walk to the car and the ride home.

Bryce pulled the car up to the curb in front of Lily's house, turned off the engine then snatched her arm before she could bail out. "Tell me what the hell is going on." He demanded with true concern, "You ain't been you all fucking day and it's bugging the hell out of me."

Lily reluctantly looked at Bryce for the first time throughout the entire day. "I'm just not feeling well, okay." She responded with a bitter tone, "Why does there have to be something wrong? Ain't I allowed a sick day? Jeez, Bry, it ain't written that I have to be fucking perky every single damned day."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bryce snapped back, "I know you and you're not being a bitch because you're fucking sick. There's something else going on and it's pissing me off that you won't tell me what the fuck it is." He started up the engine, "Call me when you're over being more of a bitch than normal."

Lily glared at him as he looked forward.

"Bye, see ya later." Bryce said with anger.

"Fuck you, Bry." Lily snapped loudly then got out of the car and stomped to the sidewalk. She heard the car skid away while storming up the front steps. She was unable to make the effort to unlock the door, shuffled backwards and plopped down on the wooden padded porch swing; her entire posture slumped. What was happening; she questioned her actions towards the only best friend she had ever known and loved. Why was it so difficult to tell him what happened between her and the neighbor? Was it because Bryce encouraged her to pay the neighbor a visit and take the man up on his offer to see the inside of 99 Oak? She couldn't really blame Bryce because it was her who put herself in that situation. Was she possibly reading into too much of everything that had happened? Did she perhaps jump the gun, jump into assuming the worse concerning all Jonathan had said? Did her ill confidence trigger a defense mechanism that sent her running out of his house? Did her low self esteem force her to hear negatives in what he said? And the end result caused her to alienate herself from Bryce and the first guy she found truly attractive. Her head dropped and she decided to retreat to that lonely sanctuary that was her bedroom.

He sat in one of the few chairs in the whole house, seated before the bedroom fireplace. He had sat there all day long; eyes staring up at the portrait hung above the mantel with his chin perched atop the fold of his fingers and elbow propped on the arm of the antique chair. The lights were now available to the upstairs, the sconce above the portrait the only one turned on. Night had fallen and he hadn't noticed. He even ignored the numerous calls to his cell from his sister; constantly going off every five minutes since nightfall. He shifted and rested his other elbow on the other chair arms then rested his folded hands near his abdomen but not once did he cease to stare at the portrait. There had been plenty troubling thoughts lately but in that moment he was drowning in the mystery the portrait presented. "Who are you?" he asked aloud wishing an answer could be given easily.

"There you are!" the voice of his sister called as she entered the bedroom, "I've been trying to reach you for over an hour." She stepped up to him planting her hands on her fashion covered hips. She frowned as he didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. "Jerry," she said the truth. Again he didn't move as if he didn't hear her. She stepped forward and clasped her hand to his shoulder which finally snapped him from his strange trance. The moment he looked at her she saw trouble; the strain of his struggle through the steps of transition plagued the expression across his eyes. "What's wrong?" she quickly asked with worry and concern, "Something is seriously wrong, I see it in your eyes." She took note that when she entered he stared at something; her eyes looked above the mantel and slightly widened in surprise. "Where did that come from?" she quickly asked and looked to him for the answer.

"The basement." He simply answered his sister's worry some question.

"I had thought it was rid of long time ago." She commented taking a quick look at the troublesome portrait.

His sister's statement caught him off guard. "You recognize this." He slowly rose as he pointed up at the portrait.

"Yes, of course." She nodded then saw the expression over his face that he didn't, "You don't?" There was a sense of relief.

"Who is she?" he quickly asked, prayed his sister would have the answers he sought. His eyes looked to her with desperation.

"No one," she said quickly, perhaps too quickly.

His eyes narrowed, "You lie."

"I would never," she stated firmly in defense, "How dare you accuse me of any deception. I am your sister."

He doubted her; there was something in her eyes that she knew something about the mysterious portrait. He stepped forward staring her deep in the eyes. "Who is she?" he asked with demand in his low tone, "Tell me who she is."

"No one, as I said already." She continued her defensive tone, "You yourself should know that. She was no one."

"She couldn't just be no one." he swiftly asked.

"Yes no one," she repeated, "You painted a portrait of no one of any importance." she looked to the portrait with hatred then returned her eyes to her brother's troubled face, "Forget that portrait, burn it as you should have centuries ago before it plagues you." She took a step forward and swiftly cupped his face between her hands, desperately wanting that damned portrait out of his life immediately, "Get rid of it and that gown if it too still exists. Please, Jerry, I beg you."

The name she said was ill tasting to him. He stepped back removing her hands from his face then stepped passed her. "Jerry," he spoke the name with distain, "I think that name is more a plague than that portrait." He stepped up to the neighbor facing window.

"What?" the sister quickly questioned, "Why do you say that? You should be proud of that name. That name is our goal. That name is why we do what we do. Why all of this has been done." She approached him.

"I have this feeling, sister, that it's more your goal than mine." His voice continued with distain. Slowly he turned around facing her.

"Why are you saying such things?" she asked with concern.

"Did you for once think," he took a step forward staring into the dark brown of his sister's large almond shaped eyes, "That perhaps what had happened was our fate? Did you not think that maybe our time had come to an end as it was our destiny to die?"

"Stop," she snapped firmly, "Stop saying such stupidity. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't destined. Did you not think of that, Brother? We were granted a second coming and you have no choice but to accept it!" Her wide eyes began to shade over with brilliant yellow, her frustration becoming anger. "There's more to this than just that portrait." She could sense something else causing him doubt and the inability of acceptance, "You're not telling me something, Brother, and I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

He eased his glare; afraid she would discover that what made him indecisive was behind him inside the house next door. An abrupt blare of music entered within the bedroom's silence which took him off guard, he peered over his shoulder at the blind drawn window. He quickly looked forward and immediately knew his sister was given a clue. Her eyes shifted, looked passed him at the window. "Regine," he spoke her true name in attempt to distract her. Before he could stop her she roughly pushed him aside and quickly drew up the blind. He looked to her; she was frozen while staring through the window directly to the neighboring window.

Regine's eyes were wild as they looked to the lit window adjacent from the one she glared through. There she saw what she now knew was the true cause of her brother's doubts. A youthful figure stood with her back to the double windows, deep black hair draped just to the center of her back as she finished pulling on a black tank top. She shifted to the side, looked to the portrait then back through window where she watched the youth disappear from the window. Slowly her head turned and her fiery yellow eyes glared at her brother. "That is what causing you doubt?!" she grumbled loudly as her arm flung up and red fingertip pointed at the window, "You're allowing some little mortal tart to destroy everything we've worked desperately make happen?!" she stomped forward as he stood firm. Her wide eyes looked into his and saw that the left eye was completely brown which matched hers. "It's evident by your eyes that we are half way there but you falter over what?" she growled loudly passed her clenched teeth, fangs flashed by her snarled burgundy lips, "By something not worthy of you. No mortal is worthy and you know that! You're just going to have to kill her." Her tone was vindictive and coarse with evil, "She will be your first."

"No," he quickly denied her morbid demand.

"Yes," she hissed with a wicked grin distorting her pretty features, "A perfect solution to all of this. Your silly fascination will end the very moment you take that final step forward into your true self."

He took a step forward glaring into Regine's devil eyes. There was a time when he was stronger than her, more powerful but in his current state he was truly no match. "You will leave her be," he spoke with threat, "As of last night she won't have anything to do with me so you have nothing to concern yourself with. She is of no importance."

"Now, Brother," she slithered coyly, "Who is the one lying?" She shoved passed him and moved toward the bedroom door. "She dies the very night the final step is taken." She called back to her brother and took one final moment to flash him a sinister smile then slipped out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

His nostrils flared; a new found hatred had begun for his supposedly loving sibling. Again the red swirled through the darkness of his brown eyes. His head snapped and he marched up to the window as the music still flowed. There was an emotion of dread for that young woman next door. He understood his sister's nature which should be his as well but not fully transitioned, his nature was filled with more humanity and all the emotions that came with it. What could he possibly do to stop Regine from making poor Lily into a sacrificial lamb? He had minimal immortal abilities and was vulnerable to the stronger abilities his sister had. She was complete and he wasn't. There had to be some way to stop his sister's insanity, her desire to eliminate any distraction which had put a huge target on Lily. Now he remembered the sacrifices that were needed to make in order to embrace the darker world. Inside he sensed those sacrifices weren't worth nothing if it meant someone as innocent and pure as sweet Lily would have to be the first of many to be sacrificed.

He continued to stare across to her bedroom window as his thoughts were gathered. There had to be something to prevent such a tragedy. The only thing he could conceive was the truth had to be told. It was a risk that could explode further into fury with his beloved sister but he felt it was the risk that needed to be taken. Though his attempt at the truth had backfired in his previous attempt, he sensed that he had to give all the details to make her understand. His head turned and eyes looked to the mysterious portrait which now had more meaning to him. If that were a representation of a dream, perhaps it was a dream meant to come to life. It was possible that his dream might have been a premonition, a prediction of a young woman who would enter his life at one point and possibly change everything he had ever known and understood. No matter what his sister said about the portrait and the dream it had derived from, he knew there was a definite reason why both had come to be. There was a reason why he had been so compelled to paint that portrait and sensed that evening might reveal that particular reason.

From the bedroom he marched, moved down the corridor towards the stairs pushing aside those memories that would drive him further into that pit of darkness his sister loved. He hurried down the stairs with his mind focused on Lily, the only way to distract him from any type of remembrance from the past. He moved to the front doors but took a brief moment to make certain his sister had left and didn't leave behind any of her goons. Prying the curtains back he looked out, her red sports car was nowhere to be seen but it didn't mean she didn't have her spies who would immediately report back to her if he slipped out. His lips pressed together, there had to be another way. He spun around and moved through the house passing all those familiar collectables. He reached the back door and swung it open peering out into the back yard. No light to be seen which sent him out the door and into the darkness. He moved to the side of his SUV and peeked down the drive then rushed across to the hedges where he made a quick leap over landing firmly on his feet. He crouched, used his ability to see through the darkness, searched for any sign of spies. Sensing it was clear to continue he rose up and darted into the neighboring back yard then up onto the back porch.

Lily sat at her computer with the music blaring. As one song transitioned into another which was much softer she heard what sounded like knocking. She frowned then quickly muted the music. She listened for a moment, it was knocking. She stood up, went to the bedroom door and swung it open. Someone was at the door. She stepped out into the hallway then moved to the stairs; the knocking wasn't coming from the front door. She made her way down then moved passed the foray, into the living room, the dining room then into the updated kitchen. She flipped on the kitchen light as her eyes frowned, knew Bryce wouldn't use the back door. Slowly she stepped toward the back door as the knocking continued. "Who is it?" she called out, cautious. She paused, waited for a response and when it came she was truly surprised. To the door she stepped then opened it with the chain still hooked. Through the cracked opening she looked onto the dark porch seeing Jonathan's silhouette. "What do you want?" she asked without any rudeness.

"I need to speak with you, please." He stepped to the door with his hand pressed against it, "It's really important that I speak with you."

"About what?" she asked, being slightly defensive but more confused by him actually coming to her back door.

"It's nothing that can be said with me standing on the porch." He explained with pleading in his tone.

"I don't know." She responded.

"Please," he pleaded again moving his face near the gap, "Please, Lily, let me come in, say I can come in then I will and there is nothing I will keep from you. I want to tell you everything. It's of great importance that I tell you everything before it's too late." His eyes also pleaded with her.

She stepped back and closed the door. She took a deep breath then undid the chain and opened the door. She stepped aside and offered him entry but he stood at the doorway. "Well, are you going to come in?" she asked him, finding it a tad strange how he begged to come in and hadn't.

"Tell me that I can come in." he urged her and watched her frown, "Please, just do it."

"You can come in." she finally said and he promptly stepped over the threshold into her family's home. She stared at him oddly while swinging the door closed. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood staring at him with confusion. "What is it you want to tell me?" she asked as he turned and faced her. He rushed forward and she stepped back startled, his hand grabbed her upper arms. She saw desperation over his face and within his eyes which she promptly noticed the left no longer had that unique fleck.

"First, promise me that you won't allow no one else into this house besides me and your friend." He again begged her, "It's of the greatest importance that you do this."

"Okay," she quickly agreed, slightly fearful of his desperation; confused by what he requested. He finally released her arms and stepped back. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Can we sit somewhere, please?" he asked trying to calm down before he told her all he knew. He watched her nod then move passed him, he turned and followed. She led him into the living room where she offered him a seat on the overstuffed sofa. He sat down, ignored the familiarity surrounding him. She sat down on the other end of the sofa with her arms still crossed and looking quite at unease. He truly didn't know how to begin but knew it had to be told, the truth of who he truly was or was becoming. "You remember the story you told me about the house?" he began and watched her nervously nod, "It is all almost true."

"What's not true." She asked, really unsure what he was about to say.

"The part about Jerry Dandridge believing he was a vampire." He stated.

"I guessed that." She gave a nervous laugh.

"No," he shook his head with his face solemn with seriousness, "He didn't believe; he was."

"What?" she began to doubt his sanity, "You're trying to tell me that he was a vampire?"

"Yes," he quickly answered, "Jerry Dandridge slept in one of those coffins you discovered in that basement, the dark cherry wood carved quite uniquely and lined with his homeland soil."

She frowned but quickly realized she never told him about the coffin besides that it was in the basement and he said he had never been in the basement. But, had he finally gone down there? "You went down there?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I can't and won't."

"But how do you know what it looks like and what was in it if you didn't?" she countered, confused and a tad fearful.

"You have to understand, believe me when I say that the moment I step foot into that basement everything will change for me." He confessed, "I have to prolong it as long as I can to stop…to stop something horrible from happening to you."

"You're scaring me." She confessed, hugged herself tighter, "You're not making any sense."

"This is very difficult for me to explain. In many ways it hasn't made any sense to me." He said with growing desperation, "You may or may not understand or believe a word I say but I have no choice to speak it all. Even this is a risk but I've determined it's a risk that has to be taken. If I don't, I'm afraid of what might happen to you." He saw the fear growing in her eyes. His expression softened, "Everything I said last night was the truth." He stated firmly, "I know you think I was saying those things just to seduce you but that was never my intension."

"About that," she had come to the conclusion she may have read him wrong the other night.

"No," he stopped her, "I understand what you thought and I don't need any explanation or apology, just your complete attention." He watched her press her lips together, "No matter what I say and what you come to think, don't say another word until I'm finished." He sat close to the edge of the sofa cushion and focused on her face as she remained seated one cushion over, her body tense. She kept her silence and simply nodded in agreement to his terms. He took a breath, sighed then began to tell a thickly woven story that spanned centuries but began with the most recent, thirty years ago. His eyes kept focus on her as she sat quietly listening to every detail of what he said. As he spoke her face slowly became unreadable. He told the truth of the urban legend surrounding 99 Oak, gave details that weren't in the legend.

The true story of a boy who discovered that a monster called Jerry Dandridge had moved in the house next door. The boy was desperate to stop the monster before others died, besides the unknown man and two prostitutes and himself. The depth of danger rose when the monster paid the boy a visit making the threat on his life much more real. Desperate for help the boy turned to horror host Peter Vincent who quickly dismissed the boy as insane. Even his closest friend and girlfriend thought him on the verge of insanity but begged the old host for his help. After the help was agreed upon all visited 99 Oak in hopes to drive away the boy's supposed delusion but it didn't, in fact it presented to Peter Vincent that his lifelong theatrical nemesis was real. The best friend seduced and turned. The boy and his girlfriend raced for their lives to only become cornered rats in Club Radio. The monster captured the bait to lure the boy and actor into his lair, the girlfriend. But there was more motive than just bringing down the monster's secret holders; the young woman had the same image of one of many from his lengthy past.

The battle ensued, back and forth they went throughout the evening. The girlfriend was turned but they knew her only salvation was the monster's destruction, death. The day watcher was slain leaving the monster vulnerable. Dawn approached and a final attempt to save himself, the monster transformed into the beast with wings attacking his enemies. Desperate for life, the monster retreated to his resting place in the basement where the finale of the story came to head. His new beloved failed to kill her boyfriend. The blackened windows were shattered bringing inward the purity of daylight which burned into the very evil soul of the monster. There was no saving himself. The boy, a simple mortal teenage boy, took his life by pulling back and sending the light onto the monster, sending the monster into hell. And that wasn't their final battle for the monster's sibling was next being eliminated in the same manner. The details his sister's demise left out.

Lily went to speak but he promptly stopped her with the raise of his hand. "That was supposed to be the end of it all." He stated, "But no one could have guessed that in such a dark world, there were loopholes, gaps that can allow evil to live again. Several years ago a woman discovered those loopholes and gaps. She was well read in everything dark, supernatural, and evil and her desire to be completely consumed by all those things drove her to open herself up to becoming the new vessel for one of the nastiest bitches to ever live in darkness. Her transition was quick; Regine had not a single complication taking over. The woman's flaw was she assumed she wasn't going to completely become the creature she allowed inside her body. Of course her assumption was wrong and now Regine lives, lives inside a younger body and is taking advantage of every little thing she can. She always loved her life and does so again. But she wanted something more; her sibling. A very devoted sister is what she is and that devotion inevitably forced her vessel's sibling to become somewhat an unwilling reincarnate of her beloved brother. There have been disappointments; it has taken much longer for her dear brother's transition.

"The course of the transition is painful, physically and psychologically." He continued his spouts of truths, "Of course Regine managed through without much difficulty but the same can't be said for her brother, Jerry Dandridge. There is a struggle between both that inhabit the same body. Gradually the reincarnate's soul will die leaving behind what is much hollower and definitely inhuman. As the trials of transition continue, bit by bit the meaning of what is to be mortal dies as immortality takes over. Each step that's taken to complete this transition Jerry Dandridge lives more and more. But there's a strange influence happening, the influence of what it is like to be mortal. The heart beat," he rested his hand over his heart feeling the soft beats, "Taking breaths of air and most of all, emotion. The dead have no emotion, can't sympathize, experience heartbreak, and, sadly, incapable of real true love. Feeling actual life flowing through his veins, living blood flowing throughout every inch, reminds him of what it was like to live. It's an unexpected complication for his transition, a road block that keeps drawing him one step back as he continues forward. And…" His eyes softened as they stared at Lily's somber face, "…then there is…you."

Lily was dead frozen after hearing so many unrealistic, unbelievable details which triggered more fear about Jonathan's sanity. She had the legend of 99 Oak thousands of times but that was the first time she possibly heard it in its entirety, though unimaginably believable. She wasn't certain which was more terrifying; the story or that he told it so well and almost believably. She took a breath and swallowed. She wasn't sure if it was a good time to say anything as he sat staring at her with a really weird expression. Her eyes turned away. Her hand began to fidget nervously. She pressed her lips together as the tip of her tongue toyed with the inner stem of her labret. She again took a breath then softly cleared her throat, "What does any of this have to do with me?" It had to be asked since he so conveniently ended by mentioning her.

"Right now," he spoke with a serious but gentle tone, "Everything."

Her eyes frowned; confused and very nervous about the meaning of what he said. "Well," she slowly, almost cautiously, stood up from the sofa, "Great, you filled in all those darn holes in that whole 99 Oak story." She nervously laughed, "It was swell but you should leave now." She didn't want to freak him out or make him go bonkers. She startled as he quickly stood up. He moved towards her and she backed up until she hit the wall alongside the living room entryway. Her eyes grew wide as he moved directly in front of her. She had no idea what he was going to do to her, if he was about to snap into a murderous rampage. Her body began to tremble in response to the weight felt by his eyes penetration into hers. She saw he believed every single word he had said which was even more frightening than the words themselves.

"Do you comprehend any of what I tried to tell you?" he asked with frustration in his voice, "You have no idea the risk I took even speaking half of what I said. There are rules and I just broke the most important of them all in hopes to protect you."

"Um," she mumbled with her lips trembling, "Um…what… what rule is, um, that?" It was obviously not the most impressive question.

"The rule that says no vampire shall reveal themselves to any mortal." He quickly answered her question.

"So," she began to trembled more and more, heard in her voice, "You're saying…um, that you are, well…I'm confused." She was more frightened than confused. The fear scrambled her brain. Suddenly he grumbled loudly and slammed his hand against the wall near her head; she jumped and gasped loudly then twisted her body awkwardly trying to keep away from his hand. She saw the growing frustration distort his face, saw the tension flex of his jaw while his eyes closed. She heard the scrape of his nails against the wall. Her head turned slightly and eyes looked and saw scratch marks dug into the paint. Fearfully she again looked at his frustrated expression then his eyes opened, the frustration powerfully radiated from his eyes and his nostrils flared as he released a deep exhale.

"Haven't you listened to damn thing I said?" he asked, the frustration gradually giving to angered tone.

She quickly and rapidly nodded.

"I'll directly spell it out to you, Lily." He lowly grumbled, "I know the story of your notorious 99 Oak is true because I am or will soon completely and solely be the monster in your urban legend." He could only read terror through her entire trembling expression. The hurt he felt seeing her fearful of him. He pushed against the wall and spun around flinging his arms up in the air then grabbing hold of his hair. He jerked his hands away then spun facing her which caused her to jump and gasp. "Damn it, Lily!" he grumbled loudly, "You're looking directly at the evil that has haunted this sleepy little neighborhood for thirty years. The gates to hell are about to swing wide open and one of evilest son of a bitch's to have ever ruled the darkness and shadows is about to walk this earth again." He again stepped up to her as she seemed glued to the wall, her arms tightly crisscrossed against her chest. "Don't you get it?" he snapped through his clenched teeth, "I am your monster, Lily. I AM JERRY DANDRIDGE!"

She felt fearful tears begin to swell within her wide eyes. Her heart raced and breathed erratically. There was a desperate desire to bolt and run out of the house screaming for help but fear had paralyzed her body. Suddenly he bolted forward, she sounded a horrified squeal then his hands grabbed hold of her wrists. The tears started, rolled streaking down her cheeks, stained gray by the heavy eyeliner. "Please don't." she sobbed with her eyes closing tightly in horror of what he was about to do.

His eyes softened upon hearing the sobs and seeing the streak of tears down her pale cheeks. It was never his intension to make her fear him though if she did it might protect her from his sister's wrath. He loosened the grip around her wrists but continued to hold them. "I will never hurt you." His voice spoke with a gentle tone, "Right now, I could never hurt you. Maybe in that past life I would have wanted to hurt you because that was my nature. In this very moment, it is the last thing I would do." He felt her trembles through her wrists and despised himself for making her terrified of him then abruptly released her wrists and stepped back from her. "You thought I was special last night." He spoke with an emotional pain in his voice, unlike he had heard from himself, "But, you are the one who is special, Lily." He took another step back as his eyes were saddened by the state he had put her in, "So special that I have no desire to be him again." Again he took a step back, "You are beautiful in more ways than I can say. You were once just a dream. Dreams do come true." He took one final step back as that powerful ache filled his beating heart, his hand rested against his chest, "I am not worthy of a dream such as you. Keep your promise and don't let anyone into your home accept for your dear friend." His head dropped, he had made a horrible mistake by making her welcome him into her home; the ache built and his hand clutched his shirt. "Damn me," he felt, for the first time, the build of mournful tears, "I was wrong to come here." He suddenly darted out of the living room.

She jumped the moment she heard the back door slam. Her eyes snapped open and she finally collapsed the moment she realized he had gone. She slowly slid down the wall until her rear set on the floor. Her body relaxed but the trembling continued to quake her head to toe. Erratic sobs trembled passed her quivering lips as tears continued to stream down her pale flushed cheeks. She was totally alone; Bryce wouldn't believe a word of what just happened. She practically didn't believe what had just happened. Her arms relaxed then dropped against her thighs. Slowly she controlled her breathing then made an attempt to get onto her feet. Her legs were shaky and knees wobbly but she managed to get up off the floor. She moved across the room shakily, moved through the dining room then into the kitchen; all the way her sobs continued but gradually lessened. She went to the back door; through the trembling managed to redo the chain lock then the deadbolt. For a moment she stood rested against the door.

The house phone suddenly rang; she jumped then turned and hurried to the phone. She picked the cordless off its base, put the phone to her ear, than attempted to calmly say hello. She sighed upon hearing the sweetness of her mom's voice. "Mom," she again sighed and smiled, "It's great to hear your voice." Her mom immediately questioned what was wrong. "Oh nothing," she lied, "Just another night alone at home. We had a storm last night and the power was out all night. I guess I'm still a little spooked." She smiled more feeling herself becoming more relaxed now that she heard her mom's soothing voice. "So, how's the vacay going?" She moved out of the kitchen turning out the light and continued to talk to both her parents which helped her to momentarily forget the most horrifying situation she had ever experienced.

In a nearby tree across the street from 99 Oak a young man sat perched on one of the many thick branches, foliage blocking him from anyone's view. He sat leaned against the base of the tree as his spiky blond haired head bobbed to the music blaring from earphones tucked in both his ears. He felt the distinct vibration in his leather jacket pocket. With a quick tuck he removed the earphones then pulled a cell phone from jacket. He tapped the touch screen then put the cell to his ear. "Hi ya, pretty lady." He sang with an odd chuckle, "Nope, no action going on." He leaned and peered across the street at 99 Oak. "Looks pretty dead in there." He again chuckled, "Sure, of course, I'll hit you up the moment I see anything. Alls cool so far. Okie-dokie, boss lady, later." He ended the call then returned the cell back into his pocket and plugged one ear with loud music while his eyes stared across the street.

Into the dimly lit room he rushed, frustrated having opened Lily up for a possible face to face with the monster inside him. What was he thinking having done what he did? In a pure fit of frustration and anger he snatched the antique chair set before the fireplace then threw it violently across the room, it striking the nearest walls breaking into pieces and leaving behind an indention in the drywall. He growled loudly with teeth clenched and lips snarled. His rage fueled more and more with the reality of what was to happen the moment that monster takes complete control. The rage drove him to begin a destructive path through the room. The portrait of Amy Peterson's lookalike was snatched then thrown against another wall, the frame breaking. He tore the linen from the bed all the while growling beastly sounds. The array of items across the mantel wiped violently away, crashing to the floor. Pieces of antiquity and eighties modern art were strewn throughout the room, breaking upon impact.

Lily stepped into her room, having just said goodbye to her parents. She jumped upon loud crashes coming from outside, coming from the house next door. Her eyes were wide as they stared at her bedroom window.

At the same time, the spy in the tree across the street heard the same loud crashes through his one open ear. He tugged the earphone from his one ear and listened to another array of crashes coming from 99 Oak. He fumbled to fetch his cell then immediately speed dialed. With the cell to his ear he casually slid off the branch and dropped effortlessly to the sidewalk below. His eyes focused on the house, "Yeah, it's me. You better get over here, something's up."

Lily moved across her bedroom floor, feet shuffling lightly. The crashes continued as she slowly and nervously made her way toward her bedroom window. She rested her knees atop the window bench cushion then slowly parted the drapes. Her eyes peered through her window and looked into his. Though the room across the way was dimly lit she make out the image of items being thrown passed the window followed by loud crashing. Her heart again began to race while her wide eyes watched item after item being strewn through the room. Suddenly an object came crashing through the neighboring window which caused her to quickly stand up. Then she saw him, he stepped into view after having shattered his bedroom window.

That deep true red engulfed his left eye and a small blister of that red flecked within the blue iris of the right eye. He turned and looked to the only remaining object on the wall; above the fireplace was the very portrait that seemed to mock his suffering. A dream; he thought in his mind. He moved but staggered; that ache again built in his chest. He gasped as his hand clutched his shirt then it stopped. His face twisted with fear feeling no heart beat and the breath of life was ceased as well. His lips gaped, eyes grew wide and his body began to sway. He gagged on the sensation of being denied to take the breaths he recently took for granted. He staggered in a turn and looked through the shattered window and saw her face. His foot dragged forward. His arm lifted and reached his hand toward the window.

"Oh my god," Lily mumbled seeing him reaching out from far away then she gasped the moment he fell forward and vanished from sight. Something triggered inside her. She immediately spun around, ran out of her room, down the stairs, and skidded to halt at the front door. She shook her head then rushed through the living room and dining room then into the kitchen. She fumbled with the locks then thrust the back door open and rushed out onto the porch. Off the porch she jumped then over the back lawn barefooted. She shoved through the hedges and ran onto the neighboring back yard. Through the overgrowth she ran, not a single thought of anything that had happened accept for him. She darted up the back steps of 99 Oak. She skidded to a stop at the back door almost slamming into it then fumbled with the knob. She shoved the door inward and rushed inside the notorious house of Oak Street. Through the unfamiliar she ran desperate to find the main stairs. She slid on her bare feet just as she reached the stairs then rushed upward skipping steps. Using the top banister she spun herself around into the corridor and ran down toward the double wooden doors. She shoved the doors open and into the room she darted then skidded to a stop finding him lying on his back near the shattered window.

She ran to him, dropped to her knees beside him seeing his wide eyed struggle for breath. She didn't have a clue what to do. She didn't know what was happening to him. Her hands snatched the sides of his face and turned him so he could see her face. "What do I do?" she asked him in desperation, helpless against what was truly happening to him. She saw the discoloration in both of his eyes, the left completely consumed by a strange red and the other singularly dotted with the red. There was definitely something about his eyes that told her he had told her the truth. She quickly realized he was transitioning into something unnatural, supernatural. She saw the strain across his eyes, felt the chill slowly creeping over his skin as she held his face firmly. "I don't know what to do." She whimpered helplessly. She watched his mouth begin to move as he struggled to speak. "Tell me." She leaned down closer making sure she could hear him, "Please tell me."

"Hum…" he gasped breathlessly, "Amour…"

She gathered her thoughts then started to hum the tune she had done before to sooth his pain. Passed her trembling lips hummed that particular tune as her hands remained firmly holding his face. She watched through her frightened as he struggled to give her a smile. She found herself leaned down closer pressing her forehead against his, continuing her hum. Against her hands she could feel the tension that was throughout his entire body.

His body trembled against the painful tension while his eyes stared desperately into hers. He knew she saw the truth now. He pried his hand from his chest and shakily grabbed hold of her left hand then brought her hand above his stopped heart. The moment the heat of her hand pressed through the material of his tee shirt it burnt into his flesh, penetrated into his chest and suddenly he gasped finally able to take in a deep precious breath.

Lily lifted up as his entire body seemed to inhale and finally the tension faded. She heard him sigh as he took deep breaths. Beneath her left hand she felt his chest heave and felt the beat of his heart. She stroked her right fingertips down the side of his face. "I believe you." She confessed knowing there was no denying what she just witnessed verified everything he tried to tell her. Though it all seemed unreal, it was tragically real. But, though he called himself the monster from thirty years ago, she didn't believe that. His head turned and eyes looked up at her, now the left was brown and the other blue with a brown fleck. She leaned down on her elbow brushing her thumb gentle against his left cheekbone. "Whatever you think you are," she spoke softly with sincerity, "I think differently; you're no monster and I only know you as Jonathan, the weird guy who moved next door." She felt him squeeze her left hand as he held it firm against his heaving chest. "I don't know what's gonna happen." She paused seeing the softness cross his eyes, "But, right now, I know you'll never hurt." Her lips curved into a soft smile.

He released her hand then brought the tip of his index finger to her lips and barely touched as he dragged his fingertip down the center shape of her mouth. His fingers curled under and he brushed back her black hair from the side of her face. He uncurled his fingers then weaved them into the black thickness of her hair and pressed his fingertips into the nap of her neck. Slowly he leaned her further down to him lifting his head off the floor. His lips brushed against hers, the warmth of her sweet mouth burned away the chill that had momentarily frozen his flesh. He brought his other hand where the other was as her lips swept warmth throughout his chilled body; melting away the effects having had his heart stopped.

A thunderous pounding quickly ended their intimate moment. His eyes went wide and he quickly pulled back instinctively knowing who was at the front door. His hands released her. Quickly he sat up. He looked to her, "I want you to stay in here." He rose up, somewhat weakened by the incident. "What is it?" he heard her ask as he attempted to shake off the lingering effects. He again looked to her, she now standing, "My sister. Just stay here." He stepped up to her as the pounding ensued. He cupped her face between his hands, "I will do what I must to keep her from suspecting that you're here." Before departing he again pressed his lips to hers. He hurried from the room, closing both doors securely behind him, locking them.

Lily felt somewhat overwhelmed by the weight of everything and now the idea that her life was in danger made it even heavier. She looked around the room seeing everything broken, shattered, and destroyed with exception to a very surprising item. She moved toward the fireplace with her eyes staring up at the portrait she had seen in the basement. There was a sense that the portrait had something to do with certain things happening. He had mentioned a dream. Was the portrait what he referred to? She stepped closer and saw the artist initial that matched the name Jerry Dandridge. Was that portrait something that Jerry Dandridge had dreamt? She knew she was guessing and with strange circumstances coming to a head, she didn't know what to expect. She knew right then that anything was possible, having seen and heard what she had. Slowly stepped away then found the bed and sat down.

He reached the front door then unlocked it followed by swinging it open to find his sister standing there with her goon at her side. "What do you want?" he asked trying to regain his strength while standing in the doorway.

"What's going on in there?" she suspiciously asked, "I was informed about a lot of noise coming from inside."

"You were informed correctly." He confirmed her information, her spy obviously heard him trashing the bedroom, "But to give you an explanation, dear sister, there have been substantial changes since we've last spoken." He leaned forward and widened his eyes.

Regine looked into his eyes and immediately recognized the new change in his right eye. Her lips curved into a satisfied smile. "Well, progress." She commented smugly, "This is very good news."

"Yes," he reluctantly agreed with her, "So, as you can guess I had a very intense moment in the privacy of my home. The moment has passed and everything seems to be going as planned, as you have planned."

She reached her hand and touched his face. "Don't be angry with me, Jerry." She sang the name mocking their earlier bicker, "When this is all over, you will thank me."

"We will see." He responded, "Now, I am exhausted and wish to be alone. I am positive there is more to come and I need my strength."

"Yes, I agree." She leaned forward in attempt to give him a kiss but he stepped back. She smugly grinned, "You will thank me. But rest now, brother, and I shall see you tomorrow night." She slid her hand slowly from the side of his face then turned to return to her normal evening rituals of satisfying her hunger.

He closed the door then locked it. "Bitch," he grumbled under his breath then turned from the front door. He moved back upstairs to the bedroom, unlocked the doors and entered through one. Upon stepping inside he found Lily seated on the foot of the bed staring up at the portrait he too had been mesmerized with. His soft smile returned. He stepped through the mess scattered about the floor and approached her. "I believe she won't return until tomorrow night." He stated.

"So you decided to bring it up from the basement." Lily said continued to stare up at the painting.

"Yes," he looked to the portrait but was more compelled to look at her. He sat down beside her. "It took a long time staring at her until I realized who she is." He stated, "My sister said it was no one special that I painted."

Lily finally turned her eyes from the painting. Her head turned with her eyes following, she looked at him. "Well, who is she?" she asked curiously.

"You," he softly answered. There was no doubt she was the one the gown in the basement was meant to be worn by. He saw her lips curve into a doubtful smirk then heard her give a little laugh. "You don't think it's possible?" he questioned her doubt.

She smiled a little more and again looked up at the mysterious portrait. "You don't even know what she looks like." She gave the portrait a quick point, "There's no face. Yeah she had the same color hair as mine and that's about it." She again looked at him. She could see he believed that the portrait was of her. "Now, think about it." She wanted to convince him differently, "If you are this Jerry Dandridge, I'm not saying you're not, that," pointed her thumb, "was painted centuries before I was even thought of. And you said yourself it's a portrait of no one special."

He frowned a little, "You still aren't convinced about me?"

"I didn't say that." She corrected him, "You said it yourself that you're not completely him."

"True," he gave another quick nod, "But I am him just not the darkest part of him… yet."

"What's going to happen when what you're saying happens?" she asked with concern and in attempt to understand more.

"I'll be the real monster you've heard about that once lived in this house thirty years ago." He responded, hated his own words.

She stared at him. Though he scared the living hell out her earlier, inside she couldn't believe it possible for him to become that monster. She studied his face, so much struggled could be read throughout his expression and it was his eyes that expression it all. Her hand reached and brushed back the hair from his face then dropped back down on her lap. "I don't see a monster." She commented, "I see a lot of confusion but no monster."

"Then remember what you see right now." He suggested, "Because there will come the moment you will see the monster. But," he gently took hold of her hand, "I pray you will never see that moment, that you're sweet eyes won't look onto the face of the monster inside me. When that moment passes, I'm afraid that if you are there at that exact moment I will do the unthinkable." He squeezed her hand then lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against the back of her fingers. He brushed the back of her finger against the side of his face. His eyes closed as if savoring the moment that may never be again once that darker side comes full circle. "It's almost unbearable to think of what might happen." He spoke in a sad whisper, "You don't deserve to be another tragedy in this horror story that has been my existence." His eyes opened and he peered at her, her eyes radiated compassion for their seemingly ill fated romance. "In ways, I wish you were a dream, just a painted image because it would mean no harm could ever come to you." He confessed and delivered her hand against his chest, "It beats for you."

Though it had been the scariest and strangest moments of her life, it also had become the most romantic and magical moments of her short life. Every time he spoke, he spoke as if he had come out of one of many romance tragedy movies where the vampire was more a sad creature longing for a time when he wasn't the monster he had become. All those movies had their finales filled with the vampire being the one to die without having that craved moment. She didn't want their romance to end as a tragedy. Why can't the supposedly bad guy have a happy ending where he was finally given what he truly desired? There had to be a reason they were brought together, not to have it be ended horribly either by his death or even hers. She shuttered at the thought of what might happen to her in the end of all that. She cleared her throat and swallowed, swallowed down the horrible ending possibilities. Again she looked to that painting, if that was a dreamt image of her then there was reason behind it. She returned her eyes to him. "I say this has all been destiny." She stated firmly, coming to her own conclusion, "If it was me you painted then it was trying to tell you something. Something was trying to give you an idea of things to come. I believe in that and destiny. I will accept that centuries ago you painted that portrait of me. And since that's true then we met for a reason and I think it's to make sure you don't become some type of monster." She nodded in agreement to her conclusion and lifted her chin, proud that she figured it all out. Just she didn't know how make sure he didn't become the monster.

He smiled at her, she was serious but he felt she was now dreaming. "I admire your optimism." He commented on her conclusion, "But, in all honesty, there's nothing to stop what's going to happen. It's going to happen and you can't be here when it does."

"Well," she squeezed his hand, "I am here now."

"Yes you are." He agreed with a bigger smile.

"And I see no monster." She stated.

"Yes, I assume you don't." he somewhat agreed.

"And we should live in this very moment." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

"Yes we should." He definitely agreed.

"I'm glad you agree because…" She dove head first into living in that moment. Taking him somewhat by surprise with a more aggressive side, her lips crushed against his in a second. Her arm wrapped around his neck. She pulled her hand from his and wrapped that arm around his neck. She continued to kiss him as she had never kissed anyone before in her life; desperately wanting that moment to be lived to its fullest. His lips were synced with hers after a brief moment of surprise. His arms moved around her tiny frame and held her tightly. It might have been her first life moment being an aggressor but it was certainly his first being on the receiving end of aggression and both seemed to ease into their new roles smoothly.

A thought quickly caught him; he pulled back from their kiss. "Not here." He said; the room was filled with memories of the monster growing inside him. If he were to enjoy a final moment of feeling mortal, feeling alive, it couldn't be in that room. He broke their embrace and, in a moment of shivery, he quickly swept her up into his arms triggering her to sound a surprised laugh. Her arms locked around his neck as he turned to leave the room. "This is a first," she sang as he carried toward the closed doors. Then, without physical effort, the doors opened inward. "Did you do that?" she asked him as he carried out of the room. "Yes," he replied. She looked over his shoulder and watched the doors close just as they had opened. He carried down another short corridor toward another set of doubles door which too were pushed open by the use of one of the many traits that belonged to his master nature. Over the threshold he carried her, into a room he never really knew or taken the time to know.

Once inside the unknown room the doors behind them closed in the same manner as the others. With a blink of his eyes the room was quickly illuminated by an array of randomly placed candles. Lily was quickly brought into the world she had seen many times on the old Fright Night episodes. She was in awe of his minimal abilities, perhaps minimal to him but quite powerful to her. He didn't put her down and proceeded into the room towards the bed set between two windows; towering wooden posts reached to the tall ceilings, woven together by cobwebs. He brought her to the side of the bed and set her down on her knees atop dusty linens. She instinctively pulled her tee shirt up and over her head; he did the same, both tossing their shirts to the dusty area rug. She stood up on the bed pulling down her shorts kicking them to the floor then quickly brought her arms again around his neck crushing her lips against his. As she smothered his lips with hers he worked effortlessly undoing his belt.

Within a moment she was dropped back across the bed, him immediately pressing down on top of her. His hands gathered her arms from around his neck and brought them down against the bed. Their fingers entwined as their lips proceeded passionately. Those forgotten mortal desires were again known to him, she the reason for those desires. There were too many times to count that he just taken what he wanted but it was greed that was the reason behind those actions and it was those many innocent lives that was the focus of that greed. Life after life he had taken swiftly with just a single bite into warm flesh which delivered the food for his hunger; mortal blood. Now he had no desire to consume life, he wanted to feel her life, treasure every innocent moment. To touch her made him mortal. To feel the warmth of her flesh meant he was truly alive. The sweet sounds that escaped her were more pleasurable than the gasp before death. Her lively response to each of his touches, kisses, and actions were the definition of the mortal being that still resided inside him.

That precious moment became a remembrance of forgotten firsts. The sweat beading over his naked body, dampening his thick black hair. The heave of his chest as it pressed against her soft breasts. The beating of his heart as it raced in response to so many mortal pleasures and excitement. Every little detail of that moment gave him the powerful realization that he was truly alive even if it were only temporary. And, besides indulging in the life he felt inside him, he indulged in the life radiating from every heated pore throughout her beautiful youthful body. His hands touched, fingertips pressed against her moist flesh feeling the radiant heat of life. His lips suckled and kissed indulging in the sweet warm taste of her fragrant flesh. There weren't a single past moment that could compare to what he was experiencing because of her willful gifting of her body and soul. Never had he known such a beautiful gift and feared he will never know it again once the time had come and passed.

Her hands pressed against his skin as his actions were the first she had ever experienced. She was intoxicated by him. The fear no longer there, only the overwhelming desire consumed her, the desire to be his in that single moment of collapsing against the uncertainty of their exploded romance. There was not one sign of his monster, only a gentle man who too had given into the explosive romance that began the instant they had met. Her fingertips dug into his skin, his actions heightening more and more climbing to that moment she thought she would never experience. Her sighs were heavy, weighed by the racing of her heart and deep breaths. Her lips strained into a soft smile as she completely fell beneath the spell of pure pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip as she buried her head back into the plush mattress. Her hands massaged over his strained shoulders then cupped the sides of his face. With her eyes tightly closed her fingertips felt the features of his face. She released soft whimpers. His hands too cupped her face, his thumbs pressed against her cheeks. Her eyes lightly opened and looked to his flushed face; he stared down at her, what looked like, in awe.

Again, he brought her arms firmly down to the bed entwining his fingers with hers tightly. He leaned down, weighing himself down against the length of her trembling body. His face was barely an inch above hers; his eyes studied her every expression and how they changed their actions continued. He had never seen a face as beautiful as hers, especially in the manner her face flushed in response to the pleasure he gave her. Every moment she licked her lips then bit down on the bottom fascinated him and pushed him further and further. The pleasurable sweetness within the sounds that escaped her lips was more beautiful than a composed masterpiece. He watched her eyes softly flutter as her head shifted to the side. Her body tensed beneath his. He snatched her by the chin and turned her head to face him. He wanted to breathe in her ultimate moment. His lips pressed firmly to hers. Firstly she held her breath; he felt the vibration of her soft whimpers against his lips. She released her breath along with a loud gasp. The taste of that exhaled moment of achieving the highest form of bodily pleasure was exhilarating, flavorful, and the truth that there was no pleasure with pain but pleasure with pleasure.

Both trembled as their bodies relaxed against each other. Her arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly against her. Her deep breaths sang in his ear as he pressed the side of his face against hers. His eyes were open with his mind troubled. Why did he have to give up something so beautiful? Many times he had come close to such a wondrous thing; each time captured in the form of a painted portrait. All of those times weren't necessarily willing by the object of his obsession, greedy obsession. Now he knew what it was like to have another willingly give to him what he normally would have taken. And, most importantly, he too willingly gave what he currently was capable of giving. An emotion of mournfulness crept over him. In a short time it will all be taken away from him. He would no longer want to give only take to fulfill his self indulgent greed. He buried his face down into the damp tendrils of her hair.

Lily smiled a smile she hadn't ever smiled before. She had just experienced the defining moment of her life. An emotion came to light, something she thought would never come. She brought her lips gently against his ear while massaging her fingers in the tussled waves of his thick hair. She breathed a very decisive sentence, "I'm falling in love with you." She felt his body tense then his head lifted and he looked down at her love struck expression. His expression wasn't quite what she had expected; he almost looked horrified. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Don't," he breathed; her words were beautiful but tragic at the same time.

"Don't fall in love with you?" she questioned his reasoning.

"Yes, don't." he said firmly, "It will be the biggest mistake of your life."

"No it won't." she quickly replied, "There is nothing wrong with falling in love. And there's definitely nothing wrong with falling in love with you."

"No, Lily," he grabbed her face between his hands, "There is something wrong, very wrong with it. You have to understand who you are falling in love with will not exist much longer."

"He's right," came that all too familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4 Face & Become

(Author's Note) Just to let any reader know that at the end of this segment is an explicit version of one of two sex scenes. There was no intension to offend anyone with the material that was written. This is just a warning. If it's too explicit for any reader please let me know and it will be removed. – GaGa4FrightNight

Jerry's head snapped to the left and saw his sister's silhouette standing in the open door with her two goons looming behind her. His lips trembled into a snarl. "No!" he growled loudly. He slowly lifted up off the bed as his eyes watched Regine step into the candlelight, her hands on her curvy hips. In the candlelight her face was wickedly beautiful with that wickedness glowing within the depths of her large eyes. "Get out!" he growled even louder, "This is my home! Get out!"

Regine ignored her brother's demands; her eyes shifted their attention to the youth who scrambled to cover her nakedness with dusty linens. "How sweet," She sang with disgust then shifted her eyes back to her brother, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you, Brother?" She took a few more steps forward, her posture straight and intimidating, "You just couldn't stop yourself from caving into that mortal desire to fuck."

"Wish I could." An unwanted input slipped from the shorter of the two goons.

Regine glared over her shoulder, "Shut up." She again returned her glare to her brother. "Well, now that you got that," she took a glance at Lily, "out of your system, we can get on with the plan." Her brother darted towards her but she simply snatched him by the throat, her strength much greater for his transition wasn't complete.

"Don't you hurt him!" Lily shouted as she scrambled off the bed wrapping her body with a silk sheet.

Regine sneered as her eyes were bright with yellow and focused on the strained expression on her brother's face. "Oh, I won't hurt him." She hissed then turned her yellow eyes to Lily who froze the moment those eyes looked to her, "But you're a different story." She jerked her brother bringing him behind her where he stumbled right into Alastair. She stepped toward Lily on her spiked red heels, a cocky sway in her hips. "I'm certain he warned you and you should have listened instead of letting him bed you." She spoke eloquently but with a cockiness in her proper tone, "But I suppose you're too naïve, stupid to heed any warning he might have given." She continued towards Lily as he brother protested steadily, "And that sweet innocent naivety has basically sealed your fate. You gave him your innocence and soon, you will give him your life. Willingly? Most likely not. Unwillingly? Most definitely."

"Fuck you!" Lily snapped back with her fierier side.

"No," Regine shook her head slowly side to side, "You're the one who's fucked." She suddenly snatched Lily by the throat; her Brother's protests greater and louder. She pulled Lily forward looking the pretty young thing in the eyes. "You have been chosen to do the honors of being the very one who helps my darling Brother take the final step returning him to the wonderfully evil creature he once was." She stated firmly, "Your blood will provide him the strength needed for him to take that step over that final threshold where the mortal dies and the immortal lives, again." She squeezed Lily's throat and smiled upon hearing the girl begin to choke and gag. Her other hand rested against the side of Lily's face. "Very lovely." She mockingly sang, "You might have made a very lovely slave to the creature you have fallen in love with. What a shame." She squeezed harder finding it amusing how the youth's eyes began to flutter against the strain of being strangled. Her amusement continued as the youth slowly grew limp in her grasp then smiled happily the moment Lily was unconscious. She released her grip and Lily limply thudded to the floor.

On her spiked heels Regine spun seeing the fury glaring at her through her brother wide eyes. "You're pissed at me right now." She sneered, "But, like I said, you'll thank me when it's over and done with." She strolled towards the door, "Edward, fetch the gown from the basement, I think it would be appropriate that the little whore wears it when she dies." She moved out of the room, "Come, Brother, it's time to face your demons once and for all!"

"Yes ma'am." Edward Thompson sang then rushed to do Regine's bidding.

Alastair kept a tight hold of Jonathan's arms as he jerked the unwilling reincarnate out of the room. Jonathan called out to Lily as she lay unconscious on the floor, his face distorted and the red flaring within his left eye as the right was once again showing changes. He protested and fought against the tight grip of his foreman. He struggled as he was forced down the corridor then down the stairs. He cursed his sister and her morbid nature.

Lily's head pounded with pain, slowly regaining consciousness. As her mind began to attempt to recalibrate she firstly thought she had just suffered through a horrendous nightmare. Her eyes strained while she coughed feeling the after effects of what happened which wasn't a nightmare. Realizing there hadn't been a nightmare her head darted up and eyes went wide. Her head shifted side to side with her eyes quickly following. She was surrounding by darkness, there was a thickness in the air made up of dampness and dust. She attempted to move but quickly came to realization she bound to a chair which creaked with each of her tugs against the binds at her wrists that fastened her to the chair arms. She also jerked her legs, her ankles also bound and fastened but to the chair legs. She twisted her hands trying to loosen the wrist binds but it an impossible task.

A light suddenly flipped on above her, her head tilted back and eyes squinted against the glare hanging light above her head. Her eyes adjusted and she finally was able to look at her surroundings. She was in the basement of 99 Oak. In front of her, she recognized the strange burn stain she noticed the very night she trespassed. The details of Jonathan's story were quickly remembered; she was looked directly at the very wall where Jerry Dandridge had faced a fiery death by sunlight. Also triggered was the memory of what the nasty bitch, Dandridge's sister, had said which pertained that poor her was going to be some type of sacrifice to make the monster complete again. Upon that memory she again fought against the binds. She cursed under her breath while ignoring the pain of the wrist binds grinding into her skin. She froze, her eyes frowned having finally noticed what she was wearing. "What the…" she mumbled scanning herself; it was the dress she discovered that night in that very basement, the same dress that was worn in the portrait. "That sick bitch." She grumbled.

"She's got a real sick sense of humor." A man's voice spoke from behind Lily.

Lily turned her head and peered over her shoulder; a shadowy short statured figure stood on the other side of light. "Who the fuck are you?" she snapped at the stranger.

Edward Thompson jumped into the light right beside Lily and smiled wide at her then sounded his signature laugh. "Well I'm a big fan of your boyfriend." He joked and again sounded a loud cackle. He stepped around and crouched down in front of her. "You might have heard of me," he stated, "You know, all those stories about this house. I'm the infamous Ed Thompson who supposedly was murdered by the master when in fact he saved my life." He winked cockily at Lily then stood up looking down at her. "You know something else," he continued to smile, "I've waited for this moment for a long time, thirty fucking years to be exact. See, your master is the one who's supposed to teach you how to be a vampire but that asshole friend of mine killed him. I wasn't as lucky as Amy who turned back to normal when master died. I was again left to be some lonely fucker not knowing what the fuck I'm doing. Well, thanks to the hot boss lady, I'm gonna get the opportunity to learn from the best." He sighed after his little speech, "Yep, he'll eat you and then it's all over and done with. My master will be once again and I'll be the bad ass son of a bitch he promised I would be." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"You're fucking nuts." Lily commented.

Edward grimaced at her, "You just figured that out? Ha, you'll soon find out that each and every one of us are fucking nuts, baby." He patted her on the face as she tried to turn her head away. "Well, it's pretty close to the beginning of the end." He glanced at his wrist watch, "Master will come down here and, bingo, the moment of his death will be remembered and, bang, he'll suck you dry and it'll all be okay." He cackled then left Lily alone again.

"My ass it will." Lily grumbled under breath then again went into a fit trying to loosen the binds. She wasn't about to sit there and let herself be some sacrificial virgin. Well, she wasn't a virgin any more but still, she wasn't going down without a fight. She knew there had to be a way to stop Jonathan from becoming the whole Jerry Dandridge. She started to panic as the binds remained secure and proceeded to rub her wrists raw. Suddenly she froze upon feeling someone gather her hair from behind. Her eyes went wide feeling two large hands twisting her hair then gathering to the crown of her head. She jerked her head forward trying to pull her hair free but a hand gripped her hair tightly and forced her head back. She strained to look up and saw Alastair's face. "Well, ain't it sasquatch." She insulted the tower of a man.

Alastair sneered down at her then his lips twisted into a satisfied smile. He mockingly laughed at her then released her hair shoving her head forward.

"Yeah, fuck you too." She spitefully snapped at him, "What's it like being someone's bitch?" She mockingly laughed at him as he did her. Again she felt her bundled hair snatched and her head painfully jerked backwards.

Alastair's face moved down close to hers. "Well, I wish you could tell me afterwards but you'll be dead." He stated then smiled wide. He rose up then shoved Lily's head forward again. "Relax, don't go anywhere." He sarcastically said followed by a hardy laugh. He turned away and moved through the basement then marched up to the main floor. He held his smirk strolling towards the staircase where Regine stood, her brother seated on the stairs before her. "She's awake." He announced, halted and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Regine looked to her goon and pleasingly smiled, "Excellent." Her fingers stroked through her brother's thick ebony hair. She again turned her attention to her brother who seemed dazed. "Soon it will all be over, Brother." She sang with a wickedly sweet voice filled with satisfaction; her brother would soon be, again. She crouched down on her spiked heels and cupped his face between her hands; his eyes were relaxed but it was apparent the transition continued by how the right eye was now half consumed by the dark brown. "Why don't we get you freshened up." She suggested with her signature cunning smiled, "What do you say?" Her hand caressed over the side of his face. Her smile broadened watching him nod. She rose up and took his hand. He stood up then she escorted him up the stairs. "Keep an eye on our little sacrificial lamb." She called out to Alastair.

Lily had waited only a minute so after Alastair left to again continue her struggle to free herself. She was filled with determination which overshadowed the fear. She jerked both her ankles and wrists against the binds, at the same time rocking the old chair. With every determined jerk and tug the chair creaked. Her face twisted with concentration and listened closely to every sound the chair made. She twisted and tugged her wrists against the rope bindings. She ignored the pain reaping havoc on her skin which was already rubbed raw to the point of beginning to show bloody rope burns around her wrists and ankles. She shook her body with determined effort and rocked the chair more and more. A crack sounded through her fight. In her typical manner she bit down on her bottom lips, eyes focused on her wrists. More cracks sounded as she kept the chair steadily rocking. "Come on, you bitch." She grumbled through her lip biting. Suddenly her efforts paid off. With a final crack the chair legs collapsed at an angle sending her crashing down to the floor.

Alastair stood near the basement entryway like a good soldier. A crash came from behind him and he immediately turned to investigate.

Lily scrambled, every connected piece of the chair separated. She worked her wrists from the loosened rope then feverishly worked on freeing her ankles from the rope attached to the separated chair legs. She froze, finally freed and heard the loud thuds of Sasquatch's return. She quickly stood up, immediately felt the weight of the elaborate 14th century gown. There was no way she was going to be caught by that giant of a man. She knew the basement was a maze and had to use it as an advantage. She spun around, his heavy footsteps nearer. Into the maze of shelving she rushed, turned left then right. She moved barefooted across the dusty concrete flooring. She made a quick pause and undid the tie at the back of the heavy skirt's waist; if fell like a dead weight around her ankles. Upon stepping out from the skirt she gathered it then tossed it the opposite direction she was headed. She found her way to the exterior basement entrance. Up the short set of step she discovered the damned doors were chained and locked from the outside. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"Where'd you go, missy?" Alastair's voice called through the basement.

Lily quickly looked back as she quietly moved back down the steps. She knew right then it was going to become a game of hide and seek. She cautiously moved forward desperate to be quiet; in her efforts she could hear Alastair's heavy footing. She found herself at a familiar crossroads in the maze of shelving. To the right was where she had started and to the left was where she discovered the coffins. It came to her, though she didn't like the idea. She reached behind her back, fingers fumbled with the silk ribbon that laced up the bodice. Once loosened it took some effort to get out of the bodice. She tossed the bodice forward then hurried to the left and quietly stepped her way towards the cherry wood coffin that was again back up on its platform. She stepped up to the coffin as she heard Alastair again call out, his voice echoed through the basement giving her no sense of his direction. She nodded, agreed she had no choice. Using the heel of her hands she pushed the coffin lid up. Once the mouth of the coffin was open she knew there was no turning back or she'd risk getting caught much sooner. Again she nodded in agreement, took a breath then did the unthinkable.

Alastair had followed the trail of bread crumbs but was unable to find the lost little girl. He knew she didn't get out through the exterior doors because they were secured from the outside. Frustrated at his failure to do as his mistress requested, he stomped his heavy foot as his eyes glared through his wire framed glasses. He decided that she may have gone straight up to the main floor which he prove to her was a dire mistake on her part. He grinned then head for the basement stairwell. His feet pounded the pavement then he stomped heavily up the stairs. "Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted as he vanished up the stairs.

Once on the main floor he began his search. He found Edward listening to music and quickly snatched the earphones from the vampire boy's ears. "Do something useful," he snapped at the kid, "Don't say a word but our guest has escaped her binds and is on the loose."

Edward smirked, "Oh, you're in deep shit, Al."

Alastair snatched Edward by the shirt collar, "Listen up, you punk. You say nothing about this to Regine until I say otherwise." He shoved the kid back then twisted on his heels to begin the main floor search.

"Prick," Edward grumbled straightening up his band tee, "Fucker, you stretched out my shirt." He left to search the opposite part of the house.

Regine stood directly in front of her brother. Her blood red tipped fingers steadily buttoned up the gray dress shirt that was more typical of her true bother's wardrobe. She smiled proudly of the upcoming ritual where he would face that final memory and delivered into the world of darkness the original dark prince. She finished buttoning up his collar then smoothed her hands down his chest, wiping out any wrinkle. "There," she took a step back, "You look more like the brother I remember; finely dressed and fashionable." She brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly slid them down to his hands. She lifted his right hand and carefully slipped a silver ring on the ring finger; the ring carved with their family crest. In honor, she brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against the crest. "Perfect," she sang with her eyes widely smiling looking up at his face.

Lily lay there in complete darkness fighting against the fear of being enclosed inside a coffin. Her eyes searched back and forth though she was unable to see a thing. She felt the dirt pressed into exposed portions of her skin and the soft cushion of the pillow beneath her head. She hadn't heard a sound which, she hoped, meant that Alastair marched his Sasquatch self upstairs in his desperate search for her. Her nose wrinkled against the aroma of centuries old dirt; she couldn't imagine having to sleep in such a confined space and hated the idea that poor Jonathan might have to if she didn't figure out something to stop the group of psychos. So far she was playing by ear, not much time for serious planning. There wasn't much more time left before the bitch called Regine would be successful at having her dearly departed brother back and there wasn't a single idea of what could be done to stop it. She knew there was a slim chance she get out of the house, most likely be snatched up by Sasquatch's paws or possibly choked out against by the biggest bitch she's ever met. The only idea she had made her breathe an uneasy whine. "Okay," she whispered aloud to herself, "I know what I have to do. I know it sounds totally stupid but I gotta do it. I gotta do it for him." She desperately convinced herself, "If I don't give it a go, I definitely loose the first guy I've ever started falling in love with. If it doesn't work, well, I know I gave it my best shot. The worst that'll happen is I die. The best outcome would be better but it's the risk I gotta take."

Regine led her blind folded brother arm in arm down the staircase. The blind fold was to prevent him from seeing the sacrifice which might cause some difficulty if he did see her. But specifically the blind fold had to stay until the moment he was in the basement and once it was removed he would have to face the memory of his death which would deliver Jerry Dandridge to completely take over the reincarnate's body; Jonathan discarded for all eternity along with his humanity. Just at the bottom Edward came to a skidding halt. She noticed immediately a look of panic the moment he looked at her. "What is it now?" she snapped at Edward. She watched his mouth open but before he could say anything Alastair stepped before her.

"I will tell her." Alastair prepared to admit his failure.

"No need, Sasquatch." Lily's voice came from the corridor that led to the basement entryway. All heads turned her way. She stood with her hands on pantaloon covered hips. She strolled forward scanning the stunned expressions. "Yep, surprise fuckers." She spoke loud and clear, "I might have gotten away but, you know what, it was unlikely since these vultures were still around." She nodded at Alastair and Edward, "And I couldn't very well just stay hidden because eventually one of these morons would've sniffed me out. So, here I am." Her arms tossed up in the air in surrender, "Let's get this show on the road. I got me a date and I don't wanna be late." She laughed at herself. What the hell was she doing; she yelled inside her head. Suddenly she was again in the hands of Alastair. She grimaced at the guy, "Really? Is it necessary to be so damned rough when I'm obviously not going anywhere? Dumb ass!" She turned her attention to him, the poor centerpiece in the entire ungodly scheme. He looked as if he were under some spell while being blind folded. She knew his bitch sister didn't want him laying one eye on her; who knew what might happen if he did.

Regine frowned, suspicious of the girl's odd surrender. She led her brother off the stairs keeping her arm looped with his. She approached Lily while Alastair held onto the girl's upper arms. "I'm not positive," she spoke to the girl with suspicion, "Either you are truly stupid or you are brave. We will see which one you decide you are." She grinned sinisterly at the girl then led her brother passed.

"Yeah, we will." Lily spitefully spat back as Alastair forced her to follow the siblings. The man held her upper arm with a bruising grip as he tugged her down the corridor. She kept darting glares at the towering goon.

Edward bounced behind them. "I kinda like her." He tossed in his input, "She's feisty." He bellowed a quick humorous cackle.

Lily shot a glare at Edward just as Alastair was about to jerk her through the basement entryway. "Who asked you?" she snapped at the young vampire. She gasped as her arm was jerked harshly then practically stumbled down the stairs behind the goon. When at the bottom, like a ragdoll, she was ruthlessly tugged and jerked behind Alastair by his powerful grip of her upper arm. She started to cuss at the goon calling him just about every name in the book. Occasionally he would snap a nasty glare back at her as he dragged her through the maze of shelving. Each time he looked back at her she would flash him the middle finger. With each middle finger the goon would again and again jerk her harshly by the upper arm which forced her to curse at him. Soon she found herself again at the beginning, the broken bits of the chair before her bare feet. She was forced to stay put as the goon, he being substantially taller, held her arm high keeping her shoulder at an awkward angle. She forward as Regine faced Jonathan to the ashen stained wall still blindfolded. She was out of ideas, still playing the game by a whim instead of any real ability to plan. She was just as blind as poor Jonathan who she noticed seemed entranced, not once seemed to flinch to show he even acknowledged her presence. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip as her brain scrambled for anything remotely close to a plan to stop what was about to happen.

Regine turned and looked at Lily; it was apparent the youngling was trying to figure out something. She strolled up to the youth, at the most ten years younger than her current body. "Keep racking that brain of yours, sweetie." She commented callously with her signature full mouthed smirk, "But I would suggest accepting the fact there is not a single thing you could do stop the inevitable. The sooner you come to terms with your appending death, the better off you'll be. Make peace with your life if that makes it easier." She reached her hand to touch the pretty one's youthful face but wasn't surprised when Lily knocked her hand away. She laughed with amusement just as Alastair gathered Lily with both hands, holding the girl back. "You definitely have spirit." She commented, "I now understand my Brother's intrigue with you. With such a spirit, you will most definitely be a tasty sacrifice; perfect for his first." She took a step back then turned on her heels and returned to her brother.

"Like you said," Lily spoke which caused the sister to look back, "We'll just see." She wanted to sound confident but deep inside there was the weight of uncertainty.

Regine simple flashed the girl a puckered smirk then returned her attention to the task at hand. She stepped close to her brother and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's time." She announced, "Reach out your hands and press your hands in front of you." She watched patiently as her brother did as she instructed. His arms lifted and hands reached forward then he pressed his palms flat against the ashen wall; the stain left behind after his explosive ending. "You now will face death and then be reborn." She knew exactly what will happen having gone through the exact situation of facing her own death.

"Jonathan, don't!" Lily shouted.

"Shut that bitch up!" Regine grumbled at Alastair who immediately latched his huge hand over Lily's loud mouth. She stepped behind her brother hearing Lily's muffled protests. Her fingers worked the knot of the blindfold, "When I remove the blindfold you will open your eyes and come face to face with your death. Then you will be completed." She pulled the blindfold away, again stepped to his side.

He stood with his eyes closed, hands flat against the wall and fingertips pressed into the thick ash layering the wall. Inside his chest that ache, that pain began to grow causing his heart to beat erratically; his breathing began to become labored. "Open your eyes, my Brother, and step back into our world again." He heard Regine beckon. He had heard Lily's voice outside the trance of the circumstances but the overwhelming pressure put upon him by Regine seemed to minimize any effects Lily might have had. His jaw clenched and slowly he began to open his eyes. Bit by bit it was revealed that both his eyes were practically identical; the violent red dominant. His eyes looked forward at the sinister wall before him. The memory suddenly emerged from the ashen evidence of his past death. His eyes snapped wide open. The sounds echoed as pain ripped through his head. His lips trembled as they twisted into a snarl and beneath his lips formed the signature fangs; the canines sprouted to points. The images blinded him, his head snapped back as if physically struck. He took a deep inhale then his heart stopped.

He attempted sanctuary within the comforts of his cherry wood coffin but the old television host discovered its hiding place. The sound of struggle between teenage lovers snapped his distorted eyes wide open. The moment he looked to face Peter Vincent the old man pounded and pounded attempting to drive a wooden chair leg into his chest, to penetrate his immortal heart. He rose without effort; the wooden tip barely entered his heart. His eyes wild he saw the desperation from the turned teenage Amy who ceased her attempt to kill Charley. His hand with fingers lengthened and nails sharpened wrapped around the base of the makeshift stake then in great effort he pulled and pulled. He freed his chest of the failed attempt to kill him then threw it aside and focused his fury on the Great Vampire Killer. He lunged attacking his attacker.

His hand grasped over his heart, its life ceased as the memories consumed his mind, body, and soul with agony. He staggered, patent leather shoes shuffled on the concrete floor shifting him sideways facing his sister but unable to see her through the blinding memories. A loud crash of glass breaking caused him to groan loudly with panic. Brightness filled the darkness then another crash followed then came the burning. He again staggered. His hands balled into fists. His head bent back with his back arched; the pain of burning caused him to scream in agony.

Lily's eyes were wide with horror watching the fit of agony that engulfed Him. She startled with each time his body jerked in agony. She screamed through Alastair's grasp when He screamed in pain. Her eyes looked to the sister and she was horrified how calm the bitch was while standing aside watching her brother suffer; the grin across Regine's face seemed morbidly filled with satisfaction. Her eyes reluctantly returned to His imaginable state then tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. She attempted to jerk her arms from Alastair's strong one armed embrace but there was no escaping. Out of everyone in the basement she knew she was the only one who truly cared and wanted his suffering to end. She started to sob but her body still jumped each time His body jerked within the thralls of agony. He suddenly turned facing where she was held and his body froze with eyes wide and discolored that deep red but seemingly incapable of seeing what was before him except for what those memories were revealing.

He saw it; the brightness burned his eyes as it flooded his way. With violent force he felt it slam into him sending him backwards through the air. Outside his mind the visual was different; his body thrust backwards slamming against the very wall his immortality had ended thirty years ago. In his mind his body was agonizingly consumed by the purity of daylight. His entire body burned; flesh burned from his transforming bones. He called out the girl's name but not the name originally screamed in final desperation. As he stood pinned back against the wall, in his mind he burned, he bellowed the wrong name which quickly twisted his sister's face into confusion. From his mouth he called out to Lily. Before his memory blinded eyes there was only the brilliant sunlight; his eyes painfully squeezed shut. He felt the sudden decent as if dropping into the pits of hell but in the instance where his end had come, it now became the beginning. Inside the shell it became filled with a soul unlike no other.

Regine watched closely, studied every detail as her brother remained pressed back against the wall with arms spread out and palms flat against the wall. She wanted the sign she longed to see; the sign that her brother was now complete. "Open your eyes," She beckoned under her breath in hopes it had worked as it should, as it had for her. She focused on his eyes, waited for the moment they opened to reveal his grand return. There was motion beneath the closed lids then a slight flutter. Her lips smirked sensing that it worked; there was no failing in something so definite.

Lily also focused on his eyes as well. She was terrified of what she would see the moment they opened. Would he have forgotten her? Would he truly be the monster and she his first taste of blood? Her heart raced fiercely inside her heaving chest with all those soon to be answered questions scrambling her thoughts. She knew if the monster had indeed made his complete return and if his humanity died, her heart would break into a million devastated pieces. Also, she would be the first course of his new menu. But there was a little tiny glimmer of some kind of hope the moment he screamed out her name. Perhaps there was a little glitch in his sister's plans. She prayed she had made a lasting impression on him which possibly could be carried into what he was now. She knew she didn't lose her virginity to him for nothing. Her entire body froze and eyes stayed wide noticing his eyes begin to open. Her mind screamed prayers that he hadn't forgotten her.

With his head pressed back against the wall, it slowly turned as his eyes opened. Through the red of his eyes laced in bitter orange tones thinly lined with black and dotted in the center with prominent fine pupils, the vision of his sister's proud expression cleared. Though not the face of his past, she was still wickedly beautiful and even more so with her signature yellow discoloration beaming from her pleased eyes. There was no heartbeat inside his chest and no breaths to expand the still lungs. His body, the sanctuary to his soul, felt weak as a newborn having just been born into the world for a second time. His arms slowly slid down as he turned his lengthened fingers inward scraping the sharp nail tips against the cinderblock wall. The moment his arms dropped to his sides he felt the weight of weakness collapse his legs at the knees. He slid down until he was knelt. The weakness forced him to drop forward but managed to catch him from falling flat; his hands slapped to the floor, his arms holding him up on hands and knees.

Regine quickly went to her brother's aide, understood the weakness that cursed him. She crouched down beside him, brought an arm around him and embraced his shoulders with her hands. "It will be alright, Brother." She sang sickeningly sweet, "Soon the weakness will pass." She raised her eyes and looked at Lily. "It's time to put an end to your hunger." She rose up then nodded to Alastair who immediately released Lily from his grasp. She stepped back to watch the very moment her brother tasted blood for the first time in his new immortal life.

Lily planted her bare feet firmly at first but a double handed thrust by Alastair sent her stumbling then tripping over the broken bits of chair. She fell forward onto the floor before him, landed with a thud onto her stomach. Her eyes were wide as they firstly stared down at the concrete floor then slowly lifted, her head followed. She trembled as her hands pressed down against the floor lifting her chest off the floor. Her eyes looked directly at him, his head still hung down. With her wide eyes she watched as he worked himself upward until he was seated on his legs as his head remained down with his shoulders slumped. She swallowed hard and held her breath as she pushed herself up also seated on her legs. His head moved and slowly began to lift; she took a quick breath and again held it tightly in her chest hearing only the sound of her pounding heart. Soon, to her horror, she was in direct eye contact with his powerfully distorted eyes. A desperate search began for any sign of the man she met. Where the hell was he? She screamed inside her desperate mind.

Her body began to fiercely tremble having a hard time trying to see him through the layers of orange and red glowing within his eyes. She watched his lips curve into a sneer which displayed white fangs; would her blood soon stain them? His eyes became so focused that they sent a horrified jolt of fear straight up her stiff spine. He raised his hands; her eyes saw the horrid length of his fingers tipped with beastly lengthy nails. Was she truly looking at the monster he had warned her about? He reached his hand out, she leaned back on her hands but the length of his fingers brushed the ghastly fingernails against her cheek. She gasped upon his nails scraping against her fear induced pale skin but within that gasp she managed, "Jonathan…" He paused in response to the sound of her voice speaking that name.

Regine's face twisted into anger hearing the girl say the vessel's name. "Jerry," she quickly rebutted.

His eyes shifted and looked to his sister; her eyes softened as her lips formed a soft enduring smile. His eyes quickly snapped forward looking to the lovely face before him. Such an innocent face she had, bejeweled with dainty piercings within the dimples of her cheeks and just below the center of her full bottom lip. His fingers twitched then the lengthy tip of his thumb nail brushed over the small ball pressed into her left dimple. His eyes darted to the silver labret; his thumb nail scraped down the center of her lips and snagged the tiny smooth ball then trailed down the center of her chin. Again his eyes darted and looked into the rich blue of hers; a blue he remembered using to paint life into a portrait. He jerked his hand back from touching her then studied the hand which held the very paintbrush that gave life to a canvas with determined strokes of blue. With a jerk his eyes again looked to that beautiful innocent face. His lips quivered as they formed that crooked snarled grin, fangs exposed and prominent. Suddenly he lunged forward.

Lily let out a scream then a loud gasp the moment she was violently brought backwards against the chair wreckage. His grotesquely long fingers were wrapped around her throat pressing the back of her head down against the broken chair remains. His body weighed down against hers as he was positioned between her legs. Her bare feet scraped their heels against the rough concrete with her hands gripping the wrist attached to the hand that held her down. She felt the emotion of heart break as tears filled her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly, desperate not to see his face which now belonged to the monster. With her head turned to the side, tears rolled downward over the bridge of her nose and from the corner of her right eye. She waited for the moment he would rip his fangs into her throat which she knew would end the heart break having lost him, the first guy she had ever came close to falling in love with. What a fucking tragedy; she thought to herself through emotional pain.

Regine was beaming with delight, excited for the moment he took the girl's life. Alastair and Edward gathered closer wanting to see the very moment fangs were penetrated and blood was devoured.

Lily waited which seemed to last forever. Her eyes stayed tightly closed, body tensed in reluctant anticipation for the pain to come. Through her trembling she felt the brush of his lips trail up the exposed side of her straining neck. His lips moved to her ear, she held her breath. Through the sound of her heart she heard something unexpected. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard a particular tune being softly hummed in her ear. "Amour…amour…" she heard him breath ever so softly in her ear in an almost inaudible whisper. Slowly she dared to turn her head. Her eyes met his and there in the smallest speck of blue within the ocean of red within his right eye, she saw him. So many emotions struck her. "I see you." She spoke softly passed her trembling lips.

"Jerry," Regine shouted with a grumbled demand, "Do it now! Kill her now!"

His eyes fluttered with a roll. His head jerked to the left then his eyes glared up at his sister. His jaw clenched as fury enveloped his eyes. His right hand grasped hold of one of the four broken chair legs. "Stop telling me what to do!" he hissed lowly passed his clenched fangs and snarl twisted lips. With a newfound burst of energy and strength he effortlessly rose upward onto his feet with the chair leg tightly gripped in his hand. He saw the sudden confusion creep over his sister's expression. Without hesitation he spun then whipped his stake armed hand. With a powerful thrust he drove the make shift stake directly into his sibling's soulless chest. Her gasp was loud and filled with shock. He drove her backwards slamming her against the wall. With another thrust he shoved the chair leg stake deeper. Her hands grabbed desperately his shoulders. He brought his lips to her ear as she continued to gasp. "I love you, Sister." He spoke in her ear with great distaste in his tone. He released her, she immediately grabbed onto the stake it protruded from her chest.

A rush of feet, he spun to the side and snatched Alastair by the throat. Without effort, having his strength fueled by rage and immortality, he raised the six foot two man off his feet. His eyes glared up at the large man. "You're fired." He sneered then with an effortless and powerful twist of his hand snapped the man's neck. He released the dead foreman; Alastair's body dropped hard to the floor with a thunderous thud. Edward had ceased his attack and skidded to an abrupt halt. He reached and snatched the young vampire by the shirt collar, jerked him forward penetrating the kid's eyes with his vicious glare. "If you seriously wish to live, Edward," he spoke with a nasty hiss, "You will swiftly determine where your loyalty lies."

"With you!" Edward responded without hesitation, "You're my master!"

"Good boy!" he grumbled then shoved the kid back. He again turned his attention to his sister who continued to struggle in her attempt to free her chest of the stake.

"But," Regine gasped as her hands weakly clung to the base of the stake, "I'm your sister."

"So," he ruthlessly replied to her statement. He shifted his stance and faced her. His head lowered at the chin with his eyes glaring widely at her as she suffered the agony of having the stake halfway through her dead heart. His lips sneered with his signature crooked grin. He slowly turned to the side as if he was to leave but swiftly spun and without hesitation ripped his fangs into his sibling's throat while both hands thrust against the stake. His sister screamed in agony as the stake was driven ripping through her still heart while her dear brother drew into his mouth her precious immortal blood. He again shoved against the stake; it tore through her spine then the flesh of her back and rested splintered against the wall. He quickly pulled back and smiled at her; her mouth gaped open as her high pitched scream ripped through the basement. He slowly stepped backwards wiping the traces of her blood from the corner of his mouth then sucked the remnants clean.

Her body speedily jerked with her screams steady. From the area of the stake's penetration spread ashen blackness which rushed outward consuming her entire body. His expression twisted into satisfaction with his eyes watching his sister's second decent into hell. The flesh of her body became ash then slowly burned away exposing the skeleton beneath; her screams continued. Ashes rimmed with red embers swarmed in the air as now her skeletal frame too blackened and began to crumble. Soon her screams faded. The stake dropped to the floor as the ashen remains drifted to the surrounding floor. Satisfied by his sister's demise and left as an ashen dusting on the concrete floor; he turned to discover during his moment of pure rage, Lily vanished.

Lily wasn't all that certain about anything the moment he had assaulted his sister and snapped Sasquatch's neck. She was certain for a minute there that she saw the man she knew but his display triggered some doubt. During his rampage she thought it best to get out of the mess before finding out what he had truly become. She managed to get to the main floor leaving behind the sounds of Regine's death. Sure she was glad the bitch was dead, ding dong the witch is dead, but what was left behind scared her. She rushed across the hardwood floor on her somewhat tattered bare feet desperate for the front door. She skidded to a halt on the marble flooring set before the doors, grabbed both handles and discovered them locked. "Fuck," she cursed then spun around knowing that the back door was the only other escape route. She again rushed on bare feet through the house. Again she skidded to a halt then grabbed the door knob. She sighed finding the door unlocked. She swung the door open and saw the beginnings of daylight lightening the evening sky.

Down the steps and across the backyard she ran. She shoved through the hedges then darted across her backyard. Onto the back porch then into the kitchen she rushed slamming the door behind her then locked the deadbolt. Through her house, up the stairs, then into her bedroom she ran. She slammed her door and locked it. Her mouth hung open as she breathed heavily having run for her life. She slapped her hands over her face and slowly slid them up her thick cropped bangs then over the top of her head. She stepped backwards. Once she felt her legs hit the corner of her bed she plopped her bottom down with her arms dropping limply onto thighs. She hadn't felt that exhausted in, well, never. Not even those long nights of Industrial dancing with Bryce had worn her out that badly. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled she dropped back against the softness of her bed. Her head turned to the side and eyes looked to the window. Daylight was growing which meant that her recent lover boy couldn't step a single foot outside, let alone inside her house. She now understood what he meant by it being a mistake giving him permission to enter her house; he now could enter freely. She knew the moment it was dark again that he would make a beeline for her house. But at that moment she sensed she was safe; daylight had become her ally. She sighed and within a few minutes she was out cold from exhaustion.

Lily's hand lifted off the bed and sluggishly smacked down against the side of her face. She smacked her lips as her hand slid off her face and rested on the bed with two fingers awkwardly rested against the side of her nose. After a few stiff groans her eyes lazily opened, a major hangover type headache probing at her head. She laid there as her eyes adjusted to the natural light coming through her bedroom window. Was it all a nightmare? Her brain felt mushy and struggled to determine if she had suffered through a night of some seriously impossible horrors. She again groaned as she rolled onto her side; her eyes slowly came into focus as they were glazed and looked towards the window. With a sluggish push against the mattress she sat up with shoulders slumped and achy. Her face grimaced, the reality slowly leaking into her head. She felt a heavier pain at her right upper arm. Her eyes strained as she took a look to discover her arm bruised with the shape of fingerprints. With a little whine, she knew it wasn't a nightmare; a damned living nightmare. "Ah fuck," she whined under a deep exhale. Slowly she rose up onto her feet.

Her sore bare feet shuffled across the cushion of the carpet. Sluggishly she entered her closet. Within several minutes she stepped out then went to the dresser and fetched a bra and a pair of underwear. She shuffled her way out of the bedroom then went into the bathroom. After a good long twenty minutes she stood in front of the vanity mirror within the bathroom blow drying her hair then took the time to use the straightening iron. When her hair was done she applied some makeup; thick black liner, mascara, and a little splash of reddish toned eye shadow. She left the bathroom, returned to her bedroom; it was still daylight. She sat on the foot of the bed and slipped on her knee high black converse trimmed in white with rainbow laces. She stood up, grabbed her toxic symbol decked string bag. She fetched her cell phone off the computer desk then left her bedroom.

She entered her parents' bedroom where she removed a crucifix from the wall and tucked it into her bag. She dug out a white rosary from her mother's jewelry box, it too put into the bag. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed a set of keys off the hooks near the back door. She left out the back door, locked it behind her. She stepped down the back porch steps. The sky was still tinted blue but it was evident by its shade that dusk was near. She casually walked to the garage at the end of the driveway that lined the right side of her family's house. She bent down and lifted the garage door; it slid upward then slammed reaching the end of its ceiling track. She entered the garage, flipped on the overhead light and approached a draped vehicle that had been parked in the garage for as long as she could remember. She grabbed the bumper end of the vehicle cover then tugged it away as she stepped down the length of the car. She let the dusty cover slide off the hood of the car then scanned her father's pride and joy; a white 1960 Ford Mustang.

She used the keys to unlock the driver's side door then got in behind the wheel of the antique sports car. She slammed the door then cranked down the manual driver's side window. It was never said if the car actually would run but she had to try. She slipped the key into the ignition then turned it and to her surprise the old engine began to purr. She smiled then carefully backed the Mustang out of the garage and down the driveway. Carefully she backed the Mustang onto the street. She hit the brakes and shifted it into drive but first she looked to 99 Oak which looked dormant and silent. She took a deep breath, looked forward then hit the gas. She left her house and 99 Oak behind. There was only one person she knew she could trust; Bryce.

She drove the five blocks quickly and parked the car in front of Bryce's house. She rushed to the front door and persistently held her finger on the doorbell. She heard the voice of one of his mommies shouting at the door. The door swung open and mommy number one frowned with surprise, not expecting her son's best friend. "Lily," she said with some question.

"Hi, Miss Peterson," Lily greeted mommy number one, "I need to talk to Bryce."

"Well, honey, he's at work." Bryce's mommy number one, Amy Peterson, stated, "I thought he picked you up." She looked passed Lily and saw a familiar Mustang parked in front of the house. "Huh, is that your dad's car?" she asked with a slight smile, "I haven't seen that in ages."

Lily glanced over her shoulder at the Mustang then looked at the woman with question, "Wait, you know my dad?"

"He never told you?" Amy frowned, "Well it was thirty years ago but we used to date in high school. I thought you knew."

"No," Lily replied, things were getting really confusing. She blinked then shook her head, "Well, I gotta get to the store. Thanks, Miss Peterson." She quickly skipped off the porch and rushed to the Mustang. Once behind the wheel she couldn't stop frowning. She couldn't understand a thing Bryce's first mommy said. Her dad dated Amy Peterson in high school? "What the fuck," she mumbled; she never knew her dad was from that town, "Again, what the fuck?" She shook her head then started the engine and sped from the curb. The entire drive to the mall she was dumbfounded and really confused. When the Mustang was parked she sat for a moment trying to figure out what was going on and how many damned secrets her dad had. She didn't even know her dad, apparently. Her eyes blinked and she quickly noticed the mall's parking lot lights coming on. "Shit," she grumbled and immediately got out of the car then ran for the mall's front entrance.

The sun had faded beneath the horizon. All street lights came on in sync. Oak Street was illuminated only by the street lights as it became quiet; houses lit up with their interior lights and families sat down for their evening meals. The infamous 99 Oak also came to life, the main floor lights came on room by room. The neighboring house was the only house on the street that remained dark and silent. Within the vacant house the sound of shattering glass echoed. Inside the kitchen an arm reached through the back door's broken window, a hand twisted the dead bolt then the door swung open. Over the threshold the new Jerry Dandridge entered the house after having been invited in when he wasn't whole. He flipped on the kitchen light by use of the nearby switch. He looked over his shoulder at Edward who stood on the porch just outside the doorway. "You were welcomed inside thirty years ago." He stated the obvious.

"Op, you're right." Edward gave a chuckle then stepped inside the house he hadn't been in since the night Peter Vincent staked him then stupidly removed the stake. He bounced inside looking around the remodeled kitchen. "Wow, it's so different than I remember." He commented then proceeded to follow his master into the house that was on a mission to find Lily. He looked around seeing bits and pieces in the rooms that look familiar through the remodeling. Some furniture pieces also looked familiar. "This is so weird." He again commented while grinning.

Dandridge made his way through the house turning on the lights as he went with Edward lagging behind. He too recognized some of the interior's features. He made his way through the living room and entered the foray where he promptly stopped. His head turned and eyes looked to a family portrait hung on the wall to his right. Much familiarity shown in his eyes as he slowly stepped closer to the happy faces captured in the framed ten by eight photograph. It wasn't just Lily's face he recognized but the face of who was her father. "Holy shit," he heard Edward's voice say with surprise followed by a chuckle, "She's Brewster's kid!" And so she was. His eyes frowned then narrowed as they focused on the happily smiling face that belonged to the one who managed to kill him thirty years ago. "And so she is." He spoke with a low tone, "So she is." His eyes shifted to the happy face of Charley Brewster's spouse; the face was that of Alex, Charley's college sweetheart who assisted in Regine's first death.

"Who the fuck knew?" Edward questioned aloud.

Lily raced through the mall and stumbled into the shop she and Bryce worked at. She rushed to the checkout where Bryce stood closing out his till. She practically slammed into the glass display counter. "Bry," she breathed, "I need your help." She continued to breathe heavily as her friend continued doing his job ignoring her. "Damn it, Bry!" she shouted, grabbed a string of rubber bracelets and tossed it at him, "Look at me!"

Bry pressed his lips together then reluctantly turned and faced who he thought was his best friend. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped her, bent down and picked up the bracelets then hung them back on their display rack. "Decided to show up for work like six hours late." He grumbled, still angry about her attitude from the day before.

"Oh my god, Bry," she rolled her eyes, "You're still pissed at me? Come on! I don't have time for this shit."

"Well, I don't have time for your shit right now." He again grumbled then turned to finish the till, "You expect me to just up and forgive your ass for treating me like some punk ass bitch. Well, ain't gonna happen."

"Jesus, Bry," she whined, "Some serious shit is going on and you have to help me. I'm in big shit, Bry!" She scooted in front of the part of the counter he stood behind. "I don't have anyone else to help me." She sounded panicked, "Mom and Dad are still on their fucking honeymoon crap vacation and the fucking cops ain't gonna believe a word I say. You're the only one I can turn to." She stared at him in desperation. "Please, Bry, you're my only hope." She pleaded.

Bry sighed then slammed the till drawer closed. He finally looked at her and saw the fear and desperation in her face. "Fine," he caved, "Tell me what's going on."

"You promise to believe me?" she asked him.

"Sure," he nodded.

She leaned closer to him, not wanting anyone in the store to hear what would sound crazy. "You know all the shit about 99 Oak?" she asked him and he nodded, "It's all true."

He frowned, "What?"

"Jerry Dandridge was a vampire." She quickly stated but with a low voice, "Actually he is a vampire and he's living in 99 Oak again. Well, he didn't start out as Jerry Dandridge or a vampire but now he is both."

"You been smoking crack?" he asked, her story really farfetched.

"What? No!" she shook her head, "I'm being serious, Bry. I'm being deadly serious."

"Yeah and that's what really scares me." He shook his head in disbelief, "Now I've gotta be serious." He stepped out from behind the counter with his till balanced in one hand then faced Lily, brought a hand to her shoulder, "I think you need to go home, burn your Fright Night DVD collection, take a few of your mom's valiums and get some sleep. You look like shit, like you haven't slept for a long time." He patted her shoulder then stepped passed her. "Call me when your psycho faze is over." He called back to her then disappeared into the store's office.

Lily turned and just watched her only hope disappear. She leaned back against the counter, shoulders slumped, and expression filled with devastation. Her dearest best friend in the world thought she had gone bonkers. She hated the feeling of being alone. What was she to do? Where was she to go? Who in the hell was going to help her? She reluctantly left the counter and moved on heavy feet out of the door. The mall was to close in about an hour which meant she had an hour to come up with something. She was horrible at coming up with ideas. She walked along the mall's second floor, the soles of her shoes dragged against the smooth floor. People walked about, friends grouped together as they moved in and out of the shops. All the many faces of people who had no clue that there was real evil once the sun went down. She hadn't felt that alone since her first day she went to the local elementary school. She plopped down on a wooden bench near the top of the escalator. She wasn't alone too long then, Bryce came along and they were inseparable for several years until recently.

She sat there for nearly thirty minutes, head hung down and shoulder slumped by loneliness and sadness. The number of people began to dwindle as the many shops were closing. The second floor gradually became vacant as the mall's closing was announced over the mall's massive intercom. She slumped back against the bench wanting to stay as long as she could, at least until security came and told her to leave. She heavily sighed hugging her arms over her chest. There became an understanding to the lyrics of some song that said that the loneliest number is one. She was singular not plural. There was no plus one in her life. She no longer had a best friend who now thought she had completely lost her mind from over exposure to an eighties classic horror show. The guy she thought was boyfriend material was probably on the hunt for her with his fangs ready to swallow every last drop of her blood; since he already popped her cherry why not take it all. Her damned parents were still off on their second freaking honeymoon and enjoying themselves in the some sunny tropical place where only the mosquitoes want to suck your blood not the neighbors. What a fine mess; she thought to herself. Now she truly understood depression. Her arms flopped into the air and loosely dropped onto her lap, "I give up."

She was finally prepared to stand up when she heard whistling. Froze in mid rise, hands planted on the bench, leaned somewhat forward, and butt about to lift; the tune being whistled forced her to hold her breath. Her ears listened closely to that particular tune that used to appease her when she was in one of her moods but had taken a whole other significant meaning. She released her breath slowly as her head turned with eyes following. Her eyes aimed the direction the tune came from; the escalator to her front right. Bit by bit her eyes widened as the source of the whistled tune gradually was revealed moving up the motion of the escalator. Her heart raced and chest heaved as he came into full view reaching the top of the escalator. Her fingers gripped the edge of the bench tightly while her body stiffened. He stepped off the escalator with his hands tucked in his pants pockets. His whistling stopped and lips relaxed while his eyes focused on her. She darted her eyes forward. She wanted to run but where? The mall was vacant and another announcement sounded over the intercom. Where were the fucking security guards when she needed them; she screamed inside.

She could see him walk towards her from the corner of her eyes; still she refused to look directly at him. Was she about to die in the middle of the city mall? Or was he about use some vampire trick and sweep her off her feet and whisk her back to his lair? Her brain was crammed with too many scenarios. Her eyes shifted to the right and caught sight of him seating himself beside her on the bench. She looked down at her planted feet. Run, bitch, run; she mentally screamed at herself. "Don't you just hate it when you get a tune stuck in your head?" she heard him ask, his tone so calm, cool, and a bit too casual; like someone attempting to make a conversation. She was completely speechless and felt they were beyond casual conversation. Again she heard that tune, this time he hummed it. His fingertips touched the center of her back and she made a little jumpy twitch. She could feel that the tip of his fingers weren't normal, the lengthier tips snagged down the back of the thin material of her tank top. Her fingers began to ache as they continued to grip the edge of the bench seat for dear life.

She swallowed hard then rubbed her lips together. "You can't kill me here." She spoke quietly but refused to look at him. Looking through the corner of her eyes she saw him lean closer as his hand slid up to the back of her neck; felt his fingers rub the texture of her hair between them. "I don't want to kill you, Lily." She listened to him respond but there was no certainty to his words.

"I have to ask you to leave." the voice of a security guard said, "The mall is closed for the night."

Lily quickly jumped up and smiled with relief, welcoming the interruption. "Sure thing!" she gladly agreed, gathered her bag into her arms then marched straight for the escalator. She didn't look back nor wanted to. She walked down the shut down escalator as quickly as she could; her legs slightly jellied from the little incident. The moment she reached the bottom she regained some composure and moved her feet swiftly with her eyes focused at the massive front entrance where a security guard stood. She passed through the open doors, the guard politely blessed her a good night, "Yeah, right," she mumbled under breath. She stepped out under the large open entryway and looked out at the vast vacant parking lot. She turned around but the guard was locking the doors, the guy waved good night. Again she faced the miles of emptiness and saw the Mustang parked, what looked like, a hundred miles away. Quickly she dug into her bag, pulled out the car keys, the rosary, and crucifix then hung the rosary around her neck and tightly fisted the base of the crucifix with the same hand that had the keychain around her thumb. With a little whimper she stepped out into the open and marched forward keeping her eyes on the prize; the Mustang.

The soles of her Converse slapped loudly against the pavement as her legs steadily marched with a little constriction from her somewhat stretchy black knee length pencil skirt. "Why the fuck did I wear this?" She grumbled under breath, questioning her choice of wardrobe on what might be her last night alive. She saw the Mustang coming closer and closer as she kept her legs moving as steadily as possible. Her heart continued to race just as her breaths were quick. The rhythm of her heartbeats melded with the sound of her pavement pounding footsteps. "Almost there," she encouraged herself aloud. She finally reached the Mustang and quickly scampered around the front end then to the driver's side door. Quickly she tossed the bag through the open car window then scrambled to get inside. Once inside she rushed to manually roll up the window then locked the two doors. She finally was able to relax and leaned her head back against the bucket seat. Her breathing eased as did the racing of her heart. She rested her crucifix holding hand against her chest while taking a moment to close her eyes and attempt to relax before leaving. Where was she to go? There was no one to turn to. There was no one to call; not like her parents could get there in time to save her ass. She couldn't call Bryce since she is on his insanity list and still pissed at her. She pouted and opened her eyes; the blue was intensified by the realization that there was nothing she could do to stop what was now the inevitable. She put the key into the ignition and started the engine then, tires squealing, sped across the vacant parking lot.

The entire drive she sniffled and pouted. She refused to cry but the emotions could be heard through each little sob. The Mustang pulled onto Oak Street and went to a complete stop. Her eyes stared down the street light illuminated street. For seven years she called the neighborhood home and now it will most likely be the very place she would call the location of her death. She took a breath then proceeded down the street. She pulled the Mustang onto the driveway of her family home then returned it back inside the garage where she took the time to cover it leaving it as she found it. She closed up the garage and returned into the house through the back door. She went to her parents' bedroom and returned the crucifix and rosary back to their assigned places. She took a moment to sit down at her dad's desk, grabbed a piece of printer paper and a pen and inked out her final words. Her lips were firmly pressed together as she wrote each word neatly and thoughtfully. She tucked her letter into an envelope then sealed it and leaned it against a framed family portrait set on the desk.

She left her parents' bedroom and returned to hers. If she was going out of the world she was going out in the style she loved. She retreated to her closet and gathered her final outfit. She undressed then dressed in her favorite Industrial concept outfit; a blue vinyl corset with a tattered fishnet long sleeved top stretched over with her fingers pulled through the attached fingerless gloves, a black tattered edged knee length skirt with a blue vinyl waistband and loosely buckled around her waist her favorite rainbow studded belt. She took the time to style her hair, looping her natural hair with that of lengthy black dread-falls woven with streaks of blue which rose at the crown of her head and draped down just behind her ears reaching down to the center of her back. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and touched up her makeup, thickened the liner which blackened her eyelids and created an Egyptian point to an upward curve at the outer corner and a downward curve at the inner corner. She slicked a deep red over her lips, pressed them together and puckered a kiss at her reflection.

She stepped to her bed, sat down on the edge then slipped on her ankle platform vinyl boots. Once the boots were zipped up on the outer sides and took a deep breath, rose up then turned out the bedroom light; through the bedroom window the evening light shadowed the room. She returned to her bed, crawled onto the mattress then turned and laid back. She laid her head back against the pillow then gathered the lengthy dread-falls and spread them down over her shoulders. She stared up at the ceiling while her hands rested against her trembling abdomen. So, that was it; she was ready to face whatever was to come. She just prayed it didn't hurt too much or at all if possible. Well, at least she wouldn't die a virgin but it was ironic that who she had given her virginity to was the same person or thing that was going to take her life. Her eyes frowned in response to the irony. Who was it that sang that song? She heard the song in her head. A girl gives a guy her virginity and he kills her the next day, isn't it ironic? Her lips smirked at the morbid ironic humor in the whole scenario that was her tragic life and its end. Who would have thought; she asked to herself. "Not me," she answered aloud.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted upon the sound of her door knob twisting; she didn't move or have the desire to look. The latch clicked and a little squeak of the hinge said the door was opening. Her eyes held their upward stare at the ceiling as the sound of the door closing came. She rubbed her lipstick slicked lips together to freshen the coat. She could feel the sensation of his eyes staring at her and still she refused to even look to prove the feeling right. The bedroom light was turned on; she squinted for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light. Great, he wanted to feed on her in the light; she thought to herself. "The room has changed but the layout is the same." She heard him comment, his voice sounded somewhere nearby, "But the occupancy definitely changed." She didn't understand why he was playing around and didn't just devour her to get it over and done with; again she frowned. "Did you dress up just for me?" he asked with his voice closer; her eyes held firm and focused on the slanted ceiling. "I must say," he continued to speak, "No one has ever dressed like that for me and I will admit that you look positively lovely." Her frown intensified; annoyed by him prolonging what he had come to do. She felt he was using a bit of psychological torture on behalf of what soon will come.

She felt the bed shift at the right of her and saw him through her peripheral sight. It was coming, she knew it. "I knew you would come back to your home." He stated, "There is an ease about returning home. The one place you can feel secure, safe, and protected but," his words were spoken with a smooth tone, "All of it becomes a false sense when you've willingly invited someone or something into your home of a very unnatural nature. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh my god!" she finally snapped, annoyed by his game. Her eyes narrowed as they still stared upward, "Will you get on with it! Ain't it enough that I'm lying here and ready to accept my fate? I give up! I gave up, caved! Now get this shit on the road, would ya?" She cleared her throat, "God." She heard him huff a laugh in amusement towards her outburst. In response to his laugh her lips parted a little and she finally decided to look at him. He sat there with a grin on his face. "Seriously," she couldn't believe his reaction, "Are you seriously laughing at me?" She was beyond annoyed; propped herself up on her elbows, "You won, Jerry or Jonathan or whoever or whatever you are. Are you just gonna fuck around or are you going to get on with it?" She dropped back against the pillow and shook her head in disbelief. Again he laughed, this time louder. She slapped her hand over her eyes and sighed with annoyance. "I can't believe this is happening." She grumbled under her breath.

"Poor Lily," he said at the end of his laugh, "You are something very special. You are nothing like your father."

She parted her fingers and peeked at him, his grin broader and with a slight slant. "What do you know about my Father?" she asked him and again propped herself up onto her elbows, "You know shit about my Dad."

"Oh but I do." He stated confidently, "More than you know."

"You're full of shit." She didn't believe him or more so didn't want to believe him.

"Charley Brewster," he said her father's name, "A name I could never forget. Would you care to know why?"

"Why?" she quickly asked.

"Because it's the name of the very teenage boy who killed me thirty years ago." He answered calmly. He saw the signs of denial in her vibrant blue eyes. "I assume you didn't know your father was part of the whole urban legend of 99 Oak. Probably thought he never lived here until seven years ago. What secrets one's father possesses, hmm, Lily?"

What he said made some sense to Lily. Bryce's mama Amy having mentioned that she was once her father's girlfriend in high school proved her father in deed lived in that town long time ago instead of just a mere seven years ago.

"As for your mother Alexandra," he continued speaking the truths about her parents, "She played a huge role in the first death of my beloved sister a tad less than thirty years ago. So complicated are the past lives of our mothers and fathers, wouldn't you agree?"

She looked at him; her lips softly gaped in shock. "It can't be." She mumbled, trying to convince herself that none of what he said was true.

"I wouldn't lie about such things," he commented coolly, "Especially when it concerns my whole existence which your precious father thought best to end three decades ago with the help of that old hack Peter Vincent." His tone was somewhat tarnished with distain towards the memory of his own death, "Oh, he never mentioned the fact he knew Peter Vincent, did he? Well, why would he when it concerns his dark past? He didn't want his daughter to know that at one time this small suburban community thought he was insane, crazy for believing that his neighbor was a vampire. And he managed to wipe himself completely out of the story, didn't he? All that was left was the notorious 99 Oak and my name which identified me as the insane one. How convenient for Charley Brewster." He felt a slow build of anger towards the tarnishing of his good name. "Serial killer indeed," He sneered exposing the grown fangs as the thought enflamed his anger more, "The man who posed as a vampire and murdered the local trash then discarded them as so."

She saw the twist in his expression, his eyes glazed over by the emotions brought on by what he said. There was a reason behind him telling her those things but she wasn't quite certain what they were. His eyes jerked her direction which caused her to gasp; his eyes distorted to that sinister deep red.

"Why was I made into the bad guy, hmm?" he asked her as if she knew the answer, "I minded my own business, kept to myself as I always had for centuries. If your father would have minded his own business, stayed out of mine, things might have been different. But, no, he had to spy into my world and saw things not meant to be seen." His eyes scanned the room then returned to her, "In this very room I gave him a chance, an option. All he had to do was forget about me and in return I would have forgotten about him which wouldn't have been difficult at the time but he was stubborn and desperate to expose me." He focused on her wide eyed expression, "I didn't turn his life upside down; he turned mine. I was only defending myself and attempting to keep myself unknown to world but that little prick thought otherwise. Everything I did was to protect my way of life and what happened to it? Your father ended it." He studied her face; there wasn't much of Charley Brewster with exception to the dark hair. His expression softened; he lifted his hand, fingers extended with lengthier nails, and gently touched the side of her face.

"You're gonna use me then?" she guessed after hearing what her father had done, "Now that you know I'm his kid, you're gonna kill me in some type of revenge plot." His expression may have softened but the red eyes were deceiving.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" he avoided her assumption.

She wasn't sure what he referred to and quickly shook her head.

"I remember, though I had assumed I wouldn't afterwards, after my full transition." His eyes, still consumed by red, dazed in thought then refocused on her, "You said you were falling in love with me."

Oh, she remembered now but she also remembered the circumstances and who that comment was truly meant for. "Um, you're probably not gonna like this," she wasn't positive she should say anything but at that point she didn't have much more to lose, "Well, I said that but I said it to the other you. You know, before the whole you happened. Before you went all crazy vampire and killed your sister and Sasquatch. And way before you became my stalker. At the time I said it, you weren't, well, you; the right now you. The scarier you. The guy with red eyes and fangs and who uses those fangs to suck folks dry. Yeah, I said that way before all of this." She lifted her hand off the mattress and pointed at him. As she predicted, he did not at all like her answer. She was grabbed by the throat then pinned back down against the bed. Her eyes looked up into his wide fiery red eyes, wild with rage. She cringed in response to his fangs snarling down at her.

"There is no other me." He spoke passed his clenched teeth, "I might be a better me now but there has always been just me."

"I have to disagree." She managed to respond.

"As in any relationship," he spoke with an eerily calm tone, "You have to accept all of who is your significant other, even the bad side."

"Well," she choked, "In this case the bad side is a little too much to handle even for someone like me." She felt his grip tighten in response to her comment. She witnessed a change in his expression, an odd smile cursed his semi full lips and she didn't like it.

"Lily," he lowly hissed her name, "Don't you remember how I made you feel? How you felt when I kissed you?" He swung his leg and caged her body between his legs. "I remember how it made me feel; how sweet your lips tasted and the heat of your innocence burning my lips." He lowered his lips near hers, felt that same heat radiating from her lovely full mouth. "The more you gave the more I wanted. Then you came to me and gave all to me." He brought his right hand to the side of her face, traced his fingernails along the curves of her cheek then jaw line, "The sounds you made were heaven to my ears; every pleasure filled sound a heavenly symphony. Never had I heard such music with any of those from my past." He pressed his left thumb under her chin and forced her head to tilt upward then pressed a suckling kiss at the very tip of her chin. He sighed in response to the heat of her skin burning nicely against his mouth. "I can do so much more now." He stated as he dragged his nails down the side of her neck, over the curve of her shoulder then twisted his fingers beneath the tattered fishnet; slowly pulled the material from her shoulder. He pressed his lips against the smoothness of her exposed shoulder, tasted her with the tip of his tongue. "You can experience those unimaginable pleasures that very few ever have." He continued to speak between each kiss and taste of her hot flesh; his mouth trailing closer to the side of her neck.

Though the circumstances seemed totally wrong; there was something intoxicating about everything he said and did. Oh, she surely remembered in detail their very intimate moment from the night before. He was gradually becoming a temptation with each erotic kiss, the brush of his fang tips along with the tip of his tongue caressing her skin. She was even feeling enticed by the scrape of his nails as they dragged down the fishnet material moving towards her vinyl covered left breast. Her eyes rolled and lids fluttered in response to the overwhelming desire to give it up again. She balled her hands into tight fists and kept them laid back against the bed; desperately fighting the urge to grab onto him out of pure caved in passion. Her body tensed in her struggle against his seduction but twitched as his nails continued to drag down along her side then over the side of her hip. She closed her eyes tightly; so desperate to fight against her body's growing desire. Then she bit down on her bottom lip with a final desperate struggle.

His lips moved to her ear; he could feel the tension and struggle as she lay beneath him. "Lily," he spoke her name with soft cunning, "Don't fight it. Let go. Allow me to have the honor of making you sing unlike never before." He pressed the side of his face against hers. The tip of his tongue licked the very tip of his left fang then across his bottom lip. His lengthy fingers slowly gathered her skirt upward, slowly exposing her knees then her tensed thighs. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." He sang smoothly, caressing the side of his face against hers, "With you I can feel more than I have ever imagined and I only desire to give you the same in return." He pressed his body down against hers, felt her heart pounding and chest heave. "I feel your desire for me, just as I desire for you." He continued his cunning song, "Don't be afraid to touch me like you had last night. Touch me, Lily; I want you to touch me."

She was falling deeper and deeper into his woven web of desire. He read her in detail as she fought against wanting to touch him, to embrace him. Her fists eased and her fingers relaxed. Suddenly that specific song began to play, its melody sung from the computer speakers. Her eyes snapped open; the theme song to their tragic romance. He was good, damned good. She felt the loss of control; her right arm slowly lifted off the bed and soon it was brought up and over his shoulder then her hand rested flat between his shoulder blades. Maybe it was more than just falling in love with him. Maybe she had indeed fallen in love with him and now built that exception to his darker side. Had she accepted all of him? His hand released her neck the moment her hand rested against his back. Her head turned until their eyes met. Within the red of his right eye she saw that very same tiny speck of blue she saw that morning; the very speck that told her that the man she met days before was still there. She bit down on her bottom lip while studying the remnants but in a way he was whole. If he truly were out to kill her, he would've done it in that brief moment in the basement but instead he slaughtered his only sister and her goon. "I still see you." She confessed her findings.

A soft smile formed over his lips though his fangs were still prominent. "And I never stopped seeing you." He confessed upon, again, witnessing the unimaginable emotion of love radiating through her rich blue eyes. He pressed his lips gently against hers and felt her willingly suckle his top lip as he did hers, felt that distinct press of her labret. He continued to kiss her with gentleness unlike his nature; lightly pressed the tip of his tongue between her soft lips. Bit by bit their kiss became enflamed with a greater passion and in his ears he again heard those wonderful soft moans that breathed passed her heated lips. He sensed her desire for him grow as she pressed her fingertips into his back then felt her body pull up against his. He shifted his body, brought his body between her thighs; her legs lifted bent at the knee and instinctively wrapped around his waist. Her responsive moans heightened all his already immortally heightened senses; every touch, scent, and sound. It became apparent that there was more to his actions than revenge or his immortal hunger. He desired more than feeding; wanted more than what most immortals expected. He indeed wanted her to give her an experience unlike he had ever been willing to give any mortal creature.

He rose up onto his knees and proceeded to remove his shirt. She quickly sat up and removed the fishnet layer. He held back as she grabbed hold of his belt and undid it swiftly with desire. He was indeed pleased by her actions, shown by his fanged smile. He reached, snatch hold of the top of her corset then jerked popping the silver frontal snaps exposing her youthful bust. His hands rested along her collarbone then he pushed her backwards as his fingers dragged down to the soft and plush flesh of her perfect young breasts. She lay back touching her hands over his. His hands slipped out from under hers and moved down grazing his nails over the curve of her ribs, down to the small of her trembling stomach then swiftly gathered down the hem of her skirt. He glided his fingertips up the length of her quivering thighs then trailed them back down and twisted his lengthy fingers beneath the waist of her black panties. Gripping the sides of her lace panties he roughly jerked tearing the seams. He pressed his hands flat against her hips then slowly slid them upward while lowering at the same time.

Once again pressed down against her, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist digging the platform heels of her boots against his rear. He motioned his body as she pressed herself upward. Firstly he indulged in the warmth of his actions and the sight of her face expressing the pleasure his actions gave. His hands pressed flat into the mattress just at the sides of her torso; her hands latched onto his forearms. He motioned deeper and hummed in delight in response to the sounds that sung from her lips as she bit down on the bottom. He lowered down closer as his eyes focused on her every expression and listened to every sweet sound. He weighed his body down against hers, again felt the pounding of her heart through her heaving chest. His lips kissed and suckled the tip of her chin, her head arched back in response. He kissed a trail along the curve of her jaw; suckling, licking, and nibbling. Her head nudged to the side as she continued her pleasure filled moans. His kisses began firmer as they pressed into the flesh of her neck; the tip of his tongue and fangs teased her with each passing kiss. The trail ended, he licked his tongue flat against the prominent strain of the side of her neck. The anticipation heightened feeling her fingertips dig into his arms. His head lifted then arched back. His eyes snapped wide with the red practically glowing. His lips parted wide exposing his fangs. His eyes shifted and aimed where he had licked. Swiftly, without hesitation he bore down. His fangs punctured her flesh and the rush of hot blood entered his mouth. She gasped then whined loudly with pleasure mingled with pain.

The sounds she made in response to that permanent and final action urged him to bite down harder which prompted another loud whine from her. Her body fiercely trembled beneath his while his mouth remained latched to the side of her strained neck. Her physical responses heightened the flavor of her blood that freely flowed, coated his tongue then drained down his throat and finally absorbed into his own veins which mingled the eternally. Her vocals gradually grew faint. He tore from her throat and gasped with delight; the most wonderful flavor ever imaginable. His lips curved into a satisfied grin as a slight trail of her blood trickled down from the corners. With the tip of his tongue he licked the tips of his fangs clean then licked across his bottom lip from corner to corner. He tasted the sweetness of revenge; the blood Charley had passed down to the beloved daughter could be tasted and savored. His eyes shifted, looked down at her and saw the distinct beginnings of her being drawn into his dark world. Her body performed the signature all over trembles; her petite fists squeezed tightly as the fit of immortality had already begun. Her eyes grew wide but were vacant, blinded by the immortal venom consuming her mind, body, and soul.

He climbed off the bed, redid his pants and slipped on his shirt. He bent down gathering up the top blanket and carefully wrapped her into a snug bundle then lifted her into his arms. He carried her towards the door which swung open at his command then he left the room carrying his prize with him. The door slammed shut.

**(WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN PERVERTED WILL)**

_Contains Explicit, Violent, Vampire Erotic and Vulgar content_

…_Just simply put… _

_!The Unrated and Alternate Sex Version!_

… He indeed wanted her to give her an experience unlike he had ever been willing to give any mortal creature and, at the same time, give her the experience of her nearly nineteen year life span. He desired to share with her what true vampire intimacy was; down to every last bite.

He slowly lifted, his hands trailed behind with nails snagging down over the delicate fishnet layer. His eyes gleamed violent red as they studied the intoxication riddled over her beautiful facial expression. As his hands moved down over her body his eyes followed; her corset bound breasts heaved pressing firm against their confinement. Her belly twitched as his lengthy nails scraped through the fishnet against the warm flesh beneath. He sat on his knees; the flat of his hands pressed firm into the upper flesh of her trembling thighs, fingers slightly curved under scraping the lengthy nails. As he slowly moved his hands towards her knees he aimed his lengthy fingers and nails inward against the softest part of her thighs. At her knees his hands pressed and parted her thighs. His eyes kept watch of her every response to his actions and listened to the sweetness of her intoxicated sighs. His lips curved into that signature crooked grin then he shifted his eyes from her face and eyed a trail down her inner left thigh; his hand followed.

He leaned down and pressed the first of many erotic kisses against the inner side of her left thigh. Inch by inch he kissed downward, felt every tremble and muscle spasm against his suckling lips. He slipped his right arm under the crook of her knee then firmly glided his hand down against the outer flesh of her thigh. He leaned further down as his trail of fanged kisses continued down her thigh. The trail ended at the very top of her inner thigh, his right hand slipped under her left rear cheek. His left hand slid down from her right knee; the nails dragged across the panty covered center between her spread thighs. He lifted his lips from her soft heated flesh. He pressed the sharp tip of his index fingernail into the area of the last kiss. His eyes quickly jerked to see her response just as she gasped. He pressed his nail tip deeper puncturing her youthful flesh then swiftly slit the nail through her flesh creating an inch long slice. Immediately he latched his mouth over blood seeping wound. Her gasps continued followed by moans of pleasure. He felt her hips move instinctively with arousal. He suckled and lapped her blood as it trickled from the tiny wound; the tip of his tongue probing the wound as his fangs pricked against the surrounding flesh. The more she moaned, gasped, and motioned her hips the more he wanted to continue her journey of a lifetime.

He darted up, again seated on his knees and took a moment to study her response. She was a wonderful spectacle, unable to resist touching herself; her hands massaged her breasts through the fishnet and vinyl. His lips crookedly smiled with stains of her blood coated over them. He swiftly stripped off his shirt, tossed it behind him over the foot of the bed then quickly undid his belt and trousers. He smoothly and quickly swept his hands down her thighs then gripped beneath the waist of her thin strapped panties and with a harsh jerk tore away the black lace from her rising hips. His hands then swiftly reached, gripped the frail fishnet material then tore the entire layer down the center exposing the tight corset. Firstly he pressed his hands down against her vinyl covered ribs, felt her restricted chest rise and fall erratically. He slipped his hands beneath hers and cupped them over her tightly pressed breasts and felt the distinctive pounding of her heart. His fingers slipped between the top of the corset then violently jerked snapping each little metal clasp; she gasped loudly followed by lengthy moans. Her breasts were now exposed, released of their vinyl encasement. He scraped his nails tracing the shape of each of her modestly plush breasts then pressed his palms against the dainty pink erect nipples. Her moans became more frequent in response to the detailed study of her youthful breasts.

He leaned down between her quivering thighs. Both his right and left hand focused on her right breast; firmly massaging each nail tip into the supple flesh. His mouth moved to one taut nipple, fangs scraping, tongue probing and lips suckling. Her body continued to heighten its response to the growth of his actions. Her back arched pressing her rear and shoulders into the bed; the moans grew louder with bits of anticipating whines. As he continued to taste and toy with her nipple, his right hand finger pressed its nail into the inner flesh of her breast. With a quick swipe another inch long slice was created and immediately he latched his mouth over it quickly taking in the swell of blood. Her responsive gasp was loud and mingled with an intense whine. His left hand continued to massage her wounded breast as his mouth indulged in the intense flavor of her blood; the flavor intense more and more by her growing excitement. Her hands grabbed onto the back of his thick ebony hair which prompted him to intensify the manner he suckled, again using his tongue, fangs, and lips.

He snapped his head up and looked at her ever growing intoxicated expression. He licked the tip of his tongue over his entire mouth. His grin was filled with ego and satisfaction upon watching how well he was driving her deeper and deeper into his world. Every action urged her deeper and she fell beneath each of those precise actions. It was his immortal symphony he composed artfully with her center stage. And now another act was to be performed in continuance of the marvelous symphony that could only be conducted by his every purposeful action. His body swiftly motion upward delivering him deep between her thighs which quickly prompted a graceful squeal to belt passed her gaping lips. He sneered through his crooked grin and thrust; her body instinctively became in rhythm. With his hand he pushed her head to the side exposing the right side of her neck; that delicate vein pulsed and visually became a prominent target. His eyes became focused on the side of her neck as his body continued with slower but still firm motions between her thighs which were now pressed against the sides of his waist having her legs wrapped around him. He lowered with each thrust while pressing his thumb nail into the flesh beside the bulged artery then dragged it deeply across. The blood flow was much quicker than the more minimal wounds. With a powerful thrust he swiftly latched his mouth over the smooth flow of blood. In response she was louder than before.

Each tasty suck and deep thrust delivered her closer to the edge of no return. His body motioned with steadiness with her thickly rich blood being absorbed into every inch of his physical being. He again pulled back sensing her weakness as her body struggled against the effects of blood loss and exhaustion from the extensive physical strain from the pleasure he gave. He abruptly stopped the thrusts, gripped her by the chin and turned her face to his. Though weakened she managed to whimper her desperation for him to continue. She was definitely on the verge of the vast abyss which would consume her in whole. He kissed her pale lips, painting hers with her own blood. He smiled through the kiss hearing her heavenly pleas. Against his chest he felt the weakened heart beats and breaths. He abruptly gave a powerful thrust; her gasp breathed into his mouth. His lips left hers then his hand jerked her head to the side exposing the untouched side of her neck. Now came the moment he truly waited for. With a sneer his lips parted widely fully exposing his blood stained fangs then with a crunch he bore down on her neck penetrating his fangs as deeply as possible disrupting the lively flow of blood.

Her eyes were wide as she sounded a squeal filled gasp the moment the pain of his final bite tore into her neck. First was the pain but then came the pleasure. She again gasped the moment he ripped his fangs from her neck. His hand grabbed her chin then her eyes looked up at his face; her blood smudged over his lips and trailed from the corners. Her body's trembles grew as the venom from his infectious bite already began its feeding on her living cells.

She was beautiful in his eyes with her flesh pale and eyes wide and brilliant with their blue shade. Her entire body trembled beneath his to the point the convulsions began. He lifted his hand then cut his thumb nail into the pad of his middle finger. There was one cure for a violent transformation. His blood slowly seeped from the cut then he studied closely as he painted her lips with his blood. He parted her pale and trembling lips with his finger and slowly penetrated her mouth. He watched in awe as her lovely lips puckered over his finger. His lips curved into an intrigue grin upon feeling the sensation of her tongue press firmly against the pad of his finger while she eagerly sucked. The tip of his tongue pressed against one tip of his fangs as her fiercely trembling hands weakly wrapped around his wrist. She worked his middle finger slowly suckling as much of his offered blood as possible. The moment her hands fell, he slowly slipped his finger out from between her lips then trailed the middle finger down over the labret and the center of her chin.

He lunged forward with a powerful thrust and brought his mouth to her ear and lowly hissed, "Now you cum when you become." He effortlessly propped himself up pressing his hands into the bed, her head caged between. He focused on her face not wanting to miss not one moment of her becoming. His teeth clenched together as he drove himself deeper; each thrust more powerful than the next. Pleasurable grumbles trembled passed his clenched fangs and sneering lips. His eyes were wide with focus as he watched and felt her miraculous transformation from mortal to immortal. Every inch of her body began to convulse as his thrusts were steady and quick. Her back stiffly arched as his gift rapidly ripped through her body. The sounds she made were beautiful in his ears; indescribable sounds that only one becoming could make. Her arms stiffened as her petite hands twisted into tight fists. Her eyes were wide as they glazed over and lost focus. Her head jerked back, her jaw clenched tightly. He intensified his stamina, driving determined thrust after thrust. His sneer broadened as felt himself become consumed by growing pleasures of his own body. He held his eyes firmly watching her face. Over and over he grumbled lowly. Suddenly his pleasure threshold was crossed as was hers. Beneath him he felt her body stiffen for the final time. He hissed loudly feeling a pleasure he hadn't felt in centuries.

He dropped, bending at the elbow, and looked into her vacant eyes, the pupils wide. He waited for that glint of success. His crooked grin again formed the instant he watched her pupils shrink; the first sign of success. The second sign developed; the blue of her eyes were quickly enveloped by the loveliest shade of rich violet. "Beautiful," he praised the chosen immortal discoloration that would separate her from others. Then came the moment of the first breathless gasp of being born into immortality. Her full mouth gaped within the first immortal gasp and unveiled to him the distinctive double fangs. He rose up sitting on his legs. His eyes remained violent red as they studied the beautiful paleness that painted her exposed body; her nipples a paler shade of soft pink centered between two perfectly molded pale fleshed breasts. With a type of awe he watched the wound fade from inside of her breast which left her breasts even more perfect.

With a second breathless gasp she effortlessly sat up. Her wide violet eyes looked directly into his fiery red eyes. Her full lips formed into her version of a crooked sneer with a peek of her right set of fangs. Having a new burst of a whole other type of energy she quickly lunged. With her knew strength she brought him backwards onto the bed, speedily mounted him. "Wanna do it again?" She smiled down at him.

He was quite impressed how quickly she recovered leapt right into his world without hesitation. He pleasingly smiled up at her with his hands firmly gripping her bare bottom. "You're quite the trooper." He commented then she promptly flicked a quick lick up over his lips.

"This time," she continued to cunningly smile, "We do it in Mommy and Daddy's bed." She snickered then latched her mouth to his.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends Forever?

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ By the time you've returned from your honeymoon _

_ vacation we will have packed up and left this shithole _

_of a town. I'm writing this as a testimony of your past coming _

_back and literally biting you in the ass. That's right, Dad, _

_you're worst nightmare came back while you and Mom were _

_basking in the sun and made a whole new one for you! _

_Sure thing, Pops, your baby girl has turned to the dark side _

_and I will admit I'm going to enjoy every damned minute of it!_

_ While you two will likely be scared shitless about what's _

_happened to me, I'll be living happily eternally after with the man _

_of my dreams and your nightmares. You got it right, dear _

_Parents! I met your secret, Daddy, and fell head over heels_

_in love with the sexy beast! And as you read this in horror I will_

_be somewhere in this great big world living the nightlife and _

_sleeping the sleep of the undead alongside the one and only_

_Jerry Dandridge! _

_ I wish I could see the look on your faces! _

_ Well, maybe, just maybe we'll meet up again. What will _

_you do when we do? Gonna kill me, Mom and Dad? We'll see. Until then, keep a close watch behind you because you'll never truly know_

_who or what's there. They're everywhere. And, you always knew_

_that, didn't you?_

_ Okay, I'll end this. Have to meet up with Bry before we _

_leave. _

_I'll see you on the dark side, Dad. _

_Your Forever Daughter,_

_ Lily-_

Bryce stood leaned back against the display case with his arm crossed over his chest. His eyes looked up at the store's skull shaped clock with bones for hands and saw he had about an hour before closing up shop. His snake bite pierced bottom lip pouted. He was concerned not having heard from his best friend Lily in a week nor seen her. It seemed she had quit her job and abandoned their long time friendship. He did feel horrible by how he treated her. His eyes stared vacantly with thought as he listened to the little beep indicating a customer had just stepped into the store. "Hi," he called to the customer without looking. "Hey," he heard a familiar voice chime. He quickly looked and there was Lily standing leaned forward against the display case. He smiled and quickly reached across the display case grabbing her hands. "Holy mother of ball lickers, am I fucking happy to see you!" he sang with relief, "Where the fuck you been? You lost your job, ya know."

"Eh, I don't need it." Lily stated and squeezed Bryce's hands.

"Lil, I am so sorry." He apologized and prayed he would again have his best friend back in his life.

"I am too," she said sincerely, "It was all my fault."

"Yeah it was." He agreed with a smile, "But it was mine too. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you."

"Yeah, you were a total bitch." She smirked and both started to laugh.

Another beep called the entry of another customer and Bryce again shouted a hello. "Damn it, woman, what the hell you been doing?" he asked, "I stopped by your house like a dozen times and called and texted you shit loads."

"Well," she smiled.

Bryce frowned as the customer he just greeted came up behind Lily. He stood straight as he watched the man bring an arm around the front of Lily's neck. She kept hold of his hand then reached with the other looping her fingers with the stranger. "Um," he mumbled, "Hi."

"Bry," Lily spoke up, "I would like for you to meet, well, the new man in my life. Say hello to Jerry Dandridge. Jerry, say hello to my best friend Bryce."

Jerry offered his hand to the young man who had a very confused expression written all of his face. "Hello, Bryce," he greeted and waited for the kid to shake his hand.

"Don't be rude, Bry," Lily again spoke up, "Shake his hand."

Bryce pried his eyes from the guy and looked down at the offered hand. Still in shock he reluctantly shook the guy's hand briefly then pulled his hand back. He looked to Lily then back to the guy whose name was exactly the same as the guy in the urban legend. Again he looked to Lily, "Lil, what's going on?"

"Well, I tried to tell you that he was real." Lily stated, "But you didn't believe me. So, I thought if you met him in the flesh you might change your mind about how crazy you thought I was."

"Okay," Bryce said with question, "I think I might just have fucking lost my own mind because this is really fucked up and unbelievable." His eyes briefly looked to the smirking guy then shifted back to Lily. "You're saying that this guy," he pointed at Jerry, "Is the real deal? You were pretty freaked out a week ago and now he's your boyfriend? Something ain't right here." He backed up away from the display case and pried his hand free from hers. He kept pointing at the man behind Lily, "You…him… what the fuck?"

"Bry, forget about what I said before," she quickly said as she watched the color fade from Bryce's shocked face, "Things are different now, better. And we came here because, well, you're my best friend. You and I swore we'd be together forever and that's what we're here to make happen. Forget college, you can come with us and travel all over the world, go to all the places we've only dreamed of going."

"Wait," Bryce spoke up and aimed his finger at Lily, "Are you? You're a… what the fuck." He watched her nod slowly. "And you want me… You wanna make me… what the fuck." He aimed his finger back and forth at the two before him. "You're both… Both of you are… fuck me." He again watched her nod slowly and saw the first proof of what she now was; her blue eyes faded beneath a bright violet. His eyes looked to the guy and the brown of his eyes had burned away into red. "Holy shit," he gasped with his eyes shifting quickly back and forth between the two, his pointed finger followed. "This is…" he mumbled then the corner of his pierced lips twitched slowly into a little smile, "This is some fucked up shit but, you know what," he nodded, "Fucked up for sure but I'm kinda down with it." He smiled planting his hands on his skinny jean snug hips.

Lily responded with a laugh; not entirely surprised by Bryce's reaction.

"Fuck this job, I quit." Bryce stated firmly then left the register and moved out from behind the display case. Again he planted his hands on his hips standing facing the two. "Fuck college too cause I'm a fucking dumbass who gets shitty grades." He commented convincingly while still nodding, "Well, let's get this side show freak show on the road, bitches. Mommies gonna be pissed but I got my big girl panties on and ready and raring to spread my wings. I do get wings don't I, that's real ain't it?"

Jerry stepped forward and brought his arm around the amusing young man, "Well, we thought perhaps you wouldn't mind being more of our day guardian which doesn't come with wings."

Lily stepped forward and brought an arm around Bryce's waist.

Bryce looked back and forth at the two.

"The deal with a day guardian is you can still loaf around in the day and keep away any unwanted trespassers." Lily explained, "You'll still be your beautiful young self for all eternity."

"But you're saying I won't get the whole funky eyes, teeth, and turn into a bat stuff?" Bryce asked.

"Well, no," Jerry answered, "But you will certainly live forever, never grow old, and have all the lovers you want."

"All the dick I can eat?" Bryce was charmed by that.

Lily laughed, "Yes and then some."

"Well, fuck," Bryce again nodded, "I say why the fuck not?"

Lily again laughed then kissed Bryce's cheek. "Best friends forever, pussy boy." She smiled at him exposing her fangs.

"Damn right, you blood sucking whore." Bryce laughed with a broad smile.

There was an obvious time of adjustment. It wasn't easy getting used to being dead asleep, literally, during daylight hours and wide awake from dusk until dawn. There was also the adjustment with everything that one inherits the moment they become one of the children of the night; all the new abilities and that one important detail, the hunger. Perhaps the many adjustments were made a bit easier for Lily Brewster knowing her dearest and best friend Bryce Peterson-Lowell was at her side and sharing her experiences with his own. Her experiences of late were definitely unforgettable; the events that led to her giving her mind, body, and soul to the ultimate creature of the night Jerry Dandridge, him with his new younger body. She couldn't deny she enjoyed that body of his, a body that will never age, forever twenty-eight just as she will physically forever be eighteen; her nineteenth birthday coming in a few weeks into September. She was supposed to be sharing a dorm room with Bryce in September, her entire future completely rewritten the moment she gave into the irresistible wiles of the vampire. Now she and Bryce would share an eternity together which wasn't all horrible to think about and she would also spend that eternity with that very monster she now realized was straight from her father's secret past. She could only imagine her father's reaction in that moment he received her letter; was she immediately be placed on the vampire hunter's hit list?

Lily's eyes peered up at the sliver moon rested within the vast darkness of the evening sky; the stars barely visible through the glow of the city lights. She sat on the window seat of the floor to ceiling double window; the window wide open allowing the remaining warmth of summer to flow inward caressing the sides of her face. She sat within one of the many rooms of the transformed top floor of the very apartment building that once housed not only the infamous sibling of her vampire lover but the host of the nineteen eighties horror show Fright Night, Peter Vincent who she now knew had known her father Charley Brewster quite well. The notorious 99 Oak had already been packed up, emptied of everything that Jerry Dandridge owned and had left behind after his past demise. Now that Regine was no longer an issue, all her belongings were passed down to her brother and were in the process of being packed up and shipped out along with his personal belongings. She didn't really have any belongings. She took her unique wardrobe and snuck in a few things of importance which she knew Jerry would frown upon; a family photo that would forever remind her of her life before vampires. She kept it hidden buried at the bottom of her suitcase, tucked beneath the satin lining. Though she had a new family, she couldn't really forget the old one. Or could she? Only time will tell.

That very evening her darling and crazy friend Bryce will be inducted completely into their little club of darkness. She wasn't sure what it truly entailed; the whole process for him to become a day watcher instead of a full-fledged vampire. She smirked; it was quite surprising in a way how willing Bryce was to accept such an important role but then again, he was Bryce and unpredictable should have been his middle name. She turned her eyes from the sky and looked into the room she sat in; it was cluttered with sealed wooden crates. She sat there and listened to the ruckus outside the room; a lavish party of sorts was being brought together by Jerry's old money and the money that belonged to the siblings Rebecca and Jonathan Drake. She was informed that to the outside world he would be known as Jonathan, since he did have the man's body it was only appropriate that he maintain that fake façade to keep away suspicion.

Off the window seat she moved to the large double doors then swung them open; the ruckus of the catering company employees louder. There was to be music, plenty of party favors, and guests that had crept out of their holes to take advantage of a vampire surrey. She moved along the corridor, stepped between vacant walls. She reached the main party headquarters; everything was coming along nicely. She entered further into the large setup where she found Bryce spending a little time with Edward Thompson, who she now knew was her father's best friend in high school. She approached the two as they laughed. She was somewhat happy that Bryce got along with Edward but she didn't totally trust the eighties punk who was supposedly devout to his master. "Hi ya, boys," she sang the moment she stood before them as they were both leaned up against the makeshift bar. Both heads turned and flashed broad smiles at her. "What ya guys doing?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes shifted to one then the other.

"Nothing," Bryce spoke up first, "Ed was just telling me his story and then some. What about you, whore?"

"Well, pussy," she spoke up, "Gonna go see what lover is up to." She reached between the two bonding young men and snatched a lemon wedge from the bowl on the bar. "See ya in a bit." She turned away as she tucked the puckering fruit wedge between her lips; strange how they can at least enjoy tastes from fruits. She shuttered as the sourness traveling from her lips and burned her tongue. She left the party room and used her new heightened senses to guide her into her lover's direction.

The apartment consumed the entire top floor which was massive and like a maze. There were many rooms at the end of many corridors. If it weren't for Lily heightened senses she wouldn't be able to maneuver through the maze-like apartment as easily. She moved with a casual stroll while suckling the sour lemon wedge. Her senses brought her to a long corridor and at the end was another set of wooden double doors, similar to the room she had started in. She paused before continuing; there was more than just him she sensed. Her eyes frowned as she simply tossed the lemon wedge against the wall to her right; there was distinct sense that her dark lover wasn't alone. Down the corridor she strolled, the sense heightening more and more the closer she came to the closed doors. She reached the doors but didn't open them immediately; instead she crouched down and peered through the old keyhole. Her peering eye widened upon her senses having been correct; he wasn't alone. Her lips puckered with the sour taste of jealousy as she saw a pretty young thing perched on his lap with a drink in hand. That wide peering eye slowly became enveloped by her own unique shade of violent violet; being what she was, jealousy was more aggressive than for any mortal.

Her lips pressed firmly together as she spied a bit further. The realities of being immortal were playing out before her wide violet eye; her man was lavishing sensual affections on a common mortal woman. She grimaced studying the woman's appearance; nothing remotely close to hers. Common bleach blonde hair wavy and flowing past her shoulders with his fingers combing through with affection brushing the hair over her shoulder. She watched the woman smile and batted her eyes flirtingly then giggled in response to the sensation of his fingertips stroking down the exposed side of her neck. Her eyes narrowed; her dark sweetheart gathered the woman around the waist and pulled her closer followed by pressing his lips, those she thought were only for her, against the soft pink and life filled flesh at the side of the woman's neck. She bit down on her bottom lip pressing her doubled top fangs into the fullness. Her hands formed tight fists; the sharpened tips of her nails pressed into her palms. This she didn't like; she believed or had hoped there would be no need for such games now that she was there. She had expected feeding would be void of any real seduction besides the typical hypnotic eye fucking. Slowly she rose up from the crouched position. She licked her lips, tasted her own blood, and then unfolded her fists seeing the distinct nail punctures across her palms.

Her eyes stared at her hands and watched closely as the punctures faded. Stains of blood were left behind but they too faded; the blood absorbed into her skin. Her eyes lifted and widely focused on the closed doors. With heightened senses, she could hear every little moan and hum from the blonde bimbo. She listened to the distinctive sounds made as lips kissed. Her head jerked into a tilt as the violet within her eyes seemed to glow with growing jealousy. Again her head jerked tilting the opposite direction upon hearing the distinct sound of her lover's involved hum. Her lips trembled as they slowly formed into an angered sneer which exposed her clenched fangs. Her right foot took a step back planting the thick platform sole firm to the carpet runner. With a spurt of powerful jealousy her she swung her left leg back then forward crashing the platform heel into the center seam of the two doors. The doors crashed inward.

The woman screamed in shock. Jerry shoved the woman off his lap and stood up. "Lily," he yelled but before he could protest the young vampire's actions, Lily was swiftly on the blonde woman. His head jerked to the side in the speed of Lily's jealousy fueled actions. The woman had no time to scream out; Lily ruthlessly tore into the side of the woman's neck and with an immortal swiftness tore the flesh immediately from the side of the woman's neck. "Lily, what are you doing?!" he shouted with frustration.

Lily effortlessly rose up from the woman who immediately latched her hands over the bloody open wound and body went into convulsions. Her eyes callously glared down at the common trash. She spat the chunk of torn flesh down at the woman's fiercely twitching feet then dragged the sleeve of her shirt across her mouth wiping the blood from her mouth. She heard Jerry repeat his question; his voice was filled with scorn and disapproval. Her head snapped to the right bringing her eyes with his. "What am I doing?" she snapped the question back at him, "What am I doing?!" she twisted on her heels and faced him, "More like, what were you doing?!" She took a step forward ignoring the woman's gurgled gasps, "Since when do you play before you eat, huh?" She saw his eyes become swallowed by the immortal red and a design of great disapproval etched over the features of his face. "Don't look at me like that." She said with her own disapproval in her tone, "You were doing more than sucking, baby! You were enjoying more than that bitch's blood!" she stood before, not afraid of the manner he glared down at her from her shorter stature, "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with your food?" Her lips curved into a sarcastic smirk; fangs prominent and stained with the dying woman's blood. Suddenly he shoved her aside and immediately finished the woman. She turned and watched him suck every last bit of life and suffering from the woman's body which gradually fell limp with death.

He rose up, his red eyes stared down at the woman's lifeless shell, her flesh pale and throat wound no longer pulsating blood. He swiftly shifted his stance turning to the side. "Really, Lily, was that necessary?" he asked with judgment, "You have much to learn." He stepped passed her, lightly shoving her aside with his arm. He moved for the broken open doors, "Clean up your mess!" He swiftly moved out of the room stepping into the corridor.

Lily's eyes narrowed as they watched him disappear into the shadows of the corridor. She took a quick glance at the body lying on the antique lounge sofa then shot her eyes back through the open doorway. She ignored his demands and darted out of the room. Her platforms pounded against the floor as she swiftly followed Jerry through the apartment. "I'm not cleaning up that mess!" she shouted behind him, "Clean it yourself! I ain't your slave and you're sure and the fuck ain't my master!" Her words struck him. He skidded to a halt, spun around, and she continued storming forward. She pounded her platforms to a stop the moment she was face to face, eye to eye with him. "Your whore and so it's your mess, babe." She defiantly hissed at him.

At party central Bryce and Edward heard the quite loud quarrel. Both looked into the direction the loud voices came from.

"Op, sounds like a lovers spat." Edward commented.

"Huh, that's what Mama Amy always says when she and Mama Julie got into fights." Bryce commented.

"Mama Amy huh?" Edward lost interest with the quarrel, "Wouldn't be Amy Peterson would it?"

Bryce looked to Edward, "Well, yea, it would."

"Well holy shit," Edward gave a cackle, "You're the son of Amy Peterson? You gotta be shitting me."

"No, not shitting ya," Bryce shook his head.

"Well, ain't this a fucked up situation." Edward again cackled with amusement, "First we manage to bag Brewster's daughter. Secondly, we bagged Amy's son. It's a fucking small world after all!" He continued to laugh.

Bryce frowned, confused about what the odd youthful looking vampire was getting at. "What's Mama Amy got to do with any of this?" he asked listening to the oddball continue to laugh.

"Your Mama Amy used to be high school sweethearts with Lily's Dad Charley Brewster." Edward spoke through his laughter, "And what's really fucked up is your sweet Mama Amy was caught up Brewster's feud with the master, thirty years ago. And it's pretty weird that she's a lesbian after she really got it on with the master. And after all this time," he took a quick breather through his laughter, "Not any of your guys' parents said one thing about all of it, about what went down thirty years ago. And you should see the look on your face," he pointed at Bryce while releasing a loud laugh outburst, "You two had no clue that your parents knew each other and were involved with the bullshit thirty years ago!" He bent over gripping his stomach feeling the ache from laughter overload. He shoved Bryce at the shoulder, "This is fucking priceless!"

Bryce was dumbfounded by this new information. His lips mouthed what the fuck?

Lily ignored the anger glaring down at her through Jerry's fiery red eyes. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips and platform heels the base of her strong stance. "Tell me, Jer," she said with bit of mock, "Is that blonde piece of shit back there what you're really wanting? You want the whole fake bleached hair? Got a taste for the typical woman? Everything about her was fake, down to the silicone in her tits!" She thought she was special, thought her looks were what he craved, not something that could be torn out of a typical fashion magazine. "Did ya enjoy touching her?" she hadn't felt so much jealousy in all her life and being what she was made it even more intense, "Did ya love making out with her? Huh? Tell me! Does something like that do it for ya, Jer?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jerry finally spoke, "You sound ridiculous."

Her nostrils flared with anger hearing him call her ridiculous.

"She was nothing but a meal." He laughed, "Just a thing to feed my hunger. She's not important nor ever would have been."

Her eyes narrowed, he laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me," she spoke with a low tone, "There is nothing funny about this."

"Oh but there is," he smiled down at her, "You're jealous of what was my dinner."

"There was more to it than just dinner." She grumbled, frustrated how he now saw humor in her outburst of jealousy, "You touched her and kissed her." Her voice slowly rose, "You don't fucking make out with your dinner!" In her dislike of his inability to see the true seriousness she slammed her hands into his chest and shoved him backwards. Her strength wasn't as great as his, he being ancient and her creator, and so her shove only caused him to take one step backwards. "How would you like to watch me do the same to some random menu item, huh?" she growled loudly, "Would you enjoy watching me grind all over my dinner; kissing him, making him practically cum at my fingertips?" Her words were vulgar and filled with frustrating jealousy.

"That's the spirit of it all." Jerry spoke out passed her attempt to make him jealous, "The beauty of our nature is our ability to seduce the prey instead of callously devouring them like starved animals. We play a very intricate game with the mortals. What pleasure is there if you simply rip into them? Where is the entertainment if we just suck them dry without composing a symphony?" he had always indulged in his ability to seduce any mortal, men and women. He loved being cunning, thrived on their willingness to give to him; made the finale much sweeter. "What would it have been like for you if I had just simply tore into your throat and have done nothing more?" he asked her a very important question, "What would it have been like without the intimacy we shared? You would have simply become and become without one bit of pleasure to enjoy."

She hated that he was right. Her whole becoming would have simply been a huge bore and left her without any long lasting and satisfactory memories of the evening she had become a vampire. "Well, I still don't like seeing you," she trembled at the image of him all over the woman, "Well, doing that." She felt some of the jealousy recede beneath his logic. Her eyes refused to look at him and show him that she knew he was right. Her arms crossed over her chest with her head hung down; he approached her. He stepped up behind her then wrapped her with his arms. "You just seemed like you were enjoying it too much." She pouted as she sucked on the backing of her labret.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." He said honestly, "The enjoyment is knowing, bit by bit they simply cave beneath my wiles and feeding is made easier, less messy. But," He hugged her closely resting the side of his face against hers, "What we have done, those games can never compare. We have shared more than could ever imagine. And in time you will learn the roles of the game, I promise. You will understand the separations between the game and the beauty of what we share." He pressed a kiss against the side of her face, "It is only you that I see the moment the sun sets and when it rises. They become vague unimportant memories."

Lily's lips finally curved into a smile; her role of being his special and unique creation feeling restored and without rivals.

"And," he spoke softly brushing his lips to her ear, "I will lavish the moment I see your every move during the game and enjoy how you seduce the pawn into submission with your unique beauty and wiles." He pressed a kiss against her ear, "You will be a force to reckon with." He trailed his lips from her ear down the side of her neck; her head instinctively tilted to the side. His lips curved into that crooked grin upon hearing her practically purr; her jealousy subdued. Again his lips moved to her ear. "Why not tonight be the evening I watch you use those wiles." He suggested with his seductive tone, "Let tonight be the night your dear friend joins us for all eternity and also be the night my true seductress comes out in full."

Lily's lips curved into an intrigued smile. She sighed heavily, "Sounds good to me."

He brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to look into her lovely violet eyes, "That's my girl." He saw she desperately wanted to please him and tonight she would surely give effort in doing so. He pressed his lips against hers that were still stained with the blonde's violently taken blood. He hummed with satisfaction then fully kissed her in the manner she enjoyed. She wasn't a sensual type of creature; inside her was something more ferocious and enjoyed the rougher side of their nature. The more the violent passion the more she indulged and responded quickly. The manner her body responded to a firmer approach made it known that her wiles weren't going to be filled with false romantic seduction but more so boiling over with an animalistic cunning. He understood the nature of her beast he had invoked the moment she chose him over mortality and the mortal life she knew. To entice that beast meant it could be tamed, leashed under his devices which would only be used for her. Her temper could be ignited easily but he had the cunning ability to douse that fire. Yet, he enjoyed how it smoldered until the time came again for it to once engulf her. She was a creature to reckon with and no sympathy was felt for the poor soul that creature decided to mangle and devour. It will be the pleasure of a lifetime to watch her in action and he would reap unimaginable rewards once she finished composing the finale of her unique immortal symphony.

The party guests were slowly filling party central centered within the vast top floor. Music played keeping the guests entertained until the moment came when mortal party favors were given out; not until the party's true purpose was finished. In the depths of the apartment, in a room tucked away in the eastern wing, Bryce dressed for his special coming out and entrance into the dark world he was recently introduced to. He was still awe struck by Edward's laughter induced truths about the nature of his Mama Amy's relationship with Lily's father Charley and the urban legend of 99 Oak. He pulled up his black bondage pants and proceeded to adjust the intricate chains and leather straps. He wasn't alone in his dressing, Lily moved about frantically in her bra and panties trying to decide what to wear on that special occasion. As usual, he paid no attention to her almost nudity as his eyes stared off in thought. "Lil," he finally spoke as Lily darted passed.

"Yeah?" Lily questioned back as she laid out her chosen attire.

"Did you know about Mama Amy and your dad?" he asked while pulling his oddly webbed and woven mesh long sleeved shirt.

"That they knew each other?" she answered with a question.

"Yeah," he replied then finally looked over at her as she tugged on a pair of holy mesh leggings.

"I just found out before," she paused, "Well, you know."

"Don't you think it's weird that we just happen to be the kids of two people who were involved in Jerry's death?" he asked, his mind filled with unanswered questions and he hoped his best friend could answer them.

"I think it's just a coincidence that's all." She answered him while slipping on a loin cloth styled skirt which exposed the sides of both legs, "How'd you find out?"

"Ed," he replied while seated and pulling on his calf length platform combat boots, "He thought it was pretty funny."

"That retard thinks everything's funny," she shook her head, not entirely liking her lover's devout fledgling, "And, yeah, he knew both our parents; apparently went to high school with them."

"So, you don't think any of this was really planned?" he asked having lingering doubts how they managed to become part of a long thirty year feud.

"No, it wasn't." she answered quickly, "Don't worry about that. Jerry didn't even know who I was when we met and he just found out whose kid you are. So," she walked up to him and knelt down to help him lace up his boots, "Yeah, it's a strange coincidence; ironic in a lot of ways, but it's all gonna be okay." She flashed a reassuring smile up at him, "We're gonna be together forever like it was always meant to be. We'll travel the world and see everything we've always wanted to. Maybe we can actually finally get the chance to go to Amphi Fest like we've always wanted." She finished his boot and latched her hands to his knees, "We can really blow them away with our moves now." She saw a little smile crack his lips. She quickly rose up and plopped down beside him then brought her arms around him. "You have to think positively about all of this, Bry," she said while hugging him, "You've been a Brother to me since the beginning, a gay one, but nonetheless, my Brother and now we will share the biggest adventure of our lives together. Imagine that we get to share this together forever."

"That's a long time," he enjoyed her embrace, "You might get seriously fed up with me in about a hundred years."

"Fuck no!" she cheered, "That'll never happen! And just think, maybe soon you might find your own soul mate and we can embrace him into the family and then we'll all go on some seriously fucked up double dates; Edward not included." She planted a firm kiss against Bryce's cheek, "I love you, bitch!" Again she kissed his cheek and held it firmly for a minute then got up to finish dressing.

"Yeah," he spoke with an odd tone, "I love you too, cunt." He watched her gleefully skip across the floor then return to dressing.

The ambience throughout the apartment seemed befitting for such a grand event. The immortal guests clustered in the chosen ceremonial location awaiting the arrival of their host and the soon to be inducted Bryce who was given the important role of day watcher. Jerry, the gracious immortal host, stepped forward breaking the cluster down the center; he smiled at his guests who were obviously amazed to by his new appearance but grateful of his return to the world. He was more than respected by his guests, many feared him and new the impact he had on their immortal world of blood and darkness. Having been a thousand years old when his immortal life was snuffed; he was considered one of the elders in their world and respect wasn't only earned but demanded. Not a single damned soul would question him and his great ego lavished on that fact; certainly they questioned his return but would never verbally confront him nor would they question the whereabouts of his sister.

With his younger appearance and ancient soul; he was the greatest of dark forces and centered amongst his admirers he felt more powerful than ever. It wasn't typical of his nature to put on such parties for in his past life he had lived in solitude which he preferred above all. Tonight was a special occasion. He hadn't performed such a ritual since he had inducted his poor departed and previous day watcher, Billy Cole. It was the master who conducted the ceremony and gave the day watcher the minimal immortality that left the individual caught in a type of limbo where they were neither immortal nor mortal. The process of creating a day watcher wasn't as advanced as creating a true vampire; no immortal bite required.

He scanned the faces around him with his lips curved into that signature crooked grin. "Welcome, my friends," he spoke out the moment the music was silenced, "Tonight I have asked all of you here to witness the ritualistic ceremony of creating a devout day watcher. I understand many of you have done this very ritual but I wished to share this moment with you for the young man will become my day watcher." He faced across the circle of guests then lifted a hand. The guests parted and forward came Bryce who looked more nervous than he had the first time he accepted the role of day watcher. "Please welcome Bryce Elliot Peterson-Lowell-day watcher," he sang and applause followed, "Come forward Bryce and step to the center of the red circle." He watched the boy nervously look to the faces left and right. He waited patiently as Bryce made his way to the center of the thickly lined circle drawn. "Kneel," he ordered the boy who slowly dropped down onto his knees. He stepped into the circle looking down at Bryce. "Is this what you want?" he ritualistically asked Bryce.

Bryce stared up at his best friend's vampire boyfriend. The recent news had him still a bit rattled and he was terrified of what entailed becoming a day watcher; would it be painful? He glanced to his left just as Lily crammed her way to the front of the guests. He couldn't disappoint her. He loved her that much to join in her long eternal journey. Her smile made his decision. His eyes again looked up at Jerry. "Yes," he agreed aloud.

"You must vow your devotion," Jerry stated, "Vow that you shall do whatever is needed to protect all immortals in our home from the mortals. You give your life for ours?"

Bryce again glanced to Lily and spoke as his eyes slowly returned upward, "Yes, I give my life for yours and I vow to do whatever necessary to protect you guys." His words weren't exactly graceful but it was the best he could do under the stressful circumstances.

"And you are prepared to spend eternity doing so?" Jerry questioned the kid again. He noticed how Bryce would always turn his eyes away and look to Lily. He knew it was Lily that boy was speaking his vows to but also knew it would change once the ritual was over.

"Yes," Bryce stated firmly with a nod.

"And in that eternity you are willing to do as told, asked, and demanded of you?" Jerry asked with a firm tone.

"Yeah," Bryce flubbed a bit, "Yes I am."

"Bryce, do you pledge your soul to me and the world in which you will be part of?" Jerry continued, "Your life and soul will belong to me." Again he saw the boy look to Lily. "Do you pledge your soul to me, boy?" he questioned more firmly.

Bryce quickly looked up, "Yes, I do."

Lily stood watching and listening. There was something inside her that felt regret having brought Bryce into all of that. Did she do the right thing? Was she being selfish by wanting her best friend to spend eternity with her? Perhaps it would've been better if she had suggested him to become a vampire instead of a day watcher. She felt conflicted all of a sudden. Though she became a vampire, she still loved Bryce. They had gone through everything together; the good and the bad. She had a weighing sense that right then had become the really, really bad. What was her dear friend going to be like once it was all over and done with? Jerry's whole pledging his soul to him bit made her nervous. Would Bryce become some kind of drone? Would he become a slave to Jerry's every beck and call? Her eyes dropped to the floor as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.

Having a conflict growing, she stepped backwards disappearing amongst the circle of guests. When reaching the back of the pack she spun around and came face to face with a stranger's chest. Her eyes slowly shifted upward, scanned the midnight black v-neck covered chest then up the length of the stranger's neck and stopped right at a mouth where the bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top which was upwardly rounded. "Bored?" she listened to the accented voice speak passed the movement of the mouth. "Um," Lily's eyes finally continued upward passed the prominent top lips cleft and up over the modest bridge of the nose then stopped looking into a pair of black sunglasses, "Not really…well, I really don't know what's going on." Immediately she picked up on something different about the man in front of her but her senses couldn't determine what the difference was.

"You're new, huh?" the stranger asked with his dried up German accent.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" she gave a little laugh. A shush sounded behind her. She frowned and darted a look behind her then glared at a female guest. She again looked forward but discovered the stranger gone. She looked right then left; he vanished which was typical of vampires. She left the outer edge of the circle unable to push to watch the ritual. She knew it was wrong leaving but the inner guilt nagged at her and didn't want Bryce to notice. She left the room as Jerry's voice carried over the silent crowd of ogling guests. Into the main party room she entered with her arms crossed snuggly over her chest. The room was empty with exception to the catering crew and bar tender who wouldn't be needed until the mortal party favors arrived. She decided to plop up onto a stood set in front of the makeshift bar then leaned over the bar top and reached behind where she had stashed a pack of cigarettes. Thankfully she could still enjoy cigarettes, well, to an extent. She tucked a cigarette between her lips and realized she had no damned lighter but her need was quickly met. A flame lit up and brushed the tip of the cigarette; she willingly accepted the light. Her eyes shifted from the brightening cigarette cherry and looked upon the same sunglass sheltered eyes from earlier. "You just pop in and out quickly." She commented with some sarcasm.

"Don't we all." The German accented stranger grinned, "That's what we creatures of the night do, isn't it. Pop in and out at will." He sat down on the stool in front of Lily then proceeded to reach into the pocket of his snug leather pants and pulled out a white gold cigarette case. From the case he removed a lengthy cigar looking cigarette, tucked it between his unevenly full lips and lit the brown cigarette. He exhaled thick smoke from his nostrils, "So, how long have you been amongst the undead?"

"Only a week, give or take." Lily freely answered as she took the time to check out the stranger; that sensed difference about him puzzled her. He had a smooth but masculine jaw line with a deep black beat neck patch centering down his chin. His eyebrows were thick but well groomed as they arched slightly with a lazy downward curve at the outer edges. The sunglasses were unique having no stems and resting atop the somewhat broad bridge of his nose; though the lenses were oval they managed to blacken out any glimpse of his eyes. She had to admit he had this whole mysterious handsome look about him. She particularly was curious about what his eyes looked like; always curious about the eyes which prompted her first meeting with, at the time, was Jonathan. The vampire stranger's hair was thick and deep black; the length practically draped over one shoulder as the crown was pinned back.

"Hmm, you're just a baby." The stranger commented.

"Yeah, I guess." She rolled her eyes a little, "So, are you ancient?"

"Not quite," the stranger quickly answered, "More like half ancient. Five centuries give or take." He tapped the tip of his cigarette with the very tip of his glossy black nail, "So, do you know our host, Jerry Dandridge?" His tone was somewhat prying.

"Yes," she replied, flicked her ash into the ashtray on the bar which was set between them, "I guess you can say he's my boyfriend." She wasn't sure how to respond but he quickly responded with a snicker. "Don't believe me?" she questioned his response.

"It's not that I don't believe you." He quickly stated and choked back further snickers, "I believe you believe you're his woman but the question is does he believe he's your man?"

"And who are you to question my relationship with him?" she started to feel annoyed by the stranger's doubt.

"No one," he confessed with a cool tone, "The truth is if he made you, you belong to him but he will never belong to you. It's the true nature of things. It's the unwritten rule. You're a young one and you'll learn your place in time. Yet, I suggest you learn it sooner than later."

"Well, the unwritten rule can kiss my ass." She said with distaste of their conversation, "It's like every relationship; it's fifty-fifty. I'm his and he's mine."

"I admire your confidence but the naivety I pity." He commented bluntly without any hesitation, "Do you love him?"

Lily frowned, thought his questioning was pretty darn annoying and too blatant. "What's it to you?" she responded with her own question, "You a vampire relationship therapist?"

He again snickered, "No, far from it. Just curious, that's all."

"I think you're a bit too curious." She commented turning on the stool and faced away from the stranger.

"Always," he elaborated, "I enjoy hearing the stories of others even if you're only a baby in all of this."

"Quit calling me a baby." She snapped at the man, "Anyways, who the hell are you?"

He offered his hand to her but she just looked at it. "Rude," he commented then revealed his identity, "Ramm Keine of Germany. Or you can call me by the name the fifteenth century peasants gave me; _Von euch Fleisch_." He stated his ancient nickname, "Less formal and hard for some to remember but it does get to the point." He smirked at the memory of that very poignant nickname.

"What does it mean?" she asked curiously, recognized it being German.

"Maybe later," he replied, "And what might your name be?" He thought it only fair she should give a name in return for his.

"Lily," she said her not so fancy name, "Just Lily." But she did find his name interesting since one of her favorite German metal groups was Rammstein which performed the song that had a significant meaning towards her relationship with Jerry. Yet, she wasn't going to let the vampire know.

"Awe," he smiled, "Such a contradictive name. Lilies are delicate, sweet, and give nothing to fear. But you are the opposite of your pretty name. Even your exterior deceives such a name."

"You're weird." She responded to his well spoken but accented words, "You old vampires always talk so eloquently and proper. As if you've stolen words out some poetry book."

"You don't like the whole verbal swooning?" he asked, curiosity evident in his tone, "Your boyfriend didn't swoon you with spouts of gothic poetry? No midnight sonnets? No _romantik_?"

"Not really," she replied, thinking a bit, "Everything sorta happened so fast." Her lips smirked with remembrance of the night he turned her. There was no real romance but some pretty dangerous passion. "No, I think we skipped all of that." She nodded with agreement.

"Oh, so you're not the romantic type." He assumed with more curiosity.

"Depends how you define_ romantik_." She commented attempting his language. She was becoming a bit more comfortable with the odd ball, "No flowers or candy. Not even a candlelit dinner. But a straight forward violent seduction; fuck yeah." She heard him laugh with amusement.

"You're quite interesting, Lily," he confidently stated as he snuffed out the smoked cigarette, "I would positively enjoy picking that morbid brain of yours more but knowing your boyfriend, he'd have a problem with it." She looked to him with question. "Don't let him fool you." He somewhat warned, "Underneath that cool and calm exterior is an interior that is very protective of his property. He's like a greedy child and refuses to share his pretty toys. Hell, if he knew about our little meeting he might just throw a childish fit and demand you to never speak to me again."

"I ain't his slave," she quickly attempted to deny what he suggested, "He doesn't tell me what to do."

"Really," he said with surprise and doubt, "Well, it's early isn't it, your forever life with him. Give it time and you'll find out his true nature. It always starts with charm and manipulation but there will come a time you'll test his patience and he'll quickly put you in your place."

"How is it you know him so well?" she asked, doubting his input.

He leaned closely to her and slowly lowered his sunglasses enough to peer over them. His eyes were large and puppy dog shaped with the outer corners a downward slant. His left eye was a rich emerald green but the other seemed left damaged by a scar that ran from the bottom edge of his brow down through the upper lid and through the center of the eye itself; the eye fogged by blindness. "How?" he repeated her question in a shorter version, "Just know that I do. But what you should do is question all those pretty faces he had painted. Whatever happened to them?"

"You're not suggesting," she stopped herself, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" he pushed the sunglasses back up with the tip of his finger, "I personally knew one of those pretty faces."

"Sure you did." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to believe his suggestive truth.

"You don't have to believe me," he leaned back, "I just hope you don't find out. Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones. Well, the only _viel glück eine_." He looked passed the young vampire and heard the sounds of the ritual's near end. "Sounds like a day watcher is being born." He practically sang then looked back to the youth and quickly saw the concerned expression the moment he made the announcement. "Why so concerned?" he quickly asked; she didn't look at him, "The boy is a friend of yours isn't he?" He was a very intuitive sort of creature; caught onto emotions swiftly. His eyes studied her through the dark lenses though most visual was through the emerald left eye which had actually become much more powerful since the right eye was practically useless with its moderate blindness. She was truly an intriguing young vampire still carrying some of her mortal emotions.

"I have to go." She quickly said and slid off the stool but before she could run off the stranger caught her hand. She was surprised with how warm his hand felt against hers. She looked at him with question and glanced down at her hand; he had slipped something in it. She pulled her hand free and opened her hand to find what looked like a type of business card. Wow, vampires distribute business cards; she thought to herself.

"Just in case you ever have any questions or concerns." Ramm Keine explained the card and the information it contained. He watched her frown then turn heading back to where the ritual was taking place. His elbow leaned against the bar top then he perched his chin against the heel of his hand. "Yes, I believe a new friend has been made and she just doesn't know it yet." He commented aloud with a slight grin, "Poor baby girl, it is only the beginning for you and you'll soon find out that you are all alone in this great vast world of darkness." He shook his head; thought it a shame that such an intriguing creature was spawned by Dandridge.

Lily raced back into the room where the ritual was taking place. She too had heard what sounded as an ending to Bryce's deliverance into the dark world. The room was slowly breaking up, the clustered circle splitting with the guests heading back into the main room. She worked her way through the crowd as they shoved passed going where she had just left. The moment the room was emptied with exception to Jerry and Edward, she found her dear friend lying on his back in the center of the painted red circle. The doubt and concern were still there a_n_d seeing poor Bryce in the state he was, made those emotions heightened. Bryce lay there at Jerry's feet, his body oddly curled into a fetal position and fiercely trembling. She made her approach with eyes focused on Bryce. Jerry turned to her, "There you are." She heard him speak. "Lily," she heard him say her name which prompted her to look at him. She blinked.

"Where have you been?" Jerry asked, quickly caught sight of the doubt and concern expressed through her wide blue eyes.

Lily simply pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Odd," Jerry spoke up, "I thought you would have stayed and watched your dear best friend become part of us." He watched her again look down at Bryce; his eyes traveled between the two. "Well, you and Edward take him to the prepared room. In seventy-two hours he will wake. Until then keep him comfortable." He turned to tend to his guests.

Lily again blinked and looked to Jerry not sure if she heard him right. "What?" she asked.

Jerry paused his departure, shifted sideways and saw Lily's confusion. "You heard me." He frowned as if she were purposely being ignorant, "Take care of him. He's your best friend." He turned without another word or further explanation.

Lily's concerns had grown. Her doubts weren't only about what she had convinced Bryce to do but the real nature of her relationship with the master vampire. The conversation with the stranger Ramm Keine replayed in her thoughts. Perhaps she was just a naïve little girl having thought she found a soul-mate in someone or something that wasn't who she had first met. Was her next emotion going to be regret? "Allow me to help." A recently familiar voice came from nowhere. Her head snapped and discovered Ramm Keine standing across from her on the other side of Bryce. She wasn't able to gather the words; her mind still riddled with complicated thoughts and emotions. She stared at the stranger and watched him turn his attention to Edward; he addressed thirty year young vampire, "Hey, little man, you go enjoy the festivities and I'll gladly help your friend." She shifted her eyes to Edward who eagerly took the stranger's offer, practically jumped over Bryce and excitedly rushed off. Her eyes watched Edward disappear from the room then shifted back to the stranger. "You lift him carefully at the legs," she listened to him instruct, "And I'll get the other end."

Lily kept her silence, she did as Ramm instructed while he slipped his arms beneath Bryce's and they lifted the fetal twisted young man off the floor. She led the way, walked backwards, and guided Ramm through the apartment. They reached the room with a single door; Lily held Bryce's legs with one arm and worked the doorknob. She guided the carrying of her friend into the room where Bryce had been sleeping since he joined their group. "On the mattress," she instructed her new helpful acquaintance. Together they carefully lay Bryce on the mattress and box spring lying on the floor.

Once Bryce was laid down she immediately went into caretaker mode; wrapped her trembling friend with a thick comforter and tucking it around him. She remained seated on the mattress beside Bryce; her hand caringly stroked his sweat dampened hair. She heard the door click shut. She had thought Ramm had left but discovered he stayed. From the corner of her eye she saw the odd creature crouch down near the opposite side of the mattress; his elbows rested on his knees. "Thanks," she spoke up, "You can go." He didn't budge and she felt him shifting his eyes from her then to Bryce. She finally looked over at him and frowned, "You don't have to stay. I can take care of him."

"I have no doubt," Ramm commented, "But who will take care of you?"

She awkwardly shook her head, had no answer. The troublesome emotions that developed from so many uneasy concerns made her confused; was there really anyone to take care of her? That uncertainty concerning her and Jerry grew every minute. Her eyes focused on Bryce as she continued to stroke back his damp hair.

"You truly care about this boy, don't you?" Ramm questioned though her caring was apparent in his observations of her response to the situation. He watched her give a simply nod as confirmation. "In fact," he continued with his heightened ability to read emotions, "You love him." He saw her nod again but with an indication of emotional weight. "You regret what has happened to him?" he asked and the moment she finally took glance his way he saw the answer which was deeply swelled within her blue eyes. She was such a young fledgling and all those mortal emotions still plagued her immortal soul. It had been centuries since he had seen such emotion radiate from an immortal. He felt pity for her which was another uncommon emotion for his breed. "Do you know what is happening?" he asked her, read so many questions within the emotional distress in her eyes. Her head gave a short shake. "Jerry gave him just a minimal taste of immortal blood which will not turn your friend into a vampire. As you see, he hasn't been bitten and with the taste of immortal blood he will simply be in a type of limbo. He is neither immortal nor mortal. He will never hunger for mortal blood nor will he ever have the desire to eat, simply food. He won't have the need for anything mortal nor immortal. He will simply be. And in being, he will have but only the desire to protect and serve his master."

Lily hated the sound of what Ramm just explained. What had she done? Her eyes were wide with overwhelming regret as they stared down at Bryce. "He's never going to be the same is he?" she asked, fearful of the answer she already knew.

"No," Ramm honestly answered, "The young man you knew before tonight will be forever changed. His life is no longer his own. He will literally give his life if it meant saving his master's. It's the rules of being a day watcher. He will no longer…well, be Bryce… only by name."

Lily felt the emotions erupt. She dropped down beside Bryce wrapping her arm around him feeling the fierce trembling. She held him close with her face buried between his shoulder blades. "Oh, what have I done?" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Bry! I just wanted us to be together forever like we planned! I should've left you out of this mess!" She cried her first immortal tears while her eyes were squeezed tightly closed.

"You weren't informed of the details, were you?" Ramm asked a question with an obvious answer; typical of him.

"No," Lily cried out while her face remained buried against Bryce.

"You have to learn to read the fine print before you sign with the devil." Ramm wisely stated.

"Fuck the fine print!" Lily lifted her head up into an awkward angle and looked over Bryce at Ramm, "I should've stopped it! I knew he was having doubts but I had to be selfish and convince him it was okay. Why didn't I just ask for him to be turned? I was stupid that's why! Jer said it would be better to have my best friend as our day watcher and I fucking agreed." She sat up then slammed her fists against her thighs, "I thought it was all going to be okay. We were all going to be one big happy family. Instead, my best friend is gonna end up my supposed boyfriend's bitch. It's not fair!" She growled with frustration and self loathing. She stood up and marched to one of three windows in the room then pulled back the drapery. She opened the window and allowed the evening air to flow inside to freshen the staleness in the room. Her eyes looked up at the deception beauty of the evening sky. She closed her eyes; desperate to rid her of those emotions that she thought were impossible for any vampire to feel. Why was she the emotional vampire? Her eyes snapped open and glowed vibrantly violet; it was anger that grew towards, not her, but Jerry's seemingly deception.

"You can fix this, _junge leute_." Ramm spoke up; always up for a good scandal in which he could step right into the middle of it.

Lily's eyes frowned as they shifted as her head followed then her body; he loved using his native language, it seemed. "Fix it," she repeated, "How?"

"Well, your dear friend has already been given the taste of immortal blood." Ramm stated the obvious, "It is _der biss_, the bite, in which delivers the infected into the embrace of vampirism."

"How is that fixing it?" she asked wanting to fix the whole thing not turn him.

"Unfortunately there is no fixing what has been done but perhaps correcting it and turning it into a whole other direction." He explained while slowly stepping towards her, "He can be saved from transforming into a mindless drone that says 'Yes, master'. He will become like you. He will still have his personality, flare for fashion, and, possibly, the capability to say 'No, Master'." He saw his suggestion stewing within the violet of her eyes. "Now, there will be some repercussions since it will be defying the master's wishes but I have a suspicion that you and your friend are the defiant type." He used his words wisely and fed off her nature which was more like his. He had always been the defiant one; evident by the permanent damage of his right eye. His fingers pinched the frame of his sunglasses and pulled them away. He blinked then opened his eyes wide, "I know a thing or two about repercussions." He humorously winked his right eye.

Lily stared into that blinded eye of Ramm's. She couldn't imagine what had happened to him and who had blinded and scarred him in that manner then left him to live eternally with the permanent reminder of the repercussions of his defiance. "Who are you?" she asked with a sense of an underlining mystery surrounding his reasons for offering any assistance.

"I'm your new friend." Ramm responded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Sie Riecht So Gut

Fright Night 2015 series Chapter 6

I'm your new friend." Ramm responded with a smile, "I'm the only one who you can trust to see that your friend doesn't become trapped in an eternal limbo being that so called bitch to your master."

"He's not my master." She quickly corrected him, her arms now tightly crossed over her chest.

Within party-central Jerry played the gracious host, greeting and mingling with the familiar immortal faces. Though his face was not familiar to them, his presence was. Not a single guest could deny his demeanor, charms, and ancient mannerisms. For him, his ego was once again as it should be; he was above them all in superiority and they knew it. He caught glimpse of his little fledgling boy Edward in the middle of trying to charm a couple of lovely creatures; the kid was supposed to be helping Lily. He excused himself politely from his hosting duties and moved through the crowded room. The moment he neared Edward the young vampire noticed and ceased the ill fated charming. "Edward," he said with a firm disciplining tone the moment he was ear shot of the kid, "Why aren't you helping Lily?"

Edward gave an awkward smile then cleared his throat, "I was told I could go to the party by some dude who said he'd help her." He hated being glared at by his master; made him feel small and insignificant. "I didn't think it was a big deal." He confessed.

"What man?" Jerry had an immediate dislike for the man Edward informed him about. His Lily wasn't to be alone with no one other than him. He watched Edward shrug his shoulders. His jaw flexed and nostrils flared. He spun quickly and headed the direction of Bryce's room.

"Well, maybe to you he's not but to him, he is." Ramm rephrased, "Either way; if you decide you wish to take this other path, I'm your man." He stood inches in front of her burning his emerald and blinded eye into hers; the pot was definitely stirred and the stew boiling. "I am one hell of a guide and, might I add, a hell of an ally." He had a bit of ego and didn't mind stroking it once in awhile, "You have three days to decide your friend's fate. You decide to stay the course; he becomes the devout slave. You decide on the alternate course; he becomes… well, you know." The sound of the door quickly caused him to end his convincing conversation.

Lily looked to the door and stepped passed Ramm. The door came open and Jerry stepped inside. She took a quick look to find the sly Ramm had made a darn fast departure; out the window most likely. She returned her attention to Jerry as her stance was still tense with troubling emotions and thoughts. "Do you have him settled?" she heard Jerry ask as her eyes looked down to Bryce. "I guess," she replied with a shallow tone. Again she looked to Jerry as he approached her. She desperately pushed down her urge to shout out the million of questions concerning everything. There was an uncertainty about her own existence and its meaning but asking him would surely get her nowhere; repercussions. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, diverting her own thoughts.

"Of course he will." Jerry said confidently as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "In a few days he will awaken and be with us forever; just as you wanted." Slyly he studied her then scanned the room quickly. He felt something wasn't right about the room. Also, his keen sense of smell caught a lingering scent but couldn't be defined because of the open window and the fresh air drifting into the room.

She despised his choice of words; as if it all were done for her. She simply nodded.

"Who were you talking to before I came in?" he asked curiously having heard voices before he chose to enter. Edward's information told him she had been speaking to someone.

"Just me, myself, and I." she smirked, "Maybe some of it was to Bry."

"Well, you mustn't worry about him." He gave her his signature smile then pulled her into an embrace; he knew she was lying. He sensed her hesitation as she uncrossed her arms then slowly returned his embrace which wasn't as powerful or eager as normal. He stroked the back of her lengthy dread-falls with his chin rested atop of her head. "He will be perfectly fine." He spoke encouragingly, "If he's anything like you, he will pull through with not a problem." His eyes looked to the open window; the breeze flowing through didn't bring much scent evidence of who she was speaking with.

"Yeah," she agreed almost drolly.

"Now that that's settled," he pulled back his embrace and happily smiled at her, "The party favors have arrived and I think it is time for you to pick one. Remember what we decided?" He stroked the tip of his finger across the thick edge of her bangs then down the side of her face, "You have something to show me."

"I didn't forget." She stated but her desire to please him with a show of her wiles had faded.

"Well," he smiled cunningly, "I am growing anxious to watch you play the game." He brushed the tip of his finger along the shape of her jaw to her chin then pressed the pad of his thumb against the fullness of her bottom lip and labret piercing. In his cunning manner, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He sensed something obscure in the manner she responded to his kiss but instantly knew no one else had kissed those lips. He felt her concern for Bryce but there was much more about her responses and mannerisms that gave him suspicions about the man Edward spoke of. He pulled back and studied her eyes which were lovely in their violet discoloration but within them he saw a lingering mix of emotions and secrets. His eyes frowned, "What else is bothering you?" Her eyes shifted away and looked to Bryce. He glanced to the boy then back to her face. "Are you certain there was no one else in here sharing in your conversation besides yourself?" he asked suspiciously sensing secrets and the lingering remnants of the male presence.

"I told you," she stepped back with her eyes still focused on Bryce; the conversation between her and Ramm cluttered her mind, "I was talking to…well, him." She nodded to Bryce.

Jerry again looked down at the boy then returned his questioning eyes back to her. He kept his developing anger hidden beneath a false concern.

"I've always talked to him about everything." She explained though false in terms of whom she truly was talking with, "I know it sounds ridiculous since he's pretty much out of it and can't hear a damn thing I say but I couldn't help myself." She again crossed her arms and turned away from Jerry.

Jerry sensed immediately her regret; it could be heard in her tone but it was her deception that he truly cared about. He stepped up behind her, brought his arms around her and embraced her hands with his. "No regrets," he used his reassuring tone, "Everything will be as we wanted; as you wanted." He squeezed her in his embrace then pressed a kiss against the side of her face. Slowly he stepped back slipping his arms from around her. "Get your thoughts together then join the party." He suggested with a hint of demand in his tone, "I will be waiting and expect nothing but satisfaction in your performance." He stepped to the door and opened it but looked to her before leaving, "I anxiously wait." He left the room closing the door behind him. He stood for a moment with his eyes glaring into the wood of the door. There was a very strong rule that no one lies or deceives him. He knew her regret and concern wasn't only driven by her own will; possibly this unidentified guest had assisted in her troublesome emotions. Lily was in a delicate frame of mind and he had to perform his role of concerned lover just as delicately to ensure she didn't stray in any other pointed direction; other than into his direction. With a flex of his jaw he turned from the door. All will be confessed in time; he was certain of it.

Lily spun around just as the door closed. There was much being expected of her and she feared she would fail. Her mind was elsewhere; the desire to please Jerry seemed less important than what she was agonizing over. How could she possibly pull out the hunger and desire to devour someone for entertainment purposes when she was weighed down with so many emotional distresses? She went to step towards the door but two arms wrapped around her then pulled her back. She was startled but immediately knew the culprit. She hadn't been held in the arms of anyone besides Jerry; it felt awkward and uncomfortable. "Seriously?" she questioned with a whine. She somewhat cringed with his arms tightening their embrace then felt strange heat from his body. Her face twisted into an expression of awkwardness as she felt his fingers gather back her hair from the right side of her neck. Then it became more so strange and awkward the moment she felt the brush of the tip of his nose graze up the length of her neck. She heard the distinct sound of him practically sniffing, inhaling her scent. The awkwardness quickly became something different the moment she listened as he spoke in his native German tongue. "_Sie riecht so gut_." She heard him practically sing; oddly enough she knew the translation for it was one of her favorite Rammstein songs; you smell so good.

"Thanks," Lily responded to his somewhat compliment, one which sent a strange quiver up and down her spine. She broke his embrace by uncrossing her arms then spun around to face the sneaky creature. "I really don't think it's really smart of you to be here." She wanted to change the subject to rid that strange response she had by his German words, "He's got his suspicions already, I know it." She again crossed her arms with her eyes nervously looking to the door half expecting Jerry to come barging inside after again hearing her having a conversation with someone other than herself. She made a few quick steps up to the stranger and looked him in the eyes then spoke to him in whisper, "I have to leave and take care of some business before he gets too damned suspicious. I'll come back later to check on Bry when Jerry's too occupied with playing the gracious host." She paused; for some unknown reason she found herself drawn to the brilliant emerald of his good eye. There was something so different about what she saw within that single jewel tone that she never once saw within Jerry's black brown or bright red. It made her feel uneasy being so intrigued by the stranger. "Will you be here when I come back?" she asked him still whispering but her tone riddled with that growing intrigue.

"What do you think?" Ramm responded with his own playful question.

Lily shook her head, "Okay, whatever." She dropped her arms then moved for the door. Ramm quickly snatched her hand; she looked to him over the arms length. Her eyes shifted to her hand then back to his face; her eyes questioned his reasons for stopping her, again felt the warmth from his hand. "What?" she asked. She stood there waiting for an answer but he simply lifted her hand to his lips and pressed their uneven fullness against the center knuckle as his eyes kept with hers; his lips were also oddly warm. She pulled her hand from his and his lips. "You have to be the oddest one yet." She commented and watched him shrug his shoulders in a type of agreement. She shook her head then quickly left the room.

Lily hurried down the corridor desperate to get the show over and done with. Earlier she was eager to demonstrate her immortal abilities to her lover; desperate to prove she was just as cunning a creature as he wanted her to be. She now understood she had been desperate to do as Jerry wanted. She wanted to please him, make him not regret turning her. But within a short period of time things became more complicated and disturbing for her. Her focus was on Bryce and what she had encouraged him to do. Though she had just met the strange and increasingly intriguing Ramm Keine, he obviously knew what he was talking about. She dove so quickly into the pool of darkness that she hadn't taken the time to read the so called fine print. She feared she would be drowning in the fine print for all eternity, discovering all those hidden clauses as time went on. There was a fear of discovering more about her lover than just the fact he once was her father's darkest secret. Was she supposed to be having second thoughts? Was she supposed to be happy and do all Jerry's bidding like an obedient mistress and fledgling? Was there to be no freedom of any kind for her? Is she expected to put on a happy face and stroke her creator's ego at his every request?

She halted in the entryway where beyond the threshold the party had become loud with voices and music. Her eyes scanned the darkest of worlds. She looked upon the many immortal faces from different centuries. She saw eccentric fashions made from combinations of multi decades to centuries. She witnessed their mannerisms rich with elegance, sensuality, and abundant sexuality enticing the mortal party favors. It was now her time to step out into that world and do the best damned convincing performance of her life just to appease Jerry's suspicions. Her platform heel stepped over the threshold and entered into the world. She moved effortlessly across the crowded floor passing by gazes. Her eyes searched through the crowd, hunted for that one particular mortal to catch her fancy. Through the maze of faces her keen sight weaved then they snagged the perfect face. He was the likeness of her style with a bit more Gothic wearing all black. Perhaps he was a vampire enthusiast wanting to fit into the crowd. With platforms firmly planted, her eyes focused solely on the twenty something and waited for the moment his eyes found her. The instant he finally looked her way his eyes were immediately locked with hers; widening her eyes drew him into their intricate entrancing web. Her lips curved into a sultry yet mischievous grin which enhanced the pierced depths of her dimples; the dainty silver spikes reflected the swaying lighting.

Jerry quickly caught sight of the beginnings of a long awaited show performed by his Lily. His eyes keenly watched the linkage between predator and prey which prompted his signature crooked grin. He sat seated in the center of an antique sofa with his arms stretched along curves of the wooden trim; to each side were two women who lavished his ego with their eagerness to touch him. Yet, it wasn't only his eyes that caught sight of the show's hypnotic beginning. Across the vast room, through the moving and dancing crowd of vampires and their tasty favors, Ramm Keine stood before the DJ booth where he had just made an interesting request in hopes to heighten his new friend's performance. He lifted his hand and snapped his finger prompting the DJ to ignite the chosen musical selection which he knew the young vampire would enjoy. And so the music began; he was German of course and knew all the music his country had introduced to the world and Rammstein was no exception. From the surround sound speakers the unique Industrial musical composition loudly sang which would theme the performance for the young vampire. His broad shoulders began to twitch to the eccentric rhythm and his eyes focused directly on his new friend's response.

Lily wasn't completely taken off task the moment the familiar song took over the entire room. The song was one she was just reminded of by Ramm's German words and her smile broadened in response with eyes still linked with the enticing mortal prey. As it was known, she was an avid Industrial dancer; her body instinctively moved to the heightened rhythm of the song and its German sang words. She ignored the eyes of other immortals and their mortal playthings; solely focused and determined to draw the prey her direction as her body intricately moved with a different type of seduction; lacked the romantic sensuality but smoldering with sexuality of a different sort. It was obvious her performance attracted an intrigued audience. Effortlessly she moved with the mechanical beat with her wide eyes drawing the man deeper and deeper. Not once did her eyes stray or break the link no matter how frantic her movements became. Within seconds her chosen prey hypnotically moved through the crowd towards her; the closer he came the more he was pulled into the woven entrancement, uniquely woven for him. Soon he was before her, his lips with a dazed smile along with a hypnotic glaze over his eyes. Her body danced closer to him and gradually she began to brush bare portions of her body against him; all attention lavished over him. She watched his eyes flutter in response to each of her intricately chosen touches. She used the tips of her nails dragging them against the black material of his chosen Gothic attire; circled around him as he desperately followed her with his eyes. She darted swiftly in front of him; her eyes burned into his.

The song faded and again another requested song creation blared out. Ramm was impressed by the young vampire's game of seduction and had the desire to know the sensation of being seduced by her. He was definitely charmed by the fledgling. His mouth puckered and whistled in harmony with beginning of the chosen tune then lipped the German lyrics as he leaned back against the DJ booth crossing his arms contently over his chest while his eyes studied Lily. His head tilted to the side in study. Again he whistled as did the song with his eyes watching closely each of her touches, strokes, and tormenting assumptions of sexual play. He indulged in the visual of her petite but curvy hips as they swayed rhythmically to the music. He was enticed by peeks of her young thighs moving in and out from the hip high slits of her skirt; her legs covered in sheer and tattered mesh giving tantalizing glimpses of flesh. Her breasts moved within the tight bustier as their youthful soft mounds protruded from the extremely snug bust. Yes, she reminded him of someone; someone he knew long time ago. His intrigue faded as his expression became somber. Within his mismatched eyes' sadness heightened the downward slant of his eyes. He turned away.

Lily drew the man to the finale of her promised performance. The man was doomed and caved beneath her unique wiles. Without any further hesitation her mouth latched onto the side of his exposed neck, fangs torn deep into his flesh puncturing into the very powerful flow of blood. Within a minute the man was on his knees as was she, his blood being consumed rapidly. She pulled back and gasped with blood painted lips and stained fangs. She hoped her performance was satisfactory to the party's host. She stood up, the man dropped sideways to the floor. She wiped away the little trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth with her fingertip then sucked it clean. Without care, she left the dance floor with wide strides and platforms stomping down against the floor. She found her lover seated proudly with two future menu items at his sides. Once in front of him she planted her hands on her hips. "Well," she spoke to him trying to ignore how the two ladies were enjoying massaging his chest and thigh.

Jerry applauded Lily, "Very well done, my dear."

"I'm going to go check on Bry." She stated and turned to leave.

"A unique choice of music," Jerry commented over the totally different selection of music, "Unexpected but then so are you."

Lily looked down at him, "Yeah," She quickly left before another word could stop her. She knew who was behind the song selections; shook her head. She stomped out of the main room and moved swiftly back down the corridor. Quickly she reentered the room and immediately rushed to check on Bryce who remained the same as before; body fiercely trembling while twisted into a stiff fetal position. She sighed, hated seeing Bryce in such a horrible looking state. "He doesn't feel any of it." Ramm's voice came from behind her. She spun around and found him leaned back against the sill of the open window. "I hope not." She commented, "So, you were watching me too, huh?"

Ramm tossed his arms up in the air having been busted then shrugged his shoulders.

"_Du riechst so gut_, huh?" she questioned his music choice, "I know you did it."

"What can I say," he smiled, "I love Rammstein and I knew immediately you were a fan as well having understood what I earlier said. You're not German so I assumed you've researched the lyrics."

"You assume a lot." She commented, "So, what can I do to stop Bryce from becoming some kind of mindless slave?" She wanted to get to the heart of the matter, no more small talk. "And, gotta ask, what's in it for you? I know you're not gonna do anything without getting something out of this." She watched him again shrug his shoulders then move away from the window. "Go ahead, what's your terms for helping him?" she questioned his motives.

"I haven't really decided what I get in return." He confessed though he had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"Well, you better get one," she stated with a bit of annoyance in her tone, "Because we only have a few days."

"I'll tell you when I know." He continued to smile at her, "So, you've decided to accept my assistance?"

"Would I be talking to you if I hadn't?" she spat at him, "You seriously have a knack for dragging things out. Let's get to the gist of all this." She stepped up to him with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. "It's obvious you ain't doing any of this out of the kindness of your heart. You just happen to show up here tonight and we just happen to run into each other; that's bullshit. I think you sought me out and I really think you're out to get even with Jerry for something he did to you." She grabbed his v-neck shirt collar and looked into his eyes, "In ways I don't give a shit what he did to you or what your motives are. I want to save my best friend from a life of being a bitch."

"Not me," Ramm spoke with a serious tone, "Something he did to someone else."

"Okay, you're out for revenge, good for you." She went to release his shirt but he grabbed hold of her hand, held it firmly. The heat from his grip was troubling; if he were a vampire his touch would be vacant of any heat unless he had recently fed.

"No," he slowly shook his head, "Revenge isn't good for me. Vengeance isn't common amongst…" he paused, "…but your lover committed a serious crime amongst the vampires."

"What's that?" she asked.

"He killed another vampire; _mord an_. Murder amongst the undead is a sin amongst the undead." He stated with an expression filled with determined seriousness.

"You know about that?" she asked, believing he was talking about Regine.

Ramm frowned, "You know about it?"

"Yeah, I was there." She confessed with a nod.

"Wait," he shook his head, eyes blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him the same question, "I'm talking about his sister. Who are you talking about?"

"He killed Regine?" a slight smirk was aroused, "Huh, that's unexpected but a pleasant surprise."

"You didn't like her much neither." She commented.

"Hated the bitch," he stated firmly while pointing at his blinded eye.

"She did that?" she asked, slowly learning more and more about Ramm's connection to the whole Dandridge clan. She watched him nod, "Okay, who are you talking about?"

He finally released her hand and took a step back. "Have you seen all those portraits of the ladies?" he asked her and watched her nod, "Have you by any chance seen one completely different; the lady in blue?" He watched her quickly nod, "That is who I'm talking about."

Lily frowned, "She's just a dream."

"_Ein traum_," he dryly laughed, "She was more than just a dream. I don't know what he told you but she was far from a dream. She was just as real as you or I."

"Wait, he said the portrait was of a woman from dream." She was confused, "He said it was a premonition about, well, me."

"You believe that bullshit?" he asked her, caught an immediate hint of her naivety.

"Really," she shook her head, "How do I know that you're not bullshitting me right now. You could be making this shit up just to have you're fucked up revenge or something."

"You don't know," he confessed, "But you'll have to make the choice of who you trust and believe. I can't convince you of anything but don't take my offered information lightly." He looked to her friend, "We have to be careful how we go about this. This is a good time for patience. We'll have to wait until it's practically down to the last hour." His eyes shifted back to her, "You have nearly seventy-two hours to change your mind and decide how devout you are to_ him_. You'll have to determine what is more important; your best friend or your lover." He watched her turn to the side, her head turned from him as she looked down at the boy. "I can sense your love for the boy but for _him_, it's not that clear." He commented.

"Yeah," she spoke with uncertainly, "It's not as clear to me as it was a week ago."

"That's the problem with what we are," he stated with a solemn tone, "The entire seduction of this dark world can mislead you into believing you are in love with the one who creates you. Don't get me wrong, there is a type of miscued love but it's hard to determine if it's real or not." His curiosity again sprouted, "How long did you know Dandridge before he turned you?"

"A few days," she freely answered then looked to Ramm, "I guess I believed in the whole love at first sight thing. I'm not so sure about it now. Maybe I should've taken in consideration all the facts that came out the night he turned me."

"What facts are those?" He prodded, attempted to get a more detailed understanding about the nature of how things came to be between Lily and Jerry.

"The fact that my Father killed him thirty years ago," She bluntly answered without hesitation, "He told me that night and I didn't hesitate to let him turn me. And, Bry's mama Amy was involved in it too. I just thought it was a coincidence and now I'm a bit doubtful it is."

"You have good reason to doubt." He said in agreement, "What could be sweeter revenge on your killer than making his child the very thing he killed."

"Yeah," she hated hearing it but it sounded more truthful, "Right." She was doubtful about the real motives for Jerry having turned her. Perhaps in the beginning of their short relationship that part that was Jonathan was who she was falling for and the creature that entered her bedroom that evening was the true and complete Jerry Dandridge; her father's secret monster. Her thoughts turned to that little glimmer of what was left of the man she first met; the very small speck of blue. Had it disappeared? Lately her attention was more so on the so called love affair and she hadn't taken the time to really check or perhaps it had vanished which would make it unnoticeable. She slapped her hand over eyes and dropped down landing her rear on the foot of the mattress-box spring combo. She felt like an idiot but a betrayed idiot. The past week or so she had been so damned consumed by the 'magic' of her relationship, in love with the idea of eternal love, that she was blinded to any further change that may have happened to Jerry. She bit down on her bottom lip feeling frustrated with herself. Feeling such an idiot she could imagine Jerry Dandridge, daddy's darkest secret monster, laughing behind her back and relishing the fact he had turned his one and only enemy's daughter into a monster as well. "What the fuck have I done?" she whined loudly. Her hand fell from her eyes and she looked up at who now was possibly her only ally.

Ramm heard the realization in her whiny tone; she was passed questioning, she knew the truth. He stepped up to her then crouched down studying the regret and guilt across her reality strained eyes. "You aren't the first to be blinded by foolish romantic notions." He spoke gently but truthfully, "The fictional world has always painted vampires with romantic colors. You shouldn't blame yourself for what has happened. The blame should be aimed elsewhere, to a more deserving subject. You must come to understand that most of this can't be changed; such as what you are. But you can change the kid's fate and perhaps it will ease your regret and guilt; to a minimum I suspect." He understood what she was feeling, understood all too well. There was plenty he wished he could have prevented and corrected in his lengthy history but knew he couldn't, not now. Yet, there was hope he could assist her in changing a few things she had unknowingly done wrong; perhaps ease some of his regret and guilt. "We've all done things we've come to regret." He stated firmly indicating his own, "But an eternity will become a real hell if we allow it to eat away at us. I hope this gives you some understanding that the darkness has its own version of good and evil. Well, as good as it can be." He reached and rested a hand atop her slumped shoulder.

"Please tell me that you're that version of good." She said with little hope in her tone.

"As good as I can be." He said with a slight smile.

Her eyes frowned in response to his oddness which had now become a somewhat comic relief to her growing tragic situation. "Thank you," she sincerely thanked him; couldn't deny the kindness within his mismatched eyes, "How am I going to thank you?"

"Thank me," he spoke with his smile fading beneath seriousness, "By agreeing to leave _him_ and take your friend with you."

"Is that even possible?" she asked, felt escaping Jerry's tightly fisted grasp impossible, "And where do we go? I know all of them fear him. I fear him. Who's going to take in two refugee vampires running away from a very influential vampire?"

"Well, ever consider Germany?" Ramm asked her with a perky lift in his brows.

Her lips formed a soft smile, "You don't fear him?"

"I never said I didn't." he shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm more stupid than brave. Don't mistake my actions as bravery, just stupidity."

"Well," she slightly laughed, "We got that in common."

"Yes," he gave her a sharp nod, "And we also have something else in common."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"We both love Rammstein." He announced his love of his homeland's most current famous musical composers.

She again laughed with a bit more strength. "Yeah, I pretty much figured that out." She confessed after he confessed choosing that particular music which themed her predatory performance. She sighed; her shoulders dropped a bit more. The weight of the evening would have normally exhausted a mortal but being immortal the weight just pressed down. "I guess now we just have to figure out how to do what we gotta do; when and how." She finally spoke from beneath the emotional weight.

Ramm turned himself and plopped down beside her; two creatures attempting to put their minds together. "Yes, agreed," He again gave a sharp nod, "How do we stop your lover boy from sniffing us out before we can fix your little friend? He's smarter than both of us combined and being as old as he is his senses are keener." He rested an elbow on his thigh, slouched resting his chin against the back of his folded fingers. "This is most definitely going to be a difficult task." He confirmed verbally, "Everything we do from this point has to be strategic, calculated, and unsuspicious. You said he already has his suspicions?" He simply shifted his eyes her direction; only his left eye seeing her.

"Yeah, I think so." She shifted her eyes to him, "I tried to convince him that I was just crazy and talking to Bry."

"If he gets a whiff that it's me you've been chit chatting with," his shoulders shrugged, "It won't be pretty that I guarantee. He's like most of his type, possessive of what he believes belongs to him. He'll certainly be pissed the moment he discovers his little Industrial doll is spending quality time with another." He pouted his bottom lip with thought.

She bit down on her bottom lip with thought, eyes looked forward. Her mind wandered over many ideas but most was unfinished, filled with holes. Though she had the weird ally sitting right next to her; she felt mostly alone. Her eyes trailed off towards the open window; the curtains softly danced against the light breeze. Bit by bit her eyes shifted as if visually trying to find an idea. Her mind gained focus; perhaps she wasn't as stupid as they have agreed both were. Who is the one person to have ever conquered the monster known as Jerry Dandridge? No doubt that person went down in the vampire history books as a great foe. Not only had he conquered and destroyed Jerry but the vampire's infamous sister Regine. And that very person shared his life with the very woman who helped destroy Regine. Her lips slightly parted, "Charley and Alexandra Brewster." The names came out and the idea was permanently implanted. Her head jerked to the side and her eyes grew wide as they followed. She looked at Ramm who frowned with question. "Charley and Alexandra Brewster," she repeated her parents' names with more intensity with the corners of her mouth turning upward into a 'bingo' smile.

"Wait," Ramm lifted a finger to cease her for a moment then thought, "I know those names. Wait!" he held his finger firm, "Almost got it. Hold your tongue!" He slowly rose up off the mattress as those names prodded many stories that were spread throughout all the covens. It struck him; the imaginary light bulb grew brighter above his head. He spun around and looked down at her. "The infamous Charley is your father." He said proudly having figured it out.

"You're kinda slow, aren't ya?" Lily commented with question while shaking her head, "Yes, my Father who I already told you killed him thirty years ago, duh!"

"Didn't we confirm earlier that I'm not the brightest?" he had no quips about denying his slow thought process, "And what a quandary; both your parents are slayers. But," he again thought for a moment, "Would it be wise to involve them now that you're a vampire? You know, they being vampire slayers sort makes you their enemy. Could you risk being staked just to ask for their assistance? Are you really considering that they kill him again? What…" His line of questioning was abruptly interrupted by Lily swiftly standing up and slapping her hand over his mouth.

"I don't know the answers." Lily quickly informed him, "I know all the damned questions. They are the only hope we've got, that Bry has." She allowed her hand to fall from his mouth. "Now I just have to figure out a way to see them and hope they will hear me out before attempting to kill me." She took a step back and noticed an odd smirk across his lips. Her eyes frowned questioning the reason behind such a smirk. "Where's your head at now?" she asked; he seemed one moment intelligent and wise then the next a bit distracted and scattered brained.

"You are quite attractive when you're aggressive." Ramm commented with a lift across his brows, "Even more attractive when you have that whole thought process churning in your head. Hmm, smart and beautiful; _perfekte_."

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me right now?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders lifting his arms up.

"You are unbelievable," she grimaced a tad, "One moment you're scheming with me to defy Dandridge and the next you're practically eye fucking me."

"Well," he spoke with an innocent tone, "It's been a very, very long time since any creature has ever impressed me like you have. I can't help, even in these dire circumstances, the sparks that I'm feeling." He indeed eyed her head to toe as she stood with a firm stance in front of him. "I believe I have come to a decision how you can repay me for my assistance." He announced with the innocent tone buried beneath a whole other which was prominent with his grown lust.

Her lips parted in disbelief, "Do you have the vampire's equivalent to ADHD?"

He again shrugged his shoulder as his brows again perked; vampire? His eyes again scanned her from head to toe. She was so young and her body oozed that youth. He understood that not only in immortal age he was older than her; if they had met as mortals he would at least be fifteen years older than her. His head slightly titled as he lightly brushed the back of his fingers against his jaw; imagined how powerful such a young vampire would be with sexual hunger. "Stop that," he heard her demand but his imagination was overflowing with scenarios of pornographic nature. Again she demanded him to stop and finally he blinked free of his lustful thoughts and images, "Stop what?"

"You're looking at me as if you want to eat me." She informed him with a scornful tone, "You're freaking me out!"

"Eat you?" his lips puckered with a naughty thought, "_Essen sie_, hmm, perhaps."

"Oh, seriously," she took a step back, "You need to go take a cold shower or something and get your head out your ass. We don't have time for this shit."

"Sure we do," he disagreed with his smirk broad, "You won't be able to slip out to see your Mommy and Daddy until tomorrow night, at the least. Your boyfriend is out there," he pointed his thumb at the door, "entertaining his guests at least until near dawn even though he's probably riving with his suspicions. No proper gentleman leaves his guests unattended. And your friend is unconscious to any world. So, we have plenty time."

Her mouth gaped more in shock and disbelief, "I can't believe you're being serious about this."

He took a step forward continuing to eye her and she took a step back.

"Have you even considered Jerry could come barging in at any moment?" she asked, "Or maybe he would send Edward? Everything we've talked about will go bust if we're busted." He finally stopped moving towards her and she watched the thought process cross his eyes. "Oh, god," she had a bad feeling his mind was now totally focused on getting what he believed was her repayment for his services. Staring at the subtle changes in his expression, her own thoughts became conflicted with his repayment idea. She wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what he wanted but could she truly betray Jerry in that manner allowing another to have his way with her? Would she feel like a common prostitute if she did? Would she even enjoy it? Sure, the devilish creature in front of her was extremely attractive in his own unique way. And she couldn't deny the type of animal attraction he seemed to radiate which caused even more conflict. In her short life she only knew one man and that man's image had changed in such a short period of time. Her eyes dazed as she began to consider his repayment.

"_Von euch Fleisch,_" he finally spoke up; her eyes darted out of the daze and looked at him.

"Yeah?" she questioned; her tone evidence of her conflicting thoughts.

"Devourer of Flesh," he translated his ancient nickname.

"That's not weird at all," she said with sarcasm.

He again stepped towards her but this time she didn't back away. He looked down into her eyes and watched them become consumed by their immortal violet shade. He oddly brought the side of his face near hers and inhaled deeply. "_Ja, sie riecht gut_," he commented with his native tongue; her scent mingled with that of a vampire's signature perfume and the tempting sexual perfume. She was interested but reluctant. His head turned, lips parted and tongue slid out pressing the tip against her vampire chilled cheek then licked slowly upward. Once his tongue returned passed his lips; her intense flavor tingled over the keen senses of his tongue. "_Schmecken sie auch gut_," he expressed she tasted good in his German language.

She felt a lingering heat burn against her cheek after having been tasted by him. She knew he wasn't like the other guests nor the party favors. Her head turned and met her eyes with his. His pupil had expanded as it seemed the iris did too; the emerald green lined the black circle. "What are you?" she asked with a soft tone of intrigue, "You're not a vampire, I know that; you're warm." She could feel the heat of his lips radiate against hers; his blood flowed with the warmth of life yet he was definitely immortal.

"What other creatures are there?" he asked her instead of answering. He tilted his head and again inhaled her vampire scent. There had always been a fascination with vampires since his beginnings and his fascination with Lily seemed immediate, familiarity triggered. He saw the thought in her large eyes, thick dark lashes heightened by the thickly painted Egyptian mimicking liner which also heightened the intense blue of her vampire eyes. Could she guess what he was? His native tongue didn't leave much to the imagination if he spoke the identity of his immortality. "What do you think I am?" he asked her tilting his head to the other side. He watched her eyes closely as they shifted all direction studying his face closely. He felt the chill of her hand as she pressed it against his chest, penetrating through the black cotton. His eyes looked down at her hand then quickly shifted back to her eyes which stared where her hand rested. She was exploring the options; visible in her eyes. He knew what she felt pulsing against her hand, a heartbeat which vampires are void of. His eyes grew wide as hers slowly lifted; again their eyes locked. She knew, he read it in her eyes. "Well," he again prompted for an answer.

"You're a werewolf," she said with a bit uncertainty in her tone but deep inside she knew her guess was correct. She hadn't ever considered the whole werewolf genre having been consumed by the immortal world of vampires. From movies werewolves had always been depicted as being beneath vampires; at times being slaves or enemies. He obviously didn't fit the stereotypical film depiction of werewolves. He had practically fooled her, his demeanor almost befitting of a vampire but his ability to emotionally feel was not a typical trait for a five hundred year old vampire. Jerry was double Ramm's age and seemed emotionally stunted; unlike Ramm. "You _are_ a werewolf." She repeated but with certainty, no doubt. She watched his mouth curve into a soft grin then gave one slow nod. Her eyes frowned as new questions arose. Was it possible for two totally different immortal species to get it on? What would it be like to make it with a sexy hair ball? Would he be more of an animal than Jerry? Her eyes shifted away for a moment during her mental questioning then slowly shifted back to his wolf eyes which were now even more beautiful knowing his immortal species. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch slowly into an intrigued grin, equivalent to his.

"Is that a problem?" he asked though her grin gave the answer; she was curious.

"No," she simply responded having a whole new urge about repayment. Her mouth grinned wider with a slight crook as the urge of exploring other facets of the immortal world grew to the surface. She felt the beat of his animal heart against the flat of her hand along with the radiated heat; his body temperature gradually rose with each beat. All the desires that had solely been focused on Jerry seemed to be burned away by her new desires of exploration. As she continued to grin she bit down on her bottom lip. Her own mind developed its own pornographic material; images of sexual animal carnage. He was both man and beast which sounded absolutely fascinating. Such an amazingly strange evening; started with nothing but Jerry Dandridge on her mind and Bryce joining her forever then it twisted into a emotional rollercoaster of so many ups and downs and now a new upward thrust on that rollercoaster was tempting her with the sexy beast staring into her eyes. If she was considering this quite tempting repayment did it give her relationship with Jerry a whole other definition? Did her heart ever truly belong to the vampire master?

Ramm could smell her struggle with temptation and saw her eyes become enveloped with that lovely violet shade. Though most of his species typically had no difficulty enticing their sexual targets; she was a vampire which meant he had to work harder. He didn't mind a little hard work; the rewards would be worth the sweat. Instead of taking an aggressive forward step; he physically stepped back in effort to see if she was truly on the verge of stepping over that edge that typically was never overstepped. His eyes remained locked with hers and again he took another step backwards. His head shifted from side to side and her eyes refused to unlock from his; a good sign. Again he stepped back; she flinched with an urge to step forward. His arm lifted offering her his hand; he continued to step backwards nearing the open window. A breeze flowed inside through the window, moved passed him and then caressed her with his animal musk; the scent in which doomed most women. But would it affect her in the same manner; she being an opposite species and not mortal?

Her own heightened senses quickly latched on his animalistic cologne which was much more enticing than a vampire's. Her eyes fluttered in response to the effects of his unique scent which she admitted she smelled when they had their first conversation. Though she felt the effects it wasn't as affective as it might have been on your typical mortal woman; it fed her curiosity and intrigue. Her eyes took a quick glance to his offered hand; his black painted nails slightly curved into a beast's claws. She was curious how it would feel to have those beastly claws drag against her vampire skin; the thought caused a tingle sensation traveling from her tiptoes to her fingertips. Her left hand's fingers twitched with the urge to take his hand and feel his heat against her vampire flesh. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. If this possible affair happened would Jerry immediately smell it all over her? And what would he do to punish her? Was giving this creature his repayment worth the repercussions of infidelity? She was young and wanted to know everything about every dark world which Jerry would probably keep her hidden from. Her mind settled that this was an exploration into another world though it would obviously be considered a betrayal in her maker's eyes but in that moment she had no true desire to please him.

"_Ihre wahl,_" Ramm broke the silence, his tone provokingly low in German then repeated in English, "Your choice."

"Yes it is," Lily commented feeling freed having the choice.

"Well?" he asked her though he sensed the answer before it was spoken.

Amongst all his guests, Jerry was distracted by the knowledge that Lily had lied to him. He wasn't able to focus on his hosting duties nor the task of finding the perfect evening meal since Lily earlier had disposed of the earlier prospect. His attention kept drawing to the corridor that led to the room he had left her. In one way or another he would get to the bottom of this mysterious man who so graciously offered Lily assistance and her reasons for acting as if there hadn't been anyone. The one thing he loathed was deception, secrets, and lies; especially if they affected him. He quickly stood up from his throne-like sofa, left the two adoring ladies, and decided to find Edward.

Lily's eyes shifted back and forth from Ramm's hand to his eyes. She truly wanted to take his hand and again feel his warmth. She desired to know what it was like to make it with a creature such as him. Yet, that reluctance slowly returned; induced by a lingering fear of getting caught by Jerry. There was a danger in disobeying Jerry in such a manner that it was directly under his nose and in his current home. Ramm was certainly a powerful temptation but she had to set aside her desire for spontaneity and truly think it through.

Ramm lowered his offered hand; he too sensed her reluctance take over. "Perhaps it is a choice that needs some careful thought." He said in effort to ease her confliction, "When all is over and done then we can settle." He had his own difficulties, a real desire to lunge forward and maul her with all his sexual animal aggression which was typically his norm. He took a deep breath in attempt to push back his desires and immediately caught a separate vampire scent. His head jerked and eyes aimed to the door then quickly looked back to Lily. "His fledgling boy is coming." He announced, "Perhaps later you will do the honors."

Lily frowned, "Dance?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Until then, goodbye." He spun, leapt onto the window sill then dropped freely.

Lily rushed to the window and looked down seeing no sign of her new friend. There was a regret not taking his hand but the timing was definitely against them which was proven the moment Edward barged into the room. She stepped back away from the window. "The master wants you to get your ass out there and mingle with the guests." She heard Edward speak Jerry's orders. Her head turned and she looked at the annoyed little monster, "Yeah, whatever." She walked towards the door, practically shoved passed Jerry's little watchdog vampire and left down the corridor. There was an eagerness that she would find Ramm somewhere amongst the vampire crowd; wondered how he managed to move among them without being sniffed out. She reached the end of the corridor and looked out at the crowd, the party favors were dwindling which meant the party would eventually end once the blood ran out. She felt Edward bump himself beside her. "If you see Jerry, tell him I went to freshen up." She said but didn't wait for a reply then moved around the edge of the crowded room then found the corridor that led to the room her clothing was kept.


	7. Chapter 7 Stripped

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 7

_(Author)_

_You know how important FN's soundtrack was? Well, when you read a particular dance segment I suggest you listen to Stripped by Rammstein! It inspired me. Enjoy!_

Once inside the somewhat silence of the room she suddenly broke. Pressed back against the door, she slid down and crouched burying her face in her hands. She thought emotions weren't going to be a problem once she turned but being only a week or so old vampire still allowed emotions to run freely. She pushed back her tears and slid her hands from her face. Slowly she stood up then decided to rid herself of her binding Industrial attire. She removed the dread-falls, pulled her natural hair out of the tail then brushed her hair straight and long. Instead of again dressing in her unique fashion she dressed simple in all black; a knee length stretchy cotton skirt, black tube top, a Gothic lace shrug and her simplest ankle platform boots. She no longer desired to impress anyone, not even Jerry; her clothing expressed her state of mind. She removed some of the makeup, left her eyes highlighted by the thick liner; makeup and its removal difficult having no reflection but manageable since she had memorized any application.

A full lengthy mirror stood in the corner and for a moment she stood before unable to see herself. How she looked; she'd never know. She could only look down at herself. There was hatred towards the idea of having to play the good little vampire and pretend in front of guests that she was alright with how things were. She turned her back to her non-reflection and reluctantly reentered the party of the damned. She casually moved down the corridor, the platform boot felt even heavier than usual. At the end of the corridor she paused and again looked out at all the unfamiliar vampire faces. They looked blissful with their immortal selves; the opposite of her. She forced herself into the crowd; to smile felt painful as quick flashes of smiling fangs were given in return. Her eyes scanned each face as she passed. They knew she was new to their world but weren't smug for they also knew who her maker was and didn't dare disrespect their host by snubbing her. She heard their whispers as they gossiped amongst themselves; they gave little giggles of amusement about her relationship with Jerry. Her eyes saw their smirks. She gradually grew to despise each and every one of them. They didn't know her but it seemed they knew their host quite well. She felt so betrayed by her naivety towards her relationship with Jerry and felt as if she were the center of many immortal jokes.

Eventually she found her way to the center of the crowd. The environment was so heavy with the guests' stares, smirks, and whispers. The weight of everything that had come to light caused her to stand within the center of crowded floor; the platforms felt mercilessly pinned to the floor. There was a sense of drowning in an immortal pool, the platforms like cinder blocks strapped to her feet weighing her in the depths of despair. Her head dropped with eyes closed. Suddenly the music shifted to an unfamiliar song began to play but it was infused with her love of Industrial and techno music. Slowly her head lifted as the song rang out silencing the whispers. Her lips curved into a smile; there were only two people who knew this music and one was out of commission. Her eyes slowly opened and there he stood with his arm stretched out offering his hand again. There was no reluctance; her hand slipped into his and within one swift pull she was pressed up against his chest looking up into his sad puppy dog shaped mismatched eyes. She instantly danced in sync with him and in rhythm to his obviously requested song. She was pleasantly surprised how well of a dancer he was and amazed by the height of sex radiated from each of his moves. She was mesmerized by the movement of his mouth as he lipped the lyrics word for word. Also, her body again tingled from tiptoes to fingertips; caused by the heat that radiated from every inch of his body which prompted her to press against him in effort to absorb his elevating heat.

Ramm was just as fascinated by the chill her body radiated; felt remarkable against his heating body. He felt significance in the words of the song he had indeed selected and knew them by heart. He had wanted so badly for her to take his hand earlier and now that she had he wished he could steal her away. He witnessed her transformation, saw the devastation written throughout her posture and expression; even the change in wardrobe. She was the most beautiful reluctant vampire he had ever met. In that moment he felt a new desire to at least temporarily strip away her devastation. Strip away her sadness. Strip away her doubts. And strip her down to the bare bone and expose the creature he knew was buried beneath layers of troubling emotions which he knew his hand assisted in layering over her. He pressed his hand firm against the small of her back, holding her firm against him. He gently gathered her natural black hair from her ear then brought his lips to her ear. He whispered to her the very lyrics sung through the smooth rhythm of the uniquely devised music then softly pressed a kiss against the smooth line of her jaw. Now he was to strip her and bring a bit of light to her dire mood.

He swiftly stepped back and spun her around then gathered her back into his arms; her backside slammed against him. He embraced her tightly as his body danced in sync with hers. With sensuality and sexuality they moved with a hint of animalistic actions. He continued to sing to her through the music; his voice low and raspy. Their hips moved in a sexual rhythm; quite a display to all watching eyes. His hands pressed their heat into the flesh of her exposed stomach with his fingertips grazing over the dainty diamond belly button piercing which linked a chain around her waist. His lips grinned as she lifted her arms up then reached her hands back over his shoulder pressing against the lengthy back of his hair. Her head turned to the side, her eyes looked into his and he admired that lovely violet discoloration which signaled her enjoyment and obvious excitement. Her lips formed a lustful smile; his naughty wiles within that somewhat mating dance were working their magic. He worked his hands along curve of her hips then slipped his fingers tips beneath the waist of her figure hugging skirt; felt the lacy waistband of her hidden panties. His brows perked the moment he felt her round and plush bottom press back against him.

Edward quickly spotted the dude that assisted Lily but the guy was assisting her in a whole other way that he knew his master wouldn't approve. He pushed through a few standing guests heading towards his master's makeshift sofa-throne. He stumbled over someone's feet but stopped from falling then staggered standing in front of his master.

Jerry sat between the two women; one young woman already sat slumped to the side with evidence of Jerry's feasting visibly on the side of her neck and the other young woman was currently being feasted upon.

"Um," Edward was hesitant interrupting his master but believed the display on the dance floor was urgent, "Master," He awkwardly stood there waiting to be acknowledged but his master continuing feasting. "Master," He again spoke up but the master didn't cease the feasting. He finally reached and hesitantly tapped on his master's shoulder. His master jerked back from the feast which caused him to jump back.

Jerry looked up at his devout fledging, his eyes bitterly red and lips stained with his feast's blood. "What is it, Edward?" he grumbled at the youth scornfully, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well," Edward began to speak.

"Get on with it, boy!" Jerry demanded.

"You know the guy I said helped Lily?" Edward said with a nervous tremble in his voice.

"What of him?" Jerry was becoming annoyed, evident in his snappy tone.

"Well," Edward hesitated then swallowed hard, "He's out on the dance floor with Lily right now."

"What?!" Jerry snapped loudly as he shoved the half drained party favor to the side and slowly rose up.

Edward stepped aside, looked into the crowd then aimed his finger at the center stage display between Lily and the stranger, "There."

Jerry stepped forward, his red glaring eyes peered passed the dancing guests and quickly drew focus on the blatant display. His jaw clenched tightly; how embarrassing having his Lily blatantly dancing inappropriately with another. His long legs strode forward into the crowd, guests instinctively stepping aside out of his way. His eyes remained focused; there was something familiar about this mysterious man who dared touch what was his.

Ramm froze, "_Kommt der teufel._" He shifted his eyes into the direction his senses drew him. "The devil comes." He repeated in English.

Lily felt him freeze and she quickly spotted Jerry heading their direction. She felt as if she were a teenager having been busted doing something terribly wrong. "I will come to you." She heard Ramm quickly speak in her ear then she felt him make a speedy getaway. She turned and saw he had made a miraculous vanishing act; quite talented at exiting without effort. She again turned and came face to face with a quite enraged Jerry; his eyes were more intense with their infuriated red than normal. She quickly forced an innocent smile but it was quickly wiped away the moment he snatched her harshly by the face. It was the first time he had ever touched her with anger and harshness; her eyes widened in response. She saw the signature flex of his jaw which meant he was furious.

"Who is he?!" Jerry shouted at her, ignored the stares and the growing silence.

"I…" Lily stumbled with her words; his grip was painful as he squeezed, "I don't know."

"You lie!" Jerry accused tightening his grip of her face, "You dare embarrass me in front of my guests with such a disrespectful display with another!" He saw the fear in her eyes which she was rightful to have. He sniffed; her dance partner's scent was all over her. The scent finally came to him. He released her face by shoving her backwards, so hard that she dropped backwards onto the floor and slid a few feet across. His eyes looked to the surrounding faces; hated their stares and despised their thoughts. "Parties over!" he shouted over the silence, "Get the hell out!" His eyes darted back down to Lily who lay on her back on the floor with a shocked expression. The guests rushed in response to his demand, feet scurrying away like frightened vermin. His eyes remained glaring down at the disrespectful, deceitful, and disobedient property and continued doing so until the room was empty. His distorted hands twisted into fists as the fury continued to burn outward through his reddened eyes aimed down at Lily.

Lily's mind kept repeating that one word; repercussions. She knew she was going to know the true meaning of that damned word Ramm warned her about. Her head lifted off the floor and slowly she pushed herself up then gradually moved back onto her feet; the entire time she desperately avoided looking at Jerry. The moment she stood up on her platforms she was again harshly snatched but this time by the throat; the pain immediate. She felt her platforms lift off the floor and in seconds she was eye level with him; never had she seen such fury in his eyes. Both her hands grabbed onto his wrist feeling him squeeze her throat tighter with his lengthened nail tips digging into her skin. She wanted to plead her case which would consist of lies but the manner he gripped her throat muted her. Why was he being so cruel? Where was the creature she thought she knew? He was proving her naivety with each of his recent actions. She was being convinced that everything Ramm had said was the truth; the truth glared back at her through Jerry's cruel eyes. She wasn't looking into the eyes of the creature she thought she loved. She was looking into the eyes of the monster from that damned urban legend about 99 Oak; her father's monster.

"You reek of him." Jerry commented with disgust in his tone and twisting his mouth. He ruthlessly released her throat and carelessly allowed her to drop hard to the floor. He glared down at her, "Scrub clean of him like a whore after services paid." He turned his back to her and left her where she dropped. "When you're finished," he called behind him, "Clean up this mess!"

Lily clasped her hand over her throat with her eyes aimed at Jerry's backside. Her eyes narrowed into hateful slits; the violet hatefully glowed. Her lips trembled as they formed a sneer exposing her clenched fangs. She no longer felt affection for the monster, only hatred. There was no longer naivety about what he was. The veil of romance was now buried beneath the thickness of hatred. He wasn't her lover, her partner, or soul mate. He was now her enemy who wanted nothing but to control her as if she were his personal object. She was the pawn in his game of revenge against her parents, especially her father. She refused to be used any further for the monster's gain. She would defy the devil with everything she had inside her. The bastard would regret the day he turned her because she had more determination to bring him down more than ever. Amazing how one evening managed to change the image of Jerry in her eyes but that was all it took.

She watched him disappear in the direction of his part of the apartment then gathered herself up off the floor. She turned on her platforms and moved with steady strides in the direction of her part of the apartment. Her eyes remained slits filled with hatred. No more, she thought, no more will she gravel before him and do as he demanded; even if it meant more repercussions, perhaps death. She knew her focus had to be saving Bryce from being Jerry's obedient servant. She would deny Jerry the privilege of taking away her best friend. She would do everything Ramm said to make sure her Bryce stays with her forever and both be freed of Jerry's bondage. She barged into her room and slammed the doors behind. This time she wasn't going to collapse into a fit of vampire tears; her rage buried the sadness, regret, and guilt. Her eyes were glazed by the fuming rage as they stared forward through the large room cluttered with moving crates and many other packed items that once belonged to Jerry's sibling. The room wasn't hers, Regine's stench was everywhere and he demanded she rid herself of Ramm scent when she had to move about that room reeking of the dead sibling's heavy perfume and unique vampire scent. Her hands lifted to her face; instead burying her face into her hands to sob she instead inhaled Ramm's powerful animal scent. She sighed with her eyes closed, focused her keen sense of smell filling it with Ramm's animalistic cologne.

Her hands slowly lowered with her eyes opening. Her lips curved into an intoxicated smile. Her mind flooded with images of what Jerry called an embarrassing display. She saw the display differently. Yes, it was a betrayal of sorts because Jerry was her creator, the one who gave her immortality but her attraction towards Ramm was greatly different. She remembered the immediate attraction for Jerry but that was when he wasn't complete, Jonathan was still part of him. She remembered their first intimate moment amongst candlelight and layers of decades old dust; the passion was real, he was still alive with warm skin. She had convinced herself it was love; maybe it was that first night. Her mind moved through the differences between the first time they had supposedly made love and the evening she became. There was a difference, a dramatic difference. The passions of both incidents were different; the first was filled with gentle untamed passion and second was more a violent passion. Which had she preferred? Which seemed more real? Which seemed a probability for love? Maybe she was young and naïve and had no idea what true love was and wanted to believe it was love that brought her and Jerry together.

What truly brought them together? She being Charley Brewster's daughter brought them together; not fate?

Her thoughts again shifted back to a whole other creature, Ramm. In one evening the creature had changed her entire perspective towards her so called relationship with Jerry Dandridge. He seemed to have an understanding what she was going through and freely offered his assistance. She didn't ignore that he was, in ways, linked to Jerry and only clue given was the lady in blue with no reflection. His intensions weren't completely known but there was something inside her that screamed that he wasn't solely out for revenge on her creator. Though he seemed fragmented mentally there were moments of wisdom which she felt she could learn from. He was a completely different species of immortal, a werewolf who seemed to enjoy defying the ways of vampires which she admitted was an attractive trait. Yet, he was an admitted coward which was proven when he disappeared upon Jerry's approach. In ways she was angered by his cowardly actions but understood that he was amongst a room filled with devout vampires that possibly would have ripped him to shreds upon Jerry's demand. Having experienced a glimpse of Jerry's rage firsthand; she could only imagine the full extent of his rage and its outcome. Yes, she felt fear looking into Jerry's fiery eyes. It was realized that she was entering a dangerous scheme against her creator and when Jerry discovers the entire scheme her life would be in danger of ending before she could experience true immortality. It was also the same risk Ramm took.

She set her thoughts aside and gathered up a change of clothes then retreated to the adjoining bathroom. She didn't really want to wash away Ramm's scent, it was quite lovely but knew if she didn't it would only cause Jerry's rage to further grow. Soon she will have the werewolf's scent spread over her again; she hoped. As the large porcelain tub filled with steaming hot water she stripped off her clothes but took brief moments to inhale Ramm's scent marked all over the shrug, top, and skirt. Once the tub was filled she eased her immortally chilled body and allowed the extremely hot water to temporarily warm her. It didn't warm flesh as did Ramm; his blood heated flesh heavenly burned. She reluctantly washed his scent from her body with the perfumed body wash. She leaned back against the slope of the tub allowing her body to soak in the sudsy water but her relaxation ended upon the bathroom door coming open. Immediately she knew it was Jerry; she tensed.

Jerry approached the large tub, only the scent of jasmine perfumed the air. He was satisfied Lily had done as told. He stepped to the tub and crouched down. He studied Lily's lovely profile as she didn't look at him. "You are upset with me." He spoke with his calm and collected tone. He brought his hand to the crown of her head and slowly slid it down the dampened length of her hair. "I understand but you must understand why what you've done had upset me." He spoke with blame aimed at her, "How do you think it made me feel to see you dancing so inappropriately with the likes of another man and in front of everyone?" His hand gripped the thick lock of her hair and turned her head so he could study her face full on. "No one, Lily," he spoke with an intense seriousness, "I mean, no one, touches you but me. Of course it's perfectly fine to have your prey fondle you but that's for the benefit of the kill but other than that," His eyes firmly stared at her, "You aren't allowed to be touched in that way ever again by anyone else but me. You are mine and mine alone." He was amazed by how calm her expression remained; she was practically unreadable, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lily replied in a monotone voice.

"No more lies, Lily." he said with a calm threat in his tone, "No more deceit, Lily. I will always know when you lie to me. Another incident such as tonight…please, don't, because I seriously hate to think what might happen…to you." He gave her a smile that was both threatening and promising. "Do we have an understanding, my dear?" he asked leaning closer, burned his eyes into hers.

"Yes," she again replied with the same tone.

"Good," he quickly kissed her then rose up but still gripped her hair, "I'm glad that's settled." He tugged her head back and looked down at her. "You finish your bath." He practically demanded, "Edward will take care of the mess. While your dear friend is unable to keep watch of us during the day I think it only right that you do so. I'm sure you don't mind."

"No," she simply replied; hated his smug smile.

"Good girl," he mocked her with a broad smile then released her hair; "I will see you at dusk." He turned around with his smug and satisfied smile unhindered; his stand was clearly given. He moved to the door then opened it but paused to glance over his shoulder at her. "Some advice," he spoke, "Lie with dogs you get fleas." He left the bathroom.

Firstly Lily remained as he left her with her head bent back then slowly her head lifted. He knew that it was no vampire she betrayed him with; his advice obvious that he knew a whole other immortal creature had touched her. Her eyes again glowed with brilliant violet. Her lips puckered slightly with more built up rage. Jerry was making himself clear but his words were spiteful and mocked her meaning in his life. Every word he spoke aimed blamed at her. She was to blame for his rage and its actions. If he decided to kill her; she was to blame. Everything that happened, she was to blame. Her nostrils flared with building rage. Her eyes again formed violet filled slits. Her hands, beneath the cooling water, balled into angry fists and pressed firm against her submerged thighs. Her violet eyes were again glazed over with rage. The water cooled even more as she sat staring blankly towards the opposite end of the tub. She hated him. She loathed his very nature. She despised his words. He was not the same creature she thought she had fallen in love with. That very fine speck of blue was there to mock her emotions; remind her of the mistake she made by freely giving herself to him. No more!

She reached and jerked the stopper from the drain then quickly rose up and stepped out of the tub. She snatched the plush large towel and steadily dried off; the entire time her expression unchanged with distorted rage. Once dried off she snatched the ankle length black cotton Maxi dress then pulled it over her head. Just as the dress loosely fell over her body the bathroom double paned window flew open. She spun and faced the window; a rush of air brushed over her. She stared at the open window. First one black clawed hand latched onto the sill followed by another. With an upward leap Ramm landed both leather booted feet balanced on the interior sill. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing his smiling face. He sat there crouched smiling at her but his smile faded upon seeing the intense rage written all over her face. She watched him drop from the sill, boots thumped to the floor. Before he could even make any sly remark she rushed then slapped him roughly across the side of his face; hard enough to turn his head.

"_Was die Hölle_!" Ramm said with surprise and confusion in German, "What the hell? What was that for?" He rubbed the struck side of his face; she was pretty strong.

Lily turned from him, "That's for leaving me and running away like a bitch with its tail between its legs!" She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "No offense."

"A ton taken," Ramm responded to her slightly offensive canine reference, "I apologize but if I truly wanted to see you again I had no choice but to get my ass out of there. One of me is no match for a hundred of them."

"I understand," she truly did understand but was still offended by his quick disappearance which left her vulnerable to Jerry. She again faced him, "You deserved a bitch slap after what I was left to deal with." She crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"Okay, agreed," he nodded in agreement, "And again I apologize. Do you forgive me?" he puckered his lips innocently and gave her a pathetic puppy dog look.

"Yeah sure," she said not so convincingly. She watched him continue his innocent facial expression while approaching her. His expression was practically silly and truly a pathetic ploy to earn her true forgiveness.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked sympathetically standing a few inches in front of her.

"Yeah he did." She snapped at him, "You said it yourself that he doesn't want any other guy even thinking about touching me. So, how do you think he reacted to your little stunt?"

"Was I dancing alone?" he gave an expression of false thought, "No, I do recall you were dancing with me."

Her hand darted in front of his face and aimed her finger at him, "Don't you blame me too!"

"No, no," he shook his head, "I wasn't."

"Sure and the hell sounded like it!" she snapped at him again and waved her finger in his face.

"I was just saying," he gently grabbed her hand and slowly removed it from his face, "We both are to blame. We both took that risk. I am as much to blame as you are."

She jerked her hand from his, "Good!" She took a step back and again crossed her arms over her chest, "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He honestly spoke, "I am happy to see that you're okay. Yes, you're obviously furious and hurt but he seemed to take pity on you, surprisingly."

"Oh, but he didn't." she corrected his assumption, "In fact he manhandled me quite nicely then basically threatened to kill me if I did anything like that again. Sure and the fuck ain't pity."

"Okay," he spoke calmly, took a step forward then rested his hands on her shoulders, "But you're alive and, well," his eyes made a quick scan of her from head to toe then up again, "You look physically unharmed."

"I was lucky, I guess." She responded, used similar words he said during their first conversation which he commented that she might be the lucky one.

Ramm took advantage of the sudden silence and studied her. There was definite rage etched throughout her facial expression, in her eyes, and the tense posture of her body. Jerry Dandridge had assisted in convincing her of his true nature. He now could imagine how her rage will play in the growing scheme of deceit. She was a unique and defiant young vampire which he had grown to admire; saw a little of himself in her. He knew what strength it took to even conceive the idea of defying Dandridge and felt she just might have what it takes to go the entire mile in effort to free herself and her friend of Dandridge's tight grip. Master vampires were basically dictators of the dark world and ruled with iron and bloody fists which crushed their enemies and those who disobeyed their demands. It would take an emotionally and physically strong fledgling to fight against such powers. The risks were great and the consequence of those risks at the most was death. Yet, he also accepted the reality that she was just a mere babe in the vampire world having no benefit of a lengthy existence which could hinder her at some point; she was vulnerable. That is where he came into play; he had to assist her and, in ways, protect her from that youthful vulnerability with his five hundred years of immortal experience.

Lily frowned upon noticing how Ramm seemed lost in thought, the silence became awkwardly intolerable. She cleared her throat which prompted him out of his thoughts. His eyes again refocused on her. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You looked sorta lost there for a minute."

"Lost, no," he stated, "Just thinking."

"In your case, thinking might be dangerous." She quipped with a slight smile.

"You're so not funny." He commented having caught the joke, "And, to warn you, having any thoughts concerning the demise of a vampire is always dangerous. So, your thoughts are equally as dangerous as mine."

From the corner of her eye, Lily quickly noticed the breaking of dawn showing passed the open window. She shifted her eyes back to Ramm. "Dawn," she announced then flashed a false smile, "I've been volunteered to keep watch over Jerry and Edward during daylight hours since Bry is currently unavailable."

"Huh," Ramm's brows perked and lips puckered with intrigue, "Mr. Dandridge has left you in charge of their well beings. Perhaps he's not as smart as I first thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes with assumption.

"Now, now, _frau_," he quickly said, "Just saying, he obviously knows you are pissed at him and leaves you as watcher. I believe he's a little too confident. How does he live with such an ego? I'm surprised his coffin is big enough for he and his over engorged ego."

"Right now," she was exhausted from all the talk about Jerry, "I really, really wanna stop talking about him." She turned and walked towards the bathroom door with her arms still tightly crossed. She heard Ramm quickly follow. She entered the adjoined room, Ramm right behind her, and fetched a pack of cigarettes from a small round wood table then immediately lit one. How she missed the sensation of cigarettes when they were able to calm her nerves but now they really did nothing and just reminded her of small things she gave up. She took stood there taking meaningless drags trying to rid her thoughts of Jerry. Her eyes glanced over at Ramm who was curiously moving about the room and the crated clutter. "All of it belongs to Regine." She stated.

"Yes," he agreed, "It stinks of her."

"So," she decided the best way to change her subject of thought was to possibly probe into Ramm's past and his linkage to the vampire siblings, "How do you know them?"

Ramm curious lifted up one crate's lid and peeked inside. "It's a long story." He simply answered.

"Well, obviously," she commented then moved to a lounge sofa and sat down.

"Was I their pet?" he asked aloud, "No. Was I an associate? Yes, in ways." He ended his curious exploration then looked at Lily from across the cluttered room. "My family was different than theirs. I was different, besides the obvious. Werewolves of my lineage were born, not made. Those two were made which you could say made them lesser than us. Vampires have always despised my people because we have few weaknesses. We can walk upright amongst humans during the day or the night. We can control what we are, they can't. They can't control their need for mortal blood. We have no need for it. Sure, we hunt like animals and feast like animals but we are part of nature; they are not. Vampires are amongst creatures developed out of the unnatural and supernatural when we are born from nature. We are both beast and man. Our hearts beat. Our blood flows. And, yes, we can feel emotions; sadness, happiness, pleasure, pain, and, yes, even love. They are void of emotions, especially the longer they live." He paused, watched her continue her meaningless smoking but her expression proved she was listening to what he said, "I must explain how we come about, become what we are. Yes, we are born with the wolf inside each of us but it is not until we reach adulthood that we choose to embrace our inner beast. The moment we embrace we are immediately given immortality and remain that age for eternity. I hadn't embraced the beast until I was thirty-five. Some embrace early as eighteen but never passed the age of forty.

"The moment we embrace is probably the most exhilarating moment in our lives." He smiled in remembrance of his embracing moment, "The embrace completes you. You accept the beast within. Two beings combined in one body. You choose when you allow the beast to come forward physically and when it comes you become consumed by the power of the beast." He looked at her again, "You discover so much about yourself. You find abilities within yourself you hadn't known as a mortal. All your senses become keener, more developed. You're much more intuitive. Everything interests you, from the simplest thing to the most intricate. I believe we accept ourselves more than vampires accept themselves. Many vampires I've come across are miserable until the day they become an empty emotionless shell of their former selves. Yes, there are some who cling to their mortal emotions and desperately attempt to maintain a mortal lifestyle but eventually some collapse beneath their envy of mortals and strive to snuff out mortal lives because of their jealousy. We respect mortals for we always are part of that world too. We share the same air they breathe and also have similar heartbeats." He rested his hand on his chest feeling his own heartbeat.

Lily listened but not once did anything he said answer her question. "This is all interesting," she snuffed out her cigarette in the porcelain ashtray set atop a stand, "But what's your connection to Jerry and Regine? That's what I wanna know right now."

Ramm frowned, felt offended by her lack of interest in his knowledge. "Fine," he plopped down in a nearby sheet draped arm chair crossing his legs at the ankles getting comfortable for the trek down memory lane, "Well, as I said, four hundred years ago is when I met the infamous siblings. Jerry enjoyed more solitude while Miss Regine loved the public eye. They were opposites, to say the least. But one thing they had in common was their egos and the greed that came with such overbearing egos. Together they were a pretty impressive duo. But, who cares about that, right? You care about my connections." He was being sarcastic, "So, we werewolves, especially my clan, were very hospitable to all creatures who needed refuge and so we granted refuge to these vampire siblings and those who were with them; day watchers and fledglings. Of course, being who I was, I was a bit more hesitant about the two; I sensed something auspicious and tried to convince Father to be cautious of the duo. All was well in the beginning. We understood their need for mortal blood and fed their sensational appetites with the peasants from another village that the clan typically hunted; we didn't hunt those of our own village, inappropriate." He smirked in thought of the glory days of hunting then cleared the path of thoughts back to what he was saying, "So, Father trapped those particular peasants and freely gave them to the duo and their fellow vampire travelers. Amongst their little traveling group was a more tolerable young creature and I couldn't help but find myself immediately attracted to the spicy young thing." His smirked broadened as he neared the story of the lady in blue.

"The lady in blue," Lily spoke up.

"_Ja, ja_," Ramm nodded, "_Die dame in blau_. She had always dressed in blue which I say was an appropriate color. It highlighted those lovely blue eyes of hers. I felt pity for her because she was his slave and quite an obedient one." His eyes focused on Lily, "Until I came along." His grin was filled with pride.

"I don't doubt it." Lily smiled a bit.

"Being as I was, free-willed and all that good stuff," he continued, "I wanted to share that freewill and inspire others to follow. So, in moments of solitude I spoke freely to her and eventually saw a glimmer of hope. It was a written rule between our species that we were to never to break. We keep to our own kind and never interfere in one another's personal affairs. Me, I indulged in testing the rules and that's what I did when I provoked rebellion in that lovely creature. I joyfully watched her relationship with Jerry begin to crumble; a new fire could be seen in her blue eyes. But," he paused; a solemn expression moved over his face, "I was wrong to interfere. She had been under his control for nearly a century. She was his mind, body, and soul. She even was memorialized in one of his paintings which bound her to him for all eternity." Regret etched within his expression saddening his already downwardly curved eyes, "If I had known what my interference had caused I would have done no such thing. The cruelty that was mercilessly inflicted upon her was horrendous and indescribable. She paid the higher price for her indiscretions, her disloyalty and defiance towards her master; death. As for me; Jerry demanded I'd be punished for forcing him to kill the pretty lady in blue. My Father reluctantly agreed and so," his hand lifted and traced down the scar that blinded his right eye, "With a dagger made of the finest and purest silver, our weakness, Jerry permitted his sister to pierce the tip of that dagger into my right eye blinding it forever."

Lily stared at Ramm; she saw a stream of emotions throughout his facial expression. His story was so similar to the one that was currently in development. Why was he pursuing for her to defy Jerry when it had back fired so badly in the last attempt? "Why are you doing this?" she verbalized her questionable thought, "I don't understand why you've encouraged me to do all this when it obviously ended badly the last time you interfered."

"You don't understand," he spoke through the weight of regret and sadness, "Unlike her, you are young, your life in this dark world is early enough so that you can free yourself. You can prevent your friend from belonging to him. That woman from the painting had been with him far too long to be freed. I learned the hard way of their rules. It was my fault she died as she had." It was a difficult confession but speaking it eased some of the weight of guilt. "You have the spirit and the strength that she lost from years of servitude. You have a greater chance to breaking your bonds with him since you've just been born into this world." He believed his words, "By helping you, I will redeem myself from what I caused four hundred years ago."

"Do you honestly think I have a chance to survive this?" she asked him.

He rose up from the chair and walked across the room then crouched down in front of her. He took her hands into his. "Yes," he sincerely answered, "You have all the chance in this world to survive this. I will help you survive this with all my abilities. It won't be easy, I know this, but if you hold fast to your strength and will and not once allow him to crush you beneath his power; you will survive as will your friend." He gathered her hands and brought them to his lips, kissed the very tips of her fingers and again looked into her eyes. "You are a very unique breed of vampire, Lily," he stated confidently, "I knew it the moment I met you. You don't deserve to live under his rules, demands, and cruelty. You deserve freedom and to stand on your own, as does your dear friend. I am at your side now. I will stand with during this battle for survival. I promise with all my honor and heart."

There was no denying he spoke the truth wholeheartedly as she stared into his honest eyes. She brought her hand to his right cheek and gently brought the pad of her thumb to the ominous scar that broke the center of his brow then traced along its course. His eyes closed in response to her gentle tracing of the scar; her thumb brushed along the scarring centered down his eyelids then stopped where it ended at the beginning of his cheekbone. Though he hadn't paid the ultimate price for what had happened centuries ago, the lady in blue had, he had suffered a price that was more emotionally tolling. She knew he had meant well as he did now. "And you're a very unique creature too." She spoke softly as he placed his hand over hers pressing her hand against his cheek, "I admire your confidence and maybe it'll rub off on me." She watched his eyes open then peer into hers. There was something truly beautiful about him. He wasn't only remarkably physically beautiful but within the depths of his heart there was an actual soul. Right then she sensed his own vulnerability which she also admired. She found herself drawn to him more so than before which prompted her to lean down and press her lips to his. The heat of his lips deeply penetrated hers and became the defining moment of her bond with him.

He pulled back breaking the kiss. His eyes again penetrated hers. It was time; he wanted to show her what he truly was. The moment had come that he desired to reveal to her the other side of his nature. He slowly raised, her hand slipped from the side of his face as her eyes continued being locked with his. It was a defining moment when a werewolf allowed another to lay eyes on the beast; to watch the ritual of transformation from man to beast. He reached and gathered the hem of his shirt then pulled it up and over his head dropping it to the floor. His hands worked the buckle of his belt, "I want to show you." His words kept her silent, her eyes focused. He read her anticipation to what he was about to reveal. He felt the transformation grow beneath his skin, within his bones and muscles. He slipped out of his boots and black dress socks. His pants dropped around his ankles along with the boxer briefs then kicked aside. He stood before her ever watchful and studying eyes completely stripped. His eyes held firmly watchful of hers as she studied his nudity from head to toe then back up to his eyes. The beastly growth continued to brew beneath the human surface.

Lily was silenced by his willingness to display his transformation. Her eyes were wide without a single blink as they studied his body's muscular definition. His skin a natural tan tone and beaded with sweat as the heat of the beast within began its outward reach. She bit down on her bottom lip, the tip of her tongue rolling against the metal of her labret piercing. Strange sounds broke the eerie silence; crackles subtly radiated from his body. She studied closely his face; his jaw tightly clenched as his lips trembled in response to the outwardly clawing inner beast. His eyes grew wide as the iris expanded into a canine appearance; the green intense and almost glowing. His shoulders jerked which made her startle making the reveal intensify. The joints of his shoulders cracked loudly and repeatedly as he continued jerking and twisting his shoulders backwards. His head rotated side to side; fists clenched tightly. Another mighty backward thrust of his shoulders his head threw back and mouth stretched wide beyond any human capability. A low beastly grumble sounded from his expanding jaws. She couldn't pry her eyes away; she sensed she might be the first of her kind to watch such a display.

Before her wide eyes, now brilliant violet, she watched the transformation ensue. Her eyes saw the growth of wolf fur which was as rich black as his human mane which now blended with the thick growth coating every inch of his more so growing muscular body. His muscles up and down his legs and arms rippled as they expanded beneath the lush coat of fur. His head jerked side to side as the start of a wolf powerful muzzle protruded from his human features; the facial flesh stretched and distorted. Her eyes were solely focused on the defining wolf features; the jaws opened to a beastly width with finely pointed wolf canines reaching down and touched the grown bottom. His grumbles grew louder and more and more animalistic. Suddenly he jerked forward causing her to startle backwards against the back of the sofa. His spine rippled beneath the layers of fur, distorted into its beastly yet powerful proportions. He again jerked flinging his head back with his back bent. A low rumbling growl sounded. His newly transformed body seemed to relax and slowly straightened into a powerful stance. His height had grown at least two more feet on powerful legs that had formed into the likeness of a wolf's with large paws stretching outwardly with blackened claws. His hands unfolded from their tight fists and revealed their lengthy growth with bulging extra knuckles and massive black claws. His eyes, that of a wolf's, looked down at her with that distinct humanity shining through. Though his body had transformed into the ultimate of beasts; his mind was still that of himself. Unlike the stories she had heard, he physically had become a beast but the human was still inside. She was utterly amazed and in awe of such a magnificent display of great control and ability.

She slowly brought her knees beneath her then carefully stood up on the sofa cushion bringing her near to his new height. She studied him even closer, dared to touch such an unbelievable sight. Her hands moved to the sides of his muzzle and slowly traced her fingertips along the powerful wolf shape. Her head tilted to the side as her hands buried into the thick fur about his massive jaws. Slowly her fingers slid up the sides of his massive head and worked up the pointed tips of his giant wolf ears. Her lips formed a soft, in awe smile. Her eyes shifted and looked into his, "You are," her words were soft, "Beautiful." In response to her comment she was suddenly licked by his beastly and long tongue. His tongue slicked up the side of her face then swiftly gathered back into his monstrous muzzle. She heard him grumble lowly very familiar words,_ "Sie riecht so gut_." She shook her head while using the back of her hand to wipe away the wolf slobber off her cheek. "Even as a puppy you're a pervert." She commented followed by a giggle. She watched his large eyes frown then he managed a grin formed over his muzzle. Her lips broadened into a smile as her fingers continued to work through the thick fur coating his beastly head.

Nothing she had known about the legends and myths surrounding werewolves were true. The creature that stood before wasn't a monster that thought only of ripping and tearing into flesh. When one became the physical beast they didn't lose control and succumb to only being a beast. She felt he was in more control of his supernatural nature than her so called lover. Besides the obvious, vampires and werewolves were quite different; two totally opposite immortal species. She sensed the regret creeping inside her again. Perhaps it would've been a better situation if she had been mauled by a werewolf than bitten by a vampire. Her reversed thoughts must have been sensed by him; she felt his massive head tilt between her hands, her exploration of his fur had momentarily stopped. Her eyes looked to his and saw that human curiosity that was solely his. Why hadn't she met him instead of Jerry? Why couldn't it been a werewolf who moved into 99 Oak? She felt ashamed of her choices.

Again she massaged her fingers with the thick weave of fur and looked at him with envy. "You are," she sighed, "Truly a beautiful creature. You're not a monster…like," she stammered a bit as her arms dropped slipping her fingers from his soft coat, "Like him…" she slowly collapsed down onto the sofa, onto her knees, "Like me." Her eyes stared down at the finely tipped claws of his wolf paws. She hated what she had become. Despised the fact she allowed Jerry to make her into a monster. She sighed heavily and lazily leaned back against the sofa. Her eyes glazed over with the overwhelming regret not noticing Ramm's retreat back into his human form. Her mind was clustered with millions of thoughts, images of recent events, and the weight of her regretful choices.

Ramm's shift back into the image of his human side was much easier than transforming to the beast side. He stood throughout the human return staring down at the slumped Lily. He sympathized with her, felt sympathy for the weight of her conscience which most her kind lacked. He snatched his pants and quickly slipped them on then plopped down beside her, barely snapping her from her emotions. He grabbed hold of her hand, pulled it to him then held it between both his hands. "You are no monster." He spoke up and watched her sluggishly turn her head. The distress of emotions created paleness in her vibrant violet eyes. His left hand swiftly went to the side of her face, massaged his thumb gently against the chill of her cheek. "If you were in any way like him you wouldn't be feeling the emotions you are right now." He explained with a gentle tone "He's the monster, Lily. He's the one who has done this to you and your friend. He knew your love for Bry and used it against you just so he could trap you in his web of deceit and darkness. That's his nature, not yours."

"I don't want this for Bry." Lily confessed, "I don't want him to be like me or Jerry. He doesn't deserve to be condemned. Bry did it so he and I could be together forever. I don't want any of this for him." She watched Ramm's eyes frown with confusion then saw the transition from confusion into an idea. "What?" she quickly asked, "Do you have an idea? Can we stop him from being a vampire?"

"I'm not sure," Ramm replied, "It's never been attempted but it's a possibility your little friend won't have to become a vampire but something else." He had heard of stories but believed that's all they were. Perhaps there was some truth in those stories. He hadn't seen it firsthand but the risk might be worth taking. His face was snatched by her hands and she forced him to look at her.

"What?" she snapped with a tone of desperation.

"It's risky," he stated.

"Can you turn him into a werewolf?" she asked in hope of such a possibility.

"There's a chance but," he stammered a bit unsure of any success including a great risk of actual death, "It's a real risk. I don't know anyone who has attempted it but I've heard it could be done. But they're just stories, rumors."

"Then do it to me first." She quickly suggested, "I don't care what happens to me. Test this rumor on me."

He started to shake his head but her hands gripped his face firmly. "Lily," he regretted his suggestion.

She rose on her knees and brought her face closer to his, eyes burned into his. "I love Bry as if he were my brother and I will do what it takes to see that he doesn't have to suffer because of my mistakes." She spoke with determination as her lips trembled with emotion, "Maybe this will work and I won't have to be a monster, just a beast. Then we can do the same for Bry."

Ramm saw into the depths of her entangled emotions. Could he truly attempt such an unknown experiment and risk her life? He had heard within those rumors that once the vampire virus and werewolf virus collided that there was likely a result of death if the individual wasn't strong enough. In the end the vampire virus could succeed and everything would have been for nothing. "Lily," he felt her grip about his face tighten, "You could die. No one is certain of the outcome once the two attack one another. If you die, I couldn't live with myself. I caused another's death and I can't cause another." He again caught the sight of the desperation swelled within her large eyes. "Do you truly understand what you are asking me to do?" he asked her and she slowly nodded, "You must understand how physically painful this will be for you. Two infections, two viruses of two different origins will fight to the death inside of you. And there is no guarantee you'll become a werewolf. And there is the chance of death. Are you truly willing to sacrifice your life for your friend's?"

"He sacrificed his for mine." She stated with the emotions cracking her tone, "Do what you have to do. If I end up dead, so be it. But if that happens, you do what you have to help Bry even if it means killing him. I'd rather have him dead then be his bitch or a vampire." she saw the reluctance in his eyes, "Promise me that you won't let him become a monster." She pulled him forward, their lips barely an inch apart. "Promise me, please." She forced back the desperate sobs, "You're the only one I can trust." Her eyes burned into his with desperation. She had to do whatever it took to end the nightmare she had brought down upon her dearest friend. She held his face firmly between her now trembling hands as her lips pressed together and eyes pleaded. The odd creature before had become her only vision of hope. Within his single green eye and foggy blinded eye was the hope she so desperately needed. "I trust you, Ramm." She softly spoke, "And, please trust that I know what I'm asking you to do."

Ramm watched the desperation within her violet eyes fade behind a filler of hope. Perhaps this was the opportunity he had desired to redeem his past mistakes that caused the death of the woman in blue. "Will you trust me and make the promise?" He watched her lips as she spoke. He again looked into her hopeful eyes, "I do trust you and," he paused, "And I promise to you I will help both you and your friend." He again looked to her lips and watched them curve into a soft smile. Again his eyes looked into hers, "The first step is to get you and your dear gay friend out of this apartment. If it works and both of you are shifted into a werewolf direction, the master of this place will have both of you killed without hesitation. There is one thing you must understand. You won't be like me. I was born, birthed by a she-wolf. You will be born through the infection, the virus that only a true-born carries in their saliva. Do you understand?" He watched her silently nod, "Both of you will have to be bitten to be inflicted with the beast." Again she nodded. "I can get you out of here before the demon wakes," he stated, "If this works, Lily, you will be on the run from him for all eternity."

"I don't care." She quickly responded, "Being on the run from him is better than being with him." Her hands dropped from the sides of his face and rested on his broad bare shoulders. "What do we do?" she asked wanting to know what scheme his strange mind may have conceived.

"It's daylight so we need to package you up in anything to protect you." He quickly responded, "Your friend has no worries about the daylight, not yet." He continued explaining his scheme, "My vehicle is parked out front. I have to get you from here to there, followed by your friend. But we have to figure where to hide out. Have any ideas?" He looked to her to solve one of the pieces of the scheming puzzle.

Lily searched her mind for a moment then looked to him with the answer, "Yeah, I know where we could go and it'll make it easier to speak with my parents."

"Okay," Ramm gave a sharp nod, "Any ideas what we can store your very," his eyes drifted down then returned to her face, "Very, very beautiful body?"

"Sure do," she nodded then stood up and quickly went digging through Regine's belongings knocking over crates. "This," she called to Ramm who stepped up beside her as she pointed down at a wooden memory chest perfectly sized for her to fit inside.

"Excellent," he nodded, "Well, cram your lovely ass inside and I'll get you to the trunk of my car then I'll fetch your little buddy. But where am I taking us?" He glanced at her.

Lily's eyes stared down at the chest, "Got a GPS?"

"Yeah, who doesn't in these times?" he replied.

She smirked, "Punch in 101 Oak." She bent down and flung open the chest then started to clean it of its contents tossing Regine's belongings recklessly about the floor. "He and Edward's coffins are in rooms at that end of the apartment so you have to be careful." She explained then closed the chest lid. She faced him, "Get the rest of your clothes on while I get dressed then we'll get the chest to the elevator and you can take it from there." She spun around and headed for the bathroom.

Ramm stood for a moment stunned by how she managed to take control so quickly. "Bossy," he smirked then spun on bare heels.

Lily stood at the end of the lengthy top floor hallway with the chest set before the elevator. She was nervous, kept a close eye on the array of apartment entryways praying that Jerry wasn't awakened from his death slumber. Ramm had already fetched Bryce and currently was delivering the unconscious package to his vehicle. She stood with her arms tightly crossed while tapping the bottom of her sandals against the floor. Her eyes focused closely at each apartment entry while her ears listened keenly for any sound that might indicate Jerry had woken. She didn't know what was going to happen the moment his eyes opened followed by discovering she and Bryce gone. The sound of the elevator's upward return didn't break her concentration in keeping close watch. The uncertainty of things to follow was terrifying even for her. Jerry's unpredictability concerning his fiery temper heightened the uncertainty. The results of the experiment were just as terrifying as not knowing the extent of Jerry's explosive reaction to her disappearance. Would he immediately sense her vanishing act the moment his blackish brown eyes snapped open? If he managed to hunt her down; what would he do? Would he kill her? Would he kill Bryce? Would he even attempt to kill Ramm? Perhaps he would see fit to torture her for all eternity. All those questions had so much uncertainty that lingered within the shadows of the unknown.

The elevator halted and the doors slid open. Lily quickly looked to Ramm. She watched him open the chest then offer his hand to assist her inside the makeshift coffin. She clasped her hand with his then stepped foot after foot into the chest. Her eyes held his as she crouched down onto her knees. "Thank you," she spoke looking up at him. He smiled down at her as he fetched his shades from the chest pocket of his shirt then tucked them onto his nose, gave a wink before sliding them up the bridge of his nose. She adjusted herself, practically curled into a fetal position. "Sweet dreams," she heard Ramm say as he lowered the lid. She quickly stopped the lid from being closed, "Almost forgot." She reached and dangling a set of house keys from the tip of her index finger. The lid was closed once her arm was securely inside. And being daylight, she was quickly swept into the death slumber which numbed her to any sensation of movement or sounds. She was snuggly wrapped in the arms of death.

Being the cocky creature he was, Ramm took the opportunity to make a statement of his own towards the master vampire's heavy ego. Once Lily was tucked away in the trunk of his slick black Charger and Bryce tucked snuggly across the black leather backseat of the chromed powerful vehicle, he returned to the top floor of the old apartment building. He entered the apartment and found his way to the very room Dandridge's sleek cherry coffin was stashed. He entered the room with a sly grin stretched over his lips and with a cocky swag he approached the sleeping vampire's precious coffin. He continued to sneer as he undid the studded leather belt, unbuttoned the fly of his black jeans then dug his hand inside. Widening his stance, his manhood gripped in his hand, he released a stream of urine which sprayed and splashed over the glossy surface of the vampire's property. He gave a good shake then laughed as he left the apartment feeling proud of his actions then carried out Lily and Bryce's delivery from evil to 101 Oak.

_(Author)_

_Disappointed about Jerry's relationship with Miss Lily not lasting? Don't get me wrong I love Jerry and always will but he is an evil SOB and I gotta keep him that way! ;D Hmm, wonder what's gonna happen with Ramm and Lily? Hmm….._


	8. Chapter 8 Hello Dad, Hello Mom

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 8

(_Author_)

_Hoping y'all are enjoying what you've been reading. I've enjoyed writing this and continue to do so. *hugs*_

The suburban neighborhood was silent as the street lights flickered on one by one. The horizon was tinged orange as the sun made its decent giving way to the evening sky. The legendary house, 99 Oak, was dark and silent including the neighboring house. Inside the notorious the neighboring house, in the depths of its basement the chest, Lily's makeshift coffin, sat quietly within the basement where many of her family memories were stored in boxes and large plastic bins. With a quick pop the chests lid cracked open followed by Lily's black tips fingers sliding outward then they gripped the lid and slowly raised it. There was caution as she raised the lid higher, her head poked upward and eyes peered out into the darkened basement. She never thought she would see that particular basement again; believed she would never see her parents again let alone the basement. She sat up with her eyes shifting side to side; quickly they adjusted to the darkness. A sudden sound made her gasp, her eyes widened and she listened. The sound repeated and she immediately recognized it as a snore. No Jerry there to punish her but somewhere in that basement a sleeping dog lies. She sighed with relief then stood up out of the cramped position followed by stepping out of the small confinement. She continued to listen to the continuing snores and followed their lead through the basement.

She reached the stairs that led to the main floor above. Her hand found the light switch and flipped it up brightening her surroundings. Ramm was leaned against the wall as he sat on the little makeshift landing at the foot of the main part of the stairs. Her lips smirked as she stared at him; he looked so peaceful with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. Over his eyes were his stem-less sunglasses. His head was bent to the side pressed against the stone wall. She frowned then turned around to scan the basement for Bryce. Taking a few steps she looked from side to side down the length of the basement but there was no sign of her friend. She quickly turned back around and immediately grabbed hold of Ramm's ankle then proceeded to shake. "Where's Bry?" she asked continuing to shake him by the ankle, "Wake up!" She shook him until she the snoring stopped and he moved on his own.

Ramm grimaced as he stiffly lifted his head from against the wall. He looked at Lily through the dark lenses. "Was ist dat?" he questioned in German through the weight of grogginess, "What is it?" he repeated in English.

"Where the hell is Bry?" Lily snapped with worry in her tone.

"_Beruhigen Sie sich, Frau_," Ramm again spoke in his native tongue telling her to calm down, "He's fine. He's above your head on the living room couch." He slowly got on his feet, "Since no one is home I thought it would be more comfortable for the poor kid to continue his restless sleep on the sofa." He stretched back sounding a few cracks from his stiff back then stretched out his arms trying to wake up more. "So, you don't think your boyfriend will come looking here?" he asked then slowly made his way up the stairs.

"I don't think so." Lily quickly replied then hurried up the stairs following Ramm.

"That's reassuring," Ramm commented with sarcasm.

Through the depths of the top floor apartment, inside his private room Dandridge slowly lifted the casket lid with a hesitation. Something in the air forced him rise slower than normal. The moment his lid was fully opened he sat quietly as a frown gradually distorted his handsome features. His nose was filled with a scent that was familiar but not his. His head slowly turned, eyes shifted downward, then his hand dared touching the ripple carved side of the cherry wood coffin. His lips formed a disgusted snarl the moment his finger touched an oily residue which streaked down the side of his beloved death bed. He knew the scent, the vile stench that could only be created by that other creature of the night; the werewolf.

In a growing fit of rage, Dandridge effortlessly leapt from his coffin landing hard and firm on his feet. The stench was everywhere. His jaw clenched with an angered flex. He literally tore the room door open. Again he was slapped with that powerful stink. "It's everywhere!" he shouted with a low infuriated tone. He stepped into the hallway with the stink surrounding him; his domain had been violated by a werewolf's overpowering musk which was delivered through a stream of piss. Within that animalistic scent there was something familiar but much more powerful in its concentrated form. The scent was the same as the very scent that tarnished Lily. "Son of a bitch!" he grumbled louder, spun on his heels and stomped down the hallway towards the room where Bryce was being kept. With a wave of his hand the door swung inward without any physical touch. Through the doorway he stomped and there he found his new day watcher vanished with the room musky with that rotten animal odor. He spun around just as Edward stepped out into the hallway.

"What the hell stinks?" Edward grumbled while pinching his nose. His head turned as he watched a very angry Dandridge storm passed him.

"LILY!" Dandridge yelled through the apartment as he continued stomping his way through the apartment; every inch tainted by werewolf piss. Again and again he shouted his young fledgling's name. Through the massive apartment he moved with wide strides, eyes blistered red. He moved down the hallway with his reddened eyes focused on the double doors at the end. His arms flung forward in a swift motion and the double doors were summoned open. He suddenly stopped then took a few steps back, brought his forearm up to block his nose. The awful scent flooded passed the opened door in the manner of an invisible thick fog that was solely made up of werewolf piss. He coughed and gagged in response to the overwhelming and sickening aroma. He pushed himself forward but kept his nose covered. Through the double doorway and there he stood amongst his sister's belongings which were now soaked in urine. His eyes shifted from side to side, watering from the powerful sting of that rancid scent. There was no sign of Lily.

His arm dropped. His eyes widened with fury swallowing his eyes into further redness. After a few jaw flexes his mouth opened wide and with a monstrous low tone, he bellowed out the fledgling's name. The apartment was no longer livable for a vampire having been marked by the werewolf.

Lily had just stepped into her parents' bedroom and a strange shiver moved up her spine. She shuttered a little then continued into the bedroom. She stepped to the large vanity to her left. The letter remained where she had left it, propped next to the framed family photo. She looked into the vanity mirror; no one looking back. With a regretful scowl which couldn't be reflected back at her, she snatched the enveloped letter and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She took a moment in the hallway to gather her thoughts then marched to the adjacent door and entered her bedroom. It was told that she should pack up a few things and so she buried into filling a suitcase with clothing and a few photo albums filled to capacity with family photos and many of her and Bryce as they grew up together. She grabbed a tote bag and filled it with cosmetics, jewelry, and the collection of burned CDs. There was no certainty what that night will bring but she was making sure she was prepared to go on the run.

As she finished cramming the last few desirables into the tote bag, the bedroom door came open. "I'm almost finished." She stated knowing it was Ramm; who else. The very last item was that 'so-well' letter meant for her parents. She hesitated before snatching from the bed but crammed it into a side pocket. She was finished. "Done," she announced then turned around to find her new friend curiously moving about her bedroom, occasionally he touched things as his eyes studied the posters strewn about the walls. She crossed her arms while watching him being nosy. "See anything interesting?" she asked.

"Plenty," Ramm answered as stepped up to the full sized bed draped in bedding designed with a bold skull textile; each skull with its own unique bright color. He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed then did a little bounce checking the mattress's comfort. "You have an interesting taste." He commented then flopped backwards as his arms slid over the satiny comforter.

"Thanks," she responded then turned fetching a change of clothes from atop of her sticker cluttered dresser. She slipped into the walk in closet leaving Ramm feeling up her bed. "So, what next?" she shouted from the closet.

Ramm stared up at the poster collection tacked to the ceiling above the bed. "Next step," he fumbled for a moment, "Well, we see what happens once I've infected you." He rolled onto his side and propped his head with his hand, elbow pressed into the mattress. He focused on the closet waiting for her to step out.

"So, is it done through biting or clawing?" her voice came from the closet. She had only the knowledge from all those Hammer films and had no real knowledge how one became a werewolf. She knew pretty well what it took to become a vampire.

"Biting," he answered, "The saliva is what carries the virus. The whole clawing thing is a bunch of fictional hocus pocus."

"Okay," she said and stepped out of the closet dressed in a belted oversized tee shirt fashioned dress and a pair of tattered leggings. She grabbed a brush from the vanity and quickly brushed it through her hair then gathered it up into a high crowned ponytail. She tossed the brush then turned around. "Well, let's get this show on the road." She walked to the bed then sat down beside Ramm, "You ready?"

"The question is," he sat up keeping his eyes on her face, "Are you really ready to take this risk?"

"Yes," she gave a sharp nod with her expression firm and serious.

"It's going to be painful." He warned her.

"Damn it, Ramm," she snapped at him, "You put the idea in my head so fucking stop trying to talk me out of it. Just do it!" Her eyes widened as she stared at him and they read clearly for him to get on with the plan. Her head did a quick shake in question towards his reluctance or delay. "Bite me already!" she grumbled with a shove of her hand against his shoulder, "Times ticking and you know damn well Jerry's probably out there looking for me. So quit fucking around."

Ramm frowned in response to her bossiness but he knew she was right about Dandridge. He understood every fledgling was directly linked to their master-creator and longer the delay the more time Dandridge is given to hunt them down. He knew the moment Lily was infected Dandridge's connection with the young vampire would be disrupted and possibly permanently severed; if she is turned the werewolf direction or dies. He reached up and removed his specs and safely set them on the bedside table. "You have some serious balls." He commented then shifted his brightened green eye to her face; lips puckered in impatience. "Where would you like it?" he asked then watched her again give her head a quick shake in annoyance, "Anywhere?"

"You can bite my ass for all I care." Lily snapped impatiently.

"You seriously need to develop a bit more patience." Ramm commented with a calm tone. He shifted on the bed and faced her directly. "Just as the vampire venom; the werewolf venom is best injected into a main artery which will send it quickly throughout the body." He explained though it didn't change her annoyed expression but prompted her to grab the purposely widened collar of her tee dress then jerk the collar exposing the side of her neck and bare shoulder. He watched her turn her head to the side prompting him to get to it. "Fine," he said just as he jerked his head to one side followed by a jerk to the other. He rolled his head as he swiveled his jaw. He slowly inhaled while bending his head back and widening his jaw.

Lily sat with her eyes staring at the small dresser set beside the bedroom window. Her eyes focused on the frame photograph of her and Bryce. They looked so happy; they were happy. She heard the distinct crackle of Ramm's jaws followed by the beast's low reverberating grumbles. She closed her eyes tightly in preparation for the uncertain outcome of such a dangerous and risky. Her mind fumbled with questions. How painful was it going to be? Was it going to hurt when he bit into her neck? Would she survive? Would both she and Bryce be sentenced to death? What will her ex-lover do the moment he discovers she betrayed him? What was it going to be like if she manages to become a werewolf? A sudden burst of pain forced the stream of thought questions to an abrupt end. Her eyes snapped open in response to the horrible pain as Ramm's beastly werewolf jaws clamped down and penetrated her vampire flesh with animal canines. With a powerful crunch his canines went deeper which caused her to make a high pitched groan. She took one last look at the happy times of inseparable friendship then squeezed her eyes tightly. The pain grew the harder Ramm crunched his jaws. Unlike vampires who bore only six fangs at the most; werewolves sported rows of sharpened teeth but it was those top and bottom needle-like canines that punctured the flesh while the others tore. She again groaned but louder as the pain continued to grow.

Ramm swiftly drew back; head flung back. With a twist his jaw was again reset into human form and the canines retracted. There was something so bitterly sweet within the blood of vampires but young Lily's blood was rich with her youth. His head swung forward; his eyes were wide as they looked to the damage he had caused. She sat frozen as her body begun short but quick twitches. He heard her little gasps as the pain was growing; the venom was swiftly beginning the war against the other vampire venom which would inflict her even more with agonizing pain. He watched closely, head slowly tilting to the side, as her muscles seemed to begin painful retraction; her arms gradually gathered to her chest as her hands curled into tight fists. Seeing first had the effects of such a great battle between immortal species within on single body was fascinating for him.

Suddenly Lily screamed as she flung forward at the waist then dropped off the edge of the bed onto the floor. Ramm watched as she twisted into the fetal position; seemingly every muscle had retracted with every joint stiffened. Convulsions of a rapid nature began to riddle her entire body; her groans of pain growing louder and louder. He slowly rose to his feet with his eyes focused on every detail of what was happening to Lily. He knelt down beside her and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. He saw the horror of agony riddled over her entire face, especially her eyes as they strained to look up at his from their corners. He didn't know a single word that could comfort her so he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her trembling cheek. He went to rise but through her agony she snatched hold of his sleeve. His eyes questioned her.

"No," Lily managed to speak with a cracked tone, "Don't…please." A stabbing bolt of pain sudden ripped through her forcing her to release Ramm's shirt; her hand against twisted into a tight fist and pressed firmly against her chest. Her head dropped as her eyes squeezed tightly as she desperately fought through the pain.

Ramm remained kneeled and touched the side of her face. He lowered himself until his face was just above her ear. "No worries," he whispered, "I won't leave you, _meine blume_." He called her his flower and in his hopes that she will become his Lily. His head turned to the side and with care he rested the side of his face against hers. "_Meine blume_," he repeated with a soft whispery tone with a smile slightly curving his lips. The moment they met, just the evening before, he felt immediately imprinted to her. It wasn't rare for his kind to be so quickly smitten but unheard of when it was a vampire one was smitten with. He knew there would have been no chance of a true budding romance if she remained a vampire and, so, his idea wasn't just conjured for her benefit but for his as well. Perhaps he was a tad deceitful but what was one handsome werewolf to do when he was imprinted. When a werewolf imprints, it's an eternal situation and there was no way in hell he could bring home to mommy and daddy a vampire. He closed his eyes and gently began to stroke the length of her pony tail.

Meanwhile, Dandridge stood before the open window ignoring Edward's constant moaning and growing while he was on packing duty having to pack what wasn't tainted by Ramm's piss. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his link with Lily. He was near discovering where she had gone or been taken; a familiar direction towards the neighborhood where everything had begun. Suddenly his eyes snapped open; something just snapped that precious link between him and his little possession. His eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched tightly with a prominent flex. He knew she had returned to that neighborhood and that was where his hunt will begin. Where she was, so was the mutt who pissed all over his territory. He spun around. "Edward!" he shouted, "Bring the car around!"

Edward's quickly dropped the mop and rushed to do as he was demanded.

Inside the Brewster home the telephone in the kitchen began to ring. The caller- ID brightened green highlighting the ID of the caller already programmed into the telephone's contact list; Charley-Cell. The answering machine took over the call; the greeting sang through the house. Ramm's eyes snapped open; his keen animalistic hearing caught the greeting. He rose up listening carefully. From the answering machine downstairs came the voice of Lily's father, Charley Brewster. His head slowly cocked to the side. "Lily," the father's voice called from the answering machine, "Lily, pick up. Lily," the father called for his daughter, "Lily, if you're there, we're almost home. Please, Lily, be alright, we love you." The call ended and he quickly stood up. "Shit!" he cursed loudly, "_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße_!" He stood with panic written over his eyes and face. A huge wrench was just thrown into the mix. Now Lily's parents were about to step into the nightmare and find the boy on the sofa, their daughter on her bedroom floor, and, not to forget, himself. He slapped his hand against his forehead and slowly slid it back over the crown of his head. How in the hell was he going to explain what was going on? He knew Lily's parents weren't new to any of the goings on but could they possibly understand his role? His eyes looked down at Lily, her convulsions were increasingly growing in strength. "I hope your parents are understanding people." He commented aloud then again knelt down beside her. He carefully worked her convulsing body cradled into his arms then gently rocked her while stroking the side of her face.

"No answer." Charley Brewster announced to his wife who sat in the passenger seat. He glanced over at his wife seeing the worry etched throughout her face. He set the cell phone down then reached grabbing his wife's hand. "I'm sure she's fine, Alex." He tried to comfort his wife, "I'm sure both of them are." His eyes returned watchful of the road before them as he drove the car forward once the light turned green.

"Amy said she hasn't heard from Bry for nearly a week." Alex stated with worry sounding through her words, "She even went to the house and neither one of them were there." She glanced at her husband, "She said Lily was acting weird when she last saw her. No one has seen her or Bry since then. Charley,"

"No," he stopped his wife, "Don't even suggest it, Alex. That's all behind us. It ended, we stopped it."

"Charley," Alex quickly repeated his name.

"Alex, we haven't seen not one damn sign or hint ever since we put an end to it." He seemed reluctant to say anything out right.

Alex gave up, she knew it would take a lot for her husband to even say the word vampire let alone say there was a possibility that there were more that might want to seek out some kind of revenge. She turned her head from her husband's view and stared out the passenger window. She prayed Charley was right and nothing sinister had reared its ugly head again in their lives. Throughout the decades following the vampire sister's death they had lived peacefully and managed to push their experiences behind them. Their lives had been normal besides their daughter's crazy little fashion quirks which almost gave her a modernized vampire appearance. She just knew it was unlike her daughter to answer the phone let alone not return their calls. Also, the disappearance of Amy Peterson's son was alarming. Both set of parents knew the two best friends were tied at the hip and wherever the one was the other was sure to be. She sighed deeply resting her head against the window then closed her eyes and continued her prayers.

"The lights are on." Charley announced upon entering his childhood neighborhood immediately seeing that their family home was bright with lights, "That's good."

Alex opened her eyes and quickly looked to the house, already unbuckling her seatbelt. "Yeah," she nodded with hopeful agreement. She smiled as her heart raced; the fear was still inside but she drowned it with hope. She patiently gripped the door handle waiting for the car to come to a stop in the driveway. The moment the car stopped without being in park, she bolted from the car ignoring her husband's attempt to get her to wait for him. She rushed around the back of the car and marched across the lawn then over the brief walkway. Up the steps she rushed then grabbed the doorknob and discovered it was locked. She looked to her husband as he got out of the car. "Charley, hurry up." She shouted with impatience.

"Everything's fine, Alex." Charley continued to ease his wife while concealing his own uncertainties. He joined Alex on the porch then fumbled for the house keys. The moment he unlocked the door Alex practically shoved him aside then pushed her way into the house calling out their daughter's name. He entered the house stepping into the foray; looking left he saw Bry lying on the sofa. "Well, see," he grabbed his wife's shoulders and faced her toward the living room, "There's Bry."

Alex sighed with relief, "Oh thank God."

"See, I told you everything is fine." Charley said putting his arm around his wife. He smiled with relief then stepped away from Alex and entered the living room approaching the sofa. "Hey, kiddo," he sang upon reaching the sofa. He looked down at his daughter's best friend who seemed to be asleep. His eyes frowned as they studied the young man. Firstly he noticed Bry drenched in sweat as he laid with arms wrapped tightly about his chest and legs slightly gathered. Secondly noticeable was the manner Bry was trembling. Behind him he heard Alex calling out for their daughter followed by the sound of her climbing the stairs. His heartbeat began to quicken. His eyes were unable to pull away from Bry. There was something all too familiar about what he was seeing which seeped a long forgotten fear he had thought would never again reenter his mind let alone his life. Again he heard Alex call for Lily, her voice distant as she was now upstairs. "Alex," he said, firstly with a muddled voice then gradually his tone grew louder each time he spoke his wife's name. He started to step backwards but his eyes remained on the evidence of trouble lying on the sofa.

Alex held a smile as she approached her daughter's closed bedroom door. Her husband's voice called up from downstairs. She frowned then paused looking back down the hallway. "What?" she called back to her husband.

Ramm's eyes stared at the closed bedroom door, wide and focused. The parents had returned and there he was knelt down cradling their daughter who was obviously going through some supernatural changes. He certainly looked guilty of some wrong doings and with the parents' history dealing with similar likes of him; he would most definitely have accusing fingers pointed in his direction. He gently laid Lily back onto the floor and slowly rose to his feet; the entire rise his eyes didn't flinch from their focus on the door. His foot lifted up and over Lily as she lay restlessly consumed by the convulsions. Diligently focused on the door he stepped with caution towards it and held his keen hearing on the voices. He moved swiftly pressing back against the wall so when the door came open he wouldn't be seen until it was closed.

Alex returned her attention to her daughter's bedroom door. She grabbed the handle just as she heard her husband move up the stairs. "Lily, we're home." She sang then pushed the door inward. She entered the bedroom with a smile but the moment her head turned and saw her daughter lying on the floor the smile swiftly disappeared. "Lily," she gasped loudly but the moment she moved from the doorway the door slammed behind her. She startled then spun around but before she could belt out a scream she was swiftly snatched with a hand firmly silencing her.

Charley raced into the hallway just as his daughter's bedroom door slammed loudly. Those long buried fears were once again. He moved down the hallway breathing heavily with his heart pounding in his chest. Had it returned? Was he about to again face those fears? After nearly thirty years, was it beginning again? He thought it had ended when Regine was destroyed. They hadn't seen or even sensed that others were out there and possibly out for some type of redemption for the deaths of the Dandridge siblings. So much peacefulness and normalcy but now he felt it was all again falling beneath the horrors from the past. He stepped before the door. The memories of the first night he had come face to face with the truth of their existence flooded his thoughts. The flood gates of past events instantly and speedily replayed in a thunderous flash. His eyes squeezed tightly trying to end the replay. It couldn't be happening again; he wanted to convince himself but the evidence was plainly lying on the sofa downstairs. His eyes snapped open as his hand grabbed the doorknob.

Ramm stood pressed against the wall, his hand firmly clasped around Alex's mouth and arm tightly embraced around her holding her arms down. His eyes stared at the doorknob and watched it slowly turn. He had no intensions on hurting his Lily's parents and knew it was going to take a lot to convince them of his true intensions. They were the infamous two. Charley having slain both Jerry and Regine as Alex had experience in assisting in Regine's demise. He respected them both. He truly was thankful that they had given life to Lily. He knew it was going to be a tough task but was determined to make them understand his involvement. He nodded in agreement with his thoughts and quickly released Alex. The moment she darted away the bedroom door flung open and to his dislike he was struck hard. He groaned following the thud of the door striking his face.

"Charley," Alex said in panic just as her husband stepped through the doorway. She pointed at the door behind her husband.

Charley stepped up to his wife, her face pale with fear. The door swiftly slammed shut which caused him to spin around. He instinctively placed himself in from of Alex with his eyes wide as they looked upon a stranger's face. There was nothing that could have prepared him. He had no crucifix, holy water, or stake as any type of weapon. He stared wide eyed at the strange dressed in black who had his hand flat against the closed door with the other rubbing fingers down the bridge of his nose. "What the hell do you want?" he attempted to speak with strength but his voice was shaken.

"_Sohn einer Hure_!" Ramm cursed loudly in German, son of a whore, "You almost broke my nose!" His hand dropped and he looked at an attempt of standing strong but the fear was clearly visible in the man's eyes. "First off," he spoke calmly, "I apologize to your lovely wife for scaring her and apologize to you for having scared her. This is kind of an awkward situation but I must admit, it is an honor to meet both of you. Your names are well known amongst my kind. Charley Brewster, the teenage boy who took down one of the oldest son of a bitches to have ever lived and his college sweetheart Alexandra who assisted in the death of that bitch sister." He smiled, pleased by his compliments towards the couple. "Oh and you have a lovely daughter." He continued to smile though the couple staring at him blank faced and wide eyed.

"Lily," Alex quickly darted to her daughter. She dropped to her knees. Her face was twisted with horror with tears swelling in her eyes. "Oh my God." She spoke with her voice cracked with sobs. She didn't know if she should touch her daughter. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes widely studied the horrifying sight. Lily's poor body was painfully twisted into a struggling fetal position as every inch of her body continued to convulse violent. Then, to her surprise and horror, Lily's arms flung from their tensed twist as did her legs. She let out a loud gasp dropping back onto her rear as she watched her poor daughter slam her limbs down hard against the floor. Her eyes widened to the maximum upon the moment Lily lifted herself arched off the floor. "Charley!" she managed to yell.

Charley spun and was swiftly taken aback by the image he saw before him. "No!" he yelled as the reality of the nightmare's return struck him full force. His head jerked followed by his body. His eyes hatefully looked to the stranger who immediately lifted his hands up in show of defense. "What have you done?" he practically growled then approached the stranger, "What did you do to her?" He snatched the stranger by the shirt and jerked him forward, "What did you do to my daughter, you son of a bitch?"

"I only did what she wanted me to do." Ramm quickly responded. He understood the father's reaction and assumption, "I didn't do to her what was done first, Mr. Brewster."

"What the hell do you mean?" Charley snapped as he shook the stranger by a fistful of the man's shirt.

"Jerry Dandridge," Ramm spoke the name of the true culprit; a name Charley would definitely remember.

"What!?" Charley again snapped, "Dandridge is dead."

"Was," Ramm corrected him.

"No, I know he's dead." Charley shook head with denial.

"No," Ramm calmly shook his head, "Dandridge was dead now he again undead."

"You're lying!" Charley didn't want to believe what the man was saying.

"Jerry Dandridge is once again part of this world." Ramm stated, "How? I have an idea but the fact is he came into your lovely daughter's life while you were getting a tan…nice by the way, even…and basically made your worst nightmare come true. What real way to get revenge on the man who killed you?" He stared into the wild eyes of Charley Brewster's and gradually saw the realization of truth fade the anger into terror. Charley's grip loosened. "Yes, the so called prince of darkness returned to your humble neighborhood, seduced your precious baby girl then turned her into your worst nightmare, sweet revenge. But," He raised his hand with an erect index then slowly pointed the finger at himself, "I might have cured your daughter of forever being his." He smiled smugly with pride.

Charley glanced over his shoulder taking a look at his daughter who had again lifted herself off the floor in some kind of fit. He returned his narrowed eyes to the stranger. "You call that a cure?" he questioned the man who's smug and prideful smile quickly faded.

"I know it doesn't look so great." Ramm confessed that Lily's current state looked more like a curse than a cure, "But you must understand that she wanted me to do it. If it works then we do the same for her poor gay friend downstairs."

Charley had a hard time understanding the dry German accented man's meanings but one thing he truly understood was the obvious; _the_ Jerry Dandridge was behind it all. He released the man while the reality of Dandridge's return sunk deep inside him. Did he even have the strength to fight? He was thirty years older, not a teenager. He only had Alex to assist fighting such a sinister war. There was no Peter Vincent; the poor man having died nearly a decade after the battle with Regine. A loud pain filled grunt sounded from his daughter, snapped him from the truthful daze and sent him rushing to her side. After dropping onto his knees he looked down at his precious little girl as her arched lifts off the floor thwarted her body steadily and each painful upward arch of her back caused her to grunt loudly through clenched teeth. He had never seen anything like what he witnessed now. Each jerky lift caused him to startle. His eyes stared down and finally he took notice of the massive wound on her neck; not a vampire's bite which was minimal and clean. His eyes shifted and darted to the stranger.

Ramm casually stepped beside Alex who remained seated on the floor in shock. "A necessary evil," he spoke in response to the dagger filled look Charley was giving him, "It looks nastier than it really appears…" he paused then shrugged his shoulders, "Okay it's as nasty as it appears."

"You bit her?" Charley questioned with a hiss.

Ramm decided to get a little more personal so he knelt down. He took a quick glance at Alex and spoke a brief hello then looked over the body-arching Lily. "I am _not_ like Jerry Dandridge." He stated the obvious, to him, "Jerry Dandridge is part of one immortal species and I am part of the other. He drains blood to survive. I eat flesh to survive. He sleeps during the day and I sleep at night." He took a breath and ignored the annoyed expression on Charley's face, "He has no heartbeat let alone a heart; my heart beats just as yours. I can breathe fresh air, he can't. He's the personification of pure evil; I am not. Are you understanding what I am saying, Sir?" He watched Charley shake his head only once, "Okay, Dandridge can shape-shift into a huge and grotesque bat. I can shape-shift into a majestic, regal, and powerful wolf." He smiled, prideful of his species.

"You're a werewolf?" Charley asked though the description answered the question, "You're telling me that you, a werewolf, bit my daughter who had been turned into a vampire by Dandridge who's been dead for thirty years."

"Bingo!" Ramm clasped his hands together and looked over at Alex then pointed at Charley, "He got it."

"And what in God's name is your reason for biting her?" Charley tried to keep calm though the annoyingly eccentric supposed werewolf was getting on his nerves.

"It's an experiment." Ramm stated, "See she wanted me to try this," he pointed down at Lily, "on her before it's attempted on Bryce. See, the poor boy made a deal with your devil and is close to becoming Dandridge's day_ hündin_, day bitch. You know what I mean since you killed his last one. What was his name?" he thought for a moment.

"Billy Cole." Charley answer the weirdo's question, his tone filled with annoyance.

"Thanks," Ramm smiled, "Well, it is said that there is a distinct possibility that if a vampire, in early stage, is bitten by a werewolf, both said venoms collide and battle for the infected domain. It's not really known the outcome. Three are possible. One; they remain a vampire. Two; they become werewolf; I'm cheering for that one. Or, three; death."

"You're telling me my daughter is damned no matter what happens." Charley was horrified at the thought of any three of those possibilities. Was his daughter better off being dead instead of being stuck immortal as a vampire or werewolf? He looked down at her wide eyed face. "Oh, Lily," he said with remorse knowing it was because of him she was now damned. Dandridge was his nightmare and now it had doomed his daughter.

"Mr. Brewster," Ramm spoke up, "Werewolves aren't evil… well, not as evil as vampires. My species are far more compassionate. We have hearts filled with life, blood, and…" his eyes shifted looking down at Lily as he brought a hand to the side of her trembling face, "…and love."

Charley's eyes darted to the stranger then back down to Lily then, again, back to the odd werewolf. His hand snatched the man by the shirt collar again and jerked him forward leaned over Lily. "I don't care what you are or how you feel about my daughter." He spoke with threat, "If she dies, you die. I might have more experience with vampires but there is one thing all legends about werewolves have in common; silver."

Ramm smiled back in response to Charley's threat, "I respect and understand your threat, Sir. But your true enemy is quite possibly on his way here to reclaim what he believes is his. Tell me, Charley Brewster, would you rather fight this battle all by yourself with your wife at your side or would you prefer some real back up such as me?"

Charley released Ramm with a shove, "She better not die."

Ramm offered his hand to Charley, "I am Ramm_ Von euch Fleisch_ Keine of Germany." His hand wasn't taken which he found rude then he turned to Alex and offered his hand. He repeated his introduction and, again, denied a proper handshake. "Oh well," he shook off the rudeness then smiled at the woman who had given life to his precious Lily, "I now see where Lily gets her beauty."

Alex just stared at the werewolf.

Suddenly Lily's body ceased the painful fits; her back dropped onto the floor. All three, Charley, Alex, and Ramm, remained silent and focused. "This is it, the moment of truth." Ramm announced waiting for that one specific sign that the werewolf venom was winning the war. All eyes focused on the still youth. Lily's eyes were wide, blink-less, and with one eyes brilliant violet as they other discolored to an intense blue. From her firmly pressed lips and clenched teeth came short but quick grunts. The muscles of her neck began to tense then relax and again tense which seemed to draw from the reddened edges of the massive bite black streaks. It became obvious that the streaks were the highlighted veins. The werewolf venom moved into the vessels and pulling with it the source of life; blood. Soon the etching of blackened veins broke up her pale skin which seemed to be given a livelier tone as the blood was pulled more and more throughout her body.

Charley's eyes grew wide; there was something amazing by what he saw but it was also terrifying with its uncertain outcome. "What's happening?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"The blood, the life, is returning." Ramm answered the father's question, "It's simply amazing and beautiful. I've heard but never witnessed the miracle of rescuing one from a vampire's fate." He again rested his hand against the side of her face as the black etching moved throughout her features. He gently stroked the back of his fingers against her cheek. It was there; the warmth of life. He smiled softly sensing that everything was going to be fine and he and his newly imprinted love would be together for all eternity to freely hunt side by side and mate anywhere at any time. Lily suddenly gasped, taking a breath, which broadened his prideful smile. "That's it, _meine blume_, breathe." He prompted her and again she gasped. Without shifting his eyes from her face he snatched Charley by the hand then brought it to the center of Lily's chest. "Do you feel it?" he asked keeping his eyes focused on Lily's face.

Charley remained silent with focus. Then he felt it. A simple beat pulsed against the palm of his hand. There was a relief in what he felt. "Yes," he finally answered and quickly looked to Alex, "I felt a heartbeat…there's another." He nodded in agreement with what he felt, "She's alive."

Ramm watched the black etchings fade to pale blue then diminish completely beneath her pinking flesh. He looked to the wound at her neck; it was healing. He clasped both hands to the sides of her face, turned her head slightly and looked into her wide eyes. The signature violet, the vampire's eye shade, it faded before his eyes into that specific shade of blue that only a werewolf could have. Finally a true sign of consciousness; her pupils retracted then eyes blinked. Then, unexpectedly, he was quite powerfully smacked across the face which forced him to release her face. He clasped his hand over his cheek; surprised by such a harsh blow. "Owe!" he grumbled loudly and looked at her narrowed eyes.

Lily darted up into a seated position not noticing her parents but focused on Ramm. "You dick!" she cursed at Ramm, "You didn't say how painful it was going to be! That shit hurt like hell! I thought I was gonna die!" Then she finally caught glimpse of her mother; her anger towards Ramm quickly faded. "Mom," she said with surprise then looked to her left to see her father, "Dad…" Her head move right then back to the left looking at the pale faces of her parents'. Emotions of plenty flooded her. She suddenly broke down into regretful tears burying her face in her hands. As she sobbed loudly, her face drenched with tears, the arms of her parents wrapped over her tightly.

Ramm felt awkward watching the oddest family reunion ever. He rubbed the side of his face while slowly and silently rising up onto his feet. The whole bitch-slap was unexpected and struck his overflowed hero's ego. Like a scorned pup, he left the reunited family alone and hoped later his ego would be stroke and praise for his heroics would be given. He slipped out of the bedroom quietly closing the door behind him. He moved down the hallway then down the stairs. He strolled through the house while pulling the white gold cigarette case from his pants pocket. It was a pretty good time for a relaxing smoke so he stepped out the back door into the night air onto the back porch steps and lit up a cigarette. He inhaled deeply a relaxing swarm of smoke then slowly exhaled mingled with a hum. He stepped off the porch and moved across the lawn.

With the cigarette tucked between his lips he undid his belt then unzipped the fly of his jeans. He stepped to garage and proceeded to mark his new territory. He casually made his way along the property line pissing the entire time; a little sprinkle here and a squirt there and hummed the entire time with smoke streaming from his nostrils. He reached the end of his task and doused the front yard rose bush. Once finished he gave a good shake then tucked himself snuggly back into his jeans. From his right came the glare of headlights. He stared into the bright light while removing the almost completed cigarette from his lips. His lips formed a cocky grin knowing exactly who was pulling the fancy SUV into the neighboring driveway. He flicked the cigarette over the rose bush then turned strolling along the white picket fence. His eyes watched closely as the vehicle parked behind the old Victorian. "This is going to be interesting." He commented aloud continuing his way down the fence.

(_Author_)

_So, are y'all cheering for Ramm and Lily yet? Or are y'all still disappointed? What do y'all think of the return of Charley Brewster and Alex? _


	9. Chapter 9 Your Move! Checkmate!

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 9

_(Author)_

_I enjoy having control. I can create my own myths about certain creatures. Werewolves and vampires are mine to mold… though I do try to keep to the original ideals from Fright Night._

The SUV's engine shut off followed by the headlights and taillights. From the driver's side came Edward who quickly rushed around the front of the vehicle and hurried to the passenger side. He opened the door. Jerry Dandridge stepped out and immediately he was struck with that familiar stink; the same from the apartment. His face grimaced in response to the aroma of werewolf piss. The gentle breeze carried the scent from the neighboring yard; the Brewster residence. He stepped to the back of the vehicle and looked to the Brewster's home and knew that inside he would find Lily. He thought odd how she had come home but no matter her reasons she was again going to leave that home. "A lovely evening isn't it?" he heard a male voice sing from the other side of the fence. His eyes quickly shifted and stared into the direction the voice came from. Gradually the silhouette of a man came into focus as the man stepped up to the fence divider. From behind him Edward attempted a charge but he swiftly flung his arm up clothes lining the youthful vampire and with a thud Edward hit the ground.

"He's pretty anxious to please," Ramm commented with humor in his tone. He casually leaned against the fence with an elbow propped on the top edge.

Dandridge caught a sound of familiarity in the man's accented voice. It was obviously a voice he hadn't heard in centuries. "So, you're the mutt." He commented with a snarl across his full lips.

"I am no mutt." Ramm corrected the insult, "Pure bred through and through. I can't say the same for you."

The more the man spoke the more the voice grew in familiarity, "I know you." Dandridge stated as he stepped forward.

"Yes you do." Ramm remained in his casual relaxed stance keeping his eyes closely focused on the approaching vampire.

"Answer me something, friend." Dandridge paused in his approach.

"Shoot," Ramm gave a nod.

"Why have you involved yourself in my business?" Dandridge questioned the ever growing familiar man, "Do you honestly have any clue of whom you've put yourself up against? Or perhaps you do have a clue and are just stupid." He continued toward the fence.

"I know who you are, Dandridge." Ramm didn't flinch from his relaxed lean against the fence, not intimidated, "And you know who I am. And to answer your question…" he relinquished his relaxed stance then removed his cigarette case from his back pocket, retrieved a cigarette then tucked it between his lips, "…I became involved because I saw fit to do so. I do just for the simple reason because I can. I've always stuck my nose in where it didn't belong. There was only one time that I faced some consequences." His thumb worked the flint of the lighter and the flame illuminated his face, especially his scarred and blinded eye.

Dandridge immediately recognized the werewolf, "Ramm Keine."

Leaving the cigarette tucked between his lips, Ramm clapped in applause for Dandridge having remembered his name. "Excellent work," he sarcastically sang then removed the cigarette, "I'm flattered that you actually remembered my name. So, what gave me away? Was it just my face or was it the fucking scar?" he pointed at his right eye.

"Oh, it was the scar." Dandridge nodded with a smug smirk, "How could I forget my sister's handy work. She did a lovely job. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, ha-ha," Ramm felt a button being pushed by the vampire's jabs, "You're sister… a fucking _hündin_. The best thing you ever did was kill that bitch. Now why not do the rest of us a favor and off yourself. You're not wanted anymore."

"Not wanted," Dandridge repeated, "You refer to Lily. It makes no difference if she wants me or not…" his eyes narrowed as they were consumed by the vampire red, "I want her and I always get what I want."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to stomp your feet?" Ramm mockingly stomped his feet against the green lawn, "Are you going to whine and cry?" he mockingly acted as if he were wringing his fists into his eyes, "Or maybe you'll just stand there and pout like a whiny little bitch that you are!" He smiled wide then positioned himself into a powerful stance with his shoulder hunched forward. "Come on over and say hello." He prompted the vampire with a beastly grumble mingled in his tone. He had waited centuries to take a piece of Dandridge; an eye for an eye.

"You know I can't cross." Dandridge lowly hissed, "You take me for a fool? I smell your stink everywhere."

Ramm began to laugh with his beastly voice, "No, no fool."

"Precisely," Dandridge snapped, "But sooner or later they will have to leave and when they do I will be waiting."

"Well, while you wait here's something to think about," Ramm took a step back, "Lily's my bitch now. Literally she's a bitch." He took another few steps backwards enjoying the distorted features forming over Dandridge's handsome face, "Amazing what you call a mutt is capable of doing. I saved her from being your vampire whore and I will save her friend as well." He chuckled knowing he was fueling the fire, "I guess now you understand why the link was severed. She's mine, Dandridge, all mine." He continued to chuckle cockily then turned his back to the fuming vampire. "_Mein_," he repeated in German then took a final drag and flicked the cigarette to the ground stomping it out with the soul of his boot.

Dandridge stood frozen, eyes glaring red at the cocky vampire. His jaw flexed with infuriated tension with his nostrils flared. If the werewolf hadn't pissed on every inch of the neighboring yard he would have attacked without hesitation. A rule was created that vampire will never be allowed to cross if a territory has been marked by a werewolf. Just like the myth that a vampire cannot cross a threshold without being invited first; he couldn't cross the marked property line even if he were invited. He was beyond infuriated knowing that Lily was inside that house and he couldn't even step a foot onto the property because of the bastard werewolf. But he wasn't one to give up and he would play the waiting game if needed. "Edward," he finally spoke with his usual demanding tone, "I'm starved!" He spun around and moved to the back entrance of the old Victorian, "Call Fredrick and have him bring something."

Lily stood before the bathroom vanity staring at her reflection which she hadn't seen for a week but what she saw beyond the reflection was regret. Her body felt weak and trembled from head to toe while standing with her hands pressed down against the vanity counter top. The wound on her neck had faded into only an array of teeth punctures lightly pink. It felt as if she had been without a heartbeat for an eternity; the sensation was strange and so was the ability to breathe. She understood the choice she had made and knew now she had to live with a whole other curse. But there was still uncertainty about that new curse. Would she still be considered evil? Would her parents accept their daughter as a werewolf, the lesser than two evils? Was there a lesser than two evils? Other questions caused her further internal turmoil.

What will Dandridge do now that she had chosen the other immortal species? She had defied him, betrayed what she had thought was love. She slowly turned her back to her reflection then leaned back against the vanity. Would she face the same fate as the lady in blue? Could Ramm keep her from that fate in which he failed to do for that woman? There were so many questions and too little answers. Her head dropped as she slowly slid down the front of the vanity until she was seated on the tiled floor. Her arms wrapped around her gathered legs, she rested her forehead against her knees. Soft sobs sounded as tears again poured from her eyes. She was in hell. Now her parents were stuck in the middle of that hell as was Bryce. She had taken those she loved the most into her private hell. Her head lifted and leaned back against the vanity. Her eyes opened and stared upward in a teary daze. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly closing her eyes. "I'm sorry too." Her father's voice came from the opened bathroom doorway. Her eyes opened and she looked to the remorse written over her father's face which seemed to have aged many years because of her recent actions. She watched her father step up to her then followed as he knelt down and sat beside her.

"Lily, this isn't your fault." Charley spoke with painful regret breaking his tone, "It's what happened thirty years ago that caused all of this. It wasn't what happened to you that did this." He forced himself to look at his teary eyed daughter and felt his heart ache for her, "Thirty years ago from my bedroom window I saw something that wasn't meant to be seen. One night changed my life forever and now it has changed your life forever. I never once thought that my actions would come back and ruin your life. I thought when Regine died that it was over; I was wrong." He reached and gathered her hand into his, "I'm sorry, Lily, I truly am. And I'll do whatever I can to put a stop to this, again."

Lily squeezed her father's hand, "We'll stop this together."

Charley gave his daughter a soft smile, "Lily, I love you and nothing will change that."

"Even though I basically made a deal with the devil?" she question her father's faith in his love for her, "Can you love someone who has killed people? Will you still love me when I turn all hairy and howl at the moon? Dad, I'm just like them. I was like Jerry and Regine and killed innocent people just like they have. Who knows what I'm gonna be like now that I'm a werewolf." She turned her eyes from her father's concerned expression, "I'm a monster. I'm the fucking new monster of Oak Street."

"Hey," Charley tugged Lily to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "You're my daughter and I love you."

Lily accepted her father's embrace pressing the side of her face against his chest. She closed her eyes tightly indulging in the feel of her father's loving arms wrapped tightly around her, his hand pressed firm against the back of her head and chin rested down on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Dad." She again apologized with a sob cracked tone. Her arms returned his embrace with her hands gripping the back of his tee shirt. "I fucked up so bad." She continued to sob. "Stop swearing." She heard him scold which prompted a smile to break through her trembling lips followed by a little chuckle. But the humorous moment was abruptly ended by a sudden bolt of pain; she groaned with a gasp feeling as if someone had just jabbed her directly in the gut. Her eyes snapped wide open as another bolt of pain pulsed inside her core. Her hands squeezed into tight fists tugging on the back of her father's tee shirt. Fierce trembles spanned outward from the bolting pulses of pain; slowly she began to hunch forward.

Charley immediately felt his daughter's trembles and heard each of her pain filled groans. He attempted to lean back but Lily's arms embraced him tighter; felt her fists press hard into his back. "Lily," he said with concern, "Lily, what's wrong?" He flinched against the strength of Lily's tightening embrace.

"I…don't…" Lily stammered through the pain, "Dad…I don't…" A more powerful bolt of pain struck knocking her from her father's embrace slamming her against the vanity. She hunched over clutching her arms against her abdomen. "Dad…" she groaned loudly. Tears of pain filled her eyes. She rose onto her knees still hunched over and clutching her abdomen but with another jab of pain she dropped over onto her side onto the floor before her father. The pain pulsed and grew in strength causing her body to tremble uncontrollably. Unable to handle the growing pain she finally released an agony filled scream which sent Charley into a frenzied panic.

Charley was at a loss as he listened and watched his daughter writhe in pain. The only one who knew what was happening was Ramm. He quickly stood up, "I'm getting Ramm."

Lily's scream had tore through the house and managed to penetrate through the walls to the outside. The agony filled scream was heard clear inside the neighboring house, 99 Oak; through the window adjacent to Lily's bedroom window. With his back to the window, Dandridge ripped his fangs from the fresh neck of a young blond upon hearing Lily's traveling scream. His head jerked and eyes peered over his shoulder looking across the room at the window. He released the victim and her body fell to the floor with a modest thud, he then spun around facing the window. With ease he moved toward the window as he slicked the tip of his tongue along his blood stained bottom lip. Upon reaching the window his eyes peered through the window pane and passed the adjacent window into the bedroom. His arms raised and hands gripped the window frame. Then before his eyes he saw an unexpected face.

Charley left the attached bathroom and the moment he stepped centered in the room he was struck with this eerie feeling. He halted in a side stance then slowly his head turned, eyes followed. His eyes grew wide as they came in contact with all too familiar eyes staring from the neighboring window. The memories of the past came flooding forward, again, driven by those eyes that belonged to source of every nightmare he had ever known. He held his breath locked in an intense stare with the bastard devil. The face was different, younger and new features, but those eyes were the same; black as night and prepared to swallow any soul like an abyss. That familiar anger pushed through the fear those damned eyes had again inflicted upon him. Again, anger towards the monster who had long ago attempted to destroy a teenage boy's life returned and filled his emotions. He watched the monster's lips curve into that signature slanted and mocking smirk; the very smirk that had mocked him in the past when no one believed his accusations. His nostrils flared once he finally took a breath. His hands twisted into fists and eyes narrowed.

"Charley Brewster," Dandridge hissed under his breath with an amused tone. His signature low laugh followed; found his old nemesis's angered expression amusing. What was even more amusing was how old Charley looked. The ages have been reversed. Charley now in his forties and he in his late twenties. He continued to laugh as he reached his hand with fingers lengthened then slowly pulled down the shade.

Charley watched a replay of the past as Dandridge disappeared behind the blind. He turned from the window and took a few deep breaths then hurried to fetch Ramm. He raced out of the bedroom, down the hallway, then down the stairs. "Ramm!" he called the weird werewolf's name, "Something's wrong with Lily!" He hurried into the living room where he found only poor Bryce. He rushed through the living room, dining room, then into the kitchen where he found Alex sitting at the kitchen table with her hands embraced around a coffee mug and head down. "Where's Ramm?" he asked his wife who didn't look up, "Alex, where is he?" He stepped up to the table staring at Alex. "Out on the porch." He listened to her finally answer without looking up. He knew she was in shock of the entire situation but right then it was Lily who needed him. He hurried to the back door, swung it open and found Ramm smoking a cigarette with eyes focused on 99 Oak. "Ramm," he spoke up upon stepping out onto the back porch.

"I know," Ramm quickly stated, "I heard her clearly."

"What's happening?" Charley immediately asked, "I thought it was over."

Ramm didn't take his eyes off the neighboring house, "I never said it was."

"Well, what's happening to her now?" Charley asked feeling as if Ramm was unwilling to give complete answers.

"It's different for everyone." Ramm stated, "In some cases nothing happens until their first full moon and in other cases it happens immediately afterwards."

"What?" Charley suddenly realized what was happening to his daughter, "You're saying that she's turning?"

"Yup," Ramm finally took a glance at Charley seeing the shock, "She's special, is she not?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Charley snapped at the annoying creature, "My daughter is upstairs and is probably going to turn into some kind of wolf creature and all you can do is say she's special! You are completely nuts!"

"She is special," Ramm dropped his cigarette then crushed it with the sole of his boot against the wood porch floor, "Most who are bitten, not born, have only the nights of the full moon to transform. She will possibly be like me and can transform at will. It'll take some time for her control it but she's doing exceptionally well. You should be proud."

"Okay," Charley took a deep breath and slowly released it, "What do we do? Should we get her somewhere safe so she doesn't hurt anyone?"

"That's a good idea." Ramm nodded, "We can't leave the house so the basement is our only option."

"Well," Charley desperately kept calm, "Why don't you, since you're the expert, go upstairs and take control of the situation then bring her downstairs into the basement."

"Okay," Ramm casually agreed then moved passed Charley.

Charley turned around, "And why can't we leave?"

Ramm paused halfway through the kitchen and looked over his shoulder at the infamous Charley Brewster, "Because the moment we step over the property line your neighbor will make his move." He turned around facing his flower's father then started to walk backwards while giving the confused Charley a couple thumb and index finger gun solutes. "Don't worry, I marked my territory." He announced and gave Charley a playful but confident wink then spun around moving for the dining room. "Vampires cannot cross!" he yelled as he disappeared into the dining room.

Charley had never met anyone mortal or immortal like Ramm Keine and knew he would never again. He stepped back into the house closing the door behind him. He stood before the closed door. His eyes stared forward across the kitchen and gradually glazed over as the realization of recent nightmarish events began to completely sink into his head. Bit by bit his face became vacant of expression as the weight of his nightmare's return weighed down on his emotions. It was real. Again, the nightmare was real. Never did he even consider the possibility that the nightmare would be reincarnated back into his life. He had spent his entire adult life, after the incident with Regine, living his life. He went on and finished college as did Alex and not one time was a sign of any creature of the night. They married after college and moved to Wisconsin to live a humble life in a modest metropolis.

His arm slowly crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the door. The memory of his daughter's birth pushed his emotions further. He felt the sting of tears. The memories of his daughter's short life flashed; her first word which was daddy, her first steps with her arms wide open to him, and so many more firsts flashed before his glazed over eyes. She just graduated high school and was heading out into the world to live life but his damned nightmare returned and stole those opportunities away from her. Why did he leave for so long? Why did he think creatures of the night would never return? How could he have been so naïve? His head slowly dropped as guilt emoted heavily down over him. "Charley," he heard Alex finally speak up, "What are we going to do?" His head lifted followed by his eyes and he looked to his wife still slumped at the kitchen table. He pried himself from the weight of emotions and stepped up behind Alex resting his hands on her slouched shoulders. "I honestly don't know." He said then leaned down pressing a tender kiss on the crown of Alex's blond hair. "I don't know, Hun." He repeated resting the side of his face atop her head, "I just know one thing," he sighed as Alex cupped her hands over his, "We love our daughter."

Ramm found his little flower curled up on the bathroom floor writhing in pain. He stepped up to Lily and knelt down behind her. Her groans were loud and filled with agony. He understood all well the pain that comes with transformation; it took much control and time to no longer be affected by the pain that was practically indescribable. He leaned down tucking his arms under her; the moment he touched her she let out a scream. Every nerve and sense throughout her body was enflamed and sensitive. Gently he rolled her into his arms, each touch sent her body into uncontrollable twitches and trembles and forced her to screech or groan. As carefully as possible, he rose up lifting her in his arms and cradled her closely against him. "What…" he heard her speak with a broken and trembling voice, "What's happ…happening?" He briefly looked down at her face which was riddled with sweat, "It will be alright." He wanted to ease her suffering but knew it was an impossible task, "The change begins." He carried her out of the bathroom, out the bedroom, down the hallway and stairs, and then down into the basement. With care he slowly knelt down then rested her down against cold concrete which sent her sensitivity into an uproar.

As Lily continued to scream through the growing agony of the werewolf infliction; Ramm looked for something more comfortable for his flower to lay on. He found a few rolled sleeping bags and quickly layered on the floor beside Lily. "This is going to hurt." He warned Lily then assisted her onto the makeshift mat by rolling her onto it which again caused her indescribable pain. "I'm so sorry." He apologized for causing her further pain. He reached and stroked his hand over her head which too caused her to scream because of the gentle touch. His hand jerked away. "Again, I'm sorry." He again apologized but his apology was thwarted by Lily suddenly snatched him by the shirt collar and jerking him down. With his face directly above hers he looked into her ever changing eyes; no more vampire violet just the beauty of the beast radiated brightly through her intensifying blue eyes.

"Shut up." Lily said through her clenched teeth with a grumbling tone. A thunderous bolt of pain forced her to give Ramm a hefty shove which sent him onto his rear back against one of the many wall shelves. She slammed her head back down against the mat. Her arms stiffened straight as did her legs. She couldn't scream, verbalize her agony as the painful sensation of her own skeletal structure could be felt shifting. Her jaw clenched tightly. Her wildly wide eyes stared upward at the basement ceiling; the deep black of her pupils expanded swallowing the brilliant blue then that blue expanded abnormally large devouring much of the white of her eye. Another bolt ripped through her; her head twisted to the side sending a loud crackling sound deafening her ears. Her body upwardly arched as more loud crackles were heard with each shift of her skeletal structure. Her arms shakily lifted then her hands slapped over her ears as the sound of the internal shift pounded inside her head. Her mouth finally unclenched and opened wide and from the bowels of her throat came the signature voice of the beast.

The loud howl of the werewolf ripped out of the basement. Charley and Alex were quickly startled by the high pitched howl, snapping them abruptly from their embrace and etching their faces with horror. From inside of the house the howl echoed and penetrated the evening air. Into the neighboring house the howl traveled and directly into the keen ears of Jerry Dandridge's.

Dandridge sat frigidly in the parlor of his Victorian home. His hands gripped the intricately carved arms of an antique chair. His head lowered at the chin, eyes glaring forward in their red distortion, and jaw tightly clenched. His lips trembled into an infuriated snarl unveiling fine tipped fangs. Slowly his face transformed dissolved the handsome mask into the true face of his species. The howl faded within his ears; he knew exactly who the howl had come from which added fuel to his growing fury. His massive ego had just been kicked down a peg. His lengthened fingers squeezed the chair arms scraping their grown fingernails into the flesh of the wood. Lily was his. No matter what she had become it didn't change the fact she belonged to him. There was no one, especially a bitch dog like Ramm, who was going to change the fact that he had tasted her blood first. It was he who had corrupted her with his gift. He was her master. And he was going to make it known no matter how dirty he had to play the game. Fueled by rage, he darted from the chair and prepared to bring another pawn into the game a bit earlier than planned.

Outside Dandridge stood atop his home, perched high above the rooftop of the Brewster home. His eyes glared down at the neighboring structure, enflamed with bloody red. He focused himself, closed his eyes and gathered the presence of the pawn. The strength of his mind penetrated through the walls of the Brewster house and aimed to the young man curled up on the sofa. His eyes snapped open and looked down as if he could see through the wood and drywall. "Time to wake up." He spoke aloud with his deep tone, "Wake up, boy." He summoned, "I command you to wake, Bryce. Open your eyes and do as your master demands." He felt the sensation that his message was stirring the boy. "Your master commands that you wake, boy." He continued to provoke the boy, "Time to play your role."

Bryce's eyes snapped open; the life that once was vibrant in his eyes was glazed over by the deal he had made with the devil named Dandridge. He heard his master's voice echo demands in his head. Slowly his head lifted up off the sofa cushion then he slowly rolled onto his back. "That's a good boy." He heard his master praise him. He quickly sat up then brought his feet to the floor. The master's voice continued to speak inside his head, "Go to the kitchen and relay a message to Charley Brewster." He rose up from the sofa then scanned the living room. His eyes focused on the fireplace. He silently walked across the living room to the fireplace. His eyes stared down at the gold holder that held all the necessary fireplace tools. He lazily reached then wrapped his fingers around the handle of the fireplace poker. Slowly he slid the rod iron poker out from its holder then lifted its pointed edge before his eyes. His lips curved into a wicked smile. Slowly his eyes shifted to the direction of the dining room entrance. He lowered the poker bringing hidden behind him then made his way to the entryway, stepped into the dining room and moved toward the kitchen.

Charley moved toward the large stainless refrigerator with a coffee mug in hand. He grabbed the fridge handle; from the corner of his eye he caught some movement. His eyes shifted to the kitchen entryway. "Bryce," he gasped and turned facing the boy. He didn't know what to expect knowing that Bryce had been chosen as Dandridge's new day watcher. "Bryce?" his eyes frowned upon noticing how stone faced and emotionless Bryce looked as the kid stood staring at him with his arm reached behind him. He reached and set the mug on the counter, "Bryce, say something."

"Hi, Mr. Brewster," Bryce spoke with a droll tone. He took a wobbly step out of the entryway with his eyes focused on Charley.

"Hey, son," Charley forced a smile; there was something eerily wrong with the kid who he had come to consider as an adopted son, "Do you know where you are? Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Sure do, you're house." Bryce replied with the same tone, "And I remember everything that happened. I remember," he took another step forward, "Getting on my knees before the master and pledging my devotion to honoring and protecting him and," he took another step forward, "When the master demands me, I obey." His hand tightened its grip around the poker.

Ramm was again slammed into the wall of shelving, this time with more strength. He wasn't exactly surprised by the assault; in fact he was quite pleased by the nature of Lily's strength. He rose back onto his feet. "Very impressive, darling," He commented as he brushed off his pant legs, "You are beautiful." He stared forward as Lily stood before him. Her body was changing; thick ebony fur visibly sprouted over her bare skin. Her blue eyes were intensified by the changes shifting throughout her form. "Doesn't it feel amazing?" he asked as he dared to take a couple steps forward, "You must feel the power grow from within. You'll be more powerful than when you were one of them." Suddenly he was snatched by the shirt and jerked forward. He smiled staring into the she-wolf's radiant blue eyes.

"Shut up." Lily's werewolf voice growled from her clenched jaws. Her canines were startling white and lengthy as they pressed against the inside of the lips of her short muzzle. Her petite frame was draped in the ebony fur. Her already long hair had grown further blending into the thickness of the sprout fur creating a richer blackness down the center of her back that spread down to the gracefully swaying tail. Her stature wasn't as prominent as Ramm's when a werewolf but the muscle definition was evident throughout her feminine form. Her facial features had subtly distorted creating a broad narrowed brow prominent up the slope of her forehead reaching back to where her ears protruding through the thick mass of hair.

Ramm was beyond impressed by the uniqueness of his flower's blossoming into a beautiful werewolf. His eyes scanned from her electrifying eyes taking in every detail of her transformation. A pause at the very prominent and firm breasts caused his smile to broaden; they looked perfect through the thinner layer of ebony fur. "_Sehr schön_," he hummed, very lovely, as his hands couldn't resist the urge to reach for the furry plush mounds. Before his curious hands could touch he was again shoved backwards which only heightened his fascination and growing desires. He swiftly rose back up onto his feet, his smile broadened into a slyer smile and brows perked.

A sudden loud crash from above followed by Alex screaming caused Lily to jerk her head back aiming her eyes up at the ceiling. Her mother's scream quickly told her that something was horribly wrong upstairs. With her newfound speed and gracefulness she leapt toward the basement stairs then used her powerful strides swiftly moving up the stairs. With a loud crash she forced her way through the basement door. Through the rooms she moved with steady strides following the panicked screams of her mother's. She practically leapt through the kitchen entryway and skidded to an abrupt halt on her wolf-like paws scraping their black claws into the tile. Her body arched forward flexing her newly defined muscles. Before her eyes she saw her dear sweet friend swinging a poker ferociously at her father. Her large eyes shifted to her mother who stood horrified near the kitchen sink screaming for Bryce to stop the psychotic attack. She took a deep breath, "Bryce!" her voice growled loudly at her friend.

Charley stumbled backwards and fell to the floor after having missed being struck by the poker. Upon hearing the boy's name being called, he looked to the entryway and saw what his daughter's new nature was. "Lily?" he mumbled through shock and horror. His attention quickly shifted back to his attacker who again swung the poker back preparing to strike him. He closed his eyes tightly and lifted his arm in hopes to block the blow but it didn't come. The sound of a sudden struggle came instead of a painful blow. His arm dropped and eyes watched his werewolf daughter snatching Bryce by the back of the neck then thrusting the boy backwards into the refrigerator. He held his breath as his wide eyes looked to his daughter's side profile. Lily's head turned his direction and her eyes looked into his then she swiftly spun facing Bryce who was struggling to get back onto his feet.

Lily looked down at her best friend as he slowly got onto his feet still wielding the poker. The moment his eyes looked into hers she knew he wasn't there, not the Bryce she loved and called brother. Her eyes saddened, they were too late to save him. "Bryce," she spoke his name with sadness softening the low tone. Out of devastation she reached out her hand to him praying that he would remember their friendship and love. "Please," she again spoke to him but there was no love in his eyes just blankness, void of emotion. The pain of such a loss caused her to whimper a low mournful whine. Her eyes dropped for a moment. The end of the poker struck her shoulder with brunt force. She growled loudly then snatched Bryce by the forearm stretching his arm high above his head. Her hand squeezed until he was forced to drop the poker. Her eyes remained saddened as they desperately searched for any sign of the Bryce she knew. Again she released a mournful whimper then released Bryce's arm and slowly she took a few steps back.

Bryce gripped his bruising arm as his eyes glared at the creature before him. "Master is very hurt by you, Lily." He spoke with spite, "He loves us very much and you hurt him. Now, he's going to punish you," he looked to Charley, "and kill the rest of you." His mouth curved into a sinister grin.

Love; Lily hated that word especially when it was associated with Dandridge. The sadness faded and became replaced by anger. Her eyes shifted and glared at someone that wasn't her friend, only Dandridge's new little bitch. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply. She snatched Bryce by his leather jacket then dragged him away from the refrigerator, the entire time she snarled and growled. She gave Bryce a powerful shove towards the kitchen door, "Get out!" she growled with threat, "Go to him!"

Bryce stumbled and caught himself from falling, his hands slammed against the door. He spun around and scanned the faces around him, caught glimpse of Ramm entering the kitchen. His eyes froze on Lily. "Oh, I will." He said with defiance, "Soon, you will too, willingly or not."

"GET OUT!" Lily's voice lifted louder mingled with grumble. She took a step forward which startled Bryce and caused him to open the door in a hurry then scurry out onto the back porch. "GO TO HIM!" she yelled louder as her body reverted back to humanity. The sadness returned as she moved to the door. Step after step the fur retracted leaving behind sweat moistened bare flesh. The swelling of defined muscles shrunk back into more delicate forms. She stepped into the open doorway peering out into the night feeling the night air cool her dampened skin. Her eyes saw the night for the first time with her enhanced wolf vision and saw the darkened details of the back yard. Her keen hearing caught the sound of Bryce's retreat to the neighboring yard. She stepped out onto the porch with no concern of her nudity. One by one she stepped down the back porch steps then turned facing the towering Victorian. She watched closely as Bryce hurried onto the neighboring property. Her once friend went to halt then turned looking over at her. She despised the mocking grin that stretched across his snake bite pierced lips; mocked the end of their long friendship.

Her eyes caught sight of movement within the shadows behind Bryce. Her eyes focused, pupils adjusted and gathered the figure moving up behind Bryce. The face that represented recent horrors came into view. Once she was in awe when she looked upon that face. Just a day ago she wanted nothing but to kiss those lips that were curved into a sly slanted grin. But the eyes were black and soulless; not even the fleck of blue that represented the creature she first fell for survived in the darkness. Her lips pressed firmly together as her jaw clenched tightly. The sadness once again faded as her hatred towards the monster of 99 Oak filled her emotions. He had taken everything from her. Her soul, purity, trust, and life was taken by him. She could never return to the life she once had before his entry into her life. She felt the frustration, anger, and hatred intensify inside her. Her hands balled into tight fists. Every inch of her body tensed.

"Lily," Ramm's voice came from the porch, "Don't even think about it."

"Too late," Lily stated feeling the start of shifting. The emotions buried the pain of her body's gradual shift into the beast.

"No, it's not." Ramm stepped down the porch, "This is what he wants, Lily."

Lily ignored Ramm as her head lowered at the chin with her eyes growing wide. Her eyes focused on Dandridge, watched as he casually rested a hand on Bryce's shoulder stepping beside the kid. He was mocking her with that smug expression with threw fuel on the fiery emotions. Her breaths became deep and long and with each one the shift continued. She wanted to rip into him; rip away the smug expression from the bones of his face. "Lily, no!" Ramm again spoke up but his protest wasn't heard. Her body slowly crouched down in preparation for the lunge. From her clenched jaws came the beastly growl. "LILY!" Ramm yelled but she leapt forward and with steady powerful strides she raced across the lawn. Her eyes stayed focused on his face; his expression unchanging as she raced towards him. She reached the bushes and with her powerful legs she thrust herself into the air; jaws widening in preparation to latch onto him. As she leapt over the bushes a woman stepped forward from between Dandridge and Bryce; the man quickly aimed a crossbow. Before she could react she felt a searing pain tear into her left shoulder. She yelped loudly upon being struck by a silver stake. She dropped to the ground immediately knocked unconscious by the supernatural purities of silver.

Ramm swiftly went into action. His body immediately shifted upon his will. He darted forward desperate to protect his flower. Before he could even get close to the property line he felt the burning strike of a silver stake rip into his abdomen. A second stake tore into his right arm. He growled loudly in pain feeling the immediate effects from the powerful silver. Again another stake shot over the property line and across the yard striking him in the right thigh which swiftly brought him onto his knees. His wolf jaws opened wide bellowing a loud howl. He dropped forward onto his hands and knees. The silver acted as a tranquilizer, the burning pain quickly subduing the beast forcing him back into his human form. He looked forward but his vision blurred before he could focus on the archer. "Lily…" his voice trailed off in his own head then he collapsed to the ground.

_(Author)_

_Oh, no! Lily again is in Dandridge's possession! That man always gets his way…_


	10. Chapter 10 Wolf In A Trap

Charley and Alex raced out onto the backyard where they discovered an unconscious and three time silver staked Ramm lying face down. Charley rushed up to Ramm but immediately looked around in search for his daughter. But with one scan his eyes froze on that smug expression of the bringing of his worst nightmares. He wasn't going to show fear but express hatred. With great hatred he moved passed Ramm ignoring his wife's protests. His eyes remained focused on Dandridge as he neared the property line. "Where's my daughter, you son-of-a-bitch!?" he shouted with demand at the coy vampire.

Dandridge smirked and lifted his arms and hands palms up, "Over here, Charley, come and get her." He loved to challenge how brave Charley Brewster truly was. He took a step forward waiting for that wondrous moment his nemesis to step over the protective line. His eyes shifted and watched his nemesis's wife rush up grabbing her husband by the arm trying to pull him back. His eyes darted back into Charley's as the man's determined wife jerked him to a stop. "What's wrong, Charley," he provoked further, "Scared?" Ah, such familiar words bringing back so many pleasant and unpleasant memories. His face grew serious, the smug smile faded. "You started this thirty years ago, Charley," he again spoke words familiar to both he and Charley, "And I'm going to finish it!" He saw the glimmer of fear within Charley's aged eyes, a pleasure to see.

Charley wanted to run forward and attack the monster but he was thirty years older and no match for a group of vampires. He wanted desperately to rescue his baby girl but he wasn't who he once was and then he had Peter Vincent. His heart ached knowing he had no choice to remain behind the protective property line. He had to find a way to save Lily; he failed her so far and there had to be a way to rectify that failure to protect his child from the world of darkness. He felt Alex's hands hold his arm tightly; his hand rested over hers to ensure he wasn't going to go running blind into Dandridge's darkness. "It's okay," he spoke with a calm tone, "We'll get her back. We will." His eyes burned with determination as they glared deep into Dandridge's blackened pools. He nodded with confidence agreeing with his statement. "She's our daughter, Alex, and she's strong and won't give up without a fight." He spoke hoping Dandridge heard every word, "She found one way to escape him and she'll do it again with our help." He finally turned his back on the monster and looked into his wife's emotionally drained eyes. He quickly embraced her trying to give her confidence and hope. "She'll be alright, Hun," he said with more confidence, "I promise."

Dandridge heard it all, every morality building word, and huffed an amused laugh. "Always making promises you can't keep." He commented under his breath. His eyes shifted from the marital embrace and looked down at his unconscious captive. He was truly disappointed in her. She had thrown away that beautiful gift he had to graciously given her and taken another. She had so much potential and might have been the greatest fledgling he had ever created. Now she could only be one thing to him; a pet. She would no doubt protest but all wild creatures can be tamed, be broken. And, sadly, if she never becomes broken he would have to have the bitch put down. "Bryce and Edward," he spoke up without shifting away his eyes, "Put her in the back of the SUV. We leave to our new home." He turned and faced the hired vixen. "Tod, well done." He praised the vampire's handy work with the crossbow, "You impress me with your skills."

Tod, a unique vampire who lived for centuries as a skilled werewolf hunter and tracker, stood proud with her crossbow rested on her shoulder. She bowed her head in thanks for the praise. "It was my pleasure to be of assistance." She stated with eloquent speech and German accent, "I have wanted nothing more but to bring that cocky bastard dog down for centuries." She smirked with only little satisfaction knowing that Ramm wasn't dead but having injured him gave her minimal pleasure. Centuries ago when she was mortal, she and her family had lived in fear of the Keine werewolf clan. Each full moon brought another attack on her ancestral village. The pack of werewolves slain and devoured many of her fellow villagers which included her identical twin sister. The moment she was given the opportunity to embrace the vampire gift, she accepted and immediately became a deadly force that tracked and hunted werewolves. Throughout the centuries she became well known in both immortal worlds. She was given the appropriate name, _Werwolf Tod_, werewolf death. She took the nickname Tod setting aside her mortal birth name. "It will be even more a pleasure the moment I kill him." She firmly stated.

Dandridge smiled and stepped up to the stunning vampire. He rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her to walk with him. "That is a day we both will receive pleasure." He laughed.

Charley gripped and jerked out the last of three silver stakes from Ramm's body. He stepped back not sure what will follow after the stakes removal. His eyes stared down at the unconscious werewolf knowing that the creature had to waken because he was part of the hope of rescuing Lily. Alex stepped beside him holding a pitcher of water then he took it and swiftly tossed the icy contents over Ramm; nothing. He grumbled feeling helpless. He sat down on the coffee table slamming the pitcher down beside him. "We have no clue how long it'll take for him to wake up," he groaned with frustration, "And the longer we wait who knows what Dandridge is doing to her. We don't even have a clue where he took her." He looked up at his wife feeling the weight of defeat, "Alex, I don't know what to do. Where do we begin?"

Alex stepped close to her husband then pulled him into her arms hugging the side of his face against her abdomen. She too didn't know what to do. "We just have to wait, Charley," she said knowing they had no choice, "Like you said; Lily is strong and she got away from him once. She's just as stubborn as her father."

Charley managed a soft smile hearing his wife's statement, "She is, isn't she."

It was exhilarating, the feel of the night air flowing over her body. The evening colors were beautiful. The trees were full bloom with their evening shade of dark greens. Shadows were everywhere but not once did she feel fearful of them. The sounds of night were harmonious; high pitched tones of bats, the mighty flap of owl wings, and the distinct sound of her body racing over foliage. Such a wondrous rhythm as she moved swiftly through the midnight woods. The full moon highlighted the trail in front of her. Her powerful legs moved with wide strides moving without incident; the chill of night tingling against the black pads of her massive hind paws. Her chest heaved as she breathed through her nostrils and partially opened muzzle. She could taste the night air and the scents that flowed through her nostrils were clean, crisp, and filled with many distinct forest aromas. Her head would turn slightly glancing to her right. Keeping rhythm with her was Ramm's mighty beast figure; so strong and graceful he was.

Again she looked forward and watched the end of the trail brighten. There was joy as they raced side by side for the end. Where would it lead? What was passed the end of the forest? Her heart pounded with excitement. She pushed herself faster. The end neared but the brilliant brightness faded into darkness. Her legs ceased but Ramm continued forward toward that looming darkness. She watched him leap into the mass of darkness. She panicked seeing no sign of him; he was swallowed by the darkness. Her eyes snapped open wide and looked up at intricately embossed copper ceiling tiles. She lay for a moment trying to catch her breath and gather her senses. Her eyes finally blinked and shifted from side to side. She had no idea where she was. Her eyes started to blink rapidly as she began to remember what happened. Bryce, taken from her. She remembered charging Dandridge then felt that burning excruciating pain strike her shoulder. Her hand clasped to her left shoulder and felt the wound. She suddenly darted upward, pulled her hand back, and then looked to a two inch perfect circle that was red and glistening.

She again clasped her hand over the wound; it was sore and tender with lingering burning. She looked forward not recognizing where she was. Her head turned to the left then the right trying to grasp where she was. Where the hell was she? A scent quickly snagged her attention; a very familiar scent. She sniffed the air a few whiffs and immediately recognized the expensive cologne that only Dandridge wore. Her eyes narrowed, he was near. She took a few looks noticing she was lying on a queen sized mattress decked with fine bedding. She scooted to the foot of the mattress then proceeded to stand up. Her first attempt to stand caused her to fall back onto her rear; the effects of the silver lingered like a hangover from a powerful sedative. She moaned a bit trying to ease her head spin then again attempted to stand. She managed to get onto her feet but couldn't stop her head from dizzily spinning which made her sway on her feet. She attempted a foot forward but staggered to the right then to the left. Each time she attempted to walk she only staggered.

That signature cologne grew stronger; he was coming closer. She drew in a deep breath and steadied her footing. Her eyes looked forward at the floor to ceiling line of windows. She forced herself to gain balance carefully bringing one foot forward followed by the other. Cautiously she continued forward fighting against the effects plaguing her body. "I guess I shoulda got more info before I agreed to this." She whispered to herself. She neared the windows; beautiful old windows with lovely stained glass stretched across the tops. The cologne grew stronger which prompted her to push her body further. Swinging foot after foot forward she stumbled with speed towards the windows. Her arms tossed forward and hands landed flat against the windowpane. She immediately looked out and saw nothing familiar. There was nothing, literally nothing just sprawling woods seemingly stretching for miles. Where the hell was she? "Fuck," she cursed her situation.

The sound of a door being unlocked caused her to startle. She panicked and started to feel for the window's seam. Her fingers felt a breeze lightly coming from the center frame of the large window. She fumbled for the window lock and grunted trying to pry it unlocked. She heard the distinct sound of a door opening and didn't dare to look knowing it was him; his cologne became overwhelming to her sensitive sense of smell. She gasped the moment the lock twisted. She pressed the heel of her palms upward against the framing and the window began to rise. She was so close, so damned close. Then it was all snatched away the moment she felt the back of her hair be grabbed followed by her being harshly jerked backwards. She was pulled back so far her back arched. Her eyes looked up into his black eyes. Her hands rushed behind her head grabbing onto his tightly gripping hand. His lips twisted into that sinister grin which meant he was about to do something she wouldn't enjoy. Before her eyes he lifted what looked like a sewing needle; shiny and silver. She attempted to struggle but her body was riddled with weakness. Her bare feet pushed against the smooth wood floor without assistance to her struggle. Suddenly she felt a smaller version of that searing pain as he effortless penetrated that silver needle into the side of her straining neck. It was truly a silver needle and it quickly weakened her more. She felt him release her then she dropped hard to the floor.

Dandridge smiled as he stared down at the poor pup. "A little gift from a very skillful silver smith," he explained with an amused tone, "A sliver of pure silver. Genius." He reached down snatched Lily by the crown of her hair and proceeded to drag her across the floor towards the mattress. "Just enough silver to make sure you aren't at full potential." He continued to speak walking alongside the mattress dragging her on top then released her hair, "Don't worry, I have more just in case one isn't enough." He looked down at her as she seemed made dazed by the small dose of silver. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her with scold, "You have disappointed me, Lily. You've caused a lot of trouble for me." He shook his head with mocking disappointment.

Lily lay trying to fight against the silver effects. She looked up at Dandridge, her vision alternating from clear to blurry. "Fuck you," she defiantly cursed.

Dandridge ignored her spiteful words, turned and proceeded to begin the task of lighting the lanterns set about the room. "It is clear that you are your father's daughter." He spoke lighting the lantern set atop a fireplace mantel, using his silver flip lighter, "He caused me so much trouble thirty years ago and now his daughter does the same." He closed the lighter having illuminated the room, "And now another troublemaker is involved." He referred to Ramm Keine. He turned and casually strolled back towards the bed keeping watch as Lily struggled against the effects and attempted sit up. "I thought the dog had learned his lesson meddling in my affairs. Apparently I was wrong." He continued to speak then stood at the foot of the mattress. "No matter," the corner of his mouth lifted his lips into that signature grin, "He will be permanently taken out of my affairs. But at this moment," he slowly lowered onto his knees against the mattress, "I must focus on you."

Lily rose propped on her arms, her torso swaying and eyes tried to focus on him. "You caused all this. You lied to me. You used me. You fucked me over." She spouted at him defiantly, "So, you can just go fuck yourself!"

His expression didn't change; her words had no effect on him other than expanding his already oversized ego. "You flatter me," he commented with a broadening smirk. He slowly moved down onto hands and knees then crept forward. "Have you forgotten what you said to me that night?" he asked as his hands pressed down into the mattress outside her legs gradually caging her, "You said you were falling in love with me." She was forced back against the mattress. He was above her and looking down at her lovely face.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him; her eyes seeing his smug face clearly. She knew when she said those words that it wasn't the monster above her she said them to. "Do you remember what you said to me?" she asked him in response, "It's wrong for me to fall in love with you. You told me not to and I know now I shoulda listened." In reaction to her words he lowered bringing his face close to hers. His black eyes penetrated into hers. She didn't see any sign of who she thought she loved. The monster looked down at her.

"But," he spoke with a soft tone, "You didn't, did you?"

She swallowed, "No." She didn't listen and look where it got her.

"You followed your heart," he lifted his hand then rested against the center of her chest feeling that distinct beating of her heart, "You fell in love with me and it was me you gave your heart to. Am I wrong?" He studied her face watching closely for any sign of relenting.

Again she swallowed, "No." She gave him more than just her heart but it was her heart that became broken by the cruel reality of the nature of what she meant to him.

"If you loved me then why have you done all that you have to defy me?" he asked massaging his hand against the heat of her flesh, "If you love someone you don't do what you have. You turned your back on me. You destroyed my trust in you. You betrayed me with him." His hand slid to the base of her throat slipping his fingers around it. "You allowed him to take away the gift I gave you." His tone twisted into a low hiss moving passed his clenching teeth. He moved his hand further up her throat. "You let him give you that damned disease." He listened to her gasp as his fingers gradually tightly around her throat; her pretty mouth lightly parted. "Now what was so perfect is tainted. You are tarnished. You can never be given the gift again, do you understand?" His lips curled into a sneer exposing flashes of fangs. His fingers continued to tighten which caused her to again gasp followed by a choke. "Everything I've done you've practically destroyed." He lowly grumbled, "I should have done what my sister wanted. I should have taken you the moment I opened my eyes again; drained you of your sweetness and blood." He listened as she gasped and choked loudly; her face turning red and eyes wide. Suddenly he released her throat.

Lily gasped loudly as she inhaled air into her chest. She breathed heavily with her hands pressing to her throat; she thought she was going to die. She started to cough feeling some relief after being strangled. Her eyes watered as they dared looking up. His eyes were discolored by that blistered red rimmed by deep orange. He was certainly pissed. She definitely understood what Ramm had meant by repercussions defying a monster like Dandridge. Fear grew inside her; fearful of what torture her once lover was capable of inflicting. Deep inside she desperately hunted for the desire to survive. She had to survive what wrath was coming her way. She had no true idea of what a werewolf could survive. She had always thought werewolves had fewer weaknesses than vampires; thought only silver was the only true thing that could harm that particular immortal species. She prayed silver was it; knew so far that in small doses it weakened her.

She continued looking up into his red eyes. Her hands slipped off her throat as she controlled her breathing. Her body started to tremble with that growing fear created by the uncertain lengths he would go to punish her. She licked her lips relieving them of their dryness. "Are you going to kill me?" she bluntly asked, tired of uncertainty. She waited for an answer but he continued silence as his eyes kept burning into hers. "Are you gonna kill me?" she asked again more firmly. His refusal to answer was becoming more torture than the previous bout of manual strangulation. She went to repeat the question but his hand brutally snatched her by the face which prompted her to groan in response to the pain. Her eyes went wide the moment he darted his face so close his lips brushed against hers. "That decision," she felt the motion of his lips against hers, "Has yet to be made." She closed her eyes hating the game he was playing. Perhaps he pleasured himself by emotionally fucking with her. She felt the motion of him licking his lips. Again he spoke, "The decision will be determined by how you behave." He moved his lips lightly back and forth over hers.

The grip about her face loosened; she felt the chill of his lengthened fingertips trail down the front of her throat. She kept her eyes closed. Her heightened senses felt every icy graze, heard his intrigued sighs, and smelt his lingering cologne. She trembled more as he weighed his body down against hers. Days ago being this close to him sent her into sexual overload but in that moment she was horrified. His lips softly pressed against her then gently suckled her bottom lip; she felt the slight prick from the tip of his fangs. She listened to him hum as he continued to kiss her while his hand trailed those ghastly nails downward scraping against the side of her breast. Through the silver induced weakness she attempted to stop his exploring hand. She weakly grabbed his wrist but it was useless, he continued without struggle. She released a trembling whimper which only prompted him further; his lips pressed heavier down against hers. She gave a feeble attempt to push him off her; her weakened hands pushed up against his chest but he simple relinquished her attempt by snatching hold of her wrists then jerked her arms up over her head pinning them to the mattress.

He indulged in her futile attempts to fight back; each attempt fueled him. He enjoyed the taste of her warm mouth; each of her struggling whimpers ignited him. His hands held her wrists tightly as her body trembled and squirmed beneath his. His kissed her fuller parting her moist lips with his tongue; he tasted that familiar sweetness. His excitement grew as did his determination to reclaim what was his. He released her left wrist bringing his hand swiftly between their bodies cupping his hand between her trembling thighs. He heard and felt her gasp. His lips smiled and he pulled back so to study her face. His smile diminished upon witnessing there was no pleasure expressed by what he had done. He thought for certain she would cave beneath his advances but she looked up at him with fear. In response to such a blow to his ego; he again snatched by the throat. Without a second thought he started to squeeze and eased his bruised ego with her gasps and chokes. He indulged in the sight of her face reddening and eyes wide with fear. If he couldn't have pleasure in one way, he would find it in another. He rose up focusing all his strength where his hand squeezed her throat. Her gasps became short and sweet and the chokes minimized. Then he rewarded himself; with swift ease he tore his fangs into the straining side of her neck while maintaining the steady pressure with his hand. Her blood was still so sweet and even sweeter now that she was a werewolf.

Lily's eyes were wide, the blood vessels pinking the white of her eyes. There was no breathing. There was only brief pain when he tore into the side of her neck; didn't feel like it did the first time. At first him taking in her blood could be felt but as he continued to tighten his vice around the top of her throat her body grew numb to any sensation. Her eyes stared up at that fancy copper ceiling and eventually focused on the details of a single tile. Around the tile everything grew black as everything strangely became silent; even the thud of her heart faded beneath a blanket of silence. Am I gonna die? She asked deep inside her fuzzy thoughts. Could werewolves die this way? She asked herself as blackness slowly crept closer, devouring the shiny copper tile. She gave up on breathing, well, her body gave up. Her pupils shrunk then slowly expanded. Everything went black and dead silent.

Ramm suddenly gasped as if he couldn't breathe. He darted up startling the husband and wife. He took deep breaths steadily as if he hadn't breathed in a long time. He looked to Charley, to Alex, then back to Charley. "How long have I been out?" he asked ignoring the hangover headache.

"Nearly two days." Charley answered not feeling relieved that Ramm was finally awake, "They could be anywhere by now. Another state. Hell, another country." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and wiped his hands over his face then back over the top of his graying hair.

"No," Ramm disagreed with the worried father's assumption, "They haven't left the county."

"And how do you know this?" Charley asked with doubt.

Ramm's eyes looked to the doubtful man and with a serious tone, "It's not intuition. It's the bond between mates. I feel her and that means she's someone in this god forsaken county." He pushed away the side effects of the silver and stood up without balance issues, "Dandridge isn't one to run from a challenge or challenger. He wants us to find her so an all out war will commence."

Charley frowned as he looked up at the strange man, "What do you mean by mate?"

Ramm stepped up to Charley, placed a hand on the man's shoulder and leaned closer with a smile, "That means I can call you Dad." He gave a chuckle seeing the stunned look on Charley's face then gave a wink with is bad eye. "It's now time for me to do my part and build that connection with her." He explained moving to where the bathroom was located, "I'll let you know what happens." He left the living room but Charley quickly followed.

"Are we supposed to sit here while you do whatever it is you're gonna do?" Charley was annoyed, frustrated that they were hitting the streets in search of his daughter. He feared what Dandridge was going to do to her if he hadn't done anything yet. "We have to do something. We have to try. We have to…" he was abruptly interrupted the moment Ramm spun around and faced him. He was a little uneasy upon seeing the somewhat annoyed expression on Ramm's face then flinched the moment the werewolf rested both hands on his shoulders.

Ramm took a deep breath in preparation to explain a few things, "I understand your concern, frustration, and fear. Lily trusted me and so I think you should as well. I've been around for a long time and I know what I'm doing." He hoped Charley was getting the gist, "I know all this seems pretty damned bleak and possibly hopeless but I'm making a promise to you that I am going to do everything in my ability to bring Lily home." He nodded slowly urging Charley to nod as well. He watched Charley reluctantly nod in agreement then patted the struggling father on the shoulders. "_Gute_…_Gute_." He said, good, and then turned Charley back around towards the living room, "Now, go to your lovely wife and wait patiently until I return." He gave Charley a light nudge forward then turned and continued his way to the bathroom. Up the stairs, down the hallway, and into Lily's bedroom he went. He moved towards the attached bathroom removing his blood stained shirt.

He entered the bathroom closing the door behind him then stepped before the bathroom mirror. His face frowned as his eyes looked to the damage the silver stakes had done. There were two prominent inch wide and circular wounds; one at his upper right arm and another at the lower left side of his abdomen. There was another but that was hidden behind his blood stained pant leg. He undid his belt then pants while pulling his feet from the black leather boots using the strength of his feet. His pants were removed and he stood in black boxer briefs. He looked down and eyed the matching wound of his right thigh. All three wounds were healing but he knew scars would be left behind; his right eye was an example of the damage silver left behind. He stepped to the separate shower stall and began a hot stream of water then returned before the mirror.

His mismatched eyes stared at his reflection as he slipped the crown of his hair from its tail. He gave his head a shake tossing the unleashed hair down against the sides of his face. His eyes focused on their reflected image. His hands gripped the edges of the vanity. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes bringing his mind into focus. He exhaled through his nostrils then inhaled slowly. "_Mien blume_," he spoke aloud through a long exhale. His voice repeated in his mind echoing into the depths of a connection only those destined by imprinting had. The bond of a werewolf with their destined mate was more powerful than any connection a vampire had with their fledgling. His mind overtook his body; all his energy focused solely on his bond with Lily. She was too far to pinpoint her exact location and she had no idea where she was. He felt her fear and her sense of feeling trapped. His eyes slowly opened and instead of his reflection looking back; looking into the depths of Lily's mind. He saw her as if the mirror had become a window; she was running through a dark line of trees uncertain where she was going.

Lily raced on bare feet over the chilly and damp forest floor. She didn't know why she was running; if she was running to or from something. She kept looking back seeing only the forest slowly being swallowed by shadows. Something echoed from nowhere which prompted her to slow her race. Again the echo came; it was a voice and it was her name. She stopped centered on the unknown trail then moved in a circle searching for anything or anyone. "Lily," a voice called to her from behind. She spun around and to her delight she was no longer alone. She smiled and immediately embraced Ramm. She didn't know if it was a dream or real and didn't care. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his embraced around her waist. "I can't believe it," she sang through her smile, "But I am so glad to see you." She felt him lift her off her feet then leaned back slapping her hands to the sides of his face. She excitedly kissed him then, again, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Don't let me go," she said as her emotions switched from happiness into uncertain fear, "I don't wanna go back." She understood it was a dream and at some point she would wake to face the reality that she was Dandridge's captive.

"I know," Ramm spoke softly wishing their embrace was real, "But until I find you, you have no choice but to go back." He held her as tightly as possible, inhaled her lovely scent.

She clung to him and buried her face against the crook of his neck; her dainty hands gripping the length of his hair. She too inhaled his scent, a better understanding of his animal musk. "You have to be strong." She listened to him speak with such a gentle tone, "You have to survive. You have to do whatever it takes to stay alive; whatever it takes." She felt his press the side of his face firmly against her hair. She fought back the tears and with a sniffle nodded agreeing with what he was saying. "I'll do whatever I have to." She promised; there was something about his dream state visit that gave her hope. Also, she felt something new and comforting. The intrigue she once had for the oddball seemed to have blossomed into something entirely different; more meaningful. There became a difference between her emotions for him and those she once had for Dandridge. Her eyes opened by the reality of her new bond with Ramm.

She listened to him speak again, "Until we're together again I will come to you just as I am now and just know that any new information about your location I will immediately know. So you must take in every detail; it's important." She tightened her embrace and nodded in agreement. Her eyes stared forward and watched as the forest was quickly being devoured by the shadow. She knew their dreamland reunion was about to be ended. "See ya," she said as the shadows approached. She leaned back and looked into his lovely mismatched eyes; the shadows crept up behind him. With a soft smile she again pressed her lips against his and felt tenderness unlike she received from Dandridge. The shadows swallowed them both.

Lily's eyes snapped open the moment she gasped then inhaled deeply. She quickly exhaled then inhaled again. Did she die then come back? Her body tingled from head to toe as the air again flowed into her lungs. She struggled to moved her arm but managed to rest her hand against her chest; a heartbeat. With lingering numbness she fumbled a bit until her other hand found her throat which was sore and tender. She kept her breaths steady indulging in life. Apparently it took more than strangulation to kill a werewolf which was a bittersweet reality; it meant she could be tortured by any means to just survive and be tortured over and over.

Her head felt like lead as she strained to lift it up off the mattress. She looked through blurred vision; the room was still lit up by the scattered lanterns. Her head dropped back. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling. Gradually her vision refocused and she could see the copper colored details of the tiles. She lay rubbing her fingers gently against her throat then she felt the tiny bump that was the silver needle beneath her skin. Her eyes shifted side to side while her fingertip kept rubbing over the bump. She held her finger in place then pushed through the weakness and rolled over onto her side. Survive; the word kept repeating in her head. She looked about the room searching. In the end of the room she spotted a full length mirror tacked to the wall. She pushed herself up off the mattress then dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor. Pressing her palms to the floor as leverage she worked her legs until her feet were flat on the floor. Shakily she rose up onto unsteady legs. She carefully shifted herself into the direction of the mirror. With a shuffle, she forced her feet over the refurbished floor; eyes focused on the mirror.

Dandridge was nowhere near; his cologne a lingering stain in the air. She pushed herself forward. She reached the mirror and stepped before it. She leaned forward with one hand pressed against the mirror and the other prodding her fingertips about the long bump on her throat. Her eyes studied the reflected image of the distinct reddish blemish on the left side of her neck; ignored the obvious light bruising left by Dandridge's hand and the fangs marks. The word, survive, echoed repeatedly in her head. Her eyes shifted from the mirror and looked to one of the lit lanterns sitting atop the fireplace mantel. Survive, she kept repeating in her focused thoughts. She left the mirror and moved to the fireplace, relinquished the lantern flame then removed the clear glass ignoring the burning pain. With a smack against the marble mantel the glass shattered and in her hand she held a jagged shard. She returned back to the mirror and again found that bump. Repeating her new mantra, survive, over and over in her thoughts with her eyes keenly focused on the left side of her throat.

With a deep breath she pressed the sharpest edge of the shard into the encapsulating flesh surrounding the sliver of silver. Clenching her teeth, the glass shard was carefully traced up the length of the embedded needle. She fought against the desire to vocalize the pain being inflicted by self-mutilation and determination to do as Ramm said; survive. Blood seeped and gradually began to trickle down the side of her throat. Her hand released the shard then she pried her fingernails into the opened flesh. The blood continued to steadily stream trailing over the curve of her strained throat and pooled along the dip of her collarbone shifting its movement. Her bloody nail tips felt the silver needle. Her lips pressed together as she tightened her jaw. She worked her nails beneath the thin needle then released a muffled pain filled groan. Slowly, though agonizing, she worked the silver needle from her throat in the manner of removing an annoying splinter. She gasped the moment she felt the needle release it dropping from the neck opening falling to the floor. With relief she leaned forward supported by her bloodied hand pressed against the mirror.

There was an instant sensation having the damned silver removed. The burning sensation had immediately stopped. She relaxed more resting her forehead against the mirror as her bloodied hand slowly slid down leaving behind bloody handprint smudges. Her eyes briefly closed as she felt the pain of her actions subside. Though she no longer was being subdued by the silver effects, there was a lingering weakness but not as severe. She felt a rumble within the depths of her gut. She brought her left arm to her abdomen as the rumbling continued in quick spurts followed by obvious hunger pains. It's been a long time since she had eaten having been a vampire for a short time. There was so much she didn't know or understand when it came to being a werewolf. She did know one thing; she was starved.

She pushed back against the mirror standing straight. Her head turned and eyes looked to the row of windows. There was something alluring coming from the windows' direction. The window she had earlier attempted to open was opened enough to allow a slight breeze. Her body shifted on her bare feet and forward her feet moved. Her nostrils flexed as she sniffed the air. Her steps became quickened as the scent kept drawing her. She could feel the breeze of night air caress her carrying that intriguing aroma. She quickly worked to open the window. The moment the window was wide open the breeze became a gentle gust filled by the aroma. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose filling her keen sense with that enticing aroma. Her eyes snapped open; the pupil and iris expanded into an intense wolf-likeness. She leaned forward poking her head out through the window and continued to inhale. The hunger grew tightening her abdominal muscles, beckoning to be fed. Her hands gripped the window sill tightly as the tension from hunger prodded the beast inside. Her eyes again closed, her mind focused on that heavenly aroma which was persistently tormenting her through the evening air. She licked her lips feeling her mouth begin to salivate with beads of saliva just at the very corners of her lips. The aroma could almost be tasted.

Again her eyes snapped open and shifted looking downward; the ground was nearly three stories below. She was starved which prompted her to bring foot followed by foot up onto the sill. With eyes focused on the ground below she eagerly allowed herself to drop from the window and downward she traveled the height landing firmly crouched on bare feet. As she slowly stood up the shift was felt beneath her skin; the beast starving. That practically tasty aroma was thick in the air. She slowly turned following the scent; her jaw flexed then twisted side to side as the beast continued its emergence. Her eyes looked through the square panes of French doors. She stepped up to the closed doors pressing her palms within two of the square panes; her fingers extended with another joint and nails lengthened and curved into claw-like tips. With eyes wide she looked through the glass into a large high ceiling room. She breathed heavily steaming the glass as her animal stare focused on a young woman lying on the hardwood floor.

Slowly she crouched with her hands left pressed against the glass. She leaned closer pressing her forehead against the glass with eyes wide and studying the woman. Her breathing grew heavy as the beast continued to emerge. The hunger drowned the pain of her muscles expanding and deformation of her skeletal structure. Focusing on the woman's chest, she noticed the woman was breathing. Her eyes made a quick shift to the woman's face, pale with blinking eyes filled with tears. She sniffed; the aroma came from within the room. One hand slid towards the brass handle, nails scraped across the glass and wood framing. Her fingers wrapped around the handle but an attempt to twist it determined it was locked. A low frustrated grumble sounded passed her snarling lips. Then from behind she heard movement. Her head snapped looking back into the out stretched forest. As her ears gradually extended the movements were heard clearer and louder. She suddenly darted from the French doors and moved into a steady sprint towards the edge of the forest.

Her legs carried her swiftly into the forest as they heightened her at least a half foot taller. She darted between the towering trees and leapt over mossy downed trees. Her ears held the alluring sounds carrying her further and further into the vast forest. She skidded to a halt; head jerked from left to right then she sniffed the air. To the left she darted following the sweet aroma of prey. The sound of the prey grew closer and closer as did its attractive aroma. Her eyes caught sight of movement ahead. Her large eyes narrowed with focus. Her strides grew wider and faster. With a powerful thrust of her legs she leapt into the air with jaws widening exposing the lengthy fine canines. Down she came bringing the prey crashing to the ground. Her mighty jaws clamped down on the prey's throat and with a tumbling roll the young buck was subdued. She tightened the vice crushing the animal's thick throat and puncturing through the fur and flesh with her beastly canines. Blood flooded over her tongue and tasted heavenly to her starved beast. She jerked her head back ripping wide open the animal's throat and without hesitation the torn flesh and fur was gulped down into the beast's gullet. With a powerful sense of victory flung her mighty head back then, with wide jaws, she again clamped down on her first kill.

Dandridge spouted instructions to his new day watcher, Bryce. Bryce was demanded to clean up after the guests who had played mercilessly with their victims and left a mess including one was left breathing. "It's important to sever the heads from the body so we don't risk contaminating our world with common trash." He explained to the obediently listening young man, "Once you've finished bagging up the trash you bury it in the woods."

"Yes," Bryce smiled, happy to please his master, "Right away."

Dandridge smiled back at the young man, so pleased by the boy's behavior. He watched Bryce hurry to do clean up duty. He turned and face the roaring fireplace, seated in a high backed chair near the fireplace was Fredrick. He knew Fredrick back in his previous life but in that previous life he wasn't as sociable with other vampires spending a couple centuries more of a recluse. Now that he was sporting a much younger appearance he felt rejuvenated and enjoying the limelight amongst his kind. Fredrick was younger than him in immortal age and a few years older in appearance. He approached the fireplace peering down into the dancing flames as the light illuminated his features and black eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask," Fredrick spoke up clearing the silence, "How is your sister now that she's reincarnated as well?"

Dandridge's expression froze for a moment after hearing the question. No one knew what he had done and he wanted to keep it that way. He faced his guest with a smile, "You know my sister. Traveling the world."

"Yes, of course." Fredrick nodded, "I would have loved seeing her again."

"Perhaps next time she comes through you will." Dandridge continued to smile covering his sin against vampire kind, "She's busy getting back into her art world. I hope you understand." He studied the vampire's face for any sign of suspicion.

Fredrick smiled up at his host, "Oh, totally. Please, give her my blessings and inform her I look forward to seeing her perform again." He stood up, tossed his head brushing the jagged bangs from his dramatically pale face. He continued to smile at Dandridge. "Also, I must say it's been quite pleasant that you decided to become more sociable with us." He commented with his intellectual tone, "You are, how to put it, more like the man I first met. You're not distant from your kind. It's quite refreshing." He gave a single nod in praise of Dandridge's amazing change.

"Thank you," Dandridge thanked the vampire who was a perfect representative of the Gothic stereotype; black hair and nails plus attire and purposely pale. He turned his eyes from Fredrick's purposely mismatched eyes, one practically white and the other natural. His eyes peered into the vacant mirror set atop the mantel. He knew he didn't look close to his former self but loved that he was physically younger; nearly twenty years. His lips curved into that signature smirk. But something in the reflection caught him off guard; the smirk faded as his eyes focused. A shadowy figure lingered in the reflected image. He shifted his eyes to the left and saw nothing. His eyes looked to the right and, again, there was the reflected shadowy figure but its shape grew more detailed as it seemed to move towards him. There was something seriously wrong. "Jerry, something wrong?" he heard Fredrick ask. He looked forward at the questioning vampire. "No," he forced a smile trying to ignore what lingering within the mirror, "Everything is fine."

In the depths of the forest there was silence; death had silenced the typical nightlife. The deer carcass lay amongst bits of strewn flesh, fur, and blood as it was being shaken by each brutal tug of flesh clenched in Lily's wolf jaws. The fur coating her face soaked in fresh blood. Her canines tore flesh from the exposed ribcage while her jaws ground the muscle. She snorted and grumbled while devouring the animal's flesh. Her monstrous claw-like nails shredded through the tough hide exposing more bloody flesh. Her body froze as her ears shifted upon catching the sound of movement in the distance. Slowly her head lifted up; her tongue slicked over the bloodied canines. Having her fill, fed the beast, she rose up with her wide eyes focused in the direction of the distant sound. Curiosity drew her stepping over the carcass. With cautious and graceful steps she moved into the sound's direction carefully stepping over any obstacles that would cause noise. The sound became louder the closer she came; distinct sound of shoveling mixed with vocal humming. She paused and sniffed the air; flesh and blood, practically human. Her legs slightly crouched at the knees then she continued forward. She approached a massively thick tree then crouched further and leaned enough to the side allowing her left eye to spy.


	11. Chapter 11 Season Finale Part 2?

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 11

_(Author)_

_Well, my readers, this is likely going to be the last published chapter for a good while. My family financial situation calls for us to relinquish the internet for the time being and so my ability to publish further chapters will be rare. I'm not sure how long it'll be until I am able to publish. I will certainly keep on writing more and more. We will think of this chapter as a season finale… So, this is my season finale of Fright Night 2015. Yeah, it sucks…_

With a shovel in hand, earphones blaring deafening Industrial music, and mind focused on his ordered task, Bryce steadily dug a makeshift grave for two female bodies lying nearby. He did everything that was instructed. The single woman that was left alive was finished off the moment he took the axe and severed her head from her body then the other was decapitated in the same manner. He tucked both heads in their own separate trash bags then shoved the bodies into separate larger trash bags. It wasn't as much a task to haul the bodies out. He discovered now that the minimal intake of his master's blood not only gave him immortality but unreal strength as well. He hummed to the music as he continued to dig the makeshift grave deeper tossing the loosened soil to the left of him. Though he was now devoted to serving Dandridge, some of his unique traits remained; love of Industrial music, fashion, plus he believed his attraction to the same sex was still there because he felt more than just mere servitude devotion. He paused having a quick thought of his master; a somewhat intoxicated grin crossed his pierced lips. Yes, he truly had a sexual attraction to his beloved master; the man obviously gorgeous beyond belief. He gave a little sigh then continued digging.

Lily's spying eye watched the details of Bryce's actions. She immediately recognized the brief expression on his face. Having known her ex-best friend for as long as she has she knew when the young gay man had developed a crush. There was more to Bryce's devotion to Dandridge; her, once, darling fragile friend had fallen head over platform heels for the dangerous monster. She released a little sigh and felt the beast begin its backward shift. She still loved the guy before her. Her heart still shattered by having dragged him into a long going nightmare. It was her fault he was where he was; digging holes cleaning up Dandridge's messes. She listened to his humming. Her lips perked a slight smile recognizing the tune. It was the very song that was supposed to be used for their final Industrial Dance entry; Another by Sleetgrout. She too started to hum the memorized tune; her ears caught the muffled sound of the music blaring in his ears. Her lips started to lip the words. Look at my face. Look at my eyes. You are a disgrace. But you will be nice. It is my shame. It is your fault. It is my blame. Because you are a… "You are a bowl of sad." She whispered; the lyrics were weird and made sense but didn't. Her eyes refocused on Bryce.

Bryce tossed shovel onto the pile of loosened soil and fetched the two bags containing the severed heads. He moved with a dance in his step then made a fancy spin sending one head through the air and into the first grave. He did a couple Industrial moves while he lipped the lyrics then tossed the second head into the second grave. He made a few dance steps backwards, spun on his heels, then bent down gathering up the first body. He carried the body to the first grave and dropped it. He fetched the second body and dropped it into the second grave. He turned and moved for the soil pile to fetch the shovel but something caught his eye. Straight forward in the shadow between two large trees he caught a flash of red that mimicked eyes. He slowly bent forward keeping his eyes staring at the shadow. His hands fumbled a bit but found the shovel's wooden handle. Again he saw those two red orbs which flashed as if eyes blinking. Something was watching him. He gripped the handle tightly with both hands prepared to use the shovel as a weapon. He quickly tugged the ear-buds from his ears then cautiously tapped the MP3 player silencing the music and listened quietly. His eyes stared into the shadow as his hands wrung nervously around the handle. His breathing became quickened as did his heartbeat. He would die for his master.

Lily stared into Bryce's eyes though he wasn't looking directly into hers. Where was her dear sweet Bry? Slowly she stood up then did what probably was stupid; stepped out of the protection of the shadow. Their eyes were now connected; hers saddened by their horrid circumstances and his narrowed with determination to protect his master. "Bry," she finally broke the awkward silence standing before him naked, her skin smudged with dirt and blood.

"Lily," Bryce spoke back. He knew she wasn't supposed be out roaming free and his master would be displeased.

Lily didn't move as she stood with her hands cupped before her private area and lengthy black and blood soaked hair draped over her breasts. She didn't know what to say to him and he obviously had no words. There was at least one thing she could say even though it probably wouldn't affect him. "Bry," she again spoke to him, "I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm not," Bryce immediately responded and shook his head, "I love where I'm at in all this. This whole thing is amazing and I wouldn't change any of it for anything."

Lily felt even more remorseful hearing his statement. He was definitely under Dandridge's powerful spell and she had no idea if it could be broken. "Look at yourself," she commented with disbelief, "You're out hear digging graves for two innocent women that died to feed them!" She pointed at the house in the distance.

"Well, I finished one of those women off," he confessed with a satisfied smirk.

Bryce's confession was horrible for Lily to hear. The Bryce she knew couldn't have done such a cruel and heartless act. She fought back the tears as her eyes stared into the dark emotionless voids that were his eyes. Her mind raced with desperation to figure out if anything could be done to put an end to what Bryce had become. Her eyes shifted back and forth as if scanning visual pages. The information came. Her eyes lifted and painfully looked back into his. She inhaled deeply keeping her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry," she again apologized as her lips trembled in response to her battling the flow of tears, "I'm so sorry and I'm going to make this right." Without a second thought she leapt forward tackling him to the ground at the edge of one grave. Her hands gripped the shovel between them as he fought back pushing on the handle. He was strong but not strong enough to shove her off. She pushed all her energy and strength down on her friend. With a swift shove she forced his arms upward above his head as he still gripped the shovel; the moment his arms fell back the shovel was released and fell into the grave. He quickly fought back swinging his arm and slammed his balled fist against the side of her face which momentarily took her off guard; enough that he shoved her off him.

Lily landed to the side but quickly jumped up onto her filthy bare feet. Bryce was already standing and slowly backed away from her. "Don't make this difficult, Bry." She grumbled moving one foot forward. Suddenly Bryce spun and ran back toward the house and she promptly darted after him. With growing emotions and adrenalin it only took moments for her to shift which instantly widened her strides that drew her closer to him. Her eyes were focused on his backside and watched him take quick looks back at her. He neared the house as her beastly strides drew her closer and closer; her arm extended reaching her clawed hand out to him. He skidded upon reaching the French doors slamming up against them then fumbled with the handles. From behind he was tackled which sent both of them crashing through the doors then hitting the floor and sliding several feet.

The loud crash ripped through the house. Dandridge immediately left the fireplace with Fredrick following. He moved with a steady pace leaving the den entering the hallway. As he moved down the hallway Tod stepped out of a room and joined him carrying her crossbow. The three vampires were silent as they marched the hallways following the lead of further crashes.

Bryce was snatched by the shirt collar, lifted high off his platforms then swung and slammed against the wall; the drywall cracked and crumbled. His horrified eyes stared widely down at the beastly wolf face. He continued to struggle, his mind solely focused on protecting his master from werewolf Lily. His legs kicked the thick soles of his platform boots against the beast's abdomen which shown no sign of fazing the determined she-wolf. His hand pulled and slapped the thick muscular wrists attached to the strong hands tightly gripping his stretching shirt collar. He felt himself slowly being lowered while firmly pressed against the cracked drywall. He was forced eye to eye level. His eyes grew wider as they watched the horrific stretch of the mighty beast's massive and sharply teethed jaws. The beast's head tilted to the side and slowly it leaned closer with its open jaws aimed at the side of his throat. One of its mighty hands released his collar then swiftly slapped to the side of his face forcing his head tilted to the side exposing the neck more. With terrifying anticipation he tightly closed his eyes and waited for the moment those monstrous jaws would clamp down.

Lily prepared to give Bryce the single bite that could reverse his devotion towards Dandridge. She froze the moment blood splattered over Bryce's face as a silver stake embedded into the wall just near the right side of Bryce's face. She felt the after burn of the stake having passed cleanly through her shoulder. Keeping hold of Bryce's shirt she spun around and looked across the large room. Standing in the entryway with the crossbow armed and aimed at her was some fiery haired woman dressed in tight leather. Her eyes frowned not knowing who this vampire was but there was one thing she knew; the bitch just shot her, again, with a silver stake and in the same damned shoulder. She opened her jaws wide and released a powerfully loud roar. She widened her stance while keeping a tight hold of Bryce who kept struggling; his shirt slowly ripped. Her eyes shifted to Dandridge's face who looked dumbfounded; did he know it was her? Had even noticed she escaped? He was a vain son-of-a-bitch who thought it impossible that she would find the will and strength to survive.

The sound of the crossbow firing quickly shifted Lily's attention. She felt the searing pain of the silver stake piercing her right shoulder which forced her to release Bryce who immediately raced to hide behind his master. "Fuck!" she grumbled loudly then grabbed the protruding end of the stake. Ignoring the instant burning she jerked the stake from her shoulder and tossed the ammo out the shattered French doors. Her head slowly lowered with her eyes narrowed staring at the redhead. She bent her knees bringing her arms up flexing her shoulder back. "Bitch!" she cursed at the femme fatale stomping her right paw-like foot challenging the vampire vixen. She reached out her arm turning her hand palm up, slowly folded her fingers into a fist then raised her middle finger. Her canine muzzle curled its lips into an animalistic grin. She watched as the vixen adjusted her aim; she stared right down the center of the stake that was aimed directly between her eyes. Would it be so bad to die? She wouldn't have to put up with any more supernatural shit.

"No," Dandridge spoke up grabbing Tod's shoulder, "I want her alive."

Well, Lily guessed wrong, Dandridge did figure it out. Her eyes shifted to Dandridge; his expression was unreadable, typical. Quickly she looked back to the vixen who again adjusted her aim lowering the crossbow slightly then moved it to the left. She sounded a low grumble knowing what was about to happen was going to hurt like hell. She decided to make it interesting and made a sudden lunge forward which prompted the vixen to pull the trigger. She felt it instantly when the stake struck and penetrated into the right side. Her ribs breaking didn't hurt as badly as the searing pain caused by the silver itself. She was knocked back a bit by the blow and legs wobbled. She looked down at her abdomen seeing the protruding end of the stake. She grabbed hold of the stake but before she could yank it out another was released and struck her left upper arm. She grumbled loudly and immediately reached with her right hand to rip out the stake stuck in her left but that too was interrupted the moment another damned stake was shot right into her right arm. She staggered backwards; the retracting shift had begun as the drowsy effects from the silver started. She tried to maintain her balance but that damned tranquilizing effect grew heavier with the mighty silver dosage. Again, she staggered further backwards and fell back against the wall. Slowly, as if the effects were a heavy weight, she slid down the wall until her rear hit the floor.

Dandridge reached and ceased Tod from further shooting; his hand grabbed the end of the crossbow and guided it aimed at the floor. He moved across the room towards Lily. He was actually impressed by her strong will to survive which led her to defy him even further. She was proving difficult to break which was fine; he loved a challenge. He stopped before her, looked down at with a type of pity seeing her drugged up by the silver; she looked pathetic. He crouched down then reached his hand bringing his fingers under her blood stained chin and guided her head up so he could look into her unfocused eyes. "I hope you have learned from this." He spoke to her watching her eyes lazily flutter, "You can try all you want but you are never leaving me. I will see you dead before I allow you to leave me."

Lily managed a laugh in response to Dandridge's threats. Her eyes could only see a blurred image of his face. She sluggishly leaned forward attempting to look him in the eyes. "Then," she spoke with a drugged slur, "I guess I'm gonna be dead." She again laughed then leaned back against the wall. She made a futile attempt to point and laugh at him but both her arms were uselessly numb so she simply continued to laugh at him until her own voice faded and his blurred image vanished into blackness.

Ramm was frustrated by little information he was able to obtain from his little spiritual visit with Lily. He still had not a clue where Dandridge had taken her. Though he was connected to her, it was different than a master vampire's connection with their fledgling. A master vampire can find their fledglings with little effort. A werewolf had the ability to reconnect with their imprinted mate in a spiritual or astral manner but outside that world, without any real information about location, a werewolf's nose is the only real way to track the other down. He lay on the left side of Lily's bed staring up at the ceiling. He gave Lily's worried parents what little information he managed to retrieve. Until Lily is able to give more details of her location, they were at a standstill. He did have a sense that his poor little _blume_ was struggling to survive. There was a heaviness felt given by what torment she was most likely suffering trapped in the hands of that son-of-a-bitch vampire.

Latching his mind on that weight of suffering, he closed his eyes and focused solely on that suffering. He sensed she had again been subdued. There was a brief time he felt her strength had grown but it was weakened. He had to do whatever it took to encourage her to battle onward. He inhaled deeply through his nose then slowly exhaled through his mouth. Onto his right side he rolled then slowly opened his eyes and there he saw her lying facing him. Though he lay on her bed, she lay on the mattress wherever she was being kept. His eyes looked behind her trying to gather as many details that might be useful. The room she was in was obviously at least a century old, the interior gave it away, which meant the building was most likely that old. He knew there was a forest but where, he had no idea.

His eyes returned to her face; he saw the dried blood staining around her mouth and down her chin. She had fed the beast which accounted for the strength he had earlier felt. His eyes also discovered the reason behind her weakness; she had distinctive fresh wounds which were obviously from silver stakes. He counted four recent wounds; her arms, left shoulder and the right side of abdomen. He knew it would take time for her waken from the silver's tranquilizing affects. The soft scent of pine and crisp night air perfumed her along with the subtle aroma of animal blood. He wished he could have been there for her first kill. "How wonderful it must have been." He whispered aloud, briefly remembering his first kill which was, unfortunately, a human kill not animal. It was traditional back in his beginning that the pack hunted peasants; not local peasants but those from rival territories. His focus returned to her and the moment he looked to her face her eyes were open staring at him. His lips formed a soft smile; though it was only in their minds, he was happy to see her lovely blue eyes. "_Hallo, meine blume_." He greeted her and watched her lips curve into a gentle smile.

"Hi," Lily responded, "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" She knew it was impossible that he was real, apparent by her bedroom being behind him. He nodded answering her question and hummed a little 'yes'. "This really sucks," she commented while staring into his brilliant mismatched eyes; a hint of emerald could be seen behind the fog covering his right eye, "I just wanna keep on dreaming. Reality is totally sucking right now."

"I know it does." He agreed, read the strain of reality throughout her eyes, "Perhaps you can enjoy this time away from reality." His left hand rested down against the right side of her dirt and blood smudged face. Her smile broadened a bit in response to his suggestion.

"You are just," she stumbled to find the words, "I don't know but," she paused still not sure what to say, "Well, what the hell?" She scooted closer to the line separating their worlds and at that line their lips met. She hummed feeling the realistic sensation of his hot mouth kissing hers and felt the subtle prickly brush of his little patch of chin-hair. She moved slightly onto her back, wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her hand firmly against the back of his head. The heat of his body felt wondrous against her; any leftover chill from recent events melted beneath the heat that spread over her. There was a time she thought sex had to be violent to be exciting and assumed it would be the same with a werewolf; she was wrong. Her ideals of sex were quickly rearranged upon the manner his lips softly and gently kissed hers. The firm but gentle manner his hands touched and caressed her body shifted the direction her thoughts that concerned sex. Her previous assumptions about what his sexual demeanor would be were completely tossed aside. The creature was sensual and shockingly eager to please.

Their lips refused to part as they tasted and explored with touching tongues. Their hands moved in exploration over one another's body; studying each other through touching the details of their bodily curves and features. The heat between grew which pressured the trigger of their beastly natures. The human nature had started the fire with gentleness and tenderness but it awoken the beast. The inner beast began its clawing to the surface. Their lips parted and eyes peered into one another's and saw the rise of the wolf transform their eyes. They studied each other's faces with eyes wide and filled with the growth of animalistic desires.

Inside the bathroom attached to the room Lily was kept; Bryce turned off the water after the porcelain claw foot tub was filled. The moment the watery sound stopped another sound caught his curious attention. His head firstly turned; his eyes frowned as they stared at the dark stained pine door. He quietly moved toward the door closely listening to the strange sounds. His ears caught the distinct moans which gradually were mixed with subtle growls. His recent run-in with the wolfy side of Lily made him a bit more cautious; the image of her opened jaws clear in his head. He moved close to the door then pressed his ear against it. The sounds continued; he heard pleasure in the growled moans. His eyes frowned more with confusion. Had his master come into the room? He grabbed hold of the brass doorknob then twisted it and cracked the door open enough for him to peek into the room. His eye shifted about the room until they caught sight of some motion. His head jerked back. "What the hell?" he mumbled then again peeked, "What the hell is she doing?" He dared opening the door wider then quietly slipped into the room. He couldn't remove his eyes from what they were witnessing; a pretty erotic display taking place on the mattress.

With quiet steps he moved towards the mattress as the erotic and animalistic moans continued, now mixed with heavy breaths. He paused a couple feet from the foot of the mattress and stared down at who once was his best friend. His mouth gaped a little, shocked by what was being displayed laid out over the bed. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was in the middle of getting laid but there was no one there beside her. If he weren't gay the scene before him would have most likely got him all hot and bothered but it was sort of grossing him out. His face twisted with different reactions as he watched her squirm in a sexual manner while making those weird sexual sounds. "Oh, this ain't right," he commented with disturbed puckered face, "Oh, this is totally fucking wrong." He turned away lifting a hand to block the horrible visual. He kept his eyes forward while moving with short but quick steps toward the room's main door. He had to let the master know what was going on because something clearly was happening that he couldn't explain and really didn't want any explanation.

Bryce left the room, hurried down the long stretched hallway. "Ewe," he repeated in rhythm with each of his panicked steps, "Ewe fucking ewe." He walked pass the main stairs, across the landing, and moved into the continuation of the hallway. He reached the door at the far end of the hall and knocked with quick taps. "Master!" he called through the door knowing his master was on the other side of the door, "Master, there's something I gotta tell ya!" He kept his knocking steady until the door was jerked open and he quickly smiled at his gorgeous master.

"What is it?" Dandridge asked with an annoyed tone, "I am busy." He stood holding the door open waiting for the boy to tell him what was so damned important.

"It's Lily," Bryce spoke up, "There's something really weird going on back there." He aimed his thumb over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Dandridge asked having nothing clear coming out the boy's mouth.

"I don't know how to explain it." Bryce stated honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, "You gotta see it."

"Really?" Dandridge looked at the boy with growing annoyance, "This better be good." He stepped out, put one hand on Bryce's chest and shoved the boy aside. He walked the hallway with obvious annoyance in each step while Bryce eagerly followed closely behind. Once in the hallway where Lily was located at the end; he paused upon catching a bit of the sounds Bryce had heard. His eyes narrowed. He continued toward the door at the end of the hall. The closer he came the louder the sounds became. He immediately recognized the vocalizations of pleasure which prompted him to whip the door open. The discovery was unexpected; his captive writhing about the mattress in what looked to be passion.

Bryce grimaced as he peered around his master, "See, I told ya you gotta see it."

Dandridge ignored the boy and slowly moved toward the mattress. He heard the low growls of pleasure mingling with the human moans. His eyes focused on her naked body as it moved in what looked like the rhythm when one was in the midst of sex. Her body arched as her hips moved in rhythmic grinds. He stepped to the side of the mattress; he was practically dumbfounded. Her eyes were wide open in their wolf-like state but seemed focused on something that wasn't there. Something was seriously wrong with what he saw. "What's happening to her?" he heard Bryce as with a disgusted tone. His arm darted up and he aimed his palm at the boy to silence him. He carefully knelt down against the edge of the mattress closely watching Lily. He quickly spotted more animalistic changes; her linen gripping hands were lightly patched with fur as her fingers were extended and tipped by black claws. His eyes followed the trail of fur that developed along the line of her collarbone and v shaped down between her breasts, over the small of her stomach then blend with the patch between her thighs. His eyes darted up to her face and watched her lips curl back exposing the already sprouted upper and lower canines. She was in midst of the shift which he refused to allow to happen. He quickly looked to Bryce and demanded, "Fetch the case on the vanity."

Dandridge focused on Lily as he heard the boy rush fetching the case then rush to his side. He grabbed the dark wooden case, set it on the mattress, then undid its silver latches. He flipped the lid open and inside was different sized silver needles. He didn't expect to use them just yet because in normal circumstances Lily would have been almost comatose for a couple days. But he knew there was something strange happening which was triggering the shift. "Turn her onto her side." He commanded Bryce who at first hesitated but a louder repeat of the command sent the boy rushing to the other side of the mattress. His eyes studied the array of different needles; he had to be precise in the choice. His eyes shifted back to Lily taking in the strength of her shift. Though she was in midst of the shift she was unaware of her surroundings.

Bryce cautiously knelt down onto the mattress. His face continued to twist into different expressions of disgust. Sure he had seen Lily's breasts before, they were practically sisters more so than brother and sister, but he never once touched her in any form of nudity. His master practically shouted the command which caused him to jump. "Yes…yes, master," he nodded, his voice cracked with hesitation and disgust. He scooted more onto the mattress, shuffled on his knees. His eyes watched Lily closely noticing the continuous growth of the shift, gradual changes developed before his eyes. His arms extended over her squirming nude body now coated by a thin layer of black fur. His fingers twitched nervously reaching down to her right arm. He released a subtle whine feeling the sweat dampened fur as his fingers gripped her upper arm. His lips pursed together trying to lock out any further vocal displays of disgust. Cautiously he pulled on her arm slowly lifting her right side up off the mattress then, to his ultimate squeamishness, her right arm jerked from his minimal grip and immediately wrapped around his neck. His mouth opened wide but the shock prevented him from screaming. His wide eyes desperately looked to his master for help, for rescue.

"Quit screwing around." Bryce painfully heard his master ridicule him. His expression turned into more surprise being accused of screwing around. His attention quickly shifted from hurt feelings to the sexual growls being purred in his ear. He felt Lily's extra jointed and clawed fingers grip the back of his shirt, her finely tipped claws snagging the cotton material of his favorite band tee. The worst came the moment he felt her strength subduing him; slowly, though he struggled, he was brought down against the mattress. His eyes grew to their max as did his gaping mouth; her furry knee pressed firmly against his skinny jean crotch. He closed his eyes tightly in effort to draw himself from the horror of being molested. The horrid realization forced him to whimper; he felt her werewolf lady breasts pressed against him along with her other werewolf lady part grinding slowly against his thigh. Tears swelled behind his tightly squeezed eyelids. Never had he felt so violated.

Dandridge ignored poor Bryce's awkward situation and focused on putting an end to Lily's gradual shift. He removed a medium sized silver needle from its red velvet sleeve then carefully scooted close to Lily's backside. He studied her back closely searching for the perfect placement for the needle knowing that it would be difficult for her to remove it if were embedded out of reach. He pressed his left hand against the heated and moist thin fur coat and guided his fingertips finding the very inside of her right shoulder blade. He pinched the needle between his right thumb and index finger then carefully neared its fine tip where his left fingers brushed back the fur. Exposing her skin he took a brief look at Bryce who looked positively miserable, "Hold still." he informed the boy then shifted his eyes back to the targeted area. There was a type of excitement twinkling devilishly in his dark eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip with anticipation. His eyes focused and watched the needle tip penetrate her flesh. Slowly he nudged the needle into an angle beneath her skin which prompted her body to give a quick twitch. He paused then continued carefully; his eyes watched the layer of skin over the needle begin to redden as in reaction to the silver. He pressed forward sliding the needle completely beneath her skin; blood began to trickle from the tiny hole which he wiped up with the tip of his finger then eagerly suckled it clean. He retrieved another needle of the same size.

Bryce felt Lily's body begin to tremble in reaction to the first needle and her arm's embrace weakened. His eyes cautiously opened then strained to look at the side of her face; the silver had immediately begun to reverse the shift. He was amazed by the manner the fine wolf hairs began to retreat back into the follicles they had sprouted from. Bit by bit her skin was unveiled. He glanced over Lily's shoulder and watched his master begin to embed another needle into her back; his master's face expressed pleasure in what pain was being injected into Lily. He heard her gasp in response to the second needles torturously slow placement beneath her skin. Her head dropped down against his right forearm being weakened by the silver's immediate side effects. Oddly, he felt pity for his once best friend. Also, he felt jealous knowing what efforts his master did to keep her. What made Lily so damned special? What did he see in her that made her special enough to do whatever it took to make her his? He again looked at Lily who had completely reverted back into her human state.

Ramm was thrust from the intense mental make out session the moment the first silver needle pulled Lily back from her mind. He gasped loudly; he too had begun the shift. He grumbled loudly with sexual frustration. On his knees in the middle of Lily's bed, his intensely colored eyes stared down at the vacancy beneath him. His chest heaved as the frustration continued to boil inside him. It wasn't only the sex that was so damned frustrating but the shameful fact that it only happens in their minds. He wanted so badly to touch her for real. He needed to find her, save her. He quickly climbed off the bed, grabbed his gray and black striped long sleeved v-neck tee shirt and pulled it on as he left the bedroom. His shift reversed and by the time he made the stairs all evidence was gone. He moved down the stairs. The frustration was there beneath the surface; he needed to concentrate and that meant it was time for some serious hunting. He didn't say one word to the husband and wife as they sat in the living room, went straight out the front door, down the porch steps and marched to his car. His actions quickly sent Charley racing up behind him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Charley questioned the werewolf loudly.

"I have to clear my head." Ramm answered while unlocking the car with Charley glaring at him over the roof.

"My daughter is out there somewhere," Charley snapped at the werewolf, "God knows what Dandridge has done to her or is going to do to her. Now you're going to go off to clear your damned head when you should be helping us to figure out where the hell Lily is!"

Ramm suddenly slammed his hand flat against the roof of the car then aimed his wolf distorted eyes at the frustrated Charley. "That's exactly why I am leaving." He somewhat grumbled at the desperate father, "You have to stop questioning me and trust me. And right now, I honestly don't think you want me around." He saw Charley's expression change from anger into, perhaps, understanding having just seen the flash of extended canines. "Go inside, comfort your wife, and let me do my thing." He suggested with more demand in his tone, "I will be back once I have finished what I have to do in order to think more clearly. You should understand how difficult it is to think on an empty stomach." He dropped a final hint then got into the car slamming the door quickly, started the engine, then speedily drove from the sidewalk. He had no time sit and explain himself. There were things that were needed to be done to achieve any success.

Charley watched the Charger disappear down the road. He understood what Ramm said but didn't enjoy thinking about what the werewolf was going to have to do to fill that empty stomach. He turned facing the house; arms crossed over his chest, then took a few steps but halted the moment his eyes snagged the image of the notorious house next door. His eyes turned to the house with his head following. His eyes narrowed upon staring at the biggest reminder of the past and present. Perhaps there was a way to clear his head, too.

_(Author)_

_Yep, I know this finale kinda sucks ass… I might possibly post a part two to this finale so I don't leave too much of a cliffhanger… We'll see what happens between now and the time before my internet says bye-bye… Please, feel free to leave any suggestions for the future of this series. When I get the chance I'll take a peek and see if any of y'all leave me anything and I'll do my best to please! Big-Ass-Loves to you all! ~ _**GaGa4FrightNight**


	12. Chapter 12 Season Finale Part 2

Fright Night 2015 Series Chapter 12 Finale Part 2

_(Author)_

_Well, I did it! Here's part two of the "series" finale! Hope you don't think I'm freaking weird because of the ending… O.O _

Continuing to stare at the dark structure Charley's eyes glazed over with thought. His mind trailed backwards through past memories. Images flashed like a film being speedily rewound. As if studying each image, his eyes shifted slightly back and forth losing focus on the neighboring house of horrors. He saw his life in reverse; speeding backwards watching Lily age from a teenager to an infant held in her mother's arms. He witnessed his marriage to Alex, racing in rewind. His precious mother; her cancerous illness worked in reverse from her balding from chemo to a lovely crown of silver hair. He watched himself attending Peter Vincent's funeral which he and his wife were the only attendants.

The years whipped by moving backwards into the nightmare with Regine; studied as the infection given by the evil vampire bitch worked backwards through his body. Years of therapy reversed; years that once built his confidence that the first nightmare was only a delusion of sorts. All that confidence backwardly crumbled. His high school graduation played; walking backwards across the gymnasium floor. In painful reverse his relationship with Amy played from a violent break-up to times of closeness and high school love. Then the first nightmare ripped backwards. It played from the end to the beginning; Dandridge's fiery death by sunlight to the first moment his life was changed forever, two men carrying a coffin. He gasped with his eyes wide and welled with tears. Everything led back to that damned house. If he hadn't looked none of what had transpired afterwards would ever have happened; his life would have been normal. His lips pressed together with his eyes narrowing with hatred. He shifted his eyes away from the reminder of his greatest realized nightmares and looked up the porch and to the front door. He dropped his arms and tightly balled his hands into fists then marched up the steps prepared to do what was needed to clear his mind. He entered the house calling out for his wife to begin packing.

Ramm found a nice secluded section of woods just outside the city. He parked his vehicle on an old overgrown hunter's trail. He got out of the car and began to strip; tossed each piece of clothing onto the driver's seat. Once completely nude he slammed the car door shut and stepped barefoot along the rutted trail. That was his element; for centuries the woods was his one place he could truly clear his mind. Deep within he urged the beast forward; he controlled the beast like a dog on a leash and only unleashed it when he wanted. With each step the beast came forward. His body shifted as he flexed and twisted his limbs and joints. Each step grew heavier leaving deep paw-like imprints in the moist soil and foliage. He halted halfway down the trail. His eyes, wild and animalistic, peered up at the quarter moon; the Cheshire grin. His tall body stood strong with a silken fur coat over bulging and powerful muscles. His head swiftly flung back, back arched, and from his massive jaws came the wolf song; the howl carried and echoed through the surrounding woods. With a quick dash to the right he vanished into the shadowy woodland.

Through the trees he darted with agility and grace. The speed he ran assisted in delivering the distinct scent of what was to become his prey. His mind focused solely on the hunt, momentarily setting aside concerns and frustrations. It was time for the beast to be free to hunt and feed. With his nose leading him further into the modest woodland, his keen hearing snagged the sound of the targeted prey. Knowing the prey was very near, he pushed with his legs sending him into a leap. Nearly fifteen feet up a massive tree he latched digging his pawed feet and hands claws into the thick bark. His eyes focused in the direction of the sound and scent of his prey. Silent, he remained latched to the tree waiting for the visual. His nostrils flexed with each inhale; the scent was powerful to his beast. The prey approached, moved within the nearby shadows with footsteps breaking fallen foliage; a beam of light peered outward from the shadows. His eyes watched the beam of light spill below near the base of the tree. Patiently he waited and listened.

A man in his mid thirties moved along a makeshift trail with a flashlight guiding him. He was nervous having heard what sounded like a wolf just fifteen minutes earlier. In his hand he held a cell phone using the GPS to get his bearings, having spent the entire day in the patch of woodland. He got turned around earlier from some kind of glitch with the GPS program but now he was on the right track to the main road. Yet, he didn't like the idea he was going in the direction the howl came from. He paused, adjusted the weight of his backpack then took another look at the GPS making sure he wasn't, again, led the wrong way. His eyes studied the display, the light illuminated his face. A text message popped up interrupting his GPS; his girlfriend asking where the hell he was having missed dinner. He quickly thumbed a response saying he was nearing his destination and would be home soon. After thumbing a smiley face he mumbled, "Bitch," then returned the display back to the GPS. From behind came a strange dragging or scraping sound which sent a fearful tingle up his spine. His eyes lifted followed by his head; he swallowed hard. A type of thud sounded from behind; he began to tremble. Sounds of foliage being crushed, like footsteps, moved up behind him. He was terrified and had no desire to turn around and face whatever was behind him and was breathing heavily. Suddenly he darted forward but his backpack was snatched and he was jerked backwards; the cell phone dropped to the ground.

Ramm flung the man slamming the human prey hard against the tree he had just been lurking. The moment he moved face to face with the prey, the man belted out a high pitched scream of horror. He responded to the girlish scream by slapped his massive his over the man's face. He leaned closer bringing his large muzzle near the man's denim jacket and after a few deep sniffs he smelt his prey's sin; the distinct scent of human blood emulated from the speckles of red absorbed into the denim material. His hand over the man's face parted the middle and index finger uncovering the man's one eye. He slowly lifted his head until he was in direct eye contact with the horrified man. He could almost visualize the horror the prey had just committed on an innocent. Throughout the centuries he had developed a taste for the sinners. His own sins had pushed him to repent in his own specific way which meant human sinners were meat. He slowly opened his jaws to their max; the man's scream muffled by his massive hand which forced the meat's head to the side. With a powerful crunch the man's scream flooded beneath blood filled gurgles.

Charley moved quietly from upstairs bedroom with gasoline trailing behind him from the plastic jug he gripped in one hand. He moved along the landing rail in a focused daze. The gasoline streamed from the spout absorbing in the intricate runner that led to the identical runner which moved down the wide staircase. The memories of that particular evening continued to replay in his mind; he and Peter's face to face confrontation with Dandridge at the top of the stairs. He paused, set down the jug down and picked up another already set at the top of the stairs then proceeded guiding the gasoline as he moved down the center of the staircase. The sounds of the past echoed in his mind; the explosion of glass as Dandridge thrust himself through the circular stained glass window. He reached the bottom of the stairs, stepped off the last step then turned moving in the direction of the basement. The violent attack from Dandridge's bat form replayed in his head as he stepped along the hardwood floor; the bat's attempt to kill Peter faulted by a ray of sunlight which sent the monster retreating for the basement.

He stepped through the basement doorway and made way down the curved stairwell; gasoline continued to pour. At the bottom of the stairwell he set down the empties gas jug then picked another. He lifted the gas jug in both hands and proceeded to splash gasoline throughout the emptied basement; empty shelving and no clutter. The memory of that final battle played out as the walls were splashed with gasoline; Amy attacking him with her gaping fanged mouth and Peter attempting to stake Dandridge. He stepped up to the very wall where Dandridge had been thrust against by the purity of sunlight. He stared at the ashen stains that were a reminder of Dandridge's death. He once thought the nightmare had ended in that very instant but years later Regine came to enact her revenge for her brother's death and once that battle was fought, it was thought it was another end. He was so wrong. Though it was nearly thirty years later, there was no end, just a lengthy pause like the lingering eye of a hurricane. The storm again exploded and the end was nowhere in sight. He drenched the wall with the gasoline.

He turned from the wall prepared to continue the trail of gasoline. The hanging light suddenly shattered swiftly darkening the basement before him. He heard the basement entrance from the outside slam which meant he wasn't alone. His eyes stared into the darkness in front of him as his hand tightened its grip of the jug handle. He was prepared for whatever was about to happen. Within the blackness he saw a flash of red identical to the ones he ignored seen across from his teenage self's bedroom window. There was no ignoring them. Again those two red orbs flashed followed by a very familiar cackle that he hadn't heard in thirty years. "Evil," he spoke a nickname that hadn't been mentioned in nearly thirty years.

Alex sat nervously in the passenger seat of their family car which was parked across the street from 99 Oak and packed to the brim with their belongings. She knew what her husband was doing. She tried to convince not to do it but when Charley Brewster was set on something there was no changing his mind. Her exhausted looking eyes stared at the old house waiting for any sign of her husband. "Come on, Charley," she whispered aloud, "Hurry up." A car passed her eyes; Ramm's Charger pulled into the family home's driveway. She hurried and got out of the car then ran across the street to inform the creature what was happening.

"Oh," the familiar voice sang from the darkness, "You're not so cool, Brewster." Ed's cackle followed.

Charley stood perfectly still as he cautiously tucked his hand into his pants pocket wrapping his fingers around a lighter. His eyes not once turned away from the darkness in front of him; the red orbs now steadily glowed and moved towards the edge of the darkness. He didn't speak as his hand slowly slipped out of his pocket with his thumb prepared to light the flame. "I've waited a long time for this very moment, Brewster." He listened to his old high school friend speak, "Master had me stay behind and keep an eye on you. And, boy, do I got something to tell him. You're being a very naughty boy, Brewster." He waited for the moment his old childhood friend would show his face and prepared for something hideous. Then Ed took a single step out of the darkness and to his surprise he looked directly at the youthful face he had almost forgotten. Time hadn't touched Ed, the same baby face, spiked blond hair, and signature smiled. It was painful knowing that it was his fault Ed had fallen prey to Dandridge's wiles and was forever cursed to be a vampire servant.

"What?" Ed frowned, "Can't even say hello to your old buddy?"

Charley's head slowly shook side to side, "I'm sorry."

Ed continued to frowned, "Sorry? You? Well, you will be." He smiled wide flashing his grown fangs.

"I have been." Charley replied, "And I always will be." With that, he grabbed the jug with both hands then swung it forward splashing the gasoline directly into Ed's eyes which sent the off guarded vampire into a screaming fit. He dropped the jug and quickly lit the lighter. Ed's face distorted as he screamed in pain. The youthful vampire's eyes were swollen and bloodshot as they attempted to look at him. "You fucking asshole!" he listened to Ed curse. Then Ed lunged blindly towards him; he swiftly tossed the lighter as he darted to the side. He stumbled but caught his footing just as Ed burst into flames. He didn't look but heard the hideous screams. He ran through the basement as it illuminated behind him. Ed slammed into the gasoline soaked wall immediately ignited the gasoline trail which swiftly moved through the basement then sped up the stairwell. He found his way to the stairs that led to the outside; the doors flung open as the entire basement was engulf by fire and Ed's continuous screams. A hand reached down and he quickly grabbed it as Ed moved his direction. He took a step up but a searing pain ripped up his arm the moment it was grabbed by Ed's burning hand. He tugged against the burning grip feeling the flesh of his forearm burn and blister. With a might jerk Ed's grip was broken then he was pulled up and out of the basement being dropped onto the ground.

Ramm slammed the door shut pressing his foot flat holding them closed. He looked to Charley, "I leave and you burn the house down!"

"I had to," Charley yelled through the pain as Alex assisted him onto his feet.

"Now where are we going to go, genius?" Ramm snapped back as he undid his leather belt; the door rattled as Ed fought to get out. He bent down and looped his belt strapping the doors closed. He slid his foot off the doors then flung his arms up in air dropping them limply to his side. He marched passed the couple, "Let's get the fuck out of here." He left the yard as the house behind him was completely engulfed in flames. "_Fucking sterblichen Glaube nicht_!" he shouted loudly in German, fucking mortals don't think, then the windows of the monster house exploded against the pressure from roaring flames, "Now I have to figure this shit out." He stormed towards his car; in German shouted 'fuck me', "_Fick mich!_"

Lily laid propped back against the slope of the claw foot porcelain tub. She was barely conscious and was numb to the sensation of the soapy sponge being gently scrubbed down the length of her arm which was raised up at the wrist. Dandridge sat on a stool beside the deep tub taking his time washing his captive of the evidence of her escape. He was content knowing Lily was subdued by the two doses of silver embedded in her back; she wasn't going to escape again. He lowered her arm into the water and focused the sponge along her chest. Continuing his almost affectionate cleansing of his precious captive, he started to hum. Passed his relaxed mouth hummed that specific melody that once represented his relationship with Lily; Amour. His humming continued softly as he carefully guided the sponge along her cheeks washing away the dried blood. Concentrating on bathing Lily distracted him from noticing anything else in the candlelit room. He was blind to the oddity growing within the full lengthy antique mirror to his left; a shadowy figure formed. A feminine silhouette developed within the mirror but kept its shadowy consistency as it lingered seemingly watchful of Dandridge.

Not only was the mirror's shadow figure keeping watch but so was Bryce who stood before the cracked open door. With one eye he watched his master be so gentle with Lily. Seeing just affection given to someone he didn't think worthy, toiled with his emotions. Lily didn't love the master; he loved his master. Lily didn't want the master but he practically ached for his master. He would do anything to please the master but his emotions caused a conflict. If he were to do something very bad to Lily the master would be furious but with Lily always there he wouldn't have a chance in hell to truly please his master. His eye narrowed from the developing thoughts that surrounded getting rid of the obstacle in his way to being his master's one and only. He slowly closed the door blocking out the painful sight of his master's affections for the obstacle. He turned around then leaned back against the wall beside the door. His eyes glazed over as the plot thickened his thoughts.

Deep within the depths of the great north, as far north with the great Lake Superior separating the northern peninsula from Canada, is a single room log cabin and a traditional sauna constructed of the same species of logs. Both structures built on the small island surrounded by the largest fresh water lake. Smoke rose from the sauna's smoke stack. Laughter sounded from behind the sauna's closed door which then swung outward and from inside ran a lovely naked woman with pale skin and almost white blond hair drenched in sweat. She raced down the narrow trail just as a similarly pale well trim male darted naked from inside the sauna. Both shared the same skin tone and whitish blond hair color and the exact hair length which hung long passed their shoulder.

"_Kiire_, _Miikka_!" The female yelled back in Finnish, hurry, to the man named Miikka who was trying to catch up to her.

"_Milkka, olen_!" Miikka laughed, I am, in their shared native Finnish language.

Milkka spun around just as she reached the chilly water and continued to move backwards. Her smile was wide across her pale lips as she waited for Miikka. She let out a playful scream the moment Miikka ran forward grabbing her and swiftly pulled her down into the icy water. Both screamed the moment the icy water struck their heated and sweaty bodies. Miikka rose up and lifted her into his arms and carried her further out into the freezing depths; she kicked and begged him to stop. Before she could truly protest she was tossed into the frigid water. She swiftly broke the surface and gasped. She splashed at Miikka, "_Hävetkää!"_ she sang, shame on you, at him. Before she could splash him again he waded forward, latched his arms around her waist then lifted her. She quickly brought her arms around his neck then pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "I love you," she sang sweetly then proceeded to press kisses all over his face, "I love you, _makea veli_ (sweet brother)!" She repeated her affections over and over until he grabbed her face between his hands.

"I love you, _makea sisko_! (sweet sister)" Miikka returned the vocal affection then leaned forward kissing his sister full on the mouth. The strange siblings continued to show their extreme affections as the horizon glowed brilliant orange. In the distance came the chorus of the mighty timber wolves.

(Author)

So, am I disturbed or weird or what? Don't we all enjoy very affectionate siblings? And, ah oh, Bryce is a bit jealous! Ed was on fire in this one… literally… I had to put him in here somewhere cause he hasn't been in it for a bit. And, what the hell is with the whole mirror thingy? I guess y'all are just gonna have to wait… for how long? I don't know!

BIG ASS LOVES

**~GaGa4FrightNight~ **


End file.
